


Hellsing: Law & Order

by Sapphirewyren



Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 95,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewyren/pseuds/Sapphirewyren
Summary: In London's war on crime, the worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the London Metropolitan Homicide Division. These are their stories. NO PAIRINGS!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Law and Order

**HELLSING: LAW AND ORDER**

Chapter 1: Law and Order

DianaPrince31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Author’s Note: I’ve done it again, I have thought up of a new story to write about for Hellsing and here it is for all of you Hellsing fans (and maybe even Law and Order fans). Enjoy.**

** London, England 2050 cue. **

Even with the hard work and dedication of the London Metropolitan Police Department’s Homicide Division, the crime rate in London was still rising. A murder here, a kidnapping there; London was getting more and more difficult to live in, but the police were undaunted, tirelessly arresting one criminal after another, ensuring that the victims received justice. The citizens praised the efforts of those who enforced the law and admired their bravery to face the dangers of the dark side of London and the human mind.

** Seras’ Apartment, Cheddar, London 6:15am **

As Seras got ready for the first day as a detective at the London Metropolitan Police Department, she couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. She heard many things about the Homicide Division; they were the best of the best, especially the 1st Division where she would be assigned. Seras had surprised all of her coworkers at the small precinct in Cheddar, when she told them that she was going to take the exam to become a detective in London. Of course some of them tried to dissuade her from doing it and others encouraged, including her boss, Chief William Walton. The exams had consisted of written and physical tests. The written tests had been easy and Seras breezed through those. Being small of stature, the proctors weren’t sure if Seras should be tested, but she had proven her mettle and impressed everyone. Someone this good; the people on the top, needed to be placed in the best division. When Seras went to find out the results of her tests, she was shocked to find that she was on top, no one came close. Now here she was preparing to work for the best of the best. She glanced at the uniform of the Cheddar Police Department; it was pressed and cleaned as if it beckoned her to put it on. But Seras reached for a light blue collared shirt, a gray blazer and matching pants. Around her waist went a black leather and she wore a pair of black Pumas. Seras put on a silver watch and a pendant with a picture of her parents around her neck.

“How do I look, Major?” Seras asked the golden obese cat that was lying on her bed.

“Mrow” was the reply. The young woman had to laugh as she said; “I forgot about my hair.” The look the cat gave her seemed to say; “That’s not what I meant”. After combing her hair, Seras went to the kitchen to fix her and her cat breakfast. But while the feline ate heartily, Seras found that she was too nervous to eat.

“You don’t think the captain actually eats people do you Major?” The cat just kept eating and Seras sighed. She remembered the astounded faces of her now-ex coworkers when she told them where she was assigned. One officer, Jack Whitefield said; “Oh man, Seras, you got the luck of the devil. You’re gonna be working for Integra Hellsing.” There were some not-so-nice rumors about LMPD’s youngest captain. One of them was that she was none other than the sole heiress of Hellsing Technologies and Hellsing Incorporated. There were some who said that she bought her position; why else would someone that rich want to be a detective? But the truth was she was a damn fine detective, one of the best and the fact that her division had the highest arrest rate was something that couldn’t be disputed. But that was not the rumor that Seras was worried about, she was sure that the captain had a good reason as to why Integra chose to become a detective. What Seras was worried about was the captain’s temper. Jack said; “A friend of mine said he actually saw her rip off a subordinate’s ear when he was rude to her. She then made him eat it”. Another officer; Lowen Wright scoffed; “That’s nothing, a woman said that she threw a suspect out of a fifteen-story window, when he refused to confess to a crime.” Seras was pretty sure Integra would be out of a job if any of these rumors were true, so maybe she found a way to be scary within legal limits.

It was no use sitting worrying about it, so Seras got her badge, her cell phone and her purse with her car keys in it and before heading out the door; she gave Major a rub on his round tummy. When Seras arrived at the London Metropolitan Police Department building, she was awed by its majesty, even though she had been there been there been before. The ten-story building was built with glazed glass and in front of the building stood two flag poles, the one on the left bore the Great Britain flag and the other the LMPD’s flag. The poles stood in a large square that had several benches and tables and security booths. There was also a fountain with a large plague engraved with the names of those who had fallen in the line of duty. When Seras entered the large lobby, she gazed up at the sky light and looked around at the numerous glass cases that showed off the numerous awards for individual people and the department as a whole. The lobby bustled with detectives and uniformed officers alike and armed security guards stood at attention watching everyone and everything intently. Seras went through the metal detectors and after informing security of her purpose for being there, she was directed to a desk where a kind looking woman gave her a temporary pass, she would get a permanent one once the proper paperwork had been a processed. Seras headed towards the elevators, she pressed the button that was marked with the number six. A man behind her said; “The sixth floor? Are you sure, miss?”

“That’s where Homicide 1st Division is, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah, but you…”

“Yes, I’m going there. I am a detective.”

The man chuckled; “Sorry” and he got off on the fourth floor while Seras only rolled her eyes. When the elevator reached the sixth floor, the doors opened to a large sprawling space. Through a set of glass doors, Seras could see numerous sets of desks with computers on them. She could also see straight through to the large windows which had a beautiful view of the city and clock tower Big Ben. Seras scanned her temp pass, the doors slid open and she entered. Once inside she saw more of her new work place. There were four conference rooms separate from the main floor. In each conference room was two white boards, a flat screen mounted on the wall, a wooden oval table with twenty black chairs around it. By one chair were a telephone and a silver laptop, while there were nineteen black laptops in front of the other chairs. In the corner of the room was a small table with a laptop where the scribe typed the minutes of the meeting. Looking to her left, Seras saw another room, the sign on the door said “Relaxation Room” and thought the open the door, Seras could see a table tennis unit, a television, several tables and storage cabinets, most likely to store any other forms of entertainment that the detectives took leisure in. There were also two big comfortable couches with pillows. To the right of the expansive main floor was the captain’s office. The walls of the spacious room were made of glazed gray glass walls. Seras couldn’t see anymore because the door was closed. She was startled when a voice said; “Can I help you miss?” Seras turned to see an older man watching her intently. He wore his graying hair in ponytail and he wore a white shirt, a gray striped tie, black slacks, a blue waistcoat and black loafers. Seras also noticed the thin silver chain of a pocket watch. The man stood several inches taller than her, waiting for her reply. “I’m Seras Victoria, the new detective. I’m here to see Captain Integra Hellsing.”

“Ah yes, from Cheddar. Your scores were quite impressive; results like those haven’t been seen since Captain Hellsing became a detective.”

“Really? Thanks a lot. I studied a lot…”

“Now don’t let it get to your head.”

“I won’t.”

The man suddenly looked aghast; “Where are my manners today? I am Walter Dornez, retired detective.”

“Retired?”

“Yes, but I find that retirement isn’t really for me, so I work here as the office assistant and consultant.” Walter led Seras to a room that could be best described as a kitchen, as it was one with all fully functioning appliances. Walter went to the cabinet and took out a box of Jasmine tea. “You look like you could use a cup of tea. You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“I’m…just a bit nervous about my meeting.”

As he placed the cup in front of Seras, Walter chuckled; “Sir Hellsing doesn’t eat people if that’s what you are thinking.”

“Sir?”

“Yes, being knighted comes with the territory of being the top cop here. Her Majesty the Queen was most impressed with Captain Hellsing’s meteoric rise through the ranks and her skill as a detective.”

This was another bit of information Seras thought about as she sipped her tea. Just then two people walked in, the first was man with a long brown braid that was curled around his neck. He wore a tan Henley shirt with the buttons undone, black denim jeans and brown construction boots. He wore a large black eye patch and a brown wide brimmed hat on his head and a tan leather jacket. The second was a tall woman who was olive skinned, with hair the color of a shiny penny. She was dressed in blue jeans, black and white converse sneakers, a gray hoodie, a black cotton tank top and a black motorcycle jacket. When the two saw Seras, they made a beeline towards her and Walter sighed. The man grinned and said; “You must be the new girl.”

Seras bristled at this; “I’m not the ‘new girl’. I am Seras Victoria, the new detective of this squad.”

“Well I am Pip Bernadotte, but you can call me Pip.” The woman rolled her eyes and said with a smirk; “You can call me whatever you want, because when I get you in the sack, you’re not going to remember my name anyway, yours either for that matter.”

“Sam!” said Walter sternly. “What did the captain say about your lewd remarks?”

“She said I can say them as long as it’s not within her hearing.”

“Don’t forget the part where she says she hears everything that is said in here” chuckled Pip.

“Shut it, French toast.”

“You do know, that’s not really French, right?”

Seras could only stare at the two people red-faced, were these going to be her new co-workers and would the woman always say things like that?

“You’ll have to forgive Sam, she was raised by animals” said Pip winking. “She doesn’t have my charm.” This remark earned Pip a smack on the back of the head that knocked his hat off.

“Would you two please stop acting like children?” came a baritone voice. Seras turned to see who it belonged to and found herself looking up at a tall pale man with black shoulder length hair. He wore orange sunglasses that did not match the black and white suit, but they seemed to go with his loud red trench coat and red wide-brimmed fedora. Sam grinned; “Hey Big Al, you finished those reports yet?” The tall man frowned at the woman; “Do not call me that.”

“Sorry, but your name is kinda stupid.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

“Whatever Al, just get those reports done or Captain Hottie is going to have you transferred.” Seras could cold look at Walter with an expression of confusion. The tall man didn’t even acknowledge her as he went to his desk and began to type furiously.

“Rude fellow isn’t he?” whispered Pip. “That’s Alucard Tepes, he sucks up to the captain cuz he’s got a crush on her.”

“But she doesn’t like needy men” added Sam with a laugh.

“I heard that” growled Alucard. “Captain Integra Hellsing is an outstanding woman and detective who have my utmost respect.”

“See?” said Pip.

“You can save that shit for the eulogy at my funeral, that way I don’t have to hear it while I’m alive” drawled Integra as she strolled. Seras turned to see a bronze skinned woman with waist length blonde hair hanging up a stylish black pea coat on one of the hooks near the entrance. She wore a red collared shirt with one undone button, with a black pinstriped waist coat, black pants and black leather ankle high boots. In the breast pocket of her waist coat, there was a handkerchief and around her neck she wore a silver chain with a crucifix with the image of the crucified Christ on it. Seras also noticed the brown leather shoulder holster with a Beretta M9 in it, this just reminded her of the horrors stories some of the cops at Cheddar told her. As the captain walked passed, she glanced at Seras and the young woman shrank into her chair. Maybe she was making a mistake, maybe she should go back to Cheddar with its friendly faces and non-kinky women. Seras shook her head, she had worked too hard for this, she couldn’t and wouldn’t quit now, she would do her father proud and see this through. After a couple minutes, Seras walked into Integra’s office, it looked much bugger now that she was standing it. The room had a panoramic view of the London skyline. There was a large oak desk, with a computer, phone and name plaque. A black gun locker stood against the wall, a bookshelf filled with books and several plants. There were no certificates or plaques that merited the captain’s amazing deeds, Seras thought that they were in the cases in the lobby.

“Detective Seras Victoria reporting for duty, Sir!” Seras announced.

Integra glanced up from the papers she was reading to be greeted by the sight of a short blond in a gray pants suit, saluting. The sight was quite laughable; “Are you always going to that when you come in?”

The girl cringed under the captain’s bespectacled glacial glare; “Ummm…no Sir.”

“Good and don’t say ‘umm’, it makes you sound indecisive and idiotic.”

“Yes Sir!”

“These test scores, though good, do not matter.”

“Huh?”

“Another word to eliminate from your vocabulary, Victoria. This isn’t Cheddar, this is London. You will not be recovering lost pursed for demented old people nor will you be rescuing cats out of trees.” Seras blanched, is that what they thought the police does in Cheddar? The captain leaned forward and giving Seras a glare that froze her on the spot continued; “You will see things that will give your grandchildren nightmares. Here we deal with all sorts of sick minded and perverse people. Individuals who you think wouldn’t do such things and yet are quite capable of doing them. I’m quite sure the most disgusting thing you saw was a drunk upchucking in the bushes. Well what if that drunk had been beheaded so fast that the rest of his puke came out of the place where his head used to be?” Seras turned a shade of pale green and her knees got a bit wobbly. Integra hoped that the young woman would not get sick in her office; after all she just had the floor waxed. “Do you think you have what it takes to be in this squad?”

Seras nodded; “Yes sir.”

The captain smirked; “Great. I’ll introduce you to your partner.” Integra led Seras to the desk where Alucard was still typing madly. Peering over his shoulder, Integra chuckled; “Perhaps you should borrow my glasses, Alucard so many spelling errors.”

“It’s because I’m typing quickly, Sir.”

“I hope those errors are corrected before you give that report to me. I do not have time to learn another language. But that’s not what I’m here for. Seras is going to be your new partner.”

Everyone in the room was quiet, which worried Seras. If Seras looked concerned Alucard looked like someone killed his kitten and a bit pissed; “Captain, I don’t think that is a good idea.”

“And why not?”

“I don’t want to be stuck babysitting the rookie, besides I thought we were working together…”

“Well now you will be working with Seras.”

“What about partnering her with Sam?”

Seras hoped that Integra would agree with this, at least Sam was friendly, but it was not meant to be.

“No, besides I want her to learn something other than position 284 of the Karma Sutra.”

“I don’t think there are that many positions…”

“You haven’t seen Sam’s version.”

“How about Pip, Seras could be his…”

“No, she’s your partner and no ridiculous pranks or hazing!”

“But captain…”

“You say you don’t want to babysit the rookie, now you know how I feel when I had to drag you around. You’re worse than my dog.”

“Ouch” whispered Sam to Pip. Alucard looked sullen; “But Captain…”

“This is not up to debate, Alucard. So suck it up.” Turning to Seras, Integra indicated an empty desk across from Alucard’s and said; “This will be where you sit.”

“Umm… captain couldn’t I sit somewhere….”

“You will sit where I tell you to sit and what did I say about the word ‘umm’?”

Seras slumped in the chair to which Integra said; “Don’t slouch. And Alucard any fuck up in any way and I will have you back in uniform, directing traffic.” The captain walked back to her office, leaving the two new partners looking pissed. After a couple minutes Alucard glared at Seras and said; “Why are you upset, you should be happy to work with the department’s top detective.”

Was this idiot serious? Seras snorted; “Unfortunately Captain Hellsing didn’t partner me with herself, she stuck me with you.” Sam and Pip laughed out loud at this.

“You should show a bit more respect to your seniors, Police Girl.”

“My name is Seras Victoria and I’m not going to give you my respect until I think you’re worthy of it. I’m not giving it out like Halloween candy.”

There was more laughter from Sam and Pip, also from several unformed police officers who entered the room.

“You’re making a spectacle of yourself, Police Girl.”

“And here I was thinking it was that ugly ass coat of yours.”

“You know girl, you have quite the mouth on you, you should be careful that it doesn’t get you in trouble.”

If there was one thing Seras hated, it was being threatened, especially by a man. Unfortunately for this idiotic pale bean pole, he would be in a world of hurt. Seras had been in her fair share of brawls and if she had to break his stupid nose to make her point, she would. Not that Seras wanted to spend her first day as a detective cracking a co-worker’s teeth in, but if she had to, she would and damn the consequences. “And where this ‘trouble’ come from? I hope it’s not you because _you’re_ the one who’ going to be in trouble, when I’ m through with you.” Alucard stood up; “Oh really girl? Well let’s see about that.” Seras jumped out of her chair, knocking it over and Pip ran in between the two; “Woah, woah, let’s not get too hasty. Alucard you shouldn’t hit a lady.”

“I don’t see any ladies here” growled Alucard.

“And all I see is a tall doofus who is clearly compensating for something” retorted Seras. By now a crowd stood around the three detectives, hoping for a fight and making bets who would win. The tension in the air was only escalating until a sharp voice cut through the air; “Alucard, Seras, my office….NOW!”

As the two made their way to their captain’s office, one uniformed officer said; “Dead detectives walking!” When they were in the office, Integra; “Any of you want to tell me why a bar brawl was about to happen out there?”

“Captain, I don’t want to be her partner” said Alucard.

“Well I don’t want to be his partner, he’s demanding respect without earning it!” said Seras hotly.

“I don’t need your respect, Police Girl.”

“That’s not what you were saying a minute ago, you pig cunt.”

Integra raised an eyebrow; she had no idea that Seras could be so fiery. According to reports from Cheddar, she was a quiet, respectful young woman who rarely got angry unless someone threatened her or what she believed in.

“You two are behaving like immature children.”

“If someone could…” started Alucard.

“Shut it! I’m not finished! You two will be partners whether you two like it or not and this childish bickering will cease. Your only options are to work as a cohesive team or get the hell out! The people of London deserve better than two clowns who can’t even act their age. I will not have your asinine behavior embarrass this division or harm those who are actually capable of doing their jobs. Am I clear?”

“Yes Captain” said the two at the same time. Integra leaned back in her chair; “So what will it be?” There was silence in the office as Alucard and Seras glanced at each other. The young woman spoke first; “I promised my father that I would become a detective he could be proud of and I’m not about to go back on my word, so I’m in.”

“Fine” muttered Alucard sullenly.

Integra smirked; “I’m glad that we could solve that without having to resort to fighting like a pack of wild dogs. Alucard, you have an open case, I suggest familiarizing Detective Victoria on it. That could use a fresh pair of eyes on it.” The two detectives walked out of the as Integra sighed, took of her glasses and massaged her temples. Why did people have to act so stupid? Just then Walter walked in; “Sir, do you think that those really should be partners? I mean there was nearly a fight!”

“I think they balance out each other perfectly.”

“How?”

Integra didn’t answer and Walter had to just believe that she knew what she was doing. He didn’t bother to ask her to explain her motives; Integra had a way of seeing things that others did not see and being right about it. That was one of the qualities that made her a great detective. Walter could only hope that she was right about this because he did not need to see anymore near brawls. “By the way, Walter, if those two were to actually get in a fight, my money’s on Seras.” Integra chuckled at the expression on Walter’s face.

“You are not going to tell them that are you, Sir?”

“There doesn’t need to be any more drama in here”. As Walter left, Integra could hear him give a sigh of relief. This Seras woman was good addition to the 1st Division; she was cheerful, optimistic and most importantly had a sense of justice that many detectives lost sight of after several years on the job. That and only the best went to the 1st Division. Integra also knew that Alucard and Seras would make great partners; they just didn’t know it yet. And if anyone told her that she was wrong, Integra was willing to bet her entire fortune on her decision.


	2. Bonnie and Clyde

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing  
Author’s Notes: Here’s the second chapter at last! Sorry it took so long.**

**  
London, England: Camden 2:30 am**

  
It was raining and even though she lived in England all her life and knew it was expected, Integra still hated the rain. Sure rain was useful and all, but it had a tendency of removing evidence at crime scenes and plastering her hair to her head. Luckily for her, the crime scene was inside a house. Police cars crowded onto the quiet street of Camden, London with lights flashing and officers running around securing the scene. Integra noticed that even in the torrential rain a crowd had gathered out of morbid curiosity to see what was going on. Pip, Sam, Seras and Alucard approached the captain as she made her way into the house. After the detectives placed plastic booties on their shoes and rubber gloves on their hands, one of the crime scene investigators said; “I have to warn you now, it’s quite disturbing.” Upon entering the living room, the first thing that was noticeable was the amount of blood that was splattering on the walls, floor and ceiling. On the sofa facing the television were two people and the way they were slumped over, one would think they were asleep except the for the giant holes in their heads. Pip picked up one of the shotgun shells off of the floor and took a closer look; “This thing could kill a horse. Most likely a Winchester rifle.”  
“There’s more” said the CSI as he led them upstairs. In one room to the left was a boy of eight years old, he had been shot in the face while he slept. Across the hall, his infant sister had been killed the same way, only the killer had repeatedly shot the poor baby, basically obliterating her. Sam sniffed the air; “Is that bleach? What did the suspect try to clean?” The CSI pointed to the fish tank in boy’s room; “The bastard poured bleach in the fish tank”.  
The detectives went back to the living room where the dead couple sat on the couch to examine them more closely. The CSI shook his head sadly; “I would say they were killed around midnight by the their body temperature”.  
“So they were dead for two hours” Pip said. “They were shot with a shotgun, how could no one around here hear that?” Just then as if to answer his question, there was a low rumble, followed by the loud boom of thunder.  
“They most likely masked the gunshots with the sound of the thunder” said Integra.  
Alucard, who had stayed upstairs with Seras to search the parents bedroom, came downstairs and said; “All the money and jewelry is gone since the parents rooms were ransacked, so this could be a random robbery”.  
“And the door’s lock was jimmied,” added Sam. “So while the couple was watching TV, the killer picked the lock, blasted those two brains out, killed the two kids and robbed them. Busy night.”  
“And of course there are no witnesses because it is midnight and raining heavily” said Pip.  
Looking around the room Integra saw several cardboard boxes labeled ‘kitchen’, ‘bathroom’, ‘dining room’ and etc. “They had just moved in, that would explain why it was so easy to break in”. According to new British laws, due to rising crime rates, it was mandatory to have the latest home security for residential buildings. All doors and windows had to meet up to a stringent criteria. “They never got a chance to set up their security system.”  
A uniformed officer came from the dining room and said; “Captain Hellsing, we got something you should see.” On the dining room table sat a small portable DVD player and taped to it was a piece of paper with the words; ‘press play’. Integra did as the paper said, on the screen two people appeared, a boy with black hair wearing a dull yellow rain slicker and purple skull cap and a girl who decided that blue was a good color for her hair, she wore a pink sweatshirt and a red cap worn backwards. They looked to be quite young, mostly likely in their teens and they both wore crazed grins like a bad fashion accessory.  
“Hey ya dumb shits who themselves police ya see what we did to that family? Well there is more to come! I’m Leif, with a ‘I’ and this is my bird Jessica, but you can call us Bonnie and Clyde.”  
“Yeah, we're gonna be infamous just like them, only way better. Right baby?”  
“Damn right! So if you old slow fuckers think you’re smart enough to catch us, then prove it!” The two teens started laughing and just when the detectives that was the end of the video, the teens stripped naked and proceeded to have sex in front of the camera. “Well didn’t see that coming” said a stunned Sam. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before Integra growled; “If they want to be like Bonnie and Clyde so bad, then we bring them in…in body bags.” She stormed out before a response could be made.  
She felt like she was going to be sick, yet she could not and would not throw up in front of them. Something this twisted would never have been seen in Cheddar, Seras was now wishing she could go back. For the last two weeks she had seen crime scenes in photos as she and Alucard wrapped a case of a guy who had been stabbing people at bus stops. Why did her first live homicide have to be so damn grisly? Two people who murdered a whole family, including the fish, and it wasn’t enough to kill the baby, they blasted the poor thing to pieces. Remembering this made Seras gag again. She took a few calming breaths and ignored the looks of some uniformed officers. In Cheddar, the crime scenes were usually with live people, old ladies who had accidently locked themselves in the bathrooms or unconscious drunk men on the floor of a bar after a fight. Even the police were different in Cheddar, for one they did not see the people as scum. Sure criminals were not great people, but the London police treated ALL suspects the same, even those who turned out to be innocent. Alucard had told her if she was going to be so nice to everyone, she should be working in a hotel, not as a detective, Seras in turn reminded him how crude her vocabulary could be. Let the others yell, curse and intimidate the suspects as she saw it didn’t really get them the answers they were looking for. Her quiet and polite nature threw suspects off their game as they expected some pissed off cop to storm in and yell at them. This made Seras miss the Cheddar police department even more, the smiling faces and the familiarity of the people. Now all she had was that idiot Alucard and the sick imagery that used to be happy family, whose excitement about starting in a brand new place was violently cut short. Seras sighed as she looked up and saw Alucard walking towards her, how the hell could he smirk after seeing what was in the house? “Not at all like your little Cheddar, is it Police Girl?” The young woman didn’t answer in hopes that if she ignored him, he would go away. That didn’t work. “Working in this division will expose you to this and it doesn’t get better. Criminals will find a way to make what you just saw look like candyland”.  
“Go away” Seras muttered.  
“As your ‘partner’, I believe it is my duty to tell you this”. Seras did not miss the sarcastic emphasis, he put on the word ‘partner’. What the hell? He was still upset that Integra paired with her? At this moment, Seras really didn’t care, she just wanted to leave. So bent on making Seras’ life miserable, Alucard did not hear Integra behind him until she said; “Alucard, what the devil are you telling her?” The tall man retreated; “Nothing Sir”. When they were alone, Integra said; “It’s completely understandable if you want to leave, Seras.” Motioning to one of the uniforms, the captain instructed her to take Seras back to the station.  
  
 **London Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters- 4:30 am**

  
Integra hardly heard when her subordinates bade her good night as they were leaving (or good morning, since they would be back several hours later), as she was glumly staring at Seras’ file. The detective nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand slapped her desk, looking up she said; “Bloody hell, Walter don’t do that!”  
“Sorry Sir, but I called you several times. When you want to ignore someone you are very good at it. Is there something the matter, you look like your dog died”.  
“I love that dog…”  
“But?”  
“I guess I was hoping that she would last a bit longer.”  
She? Walter glanced at the papers on the desk and instantly knew what Integra was speaking about. “I take it the crime scene was too much? Well she does come from a very small town and many of the police there probably have never seen a dead body, furthermore four in one night.”  
“And what’s worse I saw Alucard telling her something, I’m sure it was nothing good”.  
“Oh dear.”  
Integra sighed as she arose from her desk and put her coat; “We’ll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow.” Walter watched as Integra left the squad room; pity, it was rare for his boss to actually like someone besides that giant black hound of hers. He also liked Seras, she had a gentle nature, but was certainly no push over. She bought a new light to the department like no other.

As Integra walked down the hall, she decided that she would have to have a talk to Alucard about how he should treat his partners, if Seras chose to stay, if she didn’t he would be looking at a transfer. A slimy voice cut through Integra’s musings; “You’re here late, Captain Hellsing.” Dear God, what did I do wrong was the thought that went through the captain’s mind. In front of her stood Captain Enrico Maxwell, the leader of London Metropolitan Police Department Homicide 2nd Division. Maxwell was a tall, thin man with long limbs, with arrogant violet eyes, he wore his long white hair in a ponytail and on his face he wore a conceited smirk. He wore purple and white suit, with a long black coat over it. Maxwell was also a fierce Catholic, a borderline fanatic. The man loathed Integra with a white hot fury and the feeling was reciprocated. Before Integra joined the force, Maxwell was the department’s ‘golden boy’, breaking records such as being the youngest to hold a high position. But that went down the crapper once the heiress joined. It didn’t help that she had much better test scores and natural leadership skills that led to her team’s loyalty and high arrest rates. Maxwell insisted that Integra bought her position and decided to spread that rumor around the department. However Integra saw never let that deter her from her job and this angered Maxwell. Integra saw through Maxwell’s façade and knew that he only wanted status, he had no real desire to help anyone but himself. There was the incident of another detective accusing Maxwell of being crooked and stealing cash that was supposed to be evidence. The only problem was this detective had no solid evidence or witnesses for such a claim. The higher ups and Maxwell were not keen on accusations on their top cop and the detective was demoted to some outback department. Many thought that the two divisions had a rivalry, but Integra didn’t see a rivalry, it was more of a fly hitting an eighteen wheel rig. And right now that detestable fly was occupying the same hallway as she was. “What do you want, Maxwell?”  
“That’s Captain Maxwell, at least have the courtesy of addressing me properly, after all I do have seniority.”  
“You’re beginning to annoy me, swine” Integra brushed past the man and was tempted to pull his ponytail until he said; “I saw that new detective, Seras was it? She looked rather traumatized, so we had a little chat.”  
“What did you talk about?”  
“Why should I tell you? It’s a private matter, between Victoria and I.”  
“Maxwell, I swear to God, I will kill you. What did you talk about?”  
“It is blasphemous to swear on God’s holy…”  
Integra grabbed the thin man and slammed him into the wall, she then rammed her forearm into his throat and pushing down until she cut off his oxygen; “I am not in the mood for your sanctimonious religious bullshit! What did you talk about? And be quick about it or you will be meeting your maker tonight!”  
Maxwell managed to gasp; “Your…threat is empty…” A quick succession of jobs to the stomach caused him to double over, while Integra growled; “It’s not looking so empty now is it? Answer my question!” Not wanting anymore physical assault from the pissed off woman, Maxwell complied; “She just told me briefly about the crime scene…that’s all. I offered to have her transfer to my division but she said no…that’s all…I swear!”  
“That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Another blow to the abdomen sent Maxwell sprawling to the ground. As she walked away, Maxwell croaked out; “I’ll…report this, you sow! I’ll make sure you’re suspended, Integra!”  
“Thanks, I can use the vacation.” Integra didn’t wait until she was outside to take out a thin cigar and light it. She chuckled as blew out a puff of smoke, knowing what a bitch Maxwell could be, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was suspended before the week was over.

**1st Division Squad Room- 9:30 am**

  
Several hours later, the detective of the 1st Division walked into the squad room to be greeted by a stern faced Chief Farguson. The Detective Chief Inspector of the Homicide Division of the LMPD was a tall man with white hair, though balding, his mustache was also white. But the white hair didn’t fool anyone Farguson was a tall broad shouldered man, who still in top condition, as his brown and black suit showed. His stern light brown eyes scanned each detective and uniformed cop that entered the squad room.  
“I wonder who is in trouble now” whispered Sam to Pip. The French detective glanced over at Alucard, who was whistling a jaunty tune.  
“I bet it has something to do with him and Seras. I think she left” Pip whispered back.  
“Awww shoot, who I am gonna hit on now?”  
But both detectives were wrong because as soon Integra walked in Farguson said; “Captain Hellsing, I need to have a word you about your assault on Captain Maxwell last night.”  
Sam laughed out loud, which earned her a glare from the chief, while the others in the room decided that soft chuckles and giggles were a better idea. Walter was the only one who looked concerned as the two went to the office and closed the door.  
“Assault? Damn she’s looking at a long suspension” said Pip. “I remember when the captain of 3rd Division was suspended, that dork Maxwell was in charge of two divisions until he got back.”  
“Crap! I don’t want that white haired tooth pick here” said a uniform named Basil. “I know he’s crooked.” Some other police nodded in agreement.  
“I thought it was about Miss Seras but this is serious” said Walter.  
“My thing is who’s gonna be Al’s partner?” wondered Sam.  
“I already have a partner, it’s Captain Hellsing” stated Alucard matter of factly.  
“Hey stupid, the chief is here because the captain clocked that Maxwell idiot. Weren’t you paying attention?” scoffed Pip.  
“I usually stop listening when you guys start speaking.”  
“You know, you’re a real dick, right?” said Sam.  
“That explains why he never gets any woman.”  
“The only woman I want is Captain Hellsing” sighed Alucard. “You two wouldn’t understand anything about true love.”  
Sam and Pip looked at each other and burst out laughing, this annoyed Alucard ,who went to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
Seras sat in her car in the parking lot, how she even managed to get out of bed and get all the way to the parking lot was beyond her. She had wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and sleep curled up with Major, but something in her told her to get up. Seras could still see all the blood and the dead bodies, it was horrible, more than that. But what could she do?  
 **You can catch the bastards who did this and make sure that they don’t ever do it again.**  
But what if they do it again? There will be more bodies…  
 **That’s all the more reason to get in there and help the squad- your squad solve it quickly.**  
They don’t need my help. Besides I could go back to Cheddar.  
 **Don’t give me that bollocks! We both know that backing out now is not an option!**  
But I was told I could go back anytime, besides I’m more useful in Cheddar.  
 **Fine, let’s say you go back to Cheddar, what if those clowns Leif and Jessica go there and kill someone?**  
They won’t go there, they said they want to become infamous like Bonnie and Clyde did.  
 **You sure? That doesn’t sound like what Bonnie and Clyde did**  
But I’m scared…  
 **And you don’t think the others are scared?**  
Captain Hellsing isn’t afraid of anything.  
 **I’m sure that she is scared of not being able to solve this case before anyone else gets hurt. Scared that an amazing detective like yourself is not going to go back where she belongs.**  
Where I belong? I don’t belong there. Alucard makes my time there miserable.  
 **About that big red wanker, don’t let him drive you off because of his insecurities with women. You should be scared that you are disappointing your father. You can’t go back on your promise to him.**  
But he’ll understand…  
 **Maybe he will, but will you? Could you live with yourself if you decided to turn tail and run back to Cheddar? Could you go back to; how did Captain Hellsing put it? ‘recovering purses for demented old people or rescuing cats from trees’.**  
No, I can’t, but the crime scene…  
 **You represent Cheddar and you had better make them proud. No one said this was going to be easy.**  
I hate it when you’re right.  
 **I know, now what are you waiting for, you’re going to be late.**  
When Seras walked into the squad room, the first person to greet her was Sam, who wrapped the shorter woman in a bear hug. “So you decided to come back!”  
“You can put her down, Sam” laughed Pip. “I knew that Seras wouldn’t be scared off. She’s much too brave for that. If you ever feel scared, I’m here.”  
Walter handed Seras a cup of tea and said; “Welcome back, Seras, I am glad that you decided to stay with us.”  
“I was thinking of going to Cheddar, but I didn’t want to let my father down.”  
“I’m sure he would be proud of you.”  
“I thing you should have went back to Cheddar” said Alucard.  
“Look here you big idiot, I don’t know what kind of insecurities you have or what you have against me, but you’re going to have to leave that shit at home” Seras whirled on Alucard. “You’re acting like a damn child and if you don’t want to be my partner even after Captain Hellsing ordered it, then you can leave because frankly I don’t have time for that crap! You’re not going to treat me like rubbish and think I will stand for it. If I have to I will file a complaint against you.”  
Everyone looked at Alucard to see what his reaction would be or what he would say. He glared at Seras and then he started to laugh loudly, this only made Seras more mad; “What’s so funny?”  
When the tall man finally stopped laughing, he said in a surprisingly sincere tone; “Police Girl- no, detective Victoria, it would seem that I have clearly underestimated you and have acted in a most unprofessional and inappropriate manner towards you. I apologize for treating you so poorly these past weeks. Please accept my most humble apology.”  
Seras grinned; “Of course I accept your apology, we’re partners after all.” Sam and Pip stood with their mouths open, completely shocked because Alucard never apologized for anything. Integra and Farguson also happened to see the whole thing and were equally shocked. When he recovered the chief said; “She’s going to make one damn fine detective. Now this situation with Captain Maxwell…”  
“I’m not apologizing to that idiot” said Integra stubbornly.  
“He’s demanding that you be suspended.”  
“Like I told him, I could use a vacation.”  
“The man accosted me as soon I got into my office, I think he was sleeping in front of the door.”  
“I didn’t even hit him _that_ hard.”  
“He didn’t write a formal complaint, just came out yelling so I told him to bring the surveillance video as evidence and it was missing.”  
Integra smirked; “Wonder how that happened.”  
“I don’t have time for this, so you and Maxwell will have to work it out yourselves.”  
“I believe my time is better spent doing my job and so is my team’s.”  
A few hours later in the squad, Integra stared at the row of white boards that were lined up in a row. They were cluttered with information about the murdered family and the killers. The notes from the information of the crime scene, theories and the motive in the different handwriting of the detectives. The victims were a family of four who had moved from Canada when Greg Horton, 34, received a company job in London. His wife Kathy, 32, was a stay at home mom. Their young son Brad was eight and the infant Jenny was only seven months. A neighbor called the police when she had tried to get in touch with the new family about seeing a suspicious person around the front of their house.   
The only photo of the perpetrators was a screen shot from the video they left behind. Though there were fingerprints on the DVD player, but the two were not in the criminal database. Also by the timestamp of the video, Leif and Jessica had made it before they killed the family, meaning that they had plan to start their killing spree. What the hell was their problem? Making a sex video to mock the police. Obviously they were arrogant, but they could also be classified as disturbed. Leif and Jessica had this twisted notion of trying to imitated the American criminal couple Bonnie and Clyde. What they didn’t know was that the 1st Division had no intention of letting them run rampart or terrorize the people of London. Their little quest for infamy would be cut short and Integra would make sure they would either get a needle in the arm or never seen the light of day for the rest of their life.   
“Sir there has been a murder at the TSB bank” said Walter interrupting Integra’s thinking. “It is believed to be the same pair from the break in in Camden.” It would seem those depraved kids were at it again.

  
**TSB Bank-174 Clapton Common, London**

  
When Integra reached the bank, she was surprised that there was only one victim. From the brutality that Leif and Jessica showed before, she had steeled herself to see much more blood and bodies. One of the officers on the scene said; : “According to witnesses, a girl with blue hair came in demanded money from the teller, once she got the money, she shot the teller and ran out. It happened in less than a minute.”  
“She wasn’t with a male?”  
“He was the getaway driver or rider in this case, blue motorcycle, no plates. The teller’s name was Veronica Robeson, 30.”  
“Looks like they are escalating and getting bolder, striking in the day.”  
When the investigators lifted the tarp, Integra saw that the poor woman didn’t have much of her face left. “Well that’s a closed casket funeral” said Sam.  
“How much money did they get?” asked Pip.  
“The drawer had $10,000 in it. It was being counted to be put in the vault.”  
That amount was a lot more than what the couple had stolen from the Houston house then they only got about $1500. It could only be a matter of time before they got greedy than more banks could be robbed and more bodies would drop. The two would get greedier, until they made mistake or worse, they could get better, and like their idols they would make fools of the LMPD.  
“Perhaps we can lure them out with something, a chance to steal something really big” suggested Seras.  
“Money can be stolen from almost anyway, Seras” said Alucard. “So no amount of money would lure them out.”  
“What if it was something that was more valuable maybe diamonds.”  
“You’re on the right track” said Integra. “But I have something more rare in mind.”  
“An artifact?” asked Pip. “Like in a museum?”  
Integra smirked; “We’ll challenge them to steal the Crown Jewels.”  
  
**Chapter End**  
 **Author’s Notes: So I finally have chapter 2 posted. Will Leif and Jessica take the bait? What kind of trap does Integra have for those two? This chapter was typed on a Lenovo yoga book which has a halo keyboard so it was hard on my hands. Don’t worry, I ordered a bluetooth keyboard so everything should be fine. Ok then, see ya in the next chapter.**  
  



	3. Crown Jewels and Death

HELLSING LAW & ORDER

DianaPrince31

**Ch 3. Crown Jewels and Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**A motel in London- 5pm**

The bank robbery had gone off without a hitch and what was even was that they had gotten more money than they expected. Jessica thought that there would be several hundred dollars, but $10,000 was in the desk. And as planned, someone had to die, so why not the teller? When Leif and Jessica reached the motel, they made plans to hit another bank the next day. They would show the London police about the way things worked. They would be the new Bonnie and Clyde and the LMPD would be the bumbling idiots scrambling around after them, always late. When Leif and Jessica arrived at the motel, they had spread the cash on the bed on it as only psychotic killers could and laughed because the police were none the wiser. Leif turned the television in time to see the words ‘Special Report’ flash on the screen. Several police detectives and officers stood the behind the chief as he stood behind a podium with several microphones on it. Every so often a flash of a camera would brighten the room or the shuffling of feet could be heard from the impatient spectators. Leif quickly raised the volume on the TV while shaking Jessica; “Oi! Wake up! They gonna talk about us!”

Just as Chief Farguson began to speak, one of the reporters yelled out; “Have there been any new developments on the recent murders?”

“I believe that Captain Hellsing could tell you more about that.” Integra stepped up to the podium and said; “We already have the suspects for both the home invasion and the bank robbery in custody.”

Leif and Jessica stared at the screen in surprise. Another reported said; “According to my sources, they were two teens.”

“Your source is an idiot. The suspects are young, but they are not stupid little brats who haven’t reached puberty. Perhaps you need a better source.”

A third reporter commented; “How do you explain all the buzz on social media?. Even we speak, someone by the name Bonnie and Clyde are claiming they are the ones who committed the crimes.”

At that moment, Leif was typing furiously on his netbook, no one was going to take credit for their crime. That damn broad was wrong! Integra’s reply to the reporter was; “There are many sad and pathetic people who claim to do anything of remote interest because they seek attention. For all I know they are probably not in this country. It’s not my job to go chasing down irrelevant trolls online, just to find out it is some 600 pound man in a diaper, living in his mother’s basement. As I said before, we have already caught the suspects, so you can tell your little friend ‘Bonnie and Clyde’ to get off the computer and at least try to accomplish something with their life. I’m getting bored with this, so if there are no more questions, I’ll be leaving.” When the captain left, the chief stepped up to the podium and began speaking again.

By now Leif had thrown his netbook against the wall and was raging and cursing. “Who the fuck does that bitch think she is!? I’m gonna find that fucking broad and shove my shot gun up her cunt and blast her insides out!”

Jessica grabbed the boy’s arm and pointed to the screen; “What if we stole that?” On the screen was a picture of the Crown Jewels displayed on satin red pillows, all 140 pieces of them. The chief was saying; “…the Crown Jewels will be making a tour of around London…” Leif and Jessica looked at each other; “If we nab those, then we’ll show that stuck up bitch she should be afraid of us” crowed Leif. The Chief then spoke of the route they would be taking and the security measures that would be in place, while Jessica grabbed pen and paper and wrote down the information so they could plan their biggest heist yet.

**London Metropolitan Police Department**

“Are you sure this is going to work, Sir?” asked Alucard, he had seen the press conference and heard the ‘reporters’ questions, but he still wasn’t sure of the plan. Leif and Jessica couldn’t be that stupid, could they, the plan was so obvious.

“Why Alucard, I thought you of all people would have more faith in me” the captain smirked. “Their cockiness and greed will be their downfall.”

“Just make sure to bring them in alive, Hellsing” said Farguson.

Seras leaned over to Sam and whispered; “We’re the original Bonnie and Clyde killed in a shootout? If these two are so bent on imitating them wouldn’t they know that?”

“Just do what you can, it’s your call Hellsing” said Farguson before he left the room. The detectives looked at their captain, this would not be the first time that she had set traps for foolish and unsuspecting criminal, but this would be a larger scale. There were actually no Crown Jewels, the ones being used would be replicas and even then, it wouldn’t be all 140 pieces. Also taking into consideration how volatile the two young criminals were, the assistance of the SWAT team was also required and that evening the two teams put together the rest of the plan of capturing Leif and Jessica. Hopefully Leif and Jessica would know when they were beaten and surrender quietly, but Integra had doubts that they would do so.

**1 Mile out from the London Tower- Jewel Palace**

For all their bravado and their eagerness to be like Bonnie and Clyde, Leif and Jessica did not have their luck. They attacked the convoy a mile out from Jewel Palace at the London Tower. Jessica pointed her Winchester shotgun and fired at one of the black vans; the slug only made a dent in the van’s armor. The two were so focused on the first van that they did not know they were being boxed in by the three other vans.

“Shit! This is a fucking ambush by the police!” cursed Leif angrily.

“What do we do?” shouted Jessica, but Leif did not have the answer to that question, while they were boxed, they would be force to go where the vans took them. But Leif had something up his sleeve, he took out a grenade, pulling out the pin, he tossed it under the nearest truck. Besides hopping a few times due to the force of the explosion and then spinning out, the van and its inhabitants were unharmed. The teens took the chance to go through the gap left by the van and turn onto a suburban street. But in the middle of the street was a large moving truck, which stretched from one sidewalk to the other. Realizing that they would not be getting past the truck, Leif turned the bike and saw the armored vans and police cars blocking off the street.

“Damn it!” said Jessica. “What now?”

“We show ‘em why they shouldn’t mess with us!” answered Leif. If there was a moving truck, there must be a family or movers unpacking boxes, they would take them hostage and make their getaway. When the two teens burst into the house, they were surprised to see that it was completely empty; no boxes, no family, no family, no movers, nothing. It was no use trying to go into another house as by now SWAT teams had surrounded the building and choppers circled the skies like hungry vultures. Inside the house Jessica tried to find the exit to the backyard but couldn’t. “All the doorsteps are bricked up!” she cried.

“What the fuck are ya talking about?”

“There’s no way out!” Looking around, the teens saw that the only way out was the way they came in; the front door. Entrances leading to the other parts of the house were barred with bricks. The windows had no curtains or blinds, so there was no way to conceal themselves from the police. And lastly there were no furniture in the house such as couches or tables to use as a barricade or cover. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” screamed Leif in frustration.

The chief picked up a bullhorn and said; “You are surrounded and have nowhere to go, throw out your weapons and come out quietly!”

“FUCK YOU!” was Jessica’s reply. Here they were caught in a trap like rats, it had to be that blond bitch, the way she was so damn cocky during the press conference.

“We wanna talk to the blond broad with glasses!” shouted Leif. “The one who was on the telly!”

Farguson looked over at where Integra was, she was leaning on the side of one armored vans, smoking a cigar nonchalantly. He knew that this was not a good idea and he tried to talk Leif out of it.

“We talk to Hellsing or we start firing, and I’m really good at head shots!”

Farguson handed the bullhorn over to Integra and knew that he would regret that decision later. Integra, however decided to get comfortable, climbed to the roof of one the police cars, with her legs dangling over the side. “You fools have my attention, what do you want?”

“This whole thing was a setup, wasn’t it?” yelled Liam angrily.

“Yes it was. I for one am both glad and disappointed that that you two were this stupid. Glad that you won’t be killing anyone else and disappointed that you fell for something this simple.”

“Shut up, bitch!” said Jessica.

“So there were no Crown Jewels?” asked Leif.

Integra chuckled; “Of course not. What moron would want to parade such valuable items around London like some idiotic fashion show? Common sense would have told you that.”

Leif started to laugh loudly and the cops outside looked at each other concerned. What could be so funny at a moment like this? They knew he had no escape route and there were police everywhere. Fargason glanced at Integra, whose face showed no effect at the teen’s laughter; “What the hell’s going on? Why’s he laughing?”

“That’s the laughter of someone who knows he’s going to die.”

“I said I wanted him alive, Hellsing!”

“And when they come out firing at us, would you rather them use us as target practice, Chief?”

Just then Leif called out; “Hey Hellsing bitch, I want you to beg, like your boss was doing earlier.”

“That’s something I don’t do, especially with children.”

“Fuck you! Beg or I start shooting, starting with you!”

“You sad fool, you really think I’m going to beg you for anything? Your sad attempt at stalling is pathetic. Just make sure you don’t leave any blood stains on my walls, I’d hate to have to pay to have that house cleaned.”

Leif and Jessica sat against the wall, this was it, there was no escape and all because of that damn blond!

“Looks like we’re done, love” Leif sighed. “It was fun while it lasted.” After a wet passionate kiss, Jessica said; “If we’re going down, let’s at least take that bitch with us.” Leif nodded in agreement; “Hell fucking yeah!” The two teens cocked their shotguns and charged out the door firing at the police. The sudden attack took out three officers before Jessica took one to the chest. The death of his girlfriend enraged Leif and he charged towards the offending officer, shooting him in the head and using his body as a springboard, the teen leapt toward the car where the captain was perched on.

Well this is intriguing was what Integra thought before reaching for her Beretta M9 and putting a bullet through the boy’s forehead. The captain hadn’t expected that the two would actually run to their deaths. Now that she got a close look at them, Integra shook her head, how pitiable they were and they had the nerve to at her! Pip approached her; “Damn Captain, I thought you were a goner, then blam! Right in the head.”

“It’s going to take more than a child to kill me. N0w if you will excuse me, I have to go and get yelled at by the Chief.”

**London Metropolitan Police Department**

It had started raining again just as it had on the first day of the Bonnie and Clyde case. Integra sat at her desk staring disinterestedly at the photos of the deceased murderers, Jessica and Leif. Even the after proceedings were difficult. The parents of the two teens had come forward to identify their bodies of their wayward children. Integra couldn’t help be a bit surprised that their parents looked so normal, compared to their children. How could normal people raise such killers? Where had it all gone wrong? The look on Seras’ face had been one of pity, these parents would be known as the parents who raised killers and had to wade through a sea of reporters who flung questions and accusations at them at bullet speed. Integra didn’t feel sorry for them, she felt that they needed to have a firmer hand on their children, but then again she knew nothing of raising children and her idea of raising children was by not having them in the first place. Leif and Jessica had wanted to be known as infamous criminals and had failed miserably. Now they were dead and instead of becoming famous for their exploits, they wouldn’t even be written in the footnotes of history, unless historians wanted a good laugh.

**Chapter End**

**Author’s Notes: Thanks for being patient. Hope everyone is having a great Easter or just a good day. Well that’s the end of the two wimpy vampires, hahaha. Ok next chapter will not star an antagonist from Hellsing, but it’s still going to be good and hopefully typed up in a reasonably timely time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

HELLSING LAW & ORDER

SAPPHIREWYREN

** CH 4: Confession is Good for the Soul **

**Author’s Note: I do not own Hellsing**

It had been several months since Seras joined the 1st Division and she fit like a glove. Sure she and Alucard got off to a rocky start, but now you couldn’t get one without the other. When the day started, one could find them entering the squad room together, Seras chattering animatedly about something or another, Alucard smiling while listening closely. Her sunny disposition not only had a positive effect on her partner, but everyone in the squad room. Seras greeted everyone with a bright smile and she helped Walter whenever she had time. She even made colorful and whimsical decorations which she up throughout the room, and Integra didn’t have the heart to tell her no. The usual rift between the detectives and uniforms was all but gone by the time Seras arrived because she didn’t see herself above them, since she was in uniform not too long ago.

“I’m glad she’s here instead of with the 2nd Division, right Sweet Cheeks?” said Sam.

“Yes, and don’t call me that” replied Integra.

“Why not? Do you prefer Baby Cakes?”

“What is with these stupid pet names? Are you trying to piss me off?”

“Should I think up new ones? How about Honey Tits?”

“Honey what?? No!”

“How about something about your legs? You may wear pants all the time, but I know your legs are sexy.”

“Just stop with the pet names!”

“Ok Captain….Legs.” Sam ran out of the office before the teacup that was thrown could hit her. Pip entered the squad room; “There’s been a murder at St. Etheldreda’s”

Saint Elthedreda’s Catholic Church located in Ely Place in Holborn London was England’s oldest Catholic Church, having been founded in 1290 and surviving ordeals such as Henry VIII’s reformation and having its windows destroyed during the Victorian Era. Though the church was surrounded by the bustling of London’s busy streets, the closer one got to the church, the quieter the atmosphere became. The façade of the building was made of stone with an arched stained glass window. The detectives were led to a wooden door and up several stairs to a balcony. A large wooden screen with rose designs engraved in it separated the balcony from the main body of the church. In the middle of the screen was a door to enter into the church. At each end of the screen was a confessional. They were led to the second confessional, where the body of a priest laid sprawled on the ground. His white and green vestments were stained with blood from obvious stab marks. The priest had bruises on his face and a broken nose, along with a busted lip.

“Whoever did this was very angry” stated Alucard. “To take the time to punch this man and break his nose, it must have been personal.”

“Who is this man?” asked Integra.

“He’s Father Anthony Wilder, been a priest here for 10 years, usually keeps to himself” said the medical examiner. “Been dead for an hour now, an acolyte discovered his body.” Since the altar boy was an 11 years old boy, Integra decided it was best to have Seras question the child and see if she could get any information from him. She found him sitting in a pew nearest to the altar with his head bowed; Seras sat down next to him and said softly, “Hey, my name is Seras Victoria, what’s your name?”

“My name is Arthur, but everyone calls me Artie” answered the boy.

“Is it ok if I ask you a couple of question about Father Anthony Wilder?”

“I guess so.”

“When you came in did you see anyone with him? Or perhaps heard anyone?”

“No. There was supposed to be a meeting with all acolytes about a special Mass that’s coming up.”

“When was that meeting supposed to start?”

“It was supposed to be at 2.”

“You were here pretty early then.”

“I was coming for confession. I go to confession every 2 weeks.”

“What was Father Wilder like?”

“Well he was quiet, nice and he was never strict with us, unlike some of the other priests.”

“Was he well liked among the other priests?”

“I think so, I never saw them treat him bad, but Father Wilder mostly kept to himself.”

“Could you think of anyone who might have had a problem with Father Wilder? Maybe an acolyte or parishioner?”

“No, no one I know. We all liked him.” Artie tried to holding back his tears, but couldn’t. “Why…did this happen?” Seras held the crying child tightly and Pip, who was looking on muttering; “Lucky brat.”

“And how is he lucky?” asked Integra.

“Shit! Captain, you scared me! Don’t sneak up on me like that?”

“You shouldn’t be swearing in God’s house.”

“You shouldn’t be smoking then.”

“You still haven’t answered my question, how is the boy lucky? He’s most likely to be traumatized by this ordeal.”

“Uh…I meant to say…uh…I think I hear someone calling me.” The French man ran off before his superior could say anything.

“Bloody pervert”, mumbled Integra. The CSIs told the detectives that the security cameras looked as if they haven’t been used in several years. They talked to several priests including the pastor of the church Father Edward Gates, who confirmed what Artie had said about Father Wilder. When the detectives returned to their squad room, they sorted through the pictures and notes they had so far, but still couldn’t find a motive as to why anyone would want to kill the quiet priest.

“It could be possible that one or more of the parishioners have something against him” mused Sam. “Maybe he caught them doing things that they shouldn’t have been doing like having sex or wanking.”

“Figures that your mind must be in the gutter” said Alucard. Sam just stuck her tongue out at him.

“Perhaps Sam is onto something” said Pip. “Priests listen to the confessions of the people right? What if he was blackmailing some people by threatening to expose them? Priests don’t make a lot of money, maybe he was thinking about making some easy extra cash.”

“That’s a more plausible motive than Sam’s dirty one” laughed Alucard. But Seras shook her head; “I don’t think that he would do that. No one had a problem with him.”

“People come and tell you their darkest and dirtiest secrets, the man got greedy and saw a way to make money” said Pip smugly.

Some nodded in agreement, but Seras knew gut that blackmail wasn’t the motive and she said so.

“So what do you think the motive is?” Integra inquired.

“I…don’t know, but blackmail isn’t it….”

“If you are thinking that priests are not capable of such acts because of who they are, I would suggest you get that foolish idea out of your head, Seras” said Alucard.

“Yeah, even priests have their dark secrets, but this one’s secrets got him whacked” chuckled Sam.

“What’s your darkest secret, Seras?” asked Pip. Seras’ face turned bright red; “I’m not telling you! That’s the point of it being a secret.”

“But is it worth dying for?” asked Alucard with a sinister grin.

“Sometimes I watch romantic or erotic movies with a dildo.” Everyone turned to gape at the speaker; Integra, who lit a cigarillo nonchalantly.

“What? You asked, I answered.”

“Umm…I technically asked Seras….” stammered Pip.

“Every Sunday, I dance the waltz with a broomstick…in the nude”

All eyes got wider.

“During most meetings, I’m usually thinking what it would be like to f…”

“SIR!” cried Walter. “Please, no more!”

“Well it felt good to get that off of my chest and speaking of chests…”

“Ahem!” coughed Walter loudly. “There is a case that needs your attention.”

“Fine.”

Sam grinned; “Who knows you were so damn kinky, Captain Baby Cakes.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“So where does the broomstick go after the dance?”

“Where do you think it goes?”

“Oooh so now you’re a tease. You sure you’re a virgin?”

“That’s a secret you will never find out.”

Walter sighed, where was bucket of cold water when you need it? Then again that was probably not a good idea. Seras was even more red by Integra’s ‘secrets’ and Pip and Alucard; let’s just say they should remain seated for the rest of the day. Seras just hoped that Integra was making that stuff up; there was a reason why it was called a secret! Just then Maxwell stormed into the squad room; “Captain Hellsing, I need to have a word with you.”

“Who let you in? And I have two words for you.”

“If they are ‘fuck you’ then you are not very creative.”

“No, you ass. They are ‘better duck’.”

“What?” Maxwell ducked just as a stapler was hurled at him and smashing into the wall.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“What did you want to talk about and be quick about it, I didn’t have my lunch yet and I’m still going to lose it just by looking at your face.”

“I demand that you hand over the case with Father Wilder to my division, sow.”

“Why would I do that, maggot?”

“You are a Protestant heretic; you will not take this case seriously!”

“It’s because of my religion? The whole bloody country is Protestant!”

“Not everyone, ignorant sow!”

“Well there are a couple of stupid people.”

“I believe you have that backwards.”

“Come over here, so I can turn your head backwards and shove it up your own ass!”

“So will you hand over the case?”

“On the day I convert to your convoluted religion, which is never!”

“My religion is not convoluted, you heretic! I will go to Chief Farguson and he will make you hand over that case!”

“Don’t you have several unsolved cases? Work on those you stupid pissant!”

Maxwell just left in a huff, while Integra rolled her eyes; “It’s no wonder why the doctor was worried about my blood pressure.” Seras looked worried; “The chief is not going to really going to take this case from us? Will he?”

“Of course not” said Pip. “Not unless we want to give it to them. But we’re not doing that.”

“Maxwell is an idiot and a nut, don’t pay him any mind” said Sam. “The man is clearly sex deprived.”

Seras had her doubts that Maxwell’s lack of sexual exposure had anything to do with why he was such an ass, maybe it was part of the reason. But Pip was right, Chief Farguson thought that Maxwell’s request was a farfetched one and he told the 2nd Division captain that.

“Maxwell, it is better if the case is handled by people with an objective view of the religion. We do not want detectives making decisions based on their religious beliefs for this one.”

“Her view on the great Catholic religion is not objective, it’s insulting!”

“Did you call her a heretic again?”

“Maybe…”

“Dammit Maxwell! I told you to keep that nonsense to yourself!”

“How about if both of our divisions worked on the case together?”

Farguson knew what Maxwell was doing; Integra would give him the case in a heartbeat to avoid working together with him. Farguson called Integra and a few moments later she entered his office. “Captain Hellsing, Captain Maxwell insists that you let the 2nd Division handle your latest case.”

“I already told him that he couldn’t have it.”

“Perhaps both of our divisions can work on it together” Maxwell said with a smirk.

“Fine by me” came Integra’s reply. That was not the answer that either men had expected. What was expected was a lot of yelling and cursing. Farguson sighed; “I just hope that you two can actually work together, which means try to stop bickering, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes” grumbled Maxwell, none too happy Integra’s decision.

The next day the 1st Division met in a on the third floor. It was not as big as their squad room and not as well lit. The desks were close together and each one had a computer and phone on it. Two large printers stood on tables at the back of the room. The microwave, coffee maker and toaster oven were place opposite of the entrance. One of the lights kept flickering and Walter made a note to have the custodian take a look at it.

“This place sucks” mumbled Sam sourly, “There is no couch for me to take my naps.” She also was not happy with the email that Integra had sent her team telling them that they would be working on their latest case with the 2nd Division.

“My question is _why_ she agreed to work with those idiots” sighed Alucard. “Sometimes I have no idea what my beautiful captain is thinking.”

“In the email she said to bring nothing of value, why is that?” asked Seras. Pip looked around before answering; “Last year the 2nd Division and the 6th Division worked together on a case. They moved back and forth between squad rooms. By the end of the case, there were a bunch of accusations from stolen money and cell phones, to stolen coffee machines. It got crazy, so now all joint cases are met in one of three neutral rooms.”

Several uniforms carried in several boxes of extra supplies that would be needed in the case such tablets and some other items that would make the small kitchen area less sparse such as teapots, boxes of tea, cups, saucers, condiments and other eating utensils. They were all labeled with department’s logo and the words “LMPD Squad Rm 325 3rd FL, this was to keep these items from being stolen. When Walter and Seras had finished putting the items away and tidying up, the room looked a bit more cheerful. While the room was still be organized, the members of the 2nd Division trudged into the room and by the look on their faces, they would have rather been somewhere else. The day before Maxwell had yelled and ranted about Integra’s willingness to ‘work’ together. He had a feeling that there was a motive or plan behind it. Why else would she work with him unless not to humiliate him in some way. Maxwell had not allowed his team to leave until he was done ranting, which was late into the night. And to make things worse he demanded to know if any of them knew of Integra’s ‘sinister’ plans. This left everyone from the 2nd Division feeling tired and irritable, while the 1st Division was as lively as spring daisies.

“Hey Alucard” grinned Pip. “You feel a draft? Cuz I’m feeling a bit cold.” The tall detective looked at Pip confused, but the Frenchman continued; “I know what it is, it’s all the cold cases the 2nd Division racked up.” Alucard and Sam both burst in laughter along with Pip, while Seras and Walter frowned. The large detective Alexander Anderson lunged at Pip; “You godless heathen, say that to my face!” It took the whole of the 2nd Division; minus Maxwell, to hold the Irishman back and lead him to a seat. A female detective who was Japanese said “It would do you well not to anger us.” Alucard gave her a crazed grin and said ‘The same could be said to you.” Seras decided that enough was enough. “We are all adults and detectives; we shouldn’t be acting this way. We have to work as a team to solve this case.”

“Thanks to your idiotic captain” grumbled Maxwell bitterly until he shrank under the glare Seras was giving him.

“It doesn’t matter; we have a case to solve, so stop acting like morons. The sooner we get to work, the sooner we can get back to our own cases.”

“Besides” said Sam “Working together was your idea, our boss just agreed.”

“That’s a lie! Whoever told you that is a dirty liar!” bellowed Maxwell. Farguson walked into the room and said: “I’d watch what I say if I were you, Maxwell. I told them it wa your idea…”

  
“I’m sorry Sir, I would never…”

“Shut up! I’m here to tell both squads that you had better put aside your dislike for each other. Now that there are more heads on this case, I expect to see some kind of breakthrough soon. This is not about YOU, but the people of London. So get it together or both squads will be dissolved and all of you be riding a desk or directing traffic. Do you all understand?”

“Yes Sir!” everyone replied.

Looking around Farguson noticed that one person was missing. “Where is Integra?” Some shrugged their shoulders, while others looked like they could care less. Just then the captain strolled in followed by a uniformed officer, Dara Hudson. “I’m sorry did I miss your rousing speech about teamwork and working together?”

“Yes, you did.”

“Was it a good one?”

“One of my best.”

“Oh dear how rude of me, I apologize.”

Surprisingly Farguson laughed; “I know you don’t mean a word of it. I’ll just have to record it next time.”

As everyone sat down at a desk, Seras said; “Sit I think we should go around and introduce ourselves since we will be working together for the foreseeable future.” Pip gave Seras a thumb up, but one detective from the 2nd Division said with a thick German accent; “We are not school children.”

Integra glared at the detective and said; “Well I was thinking of calling you guys ‘Shit One’, ‘Shit Two’, ‘Shit Three’, ‘Captain Shit’. ‘Weinershitschel’, ‘Old Shit’ and ‘Big Shit’, is that better?”

That same detective sneered; “Can I call you ‘Four Eyes Shit’?”

“You may, but there are two problems; the first is you also wear glasses so that insult makes no sense and the second is, how are you going to speak without a jaw?”

An older man from the 2nd Division said: “This is getting us nowhere! Didn’t you hear what Chief Farguson said? I’ll go first. My name is Renaldo Aquila and I work as the office manager for the 2nd Division. I retired from Forensic accounting. I have been here for 35 years.” Renaldo sat down and nudged the large Irishman next to him. The man grumbled, but stood up, “My name is Alexander Anderson and I am a proud Irish Catholic.” The large Irish man wore a gray suit with a green tie and a large rosary around his neck. On his face besides the round rimmed glasses he also had a large scar and stubble. The next person to stand up was the Japanese woman. She wore a black and white skirt suit and loafers, Sam tried unsuccessfully not to laugh at her attire; “My name is Yumie Takagi, I am from Japan and I am also a proud Catholic.” Yumie looked relieved to be sitting down again. The next stand up was a German woman with short blond hair, not that anyone could tell; introduced herself a Heinkel Wolfe. She wore a black and maroon suit with a tie and rosary. Oh yeah she also was a proud Catholic.

“You’re a woman? You’re so flat” said Sam. “Ya know around the boob area.”

“Did he say his name was Heineken?” asked Pip.

“Why are you dressed as a man?” asked Sam. “And where are your boobs?”

Heinkel turned red as she ground her teeth. Maxwell glared at Integra; “Captain Hellsing control your people! I am making a note of every infraction.”

“Spell ‘infraction’” snickered Sam.

“I would like to get this day over with, so please hold your insults and embarrassing questions until later” sighed Integra.

The next man who stood up had gray hair though he looked like he was in his mid thirties. Integra chalked it up to a bad fashion statement. He had violet eyes and a scar on his face as well. He wore a blue dress shirt and gray slacks. He introduced himself as Makube Jessen from Denmark and was another proud Catholic!

“Are you all of you bloody Catholics?” asked Integra.

“I’m atheist” said a man with long blond hair. His green eyes flashed with arrogance. He wore an all white suit which Integra thought was pretty stupid and Sam couldn’t wait to ‘accidently’ spill ketchup on. “My name is Luke Valentine and before you ask, yes my brother is the leader of the Valentine gang. I’m not proud of that at all. I considered myself a rival of Alucard’s”

Alucard grinned; “How do you figure that boy?”

“We all know that you are the best interrogator in this place and I am to replace you as the best.”

“Feel free to try, I don’t really care. I’m not setting a record or anything.”

Luke didn’t look happy at Alucard’s lack of acknowledgement of him. Afterwards the 1st Division introduced themselves. The last to introduce her was Officer Dara Hudson; “My name is Dara Hudson and I am going to take the next detective exam.”

“What’s a _uniform_ doing here?” asked Luke in a snarky tone.

“I invited her here; do you have a problem with that Valentine? Because if you do feel free to solve it” came Integra’s icy answer. Luke shut his mouth and said nothing.

“If you get scared that easy, how are you supposed to be my rival?” chuckled Alucard.

For the next couple hours, the 1st Division has to get the 2nd Division up to speed on the information they had, the possible suspects, possible motives and witnesses if there were any. And a trip to the medical led them to the discovery that Father Wilder was first punched in the face multiple times causing the broken nose and then he was stabbed to death. However the murderer took the knife with him and didn’t leave behind too many clues. Notes on some of the parishioners questioned turned up nothing, as they found the quiet priest to be likable. But at the end of the week another priest was found dead.

Chapter End

**Author’s Note: So now you met the 2 nd Division. I wonder how they will all get along or if they will get along. And we found out some things about Integra….Boy I hope none of those things were true….Another dead priest shows and still no motive. Can this case be solved by the two squads? Ok so I read that Makube’s name was supposed to be or be based of Macbeth, and since Macbeth was from Denmark, I did the same Makube. Lastly I got a review about English currency and American currency. My current laptop cannot make the Pounds symbol, but I will be using the correct currency, so thanks for that. Ok see ya in the next chapter!**


	5. All's not fair in Law and Order

HELLSING: LAW & ORDER

DIANAPRINCE31

**Ch5; All’s Not Fair in Law and Order**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**St. Patrick’s Catholic Church**

Twelve detectives stood over the body of Fr. Michael Gaffey. No one would have known that if the pastor of the church hadn’t called an attendance of sorts and the priest who didn’t show up was the one now lying dead in the confessional. The murder was more gruesome than that of Father Wilder. His face had been smashed in with what could be a large blunt object, so that he was barely recognizable. The murderer than proceeded to stab him in the neck, chest and stomach as if they wanted to make sure the priest was truly dead, leaving the M.E. to find out what killed him first, the blunt object or the knife. Again, the suspect was careful not to leave any evidence of themselves behind. The detectives were told that the power went out for at least thirty minutes, cutting off the security cameras. “That crafty S.O.B.” said Sam. “He cased the church first to see if they had cameras. He got lucky, St. Etheldreda’s didn’t have any.”

When the detectives returned, the members of the 2nd Division were not happy, as most of them were Catholics, this was a hard blow.

“Two priests in nearly two weeks!” exclaimed Anderson. “This heathen must be caught!”

“I think that someone is withholding information” said Makube looking pointedly at Integra. She ignored him, yelling at the ass would not help solve the case. Father Anthony Wilder age 51, 5’7” Caucasian male with graying brown hair, brown eyes. A thin build and in good health. Quiet, soft spoken and introversive. Father Michael Gaffey, age 48, 6 feet, Caucasian male, blonde, balding, brown eyes. A medium build with a slight belly and in good health besides knee problems. Besides being Catholic priests, these two had nothing in common; unless one counted being white. It was obvious that the suspect was pissed at the priests, now they had to find out why. Maxwell had scoffed at the thought of the priests blackmailing members of their congregation, to which Pip replied that the white-haired captain was just angry because he didn’t think of it. No one was happy about another round of interviewing the parishioners who had nothing bad to say about the priests. Fr. Gaffey, unlike Fr. Wilder was an outgoing and joyful priest. He made friends with everyone he met and everyone liked him. Some of the detectives were beginning to think that the priests were just the target of a twisted individual who just hated priests and some of the members of the 2nd Division claimed that the suspect was probably making a game of his crime. Dara entered the squad room and handed Integra a small plastic bag with a piece of paper inside. On it was typed a verse from the Bible: _“See that you do not despise one of these little ones. For I tell you that their angels in heaven always see the face of my Father in Heaven” Matthew 18: 10._ “This was found next to Fr. Gaffey’s body” explained Dara.

“What does that mean?” asked Seras.

“We got a bunch of Bible thumpers over pouting, ask them” said Sam.

“The verse warns against harming children” explained Anderson. “The suspect must have children or at least love them.”

“Like you? Because that would explain why last year I saw you at a mall dressed up as Santa Claus” said Sam cheekily.

“I told you that was someone else who looks like me!” protested Anderson.

“With the exact same accent?”

“There is more than one Irish person in England.”

“It’s ok, your secret is safe with me.” Anderson sighed as Sam chuckled; it was no longer a secret.

Later that evening as she read and reread the notes from the interviews from St. Patrick’s parishioners, Dara yawned. Even if they were stuck, it was still amazing to be working with the detectives of the 1st Division. On the second day of the case when the detectives had moved to their temporary office, Integra had called Dara and told her that she would be working on the case with them. It seemed too good to be true. The captain told her that it would be a good experience, that way she could see what detectives do. Also, it would be beneficial, since Dara planned on taking the next detective exam. It was only given three times a year and Dara swore to herself that she would pass. “While on this case, you’ll learn more if you keep your mouth shut and your eyes and ears open” Integra had told the young uniform. “Yes Sir” was the only response that Dara could think of. Very few uniforms got an opportunity like this because some detectives treated uniforms with disdain as if they forgot that they were once in uniform themselves. But Dara didn’t intend to waste a perfect opportunity such as this. She knew that she wouldn’t get a second chance and she knew that had to get as much out of it as she could. Yes, Dara was extremely lucky. Of course, just because one worked with one division while as a uniform, once promoted to a detective they could be sent to another division. Dara hoped that didn’t happen; now divisions 3, 4 and 6 needed detectives. There was always a chance that enough people would take the test and pass, maybe then she could be placed in the 1st Division. If that didn’t work, Dara could always hope that Integra could use her influence and pull some strings, but that was likely not going to happen. Integra didn’t work that way. The only other way, was waiting the minimum of two years and then transferring, but the desired division must need members. Just as long as she didn’t end up in the 2nd Division, Dara would be fine. The stories told by the uniforms that had to work with them were tales from the darkest nightmares. Unsolved cases piling up, Maxwell’s temper tantrums, the detectives snobbish attitude especially from Luke Valentine, who was obsessed with Alucard and he never shut up about him, to overwork and being forced to come in early and go home late. The detectives were also miserable and sometimes they couldn’t function as a cohesive team, which explained the unsolved cases sitting on their desks. Dara was not keen on working for or with Maxwell. Dara was about to call it a night, when Yumie came in and said; “Three more priests have been killed!”

Father Cedric Powell, 55 years old from Corpus Christi Catholic Church. 5’5” Caucasian male. Gray hair, light blue eyes. Obese with heart problems. He was found in the basement stock room, strangled and stabbed. He was dead for two days. A piece of paper was found, but this time it was stuffed in his mouth.

Father Trent Patterson, 45 years old of London Oratory: 5’7”, Caucasian male. Red haired with green eyes. Thin as a pole and healthy. He was found in a confessional. When Fr. Patterson didn’t show up for a meeting, another priest went in search for him. The dead priest’s brains gave the confessional a new color of brain grey. He had also been stabbed, but not as many times of the previous victims. The led the detectives to believe that he was in a hurry.

Father Roderick Wells 60 years old 5’ of St. James Roman Catholic Church, Caucasian male with gray hair and moustache, gray eyes, small build and hunched back due to age and back problems. Fr. Wells was found in the garage next to his car. He was going to the grocery, judging from the list in his pocket. Along with multiple stab wounds, Fr. Wells was also bludgeoned to death with a brick which was left at the scene.

There were also scripture with the last two priests, but it was a different verse; _“Every good and perfect gift is from above, coming down from the Father of the heavenly lights, who does not change like shifting shadows” James 1:17._ The thought of three more dead priests upset Maxwell and the thought of having to interview more people who were most likely to say that the priests had no enemies and they could not find out why anyone would want to hurt them. Also, the fact that the suspect was committing murders faster than the detectives could find a motive or pattern. It was clear that the priests were not as innocent as everyone thought they were. The suspect could have killed all the priest in each parish or at least more than one, but chose to target one priest from each of the places they hit. But lack of motive and theories that had more cracks in them than the asphalt they walked on. All of this caused discord in the squad room and soon arguments and accusations of doing half assed police work were flying. Integra, tired of the nonsense, got up and put on her coat and was about to leave when Maxwell said; “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m leaving, my tank is on empty and I’m hungry. Nothing is going to get done in the state we are in, so might as well call it a night.”

“Where are you going to eat, Baby Cakes?” asked Sam.

“Anywhere but Chinese. My treat.”

At that the rest of the 1st Division detectives scrambled out of their seats and grabbed their coats. Before leaving the room, Integra looked back at the 2nd Division and asked; “Are you guys coming?” Maxwell answered for them; “No! We are not coming! Unlike you and your lazy team, we are going to work and solve this case” Integra just shrugged and left, she could swear she saw a look of disappointment on the rest of the squad’s faces.

**LMPD Squad Room 325- 7:00 a.m.**

The next morning, Integra went in early was surprised by the state of the squad room. The mess she saw was exactly why she had chosen a room outside her own squad room to solve the case. On the floor and on the tables, was a large number of Chinese take-out containers, the room still had the smell of chicken Lo Mein and fried rice. Paper was also on the floor, apparently discarded notes. The white board where the 1st Division had so meticulously written out theories and notes for the case were word in big red letters that said “WRONG!”, “STUPID” and the such. There was also a crude drawing of what was supposed to be Integra on a dog leash with a certain ponytail wearing captain holding the leash. She knew Maxwell drew it and rolled her eyes, leave it to him to be so immature. Several plates and cups were strewn about the place. However, that was not the only thing that surprised Integra the most, it was all the bodies in the room. Laying across chairs were the members of the 2nd Division. “What the hell?” muttered Integra as she nearly stepped on Heinkel’s glasses. Makube; she noticed was wearing the same shirt for what would be the third day. The captain nearly fell over Anderson, who had fell out of his chair sometime during the night and didn’t bother get up. Integra nudged Anderson with her foot. The large Irish detective woke up and seeing who it was glaring down at him, jumped to his feet, in the process he knocked over a chair. The noise woke the other detectives and like Anderson, they jumped to their feet.

“What the hell is going on here?” asked Integra.

“We were working on…on the case, Sir” answered Anderson groggily.

“That lovely drawing is part of the case?”

“Umm…Maxwell drew that” said Renaldo in a tired voice. Anderson looked so dead on his feet that Integra was afraid that he’d fall over and that’s what he did. The captain had to help him into a chair and that took all her strength. The others took that as a sign and sat down, some even falling back to sleep and Luke began to snore.

“What is wrong with you people?” Integra demanded.

“Been…here all night…” grumbled Heinkel.

Paxton, a custodian was passing by, he stuck his head in the door and said; “This would be their third night in a row. Up till 3 or 4. Don’t know why they do it.” The man walked away muttering about detectives overworking themselves. This would explain why they were always in a bad mood. Integra noticed that Maxwell was nowhere to be found. It was at that moment that Maxwell walked in- well rested and fresh as a daisy. He stopped to take in the sight of the room, but before he could say anything, Integra growled; “Do you know what’s wrong with this picture?”

“I think I did an accurate portrayal of you.”

“Not the one on the board, you pissant! LOOK around you!”

“Well I didn’t make the mess…”

“Your entire team stayed here ALL NIGHT and according to the custodian, this is not the first time. Is there something wrong with your head?”

“They decided to do that one their own!”

“I have a feeling you make a lot of decisions for them. No one can work in this condition!”

Integra stormed out of the room, she did not have time for such idiotic nonsense, if Maxwell wanted to dun his squad into the ground, it was no concern of hers. However, she had a case to solve; the 2nd Division was welcome to join if they got their act together and by join, they could observe and see how real police work was done. Maxwell just huffed, while muttering like a child who was just reprimanded. It only got worse when Chief Farguson walked in and saw the mess and the sleeping detectives. He had wanted to an update from the two captains on the case and wanted to make sure that the two were not tearing out each other’s throats. After an hour of being ‘spoken to’ Maxwell reluctant, let his team take the next couple of days off and Chief Farguson was not happy to hear that the captain had been allowing his team to wear themselves out. The Italian would be placed on probation once the case was over. Since the 2nd Division was incapacitated, Integra decided that the case would be worked on back at their own squad room. Sam plopped on the couch; “Oh how I missed you, couch!”, while Dara and Pip laughed at her dramatics. Alucard settled into his familiar chair; “I feel as if I can think better here.”

“No, place like home, eh Alucard?” asked Walter as he handed the tall detective a cup of coffee. Some uniforms joked that if the detectives didn’t come back soon, they were going to throw a party. Everyone was in high spirits until the door opened. Integra walked in followed by a sullen looking Maxwell. She pointed to a chair and said; “Sit and don’t get up. If you must piss, do it in a bottle and if you get thirsty, you can drink you own piss.”

Turning to the detectives Integra said; “One thing had been bothering me all night”.

“Was that fact that I wasn’t in your bed last night?” smirked Sam.

“No Sam, be serious. Father Roderick Wells…my family knew him…I knew him and let’s just say that he did some very unsavory things in the past. I want you to look into the past of each of these priests, I have a feeling that they were targeted for a specific reason.” With the help of Johansen and the tech team, the reason soon became clear.

“They molested children” said Seras softly clearly distraught by the new revelation.

Father Anthony Wilder had molested 18 children in the five years at his former parish. Father Michael Gaffey molested 10 children 15 years ago, Father Cedric Powell molested 15 children at his 10-year tenure at his former church, Father Trent Patterson had molested 9 children and Father Roderick Wells molested an astounding 35 children, but reserved his ‘attention’ to the rich and affluent families. There were some articles with the title “Disgraced Priest Accused of Child Molestation” and “Un-Holy Father”

“Disgusting bastards” snarled Alucard.

“It’s safe to say that the suspect is either a victim themselves or at least knows someone who was a victim” declared Dara.

“So, this is about revenge” said Pip. “Judging from the way the suspect violently killed those priest, this is extremely personal.”

The first thing that was done was contacting the victims of the five priests and see if they had anything to do with the murders. Many of them moved out of the town or even out of the country. Most of the ones the police were able to get in contact with were hesitant to speak about the trauma they had gone through, some even flat out refusing to speak to the police. The ones that did cooperate with the police did not try to hide that they were glad that the priests finally got what was coming to them. However, they all had solid alibis to where they were at the times of the murders. It seemed like another dead end until one of them mentioned a friend named Russell Read, who was also a victim. He had committed suicide about three months prior to when the murders began. His father; Dexter Read, had been completely devastated and made quite a scene at the funeral. He was heard saying that the priests would get what they deserved. At the time, people thought that Dexter meant that the priests would burn in Hell for their sins. Integra sent her team to Dexter’s current address to bring him in for interrogation.

When the squad reached their destination, the house was quiet, so Pip, Dara and Sam went around to the back of the house, while Alucard, Seras and Maxwell went to the front. After several minutes of knocking, the door was opened by Sam. “How did you get inside?” demanded Maxwell. Sam smacked him on the back of the head; “The back door was open, dummy.”

“Assaulting a superior, I’ll be sure to report that…”

“Don’t you get tired of ratting on your fellow detectives?” asked Pip heatedly.

“I am your superior, not your ‘fellow detective’…”

“Whatever, we have a job to do. Ignore him, Pip” said Alucard.

The house was a mess, it hadn’t been cleaned for what seemed like years. There was garbage and clothes everywhere. Dirty dishes filled up the sink and whatever was used was not put back in its proper place. In some parts of the house, furniture was covered in a thick layer of dust and the air in the house had the heavy smell of filthy clothes. Despite this, there were two room that were strangely immaculate. The first was the room that had belonged to Russell. It looked like it was hanging in time, as if no one moved a single object since the young man died. The detectives stood in the entrance of the room, unsure that they wanted to disturb the chronological suspension of the room’s atmosphere. The next room they entered was the typical crazy person trying to solve a crime or commit one. There were photos, newspaper articles and notes attached on every surface of the room. The man took meticulous notes and done extensive research on the priests. He had every bit of information on them such as phone numbers, resident addresses, medical records and their daily schedules. Dexter had also obtained information on their family. There were photos of the dead priests with a large red ‘X’ over their faces and there were plenty of targets.

“Too bad this guy is a criminal, he would have made a great information analysis for our squad said Pip as he leafed through a stack of papers. There was enough evidence in the room to put Dexter in jail for a long time.

“Guys, I know who the next target is” said Seras gravely. She showed them a marked place on a large map that hung on the wall, there was also pinned a photo of another priest. “A Father Bertrand Templeton, 59 years old and he’s a priest at Westminster Cathedral.”

“Shit, that’s where the Queen!” exclaimed Pip.

“You’re thinking Westminster Abbey” said Alucard trying not to roll his eyes.

“This guy moves fast” said Dara. “He is probably on his way there now.”

“According to Dexter’s notes, Fr. Templeton is supposed to be hearing confessions right now. I’ll let Captain Hot Legs know” said Sam.

“Let’s just hope we can stop this lunatic before he kills again” said Alucard.

Westminster Cathedral was certainly not your average large cathedral, for one it was built in the neo-Byzantine style instead of the Gothic style that some many other cathedrals were created. Because of this, it had been mistaken for a mosque on more than one occasion which led to controversy and the new sign in the front that said in large letters; “Westminster Cathedral”. One couldn’t have people mistaking the head of the Catholic Church of England for another religious building. At the moment, yellow tape was strung across the railing of the steps of the cathedral and metal barriers barred the media journalists and curious civilians from entering. “Oh, great a media circus” said Dara. “Just what we need.” Maxwell must have missed the sarcasm in her voice because he replied; “Exactly! Now we can show the world what happens to heathens who kills priests!”

“In another life, he must have been a priest” Pip muttered to Sam. “A priest who black mails their congregation.”

“I know, he probably has sex like one” replied Sam.

“If Captain Hellsing finds out he touches children, she’ll kill him” said Pip, while Maxwell glared at the two as they entered the building.

Dexter Read could handle being shot at or fighting knife wielding hooligans during his time in the British Special Forces, but when it came to the suicide of his only son, he shattered like a broken egg. It had all started when Russell was 8 years old, he had wanted to become an acolyte and his parents, glad that someone so young wanted to take an active role in their church, let him. It was great that the young boy wanted to serve God to the best of his ability. But as the months went by, the usually cheerful boy became sullen and withdrawn. His parents thought that it was the older boys picking on him, but soon found out the truth when Russell was 10. The police were called and an investigation was done, but there was no more information for the family, they just never saw that particular priest again. But the Reads would not find out anything else about the priest until they found their son hung up in his closet by his own belt at 21.

Even after that horrific experience, Russell had still gone to church and tried to be a good Catholic, believing that God would help him through his ordeal. But he was wrong, he encountered the priest who had molested him at another church. The priest had been suspended and sent on ‘some holy pilgrimage of repentance and cleansing’ and then relocated. Rather than excommunicate the priest, the church obviously chose to keep him on as a priest and cover it up, most likely because of the lack of new priests. By the end of the end of evening, Russell was dead, leaving his parents a note and heartbroken. Dexter and his wife tried to move past the tragedy, but couldn’t and were soon divorced. He knew that since the diocese refused to properly punish the offenders, Dexter would-for his son. So now he was going to kill Fr. Bertrand Templeton since the bastard had it coming for molesting 11 boys. Dexter had planned on splattering the corrupt priest’s guts inside the confessional, but the priest had made a run for the nearest exit. The police bursting through the doors surprised both the men, but gave Dexter enough time to grab the priest. When Fr. Templeton saw the police, he had the nerve to look relieved until he was grabbed by the ex-soldier. “Come any closer and I carve this bastard’s neck!” Russell threatened.

“Okay, calm down” said a short blonde detective. “Everything…”

“DO NOT tell me that everything is going to be okay! That text book crap you learned at the academy is not going to work here!”

“Let’s try not to do anything drastic, we’re here to help” continued the blonde. Dexter rolled his eye, where the hell did they pick this idiot up from?

“I know what you want. Well I want him dead!”

“If you harm a single hair on his head, I’ll blast your head off” hollered the white haired detective. Russell laughed; “Let’s see if you can kill me before I slit this prick’s neck!”

“Maxwell, shut up!” yelled the blonde.

The rest of the detectives said nothing, leaving the talking between the blonde and the lanky white haired male, but Dexter knew that they were hoping the two would be distracting enough so he wouldn’t notice them trying to get a clear shot of him. One wrong move and they would riddle his body full of holes, not that Dexter cared, he had nothing to lose. Maxwell started yelling again; “You can either come quietly or die here, heathen!”

“HEATHEN?! Who the fuck are you calling a heathen!? My family and I were devout until pigs like this one did what they did to my son!” This Maxwell guy was clearly one of those over religious, under educated fools who believed everything that a priest preached. “The only heathen in this church is this so-called priest Fr. Bertrand Templeton. Do you know how many boys he molested?!”

Fr. Templeton tried to wriggle out Dexter’s grasp; “That’s a lie! I didn’t…”

“Shut it!”

“Look, Dexter, just let the priest go and we can talk” Seras tried again.

The man glared at Seras and exclaimed; “Fine, you want to talk, let’s talk! Russell was a good boy! Everyone liked him, he could light up a room. He was precious! He didn’t deserve what happened to him and he certainly didn’t deserve to die! There, I talked, now what are you going to do?”

“You know what I meant.”

“Sure, I get arrested, get tossed into jail, while this dirt bag gets to walk free and look like the victim. Tell me, are you even going to do a proper investigation on this pervert?”

“We work in homicide; his case falls under another division.”

“Sure, whatever you say Miss cop, leave it to someone else. That means he gets away, while you just sit on your ass doing nothing!”

‘Miss Cop’? Seras tried not to cringe, that was almost as bad as ‘Police Girl’. Dexter was getting more and more agitated, which was not good for Fr. Templeton. Meanwhile Maxwell looked like he really wanted to shoot Dexter.

“Look Dexter, we’ll open an investigation against Fr. Templeton…”

“But I didn’t do anything!” the priest whined.

“You’re just saying that so I won’t kill this scum. The police and the Vatican should have done more to help Russell and others like him, not some half assed job…I am not the criminal…. he is!”

“You’re the one holding a knife against a priest, of course you’re a criminal” said Maxwell. Seras glared over at the pony tail wearing captain, clearly his comments were not helping the situation, it was as if he wanted Dexter to do something. His outbursts were only causing Dexter to dig the knife deeper into the neck of the priest, who began to whimper.

“Dexter, you don’t have to do this, there is another way.” Dexter was beginning to tire of the typical deescalating rhetoric coming from the petite blond and he really wanted to knock he haughty glare from the man’s face.

“Your son wouldn’t want this…”

“How would you know what Russell would want?! You don’t know anything! You just follow orders like a good dog!”

“We…”

“You can cut the academy bullshit, Seras” a sharp voice interrupted. Everyone turned towards the new addition to the church. The woman sauntered casually down the aisle as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Dexter didn’t miss the Beretta M9 dangling loosely in one hand and a lit cigar in the other. Maxwell was not happy to see Integra and was more pissed when she sat down in one of the chairs, while placing her feet on another. What were the police up to now? Why send in another? Was this a part of their game? Dexter figured that if he got bored, he’d just slit the priest’s throat. Seras was surprised by the abrupt order, while Maxwell said in a snide way; “There is no reason for you to be here, I have everything under control.” A derisive snort could be heard coming from Sam and a snicker from Pip. Integra, however ignored all them and said to Dexter; “I’m here to tell you that I agree with you.” Dexter was astounded, was she serious? She couldn’t be serious. “Don’t bloody bullshit me. This is just another police tactic to get me to surrender!”

“I really don’t give a crap what happens to that priest, if you want you can carve him up like a Christmas goose for all I care.”

Fr. Templeton shrieked; “What are you saying?! Save me!”

“My team was working this case and when I found out what all these priests did, I began to question if I really wanted to arrest you. You see this is personal for me.”

“How?”

“Fr. Roderick Wells was a family friend, even he was a papist. My father was quite fond of him and as a child, so was I. So, when accusations of him molesting boys began to surface, my father was torn, seeing as we also knew the victims quite well. I had no idea what was going on and because of Fr. Wells, I spent a good part of my teen years going to funerals. This just reminded me of how little I could do then.”

“But you were a child, how could you know?” exclaimed Dexter. “I, on the other hand should have known, I should have been able to protect Russell from this!”

“It’s not as if these priests wear a sign that says ‘pedophile’ on them.” Integra took a drag from her cigar; “I for one see no problem in discarding this pissant like the trash he is. Why should he live a normal life while ruining the lives of innocent children? Where is the justice?”

The priest began to cry loudly; “Please…. don’t kill me!”

“My son is dead because of priests like you!” shouted Dexter. “Admit what you did and maybe I will kill you quickly.”

“I didn’t do…” Fr. Templeton decided that he was not going to say anything and decided to beg the other detectives to stop the madness was a better idea. Integra got up from her seat and strode towards the priest and Dexter.

“Hey, hey, what are you doing? Stay back!” demanded Dexter waving the knife. Pressing her gun to Fr. Templeton’s head, the detective said; “I don’t have all day, either you kill him or you don’t. And if you don’t then I will.”

“In his last letter to me, Russell said that he thought he could live through the trauma, help others and even forgive as Jesus had taught. But when he saw that priest Father Wilder at Mass going about his life, unrepentant for what he had done, something broke inside my boy…. he couldn’t go on living…how could the law that was meant to protect betray him?”

Integra shook her head; “I joined the police force with the naïve the notion that I could make a difference, and after seven years, sometimes I’m not sure it matters, especially when scum like this can get off with a slap on the wrist. I’ve sworn to upload to uphold the law of this city, but I can make an exception in this case.”

“What are you doing, Captain?” shouted Pip.

“Damn you, you sow!” shrieked Maxwell as he now pointed the gun at the woman.

“Please sir, don’t do this!” pleaded Seras.

“This is nuts” said Sam with a smirk on her lips.

“Put down the gun or I will shoot!”

Integra actually laughed; “I’ve seen you shoot, Maxwell. You are welcome to borrow my glasses.” To the priest, she said; “I do not know why God saw it fit that you still live, but perhaps I can correct His mistake… and mine.” For Fr. Templeton it seemed as if time slowed down and he expected a bullet to pierce his skull. For the detectives of the 1st Division they felt torn between whether to shoot or not. Just then the knife that Dexter was holding dropped to the floor and the ex-soldier sunk to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Integra put away her gun and sat down on the floor next to the crying man. The priest couldn’t get away from the two crazy people fast enough and didn’t feel safe until he was outside the church. The detectives and police left the building, not seeing the suspect the people began to shout questions about his whereabouts, if he police messed up and he got away. Five minutes later Integra and a handcuffed Dexter exited Westminster Cathedral. After handing the suspect over to the uniforms to put into a car, Integra walked away ignoring Chief Farguson as he called out to her; “Captain Hellsing, what the bloody hell went on in there?”

**LMPD Headquarters – Interrogation Room**

It had been three hours and no matter what the 2nd Division detectives did, they could not get Dexter to talk or confess to the murders of the five priests. He said he wanted to talk to Integra and when Maxwell told him that she was not available, Dexter simply said that he would wait until she was available.

“We have evidence that puts you at all the crime scenes” said Makube.

“That include your pathetic, filthy little cave with all of your plans” sneered Maxwell.

“When was it illegal to know someone’s schedule?” asked Dexter. “Is Captain Hellsing available now?”

Farguson sighed; “Someone find Hellsing!” When Integra was finally in the interrogation room Dexter asked; “At the church, you didn’t just say all that stuff just for another arrest did you? That Maxwell fellow said you made it all up.”

“That ass is an appalling liar. I did not fabricate any of what I told you, every bit of it was true.” After a couple of moments of silence, Dexter said; “Out of all the police here, you seem to be the only one, who knows who the real victim is. I don’t think Russell would have liked the things I have done, but no one else was doing anything.” Dexter looked intently at Integra and said; “I killed those priests, every single one of them and I do not regret or deny it. They deserved it for what they did to my son and to every child they hurt. I figured that if the police wouldn’t do anything and the Vatican could turn its back on the victims, then someone should do something. Maybe it’s a good thing that I am behind bars, after Russell died and my wife left me, I don’t know what else to do. I would just go back to killing corrupt priests.”

“I can’t say I blame you.”

Dexter picked up the pen provided and began to write out his confession. “You know Captain, I could probably get death row for this, but it would be worth it.”

“Yes, it would.”

“I heard that you’re from the Hellsing family, you could probably grease a few palms on my behalf. I would be a free man.”

“All you need to do is ask.”

Dexter shook his head; “Even though I wouldn’t call what I did a crime, it’s for the best. If I wen free, I’d probably continue exacting the justice the church and the law was too afraid to exact.”

“And I would expect you don’t make it so easy to find you.”

Suddenly there was banging on the two-way window; it was Farguson who did not approve of the two casually talking about killing priests, even if they were pedophiles, the same way that two pals would talk about the latest sports game. As Integra stood up she remarked; “I believe that you did this city a great service, Mr. Read. I only hope I can do the same someday.” When Integra left the interrogation, Chief Farguson confronted her; “What the hell was that about?!”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. Now if you’ll excuse me I have an ass load of paper work to do and not enough cigars.”

As Seras drove home she pondered over the days events, nothing went as expected and now her boss’ job was hanging in the air. By the time Seras was ready to go, she heard of a meeting with the LMPD’s top officials regarding Integra’s actions in the cathedral and the interrogation room. Seras had wanted to put in a good word for her superior but wasn’t allowed. It was not surprising that some detectives would start to question the laws that they were supposed to uphold and why certain machinations of the justice system worked the way they did. But as long as they did not cross certain lines, those detectives’ careers were safe. When they heard about the situation in the church, the brass was willing to chalk it up to a reckless yet successful plan to capture a suspect, until what happened in the interrogation room was made known to them. They then had concerns; such as if Integra was capable of leading a squad or even doing her job and even if they could trust her not to go AWOL. Back at her apartment as Seras fed her cat, she hoped that Integra did not get fired, she had grown to care about the captain and really could not see herself working for anyone else. At first Seras thought about calling Integra but decided against it, no use bothering Integra, if what she said at the church and interrogation room were true, then she would also be a bit stressed. “Everything will be okay, right Major?” Seras asked the fat feline but got no response as he was more interested in his dinner, than her problems. Tomorrow everyone would find out the fate of the 1st Division and its captain.

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: I got the idea from an episode of Law and Order SVU, where the character Detective Elliot Stabler had said that he would have no problem killing a rapist. The justice system is not perfect, so I understand where this is coming from. Sorry for taking so long to type and post this. Computer issues, real life getting in the way and my chronic laziness. But I hope you enjoyed and see ya in the next chapter.**


	6. In the Eye of the Beholder

HELLSING: LAW & ORDER

SAPPHIREWYREN

** Ch. 6: In the Eye of the Beholder **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

The day was a mild one, despite the icy atmosphere at the LMPD headquarters. By now it was no secret that Integra was in big trouble, probably close to either losing her job or directing traffic, which many knew if it came down to demotion, she would leave. Even at some point in the past, Integra had said that herself. It would do her no good to be the world’s richest traffic officer. Upon entering the building there were murmurs and whispers, and some older officers had said that the younger generation were getting ‘all up in their heads’, being promoted young was a bad thing. And Integra thought that the old bats should retire before they forgot which way the barrel of a gun was supposed to be pointed. When Integra arrived at her office, she was told by Walter that she had to report immediately to the board room to meet with the top brass which included high ranking members such as Farguson, but also members of Internal Affairs. When she entered the room, Integra saw them frown and knew at once the reason. Usually when a detective met with these people they wore the dark blue formal uniform of the department. But Integra instead wore her normal attire of a dress shirt, light green today, dark gray slacks, gray and black pinstripe waistcoat, black ankle high boots and she didn’t care one iota. The guards at the door took her shoulder holster with her Beretta M9. When asked why she wasn’t dressed ‘properly’ she answered; “I must not have received the memo.”

“We sent you an email last night!” hollered one of the IA members, a female.

“If it was sent after 5pm, then I didn’t see it. I don’t read my work emails after 5pm, unless it of the utmost importance.”

“This is very important! This is about whether you get to keep your job!” exclaimed another IA member.

“Enough of this!” said the Detective Chief Superintendent, Marcus Grainger. “Captain Integra Hellsing, do you know why you are here?”

“Because everyone thinks that I have gone nutters?”

“That is a crass way of putting it. It was because of your behavior and questionable comments towards the ending of the investigations of Dexter Read.”

“So, you clowns are no better than that sad pissant, Maxwell. My beliefs don’t coincide with yours, so they are ‘questionable’. Should I expect to be called a heretic by you as well?”

“I did not say that!”

“Well in not so much words, but I know what you meant.”

“Do not turn this on us, Hellsing! We are questioning if you have the capacity to do your job.”

“I have the capacity to do my job, just not the ability to swallow the beauracratic shit, you insist on shoving at me.”

The board members all looked at each other, none of this was going very well, as a matter of fact it was getting worse, they needed to regain control of the situation, preferably before Integra got tired of the meeting and quit before they could fire her. They talked among themselves for a couple of heated moments and then Commissioner Grainger said; “We have decided that because of your past successes and admirable work, we have decided that instead of your termination, you will be monitored by one of our probationary auditors.”

“Well there goes that trip to the Bahamas.”

Seras sipped her cup of hot chocolate, even though it was the most delicious cup of hot chocolate she ever tasted, Seras couldn’t enjoy it. When she and the others had arrived in the squad room, Walter had informed them that Integra had been summoned by the top Brass and she hadn’t come back yet.

“Wonder who’ll they’ll get to replace her” said one of the uniforms almost mindedly.

“Don’t say that!” growled Alucard. “No one can replace Captain Integra.”

“She’s probably the reason, he’s a detective” smirked Pip. “Look at him, he’s watching the door like a dog waiting for his master.”

“I won’t be surprised if those two were secretly into that dominatrix kinky stuff, jealous but not surprised” said Sam.

Seras did not want to think that they would replace Integra. What if the 1st Division had to split up into the remaining divisions? Would they get to choose? Or was it the captain of the division’s choice? What if she ended up in Maxwell’s squad? She saw how tired they looked, the two days that Maxwell had so grudgingly given must have been the first day off they had seen in a long time. Speaking of Maxwell, the captain was upset that about the arrest of Dexter Read because that was another arrest for the 1st Division. Looking around the room, Seras saw others also wearing worried looks on their faces, especially the uniforms, the other divisions were not known to be that nice to uniforms. Walter busied himself with some cleaning and tidying up, he had to chuckle to himself as he remembered that a couple day ago, Maxwell had called him a ‘glorified butler’. He probably was, he was always cleaning something or serving Integra tea. That woman would be the death of him. Walter had known Sir Arthur Hellsing and they were good friends and he had promised Arthur that he would watch over Integra when she had made it known that she wanted to be a detective. At first her father was surprised but trying to convince the stubborn young lady proved to be useless as once she put her mind to something, there was no changing it. So, Arthur let his daughter do what she wanted and now here was Walter worrying that she was going to get canned. As Walter was pondering the future of the squad, he heard Integra yell; “Alucard, you giant ass, put me down!” The older man turned to see Alucard holding the captain bridal style with a large grin on his face. As soon as Alucard put Integra down, Pip and Seras hugged her. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!” When Integra was out of the unwanted group hug, she said; “The next person to touch me gets shot in the bloody face!” Walter decided to put on the water, after all this ‘affection’, he knew that Integra would need a good cup of hot tea.

“Aww, I guess I’ll have to wait until tonight then, Honey Buns” purred Sam.

“If you all feel so inclined to such tawdry physical displays of affection, touch each other, not me” huffed Integra.

Just then a clipped nasally voice said; “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your team, Captain Hellsing?”

Everyone looked and saw a rather short, yet stocky broad-shouldered woman. The beige pants suit draped her like tarp on a dumpster. She wore large oval glasses and her dark hair was cut in a shoulder-length bob with at short fringe across her forehead. The woman’s face looked like it never cracked a smile in its entire existence and it would crack if it tried.

“This is Horse Sense Something, my babysitter. She will be following me everywhere, including to my mandated therapy sessions and most likely the toilet” drawled Integra. The woman bristled visibly as she said; “My name is Hortense Tunston, not Horse Sense Something! And I am not your babysitter, I…”

“You’re here to make sure what happened with Dexter Read doesn’t happen again, right?” interrupted one uniform.

“Yes, I am here to…”

“To monitor everything, I do and report anything that may not be deemed ‘correct’ to the higher ups?” asked Integra.

“I am here to analyze to the team as a whole and see if it is capable of function properly with you as its leader, Captain Hellsing.”

“And if it’s not?”

Hortense didn’t respond, and Integra shrugged; “Well I could use a vacation.” Seras shook her head; “We’ll just have to prove Horse Sense wrong and show her that our captain is the best.”

“My name is Hortense!”

“You’re Horse Sense until I say otherwise.”

While Hortense scowled, Alucard laughed; “I taught her well.”

**British Museum- 4:00 pm**

Later that day the detectives of the 1st Division found themselves at the British Museum, one of the world’s largest and famous museum. Before she crossed the yellow police tape, Integra turned to Hortense and said; “You are to stay here.”

“Excuse me?” came the surprised reply.

“You are not to go past this tape, you’re not a detective.”

“I work with the police department!”

“Doesn’t matter, I don’t want some clumsy person who had never been to a crime scene stomping around and contaminating it.”

“You can’t tell me what to do. It is my job to…”

“Shut up and observe.”

“I’m am supposed to observe your behavior!”

“Observe it from there.” As Integra went past the tape, she told two uniforms to keep an eye on Hortense and not to let her past the tape on pain of losing their jobs. Pip asked; “How’d you ditch Horse Sense?” when he saw that Integra was alone. But she didn’t answer him preferring to focus on the crime scene, now that she have that badly dressed shadow hovering around her. The curator of the Museum was a tall willowy brunette with bright blue eyes. She wore a green and white with white shoes. The woman introduced herself as Laura Pierce and the man who was at her side what the custodian, he wore a gray jumpsuit and had a slight hunchback. He had shaggy gray hair and pale brown eyes, his name Thomas Bolden.

“Mr. Bolden bought this to my attention” stated Laura.

In the middle of the large exhibition room stood one sculpture, it looked to be a woman reaching out for something while etched on her face was the expression of abject fear. Her eyes were widened and her mouth, though open was only able to let out a silent scream.

“Wow, it looks so realistic” said Seras in awe.

“Yeah, so realistic, it bleeds” said Bolden. The custodian pointed to a spot on the ground where a dark puddle was. The CSI team had tested and confirmed that it was indeed human blood.

“It’s safe to assume that there is a body in there or it’s filled with blood” said Pip.

“Why is this room empty?” asked Alucard.

“In a couple of days, the works of the winner of our competition with be displayed here” said Laura. “The museum hosted an international art contest with the hopes of bringing in new exhibits. This was where they are to be honored.”

“I was just mopping and getting the floor ready for waxing when I saw this sculpture here. I was going to report this to Ms. Pierce, but when I saw the puddle of blood I thought it was best to call the police” said Bolden.

Pip was right about there being a body inside. After the forty-five minutes it took to get the body out of the hardened stone, Laura gasped in surprise; “I know that woman…well not know her, but I have seen her outside the museum. I believe she is homeless and sometimes she feeds the birds, her name starts with an “L” I think.”

“Is there anyone who would know who she is?” questioned Integra.

Laura shook her head; “No one that I know. However, there are about five other homeless people milling around the nearest park.”

“For this art competition, among the ones who did not win, were there those who didn’t take the news of losing too well?”

“Yes, there were some who seemed very angry at the fact that they didn’t win. If it was up to me, I would display all of the entrants’ works, because of different cultures of the entries. However, we had a pool of judges critique the art. There were some who were outright outraged and wrote many nasty things on our online forum.”

Integra split several tasks among the team; Alucard and Seras would get the names of the IP addresses of those who posted negative posts on the site, then they would locate the people residing in London. Sam and Pip would find out what materials were used to make the sculpture and locate where they were purchased from in hopes to get an ID on the buyer. Meanwhile she would head over to the park and see if she could get any more information on the victim, she could be connected to the suspect.

Hortense was not happy being monitored by the two cops but had to give them credit for taking Integra’s orders and doing will. She wouldn’t tell if it was out of loyalty to the young captain or it was out of fear. She didn’t have time to contemplate as the uniforms stood to attention when Integra came out of the building.

“I hope you weren’t too bored, Hor…”

“It’s Hortense!”

“I was going to say that.”

“Just call me Ms. Tunston! And next time you do NOT tell me what to do!”

“So, you want to galivant all over a crime scene, tainting it and causing evidence to become useless in a trial, therefore making my job harder, while criminals get away due to lack of admissible evidence, all the while causing victims undue stress because they cannot get the justice they deserve? Not only that, but all that idiocy would have a poor reflection on the police department.”

“When you put it like that…”

“That’s exactly why I am where I am, and you are where you are.”

“You are on probation, Captain Hellsing!”

“I like to think of it as one step towards vacation.”

“Yes, a permanent one!”

“You are very high strung, Hortense. Perhaps you should see a therapist. Mine is pretty good when she is not saying dreadfully dull things.”

“You make me high strung.”

“Would you like me to schedule an appointment for you?”

“Don’t you have something to do?”

“Yes, we are going to see some homeless people.”

“We?”

“Yes, don’t dawdle. I know you’re short, so try to keep up.”

“Why do I have to come with you?”

“I thought you were supposed to observe me or something like that.”

“Now you follow orders. And I prefer not to see a bunch of filthy, mental drunks.”

“You shouldn’t judge people due to their circumstances, Hortense.”

Integra opened the trunk of the car and took out a bag and handed it to Hortense who asked; “Captain Hellsing, what is this?”

“Incentive.”

The short woman looked in the bag and gasped; “Is this bourbon? Are you telling me you drink on the job!?”

“Calm down, its not for me. I don’t drink on the job, well not all the time anyway.”

“That had better be a joke.”

The park was built in 2021 and located across the way from the British Museum, its nickname was the British Museum park. Artists, musicians and street performers were a common sight. There was a man-made pond so that park goers could enjoy watching and feeding the numerous water fowl. There were various plants and many kinds of flowers in numerous colors and shapes. At night when everyone went home, some of the park benches were occupied by the homeless population of London. Integra and Hortense found themselves in front of a large tree, where a man in dirty, tattered clothes was sleeping, while snoring loudly.

“Do we have to ask this degenerate?” asked Hortense in disdain.

The captain ignored her and nudged the man with her foot. After a few more nudges, the man awoke with a start; “What do you want? I didn’t do anything.”

Holding the picture of the victim, Integra asked; “Do you know who this woman is?” The homeless man smiled a stain-toothed grin and said; “I may have seen her around, but it’s gonna cost you.”

“How much?”

“$200 and a bottle of some good stuff, nothing cheap.”

“I’m offended you think I would cheat you.”

“Others have.”

The captain handed the money to the man, who counted it and then said; “That woman was known as Lila Hampton. She came around here a couple months ago; quiet sort, kept to herself. She did tell me that she became homeless because she couldn’t keep up with the rent. Used to run some sort of company, but she didn’t say what kind. Lila was a good woman, she liked feeding the birds. If you’re asking about her, then something happened to her, right?”

“She’s been murdered.”

The man looked sad; “Poor lass.”

“Captain Hellsing, we haven’t verified that this… being is telling the truth!”

The man gave Hortense a glare and said; “Being? You’re a rather crude woman.”

“You’ll have to forgive Horse Sense, she’s new to becoming a decent human.” Integra took out the bottle of bourbon and gave it to the man, who looked like a child who just received a new toy. “Thanks for the information.”

Meanwhile Alucard and Seras headed to London Metropolitan Police Department’s Technology Forensics department. There they met with an eager, young forensics officer Gregory Johansen. He had light brown hair that stuck out in gelled spikes, bright green eyes with rectangle glasses. He led the two detectives over to several screens and gestured to them. “I pulled up all the angry artists like you asked and isolated the angry posts. Some are them are mild and others, well they need some serious anger management. Most of the complaints are from outside Britain, so that made it easier and a lot less.”

“Do you have the addresses” asked Alucard impatiently.

“Of course” and Johansen handed the tall detective a stack of paper.

“So many people are upset about a simple art competition” Seras stated.

“Well you know how artists are” smiled Johansen. “All pretentious and stuff”. Seras giggled, she had had a run in with an ‘artsy’ person and it was not pretty. “You know we should go to an art gallery and see who can find the stuffiest person and ask him dumb questions about art”. Both the young detective and forensic officer laughed, meanwhile Alucard just rolled his eyes. “Come Seras, we have a job to do, your date can wait.” Seras turned red in the face and flustered as she tried to convince that there was no date, Alucard wasn’t hearing it.

Sam and Pip had no luck finding where the material for the sculpture came from, but they did learn that it was made of three fourths plaster and the one fourths concrete. The plaster made it easy to work with and the concrete ensured strength and durability. The mixture was sold and bought by construction manufacturers, and companies There were no recent purchases from individuals and none was reported stolen. The detectives reasoned that the person probably made the mixture themselves or ordered it online. Pip called Johansen and asked him to search for any online purchases for concrete, but the list was a long one and would take days or even weeks to go through. Sam and Pip went to a different route and headed to the security office of the museum, as they figured someone had to hire people to bring the body posing as art to the museum. The security guards gave the detectives access to the video feeds to cameras located in the exhibition hall. “I bet you guys see some sick or weird stuff here” grinned Sam. The guards told the detectives that they were to expect movers coming and going over the next couple of days in preparations for the event, so when two men showed up with the sculpture they thought it was part of the exhibit. On the video, they could see two scruffy big guys wheeling in the sculpture even though it looked like they were trying to avoid looking at the cameras, eventually they both made a mistake and Sam was able to send the forensics team clear images for facial recognition. The results came back; the movers were Marshall Bird and Larry Cornwallis, who were roommates.

“I say we have a chat with those two, maybe they know who they were moving that body for” said Pip.

When Sam and Pip arrived at the movers’ location, it was a rather shabby looking building and their living space looked like a disaster area. And both Marshall and Larry were none too happy to have the police knocking at their door.

“What do ya want?” sneered Marshall. “And make it quick, don’ need the neighbors seeing us talking to yer.”

“Well that’s damn rude” said Sam. “You sound guilty already.”

“We’re here to ask about the sculpture you two bought to the British Museum” said Pip.

“Don’t know nothing about that, Frenchy” said Larry.

“That’s not what the security tapes say.”

“What you on about? Tapes can’t talk you daft croissant” laughed Marshall. Pip took a step toward the man and growled; “I’ll show you daft”. Sam held her partner back before he could rearrange Marshall’s face, which would have been an improvement over the one he was wearing at the moment.

“Just tell us about the statue you idiots bought to the museum” sighed Sam.

“How about we tell you about other things?” leered Larry. Since being civil was not working with these two morons, each detective slammed a chosen one to the wall and painfully twisted their arm behind their back, this loosened their tongues and their shoulder sockets.

“Someone contacted us through email and gave us directions we never saw ‘im in person” squealed Marshall.

“They gave us $3000 each to pick up the statue in some abandoned building and bring it to the museum. Damn it, that hurts!” yelped Larry. “This is police brutality.”

“You didn’t think that was a bit suspicious?” asked Sam ignoring their complaints.

“We’re broke and the money was good” answered Marshall. “Besides we delivered to hat museum dozens of times, of course the pay wasn’t that much, but…”

We’ll need to take your computer, so we can trace where the money came from” said Pip.

“And we are going o freeze that money, can’t have it vanishing” added Sam to the men who were now more upset.

“Ya can’t do that! That’s our money!” exclaimed Larry angrily.

“How we supposed to pay rent?” asked Marshall.

Sam jus smiled wickedly; “Start a phone sex hotline, you two got the faces for it.”

Questioning two hundred and twenty-eight people from London who didn’t win a contest was extremely exhausting especially when they were artists. To have a piece exhibited in the British Museum was a once in a life time opportunity and each contestant had submitted what they believed to be their very best work. But not everyone can be winners and the ones who lost were angry or upset that their pieces would not be chosen. Out of these, all of them had taken to art forums and social media to vent and rant. Ms. Pierce gave the detectives the names of those who didn’t win and Seras and Alucard had spent an entire two days tracking down the contestants and questioning them. All their answers were similar; they thought that the judges were either unfair or a bunch of unartistic imbeciles and that they should have been picked. But another thing they had in common was that they had solid alibis for the time Lila was murdered and the time her body was found. Many of the artists had decided to get together and plan their own art exhibition. Others spent the time burying themselves in art forums or working on their next pieces. Seras was glad when she was at last finished hunting down the last contestant and though Alucard had split the in half, she still had a feeling she had got the bigger half. Talking to those people had been mind numbing, they looked at Seras as if she was a toddler learning to speak. So, she didn’t know all the artsy stuff they were talking about, but they didn’t have to be so rude. Seras was hoping at least one of them was guilty, but it was not to be. Alucard and Seras had then checked to see if any of the entrants who did not win from other nations had entered the country and found none. Whoever the suspect was, they were definitely a native to London and had planned that they would not rant about the loss on a forum that the police would obviously check first.

“I hope no one goes their reject art show” Seras mumbled annoyedly. Alucard laughed from where he was fixing himself a cup of coffee; “It wasn’t that bad, Police Girl.”

“You’re saying that because you gave me the bigger portion”.

“Consider it training since you’re new.”

“Don’t grin at me like that and those idiots sure know how to make a person hate art, it whatever they made can be called art.”

“If you think they were bad, imagine what the suspect must be like.”

Seras shuddered, she hadn’t thought about that and hoped that the suspect would also be charged with 30 count of being a pretentious douche. Sam and Pip trudged into the room and from the looks on their faces, Seras could tell that they had just as much luck. Marshall and Larry’s money trail led back to an account under a name so ridiculous they could tell it was only made for that one transaction; the name on the account was Michelangelo DaVinci. The personal information such as the phone number and address were false; they led back to Chinese take-out stores. The birthday was dated as January 1st, 1606, someone clearly thought they had a sense of humor. Johansen promised that if he came across anymore information online he would let the team know.

“Look for anyone going by that name on the art forums, this douche apparently likes to be noticed for something” said Sam. “He probably will slip up and tell more about himself.”

“Sure thing” grinned Johansen as he bounced out of the room.

“That Chipmunk is sure cute.”

“Chipmunk?” asked Seras.

“She gives everyone stupid nicknames” said Alucard.

“Shut it, Big Red or do you want me to start calling you “Fish Nets’ again?”

Pip started laughing as Seras’ face turned to one of confusion: “Um…why was he called ‘Fish Nets’?”

“That’s none of your concern…it’s nothing…” said Alucard quickly.

“The captain tells the story better than me” winked Sam.

“So, what’s my nickname?”

“It’s Police Girl.”

“That’s a dumb nickname, Alucard. You have those big eyes, so it’s Kitten.”

“I thought she was gonna say big boobs” whispered Pip to Alucard, who just rolled his eyes.

“I know how Alucard got the name ‘Fish Nets’…” started Officer Basil before he was interrupted by the tall man; “That’s Detective Tepes to you…”

“Yeah, yeah whatever Detective Fishnet, now as I was saying…” Unfortunately, Basil didn’t get to tell his story because Integra walked in followed by Hortense, who described as a walking menstruation cycle and Officer Dara who wore plain clothes instead of her uniform.

“Hey Dara, where’s your uniform?” asked an officer in a curt tone.

“Question her attire later, we have things to do” said Integra.

Dara was glad for the ‘rescue’, due to the fact that she was getting flack because she was still ‘playing detective’. However, she couldn’t focus on that at the moment. Integra had sent her to do some detective work 0f her own. She was to find if Lila Hampton had any other connections to the British Museum besides feeding the birds and living in the park. Unfortunately, there were no other connections. However, Dara did find out that Lila and two other men had founded a small technology firm, but it did not last long because the three could not agree about how to run the business. So that business venture went out the window and Lila went out on the street. Dara found that Lila came into contact with the suspect from a flyer that whoever answered the ad would get food, some money and sturdy sleeping bag. The meeting place turned out to be an abandoned warehouse. The police found Lila’s DNA and blood, indicating that the poor woman had been killed there. The flyer had no trace of the suspect’s DNA, the letters were all clipped from different magazines and then carefully pasted on, most likely to avoid identification from handwriting. There were no security cameras around the vicinity of the warehouse so predicting what time Lila met up with the suspect was useless and no one saw anything. This lead turned out to be a dead end, even though it informed the detectives of how Lila came into contact with the suspect but nothing else and it left the detectives frustrated. Integra looked around the table at the tired faces; “Alright, go home and get some rest and we’ll start again tomorrow morning>”

Hortense watched as the detectives and officers and left, until there were only three people: herself, Walter and Integra who was now reading through the notes of the case. After about twenty minutes Hortense asked; “Aren’t you going to go home, Captain Hellsing?”

“You are welcome to leave, don’t feel forced to stay because of me.”

“It doesn’t work that way, as long as you’re on the clock, I must stay.”

Integra eyed the short woman for a couple of moments before stating; “I highly doubt that is the case, but I must say I admire the dedication” then she went back to her reading. Hortense sighed, she could out wait the captain, she also hoped that Integra wasn’t was not doing this on purpose as some kind immature way to annoy her. Walter placed a cup of tea in front of both women and said; “There are some nights where I have to beg her to go home. Sometimes I think I would have to be on bended knee.” This got a soft chuckle from Integra and Hortense not knowing how to respond decided to sip her tea. After a few more minutes Hortense said in clipped voice; “Captain Hellsing, at the end of the week I will begin interviews with everyone that works in this division, including the new comer Seras Victoria, so I would appreciate it if you could inform your staff to make time during the next week or so. Integra just glanced up from her reading; the look that she gave Hortense, the woman though that she would be subjected to a string of colorful language and again Integra preferred reading to answering. It was about 10 at night when Integra decided to head home, Hortense was not happy about the late trip home and began to think if she really had done this on purpose. The next day Hortense was telling everyone the ‘good news’ and as she was talking she was interrupted by a uniform who rudely snorted; “Oi, we don’t got to actually do this bollocks, do we captain? We got things to do!”

“Unless you want to spend the rest of your career directing traffic, you will do as she asks-without bitching like a baby.”

Hortense and the officers were surprised by the response as they expected something else. It was no secret what the officers in the squad thought of Hortense, but they did as they were told. While the interviews among the offers were happening, the detectives were in the conference room again where Johansen was waiting for them with an update.

“Tell me you have good news, Johansen” said Integra who had grown sick of dead ends.

“Gladly Sir” grinned Johansen. “Well I found some late-night chatter on a forum called the ‘Real Artists’ dot com and one particular member went on a long rant about the British Museum’s art exhibition contest, the art pieces submitted by other contestants, anything you can think of, this guy ranted about.” On the large screen there were several quotes from the user. The users name is Michelangelo DaVinci, I thought it was Leonardo…”

“We know Johansen” interrupted Integra impatiently. “Anything else?”

“Oh yeah, he posted his ‘sculpture’.” The image of the petrified Lila Hampton appeared with the caption; ‘The Truth Behind the Art.’”

“What is that supposed to mean?” questioned Pip. “What truth?”

“This person was very angry that his entry was not accepted as a finalist in the competition and now he’s angry that his donation is gone.”

“So, he likes attention” mused Alucard.

“Like my cat, Major Fat Cat” piped Seras. Everyone looked at her for a moment and the young woman turned a bright shade of red. “Sorry.”

As Johansen scrolled through some of the rants that Michelangelo Da Vinci posted on the forum there were several that blasted the art curator Laura Pierce, the one that was of most interest to Integra was one that read… “the curator [Laura Pierce] doesn’t know what real art is if she is letting the garbage that poses for art in the latest ‘art competition’ grace the esteemed halls of the British Museum…the slag most likely doesn’t even have an art degree….and I will gladly show her a lesson in what true art is….”

“The bastard’s next target is most likely Ms. Pierce” said Pip.

“Well let’s make sure that doesn’t happens” said Integra. While the team headed towards the armory, Johansen sent the address of the curator’s home to their cell phones; soon three black SUV’s were on their way there.

**Laura Pierce’s Home**

Laura was just putting on her jacket when an urgent knock was heard at the front door and when she answered it she saw Captain Hellsing who said without preamble; “Your life may be in danger, you need to come with us.” The curator gave the detective a funny look and said; “I have to go to work and what do you mean by ‘may’, come back when you’re absolutely sure…” Her words were interrupted when sound of a large white van screeching to a halt in front of her house and six men jumped out. Pushing Laura inside the house, the detectives scrambled in after her and shut the door. Pip took Laura by the hand and ran upstairs, he took her to the bathroom and said; “Lock the door and don’t open it until I come back.”

“Will I be ok?”

“The French detective flashed her a grin; “As long as I’m here.”

Two of the men decided to head towards the back door to ambush the police. The first man to break down the front door and rush in got smacked in the back of the head with a heavy vase from the captain. One the other men crashed through the window and started firing in random directions to try and at least hit one of the detectives. As they returned fire, one of Seras’ bullet hit him in the side. Goons 3 and 4 came in from the back; with 3 lunging at Pip with a knife and 4 going after Sam. They were easily subdued with several non-life-threatening shots, but number 5 got two to the chest from Alucard and went crashing through the coffee table. The sixth man ran upstairs where suspected Laura, if he could get to her, he could take control of the situation, but Pip and Seras tackled him on the stairs and all three went tumbling down them. Soon number 6 was handcuffed with the rest of his cohorts.

“Figures this creep would hire someone to do his dirty work” said Seras disgustedly as she glared at the would-be kidnappers.

“We just need to get them into one of our torture chambers and rip the information from them” grinned Alucard. As the detectives were preparing to bring the men to the cars, Integra’s cell vibrated, on it was a text from Hortense, who had stayed in the car. Integra was wondering how Hortense got her number but when she saw what the message said, Hortense having her number no longer mattered: ‘Another one, with RPG!’

“GET DOWN!”

Everyone hit the deck as the loud whistle of the rocket leaving the launcher and then the loud boom of the rocket exploding as it made contact with the house. Shrapnel and debris flew in every direction as the detectives lay sprawled on the ground. Integra tried to get up but felt as if a heavy weight was on top of her. Smoke filled the air and orange lights from several flames lit what was left of the house. She had no idea who was still alive and who was dead and then there was the terrible ringing in her ears. Integra tried to call out o someone- anyone but her voice came out as a raspy whisper. If she didn’t do something now, everyone would be dead. Then there was movement, the seventh man stepped through the gaping hole in the wall, holding an assault rifle. First, he checked to see if any of his fellow kidnappers were alive and then he made his way to the unconscious body of Sam, pointed his rifle at her and was about to shoot, when something hit him on the back of the head. Somehow Integra found the strength to hurl a half-charred book at the man, distracting him from killing the detective. When he looked in the captain’s direction, several taser prongs flew into his eye along with the jolt of electricity which sent the man to the ground screaming and twitching.

Soon the sirens pf police cars could be heard and fire fighters and EMT personnel were on the scene trying to figure out what the heck happened, including Chief Farguson who was not happy to hear that Integra was in the middle of the explosion. When all the detectives regained their consciousness, Integra asked; “Is everyone ok?”

“I’m fine” said Seras as she tried to stand up and failed.

“At least I’m alive” moaned Sam. Pip just staggered up the stairs to find and make sure Laura was alright. When they both came downstairs, the curator shrieked; “My home! What did you do?” she never received an answer to that question as the firefighters escorted her and the detectives out before starting to put the fires out. Out of the would-be kidnappers, four more were killed by the blast; resulting in five dead, one brain dead and one alive with cuts that required him to go to the hospital.  
“What the hell happened in there?” asked a very concerned Farguson. When he heard of an explosion, he thought that somehow caused it in one of her crazy plans, when he saw the extent of the blast, the chief thought he lost a good team of detectives. Hortense was outside looking rather shaken and told him how she had sent Integra a text but wasn’t sure if she and the team made it out in time. Farguson was relieved when he saw the detectives stagger out of the wreckage besides a couple of scratches, everyone would be fine.

“If it weren’t for Hortense, we could have all been dead” said Integra before thanking the short woman.

“Does this mean you will stop calling me ‘Horse Sense’ and be more respectful?” asked Hortense.

“Of course, not” smirked Integra. “Unless you intend to stop following me like a shadow” smirked Integra.

“You know I can’ do that?”

“Alright Horse Sense, we have an idiot kidnapper to question.”

Farguson however disagreed; “You were nearly been blown to pieces, take a couple days and rest. We will have Ms. Pierce escorted to an unknown safe house and armed security with her whenever she goes to work.”

“Whoever is out there could try this again, we have to question the suspect” protested Sam.

“You guys can barely stand, get yourselves checked out and get some rest- that’s an order.”

“Well I did say I can use a vacation, I’ll be in Aruba if you need me” said Integra as she walked off and disappeared in the enlarging crowd.

“I don’t think he meant that kind of rest” said Pip.

**A couple days later- Grimbly Prison Hospital**

Blake Harper was not sure how many times he went in and out of consciousness, he did remember going to some broad’s house to grab her and as soon as he went through the door he got a vase to the head which explained the bandages on his noggin. He woke up again to see himself being carted off to the hospital and the pain in his leg and the medication had him conked out again. Now he woke up and realized that he was shackled to his bed and three faces staring at him. This told him that the mission went sideways. The first-person Blake saw was an ugly short broad with a suit just as ugly and a hairstyle that no one should be seen with in public. She looked at him as a stern teacher would look at a student that had just been caught cheating on a Math test. To his right, Blake saw a tall tan woman; she was much easier on the eyes. Speaking of eyes, her sapphire ones had the predatory look of an eagle waiting to strike at a scared rabbit. The woman sat comfortably in the only chair in the room and puffed away on a thin cigar despite the ‘No Smoking’ sign. To the convict’s left, he saw a tall pale man with black hair, his brown-red eyes had the same predatory look, only where the woman’s was calculation and analytical, his was deranged. Blake shifted on his bed away from the man, to which earned him a full mouthed grin from the man.

“What…who are you guys….?” Blake stammered; “What do you want?”

“We are the police and we want answers” drawled Integra.

“Well, I ain’t got no answers for you.”

“Are you sure?” Integra leaned over and grabbed the man’s wounded leg, he winced in pain; “Ow, ok, ok I’ll tell you….but you can’t tell the others.”

Alucard laughed; “There are not ‘others’ to tell, they are all dead.”

Blake nearly pissed himself from fright; “Some short, scrawny guy came into the bar, I was at two days ago and hands me an envelope with cash, a picture and a phone. Of course, I asked him what it was for, but he said he was a messenger and he ran off. The phone started ringing and the dude on the other end said I was to meet up with the others and kidnap the woman.”

“Did he tell you where to take her?” asked Integra.

“No, he said once we got her then we would take her and then we would get paid more money. He didn’t tell me no real name just called himself ‘The Artist’, that’s all I know I swear. I don’t even know the other guys.” Integra just sighed, this guy was getting smarter with the use of cash and burner phones to avoid any digital trail, which made him harder to track.

Johansen also informed them that the perp had an advanced IP address concealer, so that he bounced around several countries. He was meticulous so as to not to leave behind any DNA on anything he touched. As they left the prison hospital, Alucard said “It would seem we would have to use more unconventional means to catch this little fish, my Captain.” Integra’s eyebrow rose; “My Captain? Really Alucard, I think you need to get your head examined. But you are correct, we are going to have to be much more creative.”

“Just as long as being ‘creative’ stays within the policy of the London Police Department, Captain Hellsing. You can’t afford to go any more rogue than you are now. Remember you are on probation” sniffed Hortense. “I need to make sure you are doing your job.” The captain suddenly stopped walking, which caused Hortense who was walking behind her to bump into the tall woman. Turning around and looking the woman full in the eyes, Integra growled; “In order for you to make sure I am doing my job right, I believe that you would have had to have been a detective in the first place!” With this Integra stormed off, while Alucard merely chuckled; “Well now you’ve made her angry.”

“Does she always anger this easily?”

“Only when foolish people speak.”

**London Metropolitan Police Department- Homicide 1s Division Squad Room**

The detectives found themselves in the conference room again, but this time Chief Farguson was present. Johansen turned on the screen and on it was the picture of a ratty looking man along with his personal information.

“Who’s the not-so-handsome fellow?” asked Sam.

“This would be who Mr. Harper called The Messenger” answered Johansen.

“According to footage from the bar Harper went to, this man is seen in some of the shots, handing envelopes to the kidnappers.” Johansen touched another button the halo touch pad and a couple more images appeared on the screen. “This bar is usually frequently by armed forces personnel, an army bar, like a cop bar, but the guys are in shape” chuckled Johansen. “But the chosen for the attempted kidnapping were dropouts or those who were let go because of misconduct.”

“This Michelangelo artist fellow needed people with experience but not much brain or morals” said Pip.

What better say to make flunkies feel better about themselves” commented Sam. The Messenger’s real name was Charlie Burton, 40-years-old and actually looked like a rat. His dark beady eyes stared out of the picture and through his chopped lip, his yellow teeth jutted teeth could be seen and his large nose was pointy. On his head his dark brown greasy hair and went out in all directions, Charlie wore it like a bad hat. And his ears were large, round and stuck out the sides of his head.

“It shouldn’t be that hard finding someone that ugly” said Seras.

“It looks like I’m going to have to give someone my lecture on hair health and hygiene” sighed Integra.

“That lecture should be considered some kind of cruel and unusual torture” chuckled Alucard.

“He needs it. Alucard, you and Seras go over to Burton’s residence to see if he has any information on this Leonardo, Michelangelo artist, whatever the hell he’s calling himself.” As Integra was speaking, a uniform walked in and said; “Captain they found another one of those sculptures, just sitting on the bench.” Seras was glad that she was going to Burton’s house, she had enough of sculptures that had dead bodies in them.

**Trafalgar Square- London**

Meanwhile the rest of the 1st Division stared at the park’s newest ‘artistic’ addition; a man with outstretched hands as if he was trying to past something or someone away. Though he was the same as Lila, there was a major difference; it was the bullet hole in the man’s forehead. Alucard called Integra to tell her that he and Seras couldn’t find Charlie at his and after receiving information about his work place, he wasn’t there as well. The sign next to the sculpture said; “The Messenger”. Dara said; “You know that saying ‘Don’t kill the messenger’, apparently it didn’t apply here.”

“So now what? Two bodies and an attempt on the curator and we’re no closer to finding out who this artist wannabe is” said Sam frustratedly.

“When is that exhibition, Johansen?” asked Integra.

“It’s in two days, Sir.”

“Get us some invites, I’m bringing a guest.”

“But Captain….”

“Also, I need you to find the ugliest and gawdiest piece among the competitors and do that social media thing you do. You may need to hack some celebrities accounts to do it.”

“Captain, that’s illegal!”

“I don’t care, just do it.”

“What are you planning, Sweet Cheeks? And why can’t I be your guest?”

“All in good time, Sam and don’t call me ‘Sweet Cheeks’”.

When one of the CSI went move the body, Integra stopped him and said; “That is part of the art show.”

“There’s a dead body in there!”

“Is it?”

“Uh….uh….yes….”

“You may leave now.”

“What are you doing, Captain Hellsing?” whispered Hortense harshly.

“This is the part where you be quiet and enjoy the show, literally.”

Chief Farguson didn’t learn of Integra’s plan until the day of the show and he didn’t really get much details just bits from Hortense and a confounded CSI who didn’t know why the captain wanted to display a dead body like a tacky Christmas tree in a discount store. But when Farguson went to Integra’s office, she was nowhere to be found and she wouldn’t pick up her cell.

**Somewhere in Heathrow, London**

Peter Lily aka Michelangelo DaVinci he had planned on showing the world that he was the best artist in today’s world. He had the talent of many of the classical artists, after all they were the true masters. He had been told since childhood that one day he would be the next DaVinci, but in this day it was hard to find anyone who appreciated his talent. Those in the art world had called his works ‘outdated’ and ‘unoriginal’ and he couldn’t find a job doing what he loved, and his works sat in his flat or in storage instead of in prestigious museums like the British Museum or the Louvre. Today people were intrigued by in that garbage they called ‘modern art’. It lacked taste, finesse and the true artist genius needed to create it. Any idiot can put a can of soda on a chair and people called it art. What a laugh and a slap in the face of true artists. They might as well call the child who gave her doll a haircut a hair stylist for the stars and anyone who puts on a band-aid, a doctor. But they didn’t, so artists should get the same respect and since the world didn’t see it that way, Michelangelo decided that he would show them what a true artist is. As he searched through the cameras that he had hacked into in the park he saw a sign on his latest creation; a note that read ‘The Messenger has a message for you’. So, the police knew he was watching, well wasn’t that interesting. It turned out the ‘message’ was an invitation to the art exhibition, Michelangelo could smell a trap. The advantage was that the police had no idea what he looked like, so he could hide in plain sight. Another thing that irked Michelangelo was that on many social media sites there was a sculpture of what looked like a misshapen broom, and it was getting a good bit of compliments online. Leave it to idiots not to know what art was. Michelangelo decided to accept the invitation.

**Two Days Later: British Museum 7pm**

Anyone who was anyone in the art world flocked to the famous museum to be a part of the induction of the many art pieces as new art exhibitions.

“This damn dress is giving me a wedgie” ground out Sam while she went at the discomfort. Seras slapped her hand and said; “Stop doing that, it’s not very lady like.”

“You sound like Captain Honey Tits.”

“Do NOT call her that” growled Alucard.

“Oooh, Big Al, don’t you look dapper!”

“Captain Integra said to dress up and this is formal event.”

“I’m hoping that she will wear something revealing.”

Looking around Pip said; “Where is she? The show is about to start.”

“Chief Farguson looked pissed” said Dara. “I just hope this crazy plan works.”

A couple moments later Laura stepped up to the podium to make the welcoming remarks and the detectives split up and dispersed among the audience. Seras heart was pounding in her chest, this plan was like trying to grab an eel out of a pond. “We have no clue what this guy looks like” Seras thought to herself, how would they know who to look for? Meanwhile at the back of the room, Michelangelo was surprised to see that his sculpture ‘The Messenger’ was also on display even though he had been turned down from the competition. What he didn’t know that the body of Burton had been removed and the sculpture put back together. This was better than he expected, these fools would finally see what real art was. After speeches from several of the judges, the guests were asked to mingle and critique the pieces. Many of the works received high praises, but people seemed to be ignoring Michelangelo’s piece, which angered him. He said nothing as he heard, people call his work, ‘tedious’, ‘pretentious’ and even ‘unoriginal’. Now this would have not really affected Michelangelo that much, all he had to do was write a biting post on the art blog and make an example out of these so-called experts.

However, people had compliments for a piece that looked like a misshapen broom. The sculpture was painted an ugly shade of yellow and was covered in glitter, sea shells, tinsel, beads, more glitter and even magazine cut outs and colorful cotton balls. Words such as ‘genius’, ‘art piece of the century’, ‘masterfully created’ were being tossed around. People wanted to take pictures with it and even some people offered to buy it. Michelangelo lost it when he heard one of the judges say; “It would seem that the artist tried to capture the style of he Classics and has failed miserably. Such failure is an affront to the likes of Da Vinci and Bernini!” In the glittering room where art should be celebrated and appreciated, these clowns wanted to remain ignorant and fawn over some pile of crap, while calling his work unoriginal and boring and he had had it.

Seras was the middle of telling Sam that grabbing at her wedgie was not proper for the second time when she saw a lanky brunette man head towards the podium where Laura was gathering the audience back together after the critiquing of the works. The man looked angry and for a moment she thought that he was going to attack the curator, but he simply pushed her out of the way and began screaming at the audience about how stupid they were and didn’t know what real art was. “Should we do something?”

“No, let him rant like a moron” chuckled Integra.

“Sir, you said to dress up” said Pip who was tugging at a bow tie.

“I didn’t really think you’d listen to me.”

“You did this on purpose” fumed Sam. “I was imagining you in a slinky evening gown and me tearing it off with….”

“We have killer to catch, save that for later Sam” interrupted the captain. The man had been dragged away from the podium and tossed him outside.

Michelangelo picked himself from the ground where the museum security had literally thrown him, to find himself surrounded by several people. “Who the hell are you?” he growled.

“Well not your fanbase” answered Dara. “You’re under arrest for the murders of Lila Hampton and Charlie Burton.”

Michelangelo didn’t try to resist in fact he seemed to think that this was some sort of way of making him even more famous. But the inside the museum had gone back to enjoying the ceremony and his sculpture had been discreetly wheeled away, probably to some obscure storage room in the basement until the police could come and pick it up as evidence in his trial. Once in the interrogation room, Michelangelo spilled his guts to the first detective who entered the room, which were Seras and Alucard. He seemed to be proud of his deeds, explaining and repeating that he was an artistic genius who was doing the inept world a favor by showing them what true art was.

** 1 Division Squad Room – 11:00 p.m. **

The detectives sat around the conference room table tucking into a large amount of Indian food and discussing the case.

“That guy was a snob, I don’t see how anyone could be so dam closeminded” said Pip “and about art of all things.”

“Don’t talk with you mouth full, French Toast” laughed Sam.

“And he was acting like a self-righteous prick” continued Pip, ignoring Sam.

“He made the interrogation too easy” mumbled Alucard. “I was hoping he would be tougher, at least try to lie.” Alucard had hoped to use some interrogation techniques he had learned about, instead the insipid man just confessed to everything, ruining his fun. Integra had told him that whatever he wanted to try probably wouldn’t have been legal and that the 1st Division didn’t need two detectives on probation. “I can assure you that having a short midget follow you everywhere is not fun” sighed the captain.

Seras shook her head, how anyone could be that stuck up was beyond her. As the uniforms were leading Michelangelo away, he was screaming about society’s lack of taste in art and how and how he would show everybody they were wrong, while the detectives just shook their heads. Seras was glad that this case was over, let the clown’s lawyer deal with him, hopefully he would spend the rest of his life rotting in jail or get the noose. Lila and Charles didn’t deserve to die for the sake of ‘art’. There was no such thing as ‘true’ or ‘real’ art. True art came from within the artist and how they chose to express it was their right. The monstrosity, the misshapen broomstick that was presented at the exhibit would have a home in the lobby of the LMPD. The children of the primary school that had created had decided to donate their creation since it had helped catch the criminal. As she drove home, Seras was inspired to draw her cat Major and maybe even a couple of portraits of her co-workers, they may not come out masterpieces or be displayed for the world to see, but at least to her they would be art.

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: Hey readers! Just want to say thanks for sticking with me this far. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I am so dreadfully lazy and easily distracted. Hope you enjoyed and see ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Bon Appetite

**HELLSING: LAW & ORDER**

**SAPPHIREWYREN**

** Ch. 7: Bon Appetite **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. (Do I gotta do this for every chapter?)**

**Author’s Note: Hi my readers sorry for taking so long in typing. Hope you are enjoying rereading my other fics while waiting for new ones to be posted. But on with the show!**

The increase in crime specifically homicides was not the only headache that the mayor of London had to deal with, there was the homeless. They were everywhere, in train stations, bus stops, parks, behind the dumpsters of stores or they could be seen shuffling down the street dragging large bags of only God knows what behind them. The sight of them was an eyesore for the average citizen and the smell was worse. Morning public commutes were made unbearable as if delays and cancellations weren’t enough. But it was not as if the homeless enjoyed their situation, it was no picnic for them, the stares, the obviously loud comments and the stinginess. Would it kill to give even one pound? Or better yet a sandwich? But that was not to be and with more people becoming homeless, the city had to come up with ways to deal with the problem. The shelters were only temporary and the homeless were encouraged to use any resources availed to them to help with their situation. But all this was not easy, while some tried; many had been homeless for years and didn’t know anything else and others given up on life altogether, so they didn’t even bother to try. After several failed programs with the homeless, the government was not eager to fund anymore ‘ideas’ and the problem just seemed to get worse, as some of the homeless turned to crime from mugging all the way to homicide.

On one particularly rainy day some of the homeless decided to camp out on the property of the affluent, so imagine the Mayor’s face when he learned that there were several homeless squatting on his doorstep, outside the gate, but that’s just semantics. He was not pleased in the least and it did not make things better that he had them arrested for trespassing. One of the homeless screamed into the news cameras, “The Mayor has all that space, why can’t he share?!” This triggered a social war both online and off, some supported the homeless saying that the rich had large houses on sprawling amounts of land and others said that if wasn’t fair for people who worked hard for their wealth shouldn’t just give it up to a bunch of moochers no matter what their circumstances were, how would they learn if everything was just handed to them. Also they were reminded of the resources that were in place to help the homeless. So what did this have to do with our friends at the London Metropolitan Police Department, well remember that a certain captain was super-rich and everyone was dying to know her opinion on the matter, some even making bets on what her opinion might be? Would she side with the affluent; seeing that she was raised rich and was the heir of a multi-million, nearing billion-dollar empire? Or would she side with the common man, since she was a detective sworn to protect the public from criminals? However, when Integra entered the squad room, everyone’s courage failed them and no one dared to ask her. But apparently strange or questioning looks seemed to be the substitute and soon they began to bug the young captain. “What is with the bloody stares?” she demanded and of course everyone was smart enough not to answer or at least they hoped it was a rhetorical question. Integra rolled her eyes, “Don’t just stand there ogling at me like a pack of idiots, you have work to do. I suggest you do it.” The uniforms were not particularly happy as they had to make rounds to the properties of the affluent to round up any squatters, since the paid security had a penchant of getting violent. Walter followed Integra into her office with a hot cup of tea which as he placed on her desk said, “About the stares, sir…” Integra raised an impatient hand, “I don’t have time for that.”

“They wanted to know your opinion about the recent homeless crisis.”

A pale blonde eyebrow was raised, “Now I wouldn’t call it a crisis, Walter.”

“So what is your opinion, sir?”

Integra stirred her spoon in the tea before taking several sips, all the while looking at Walter, after she put down the cup, “You already know my opinion on the matter, Walter.”

“I hope that opinion on this matter allows you to do your job professionally,” said Hortense, who was obviously eavesdropping. Hortense gave a sniff and said, “Captain, your last opinion didn’t please those on top. Remember the higher-ups have placed me to observe you and gauge your abilities…”

My opinion on the current events of the homeless and my job does not correlate Hortense, so if you would kindly shut the hell up, that would be most appreciated.”

Hortense’s face looked as if someone came up behind her and slapped her butt. The auditor said nothing as she left the office, but she was scribbling on her note pad.

“Perhaps you should apologize, Sir,” said Walter.

“Perhaps you’ve gone soft in the head, Walter” replied Integra with a chuckle as she continued to sip her tea.

**Mayor’s Office – 12:00 pm**

Peyton Houghton, mayor of London paced his office as his body guard Michael Doyle and his secretary Magdalene Potter watched quietly. Mayor Houghton was only five feet, but don’t let his small stature fool you, on the inside he was a large as a grizzly bear and about as loud as one too. “The nerve of those filthy peasants, making my property their pig sty!” the man ranted.

“Those are citizens of London that you are…” started Magdalene nervously.

“I DON’T CARE! SOMETHING MUST BE DONE!”

“You are going to be late for your lunch meeting with the governor, sir” said Michael blandly.

“How can I think about eating at this time when…when… that’s it!”

Michael and Magdalene looked at each other, before asking in sync, “What’s it?”

“Never mind, I have to make sure it is fail-proof first. Now let’s go, I don’t want to be late for my lunch meeting.” The body guard and the secretary could only follow the short man out of the office, if he had an idea, hopefully, it would be a good one.

A couple of days later the mayor met several of his closest friends, several CEO’s of food distribution companies and an odd assortment of what one would call ‘Native-looking’ people. These individuals were from the Niahehe Caves in Fiji and Houghton was wary about having them, buy when he learned that they could speak English and didn’t mind looking ‘more civilized’ for the task at hand, the mayor was more than happy to include them. The six Fijians were code named; Butcher, Chef, Alpha, Beta, Waiter and Farmer, with the one called Waiter being the leader. It had taken several weeks to get these six to London with officials knowing and they preferred to be paid in cash. On paper it said that they worked for the Wholesome Meats food processing and distribution company so no blow back would be on the Mayor. Houghton gazed at the six and said, “Your part is the most important in this if this partnership is to work smoothly. All the facilities that you require are available to you at any time. Whatever you do, you must not be seen or caught. If you are this office can do nothing to help you.” The six Fijians nodded, they understood the rules when they agree to the job and that’s why they wanted to be paid in cash, it would make it harder to track the money trail. What they were about to do, Londoners at first would not understand, but it would be beneficial for all the citizens, soon they understand and even thank the mayor, Houghton knew there was no turning back.

Several weeks later on a rainy morning, as Integra was being driven to work, she noticed that something seemed off, as if something was missing, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. As the car drove past several stores, Integra told the driver to pull over, which did promptly, as well as opening the door and holding an umbrella over his employer’s head. The place that Integra stood staring at intently was an alley where several homeless people would sleep and beg for money, in rain or shine. However on this particular day Integra noticed that it was empty, not even the ragged blanks used for bedding were there. The alley had been cleaned, but why? As the captain stood pondering the strange scene unbeknownst to her, across the street a dark-skinned woman, with black tattoos on her face and a head full of beaded braids watched and pulled out a cell phone, “Boss, we may have a problem.”

“What kind of problem, Alpha?” asked an accented voice of Waiter on the other end.

“Remember that lady cop that the mayor told us about? Captain Integra Hellsing? Well, she’s here right now checking out one of the spots that we cleansed. Let me kill her now.”

“No, that will not do. If London’s top cop goes missing, everyone will notice. For now, just observe, if it looks like she’s getting more involved, then we will ask Houghton how to proceed.”

Alpha sighed as she slid the bone knife back into her sheath, where she had partially drawn it, “If you say so.” As she hung up the phone, Alpha watched her surroundings as if looking for someone. When Alpha realized that she was staring into the sapphire glare of the detective. Her breath caught in her throat and for a minute she thought that she had been made. But the woman looked elsewhere, giving others the same icy glare before stepping back into the car. Alpha let out the breath she was holding; audibly. No wonder Houghton had concerns about Integra, she certainly did look like someone who if they caught wind of anything they perceived was wrong, they would not let go. Hopefully, the woman wouldn’t be a problem, but right now all Alpha could do was watch and see what Integra does.

**London Metropolitan Police Department**

When Integra reached the LMPD headquarters she was not surprised to see Hortense standing there waiting for her, but she was surprised to see the man standing next to her: Detective Chief Inspector of the Missing Persons Division, Milo Franklin. Like Farguson, Franklin was a tall strapping man, but unlike Farguson, Franklin preferred to take a more active role and had a reputation of inserting himself in cases his detectives were working on, especially if they were understaffed. He hated sitting behind a desk doing paper work, claiming that his 6’5” frame was not built for that. Franklin also joked that he didn’t want to get pale, though he was too dark to get pale.

“Ah, there you are Captain Hellsing” Franklin greeted in his soft voice. “Ms. Tunston was just telling me how you call her ‘Horse Sense’.” The young captain smirked, “I will apologize to the next horse I meet, such mindless insults are unacceptable.” While Franklin chuckled, Hortense said a shrill voice, “You should be apologizing to me!” After a short moment of silence, Franklin gave Integra an expectant look as if he was asking if she would apologize to Hortense. In turn the captain gave the man a raised eyebrow that clearly said “Hell no” and Franklin had to laugh.

“On a serious note, I will be invading your space for a time, if you don’t mind, Captain.”

“My people deal with dead victims, one of yours was killed?”

“As a matter of fact, yes he was. Just got word from the ME, she ruled his death as a homicide. I figure I might as well bring this case to the best homicide squad in London.”

“You do know that flattery will get you nowhere with me, right?”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.”

“I guess we could have a chat in my office.”

“Lead the way” Franklin grinned while holding the elevator and laughed when Integra called out to Hortense, “Don’t dawdle, Horse Sense, some of us have actual jobs to do.” Hortense huffed at the comment before getting on the elevator. When they reached the sixth floor, Hortense said to Franklin, “Sir I must warn you that Captain’s Hellsing’s team can be very unprofessional.” Integra rolled her eyes and on entering the squad room, the first to greet the trio was Sam who gave a smirk; “Hey Captain Sexy Legs, who’s the tall hunk of dark chocolate? He better not be your boyfriend? Can I take a nibble?” Franklin was floored, but more was to come. Alucard took Integra’s hand and kissing it purred, “My beautiful Captain, how was your night? You are looking radiant this morning?” Pip came out of the kitchen and said. “The boss lady got a boyfriend? It’s not Alucard, is it?”

“Hell no” replied Sam. “He’s never seen her legs.”

At least Walter and Seras were professional, while Hortense wore a look that said ‘I told you so’. Franklin could only say, “They are a lively bunch.”

“This is what I get to come in to every morning” sighed Integra. Seras shook hands with Franklin and said “I’m Detective Seras Victoria, sorry about my co-workers, they’re all weird.”

“Hey no sucking up to the Captain’s boyfriend” said Pip.

“The next one to say that gets a stapler to the head!”

“So are you two going to go to the office now” asked Sam suggestively.

“Is it always like this?” Franklin asked Integra.

“They are actually behaving today” was the captain’s answer.

“Show him that sexy scar on your calf, Captain Hot Pants.”

Alucard looked surprised, “What is she talking about?”

“When did she see your legs?” Franklin regretted the question two seconds after asking it.

“Twice actually, but that is beside the point.”

When the room quieted down, Franklin began, “I am Detective Chief Inspector Miles Franklin of the Missing Persons Division. I am sure you are all wondering why I am here.”

“You are…” Pip started.

“No, I am not Captain Hellsing’s boyfriend. I am here because one of my squads has a case that would benefit from both divisions working together.” This got the detectives’ attention and they decided that one of the conference rooms would be a good place to have the conversation. A thumb drive was inserted into a port and a picture of a dirty, grizzled looking man, along with some information. “This is Benjamin Adler, age 32. He was missing until a couple of days ago when his body was found. As I told Captain Hellsing earlier that the M.E. ruled it as a homicide.”

“According to this file, it says he was homeless” said Seras. “Who was looking for him to report him missing?”

“He had a brother named Asa, who didn’t know he was homeless for several years. He tried to get Ben off the streets, but it didn’t work,” answered Franklin.

“You mean this guy wanted to sleep in train stations and eat out of garbage cans?” asked Pip.

“I guess after years of being homeless, the victim didn’t know anything else. Mental deterioration could have been a factor.” Franklin tapped the touch screen module on the table and a second picture of the victim appeared. “The ME said a single bullet through the back killed him. It was at least several yards away” explained the chief.

“He was running from someone and for a single bullet to kill him, the shooter knows what they were doing” said Sam.

“Yes” agreed Franklin “The bullet that was found in Ben is a standard 9mm and that could be fired from a large assortment of guns.”  
“Find that gun would take a long time” said Seras.

“Did Asa notice anyone or anything unusual when he last saw his brother?” asked Dara.

“He did mention a white van, but he was only able to give partial plate numbers. However he did say this about Ben.” Franklin touched the module again and a hologram of a man sitting at a table across two detectives popped up and the audio began to play, “…Ben was a saint, always helping someone. Ben was too nice to everyone. He was too kind to be a cop and too squeamish to be a doctor. He didn’t have enemies. I remember when we were kids and tried to teach ourselves how to pick pockets, Ben was very bad at it and swore off stealing.”

“Did he have any problems with the other homeless?” asked one detective.

“Not that I knew of. He was the ‘turn the other cheek’ kind of guy. If there was a problem, he never told me, so it must not have been that serious…or at least that’s what I thought.”

On the hologram, Asa could be seen writing on a piece of and handing it to the detectives. “These are the places Ben usually stays…I checked them already but…maybe you guys find him…”

“We’re going to need that list” said Integra.

“But we already…” started Franklin, but was interrupted by the captain’s rain hand, “A second pair of eyes couldn’t hurt.” Franklin obliged and each pair of detectives went to a place written, while Integra decided to take Franklin on a ‘tour’ of sorts. The tour was made up of several places where the homeless used to congregate. “For the last couple of weeks this must have been happening and I just noticed it this morning” explained Integra shaking her head.

“And it looks so clean, who would do that?” asked Franklin. “Who would go through the trouble?”

“It would seem that you have a larger missing persons case on your hands.”

“It would seem so” the chief nodded. Meanwhile across the street Alpha made another call and the mayor was present to hear it. “That cop is back with another one. Just let me take them both out, it will be quick and silent.”

Houghton sighed; “And it will be in broad daylight.”

“I can wait until nightfall.”

“No, I have a better plan, one that will allow us to continue and it will be sure to stop that detective.”

“I hope so, she seems determined.”

Houghton chuckled, “I own all the police in London, if I wanted to I could make their lives hell. If Integra wants to keep her job, she will do as I say.” As Integra and Franklin were headed back to headquarters, the chief asked, “Do you ever get the feeling you’re being watched?”

“All the time” answered Integra grimly.

Houghton sighed again as he hung up the phone, he had spent the last ten minutes convincing Alpha not to kill Integra. He was hoping that the captain would not be a problem, but she was proving to be too honest. Whatever case she was working on kept leading her back to the same place or Integra probably felt the need to review it. Houghton didn’t want to have to dispose of Integra because that would certainly be noticeable, but it was getting harder due to the detective’s persistence. For the better part of the week, Integra and her team investigated places where Ben and other homeless people used to make their homes. They even checked out numerous homeless shelters, where they found that regulars went missing. However Houghton had another plan, hopefully this would get Integra to back off the case completely.

At the beginning of the new week, after several fruitless leads and dead end searches, Seras rushed into Integra’s office and exclaimed, “Someone just turned themselves in for the murder of Bed Adler.” When Integra reached the interrogation room and saw a man that was handcuffed to the metal table, through the one way window. The man looked nervous and fidgety and he nearly wet himself when he saw the blue eyed imposing woman entered the room.

“Kindly repeat what you told me to Captain Hellsing” demanded Franklin. The man took several deep breaths before telling his story. “I was walking home about 1 in the morning, when some homeless attacked me. He must not have known that I would fight back , cuz after I punched him, he ran. I was gonna call the police, but when I reached into my pocket my wallet was gone, so I chased after him.” The man took another deep breath before continuing, “The attack must have been some kind of trick so he can pick my pocket. So I was yelling for the guy to stop, but he kept running, so I took out my gun and shot him. I only wanted to him to stop running….I ain’t mean to kill him!”

“Where’d you get the gun?” asked Franklin.

“I…I found it in a park several months ago…thought it would make me look cool, so I kept…”

“Where is it now” asked Integra dryly.

“I tossed it in the sewer that night”

“How convenient.”

The chief pushed a legal pad and pen towards the man, “You may write now confession and sign it.”

Back in the squad room, the detectives found information about the ‘killer’, “His name is Arnold Michaels, thirty-two years old. No siblings, both parents died and single” informed Alucard.

“He did some time in prison, twice for illegal drug possession. He is supposed to be on parole, so this just makes it worse for him” added Seras.

Sam tapped her fingers on her desk as she said, “The fool was never able to hold down a job, several months on a construction site, another stint at a manufacture plant building cars and a cashier at several stores. His bank account makes the homeless look rich. He is behind on his rent, about two seconds from being evicted.”

“Perhaps he wanted a free place to stay, so jail was a desperate option” said Dara.

Integra snorted derisively, “His confession is pure nonsense. There is more shit in his story then a backed up toilet.”

“But you have a confession” said Franklin as he walked into the room.

“The lad does not look like the type to have a gun, let alone use it with the type of accuracy that was used to kill Mr. Adler” said Walter calmly.

“When I walked into that room, I literally saw his balls run out of there. If you want to find, I would suggest you search the rubbish pile in the back of the building” smirked Integra. Pip and Alucard snickered at the statement, meanwhile Franklin looked did not look amused.   
“There are too many holes in his story or at the very least none of it makes sense,” said Seras. “Ben’s brother said that he would never hurt anyone. Why now?”

“Perhaps he got desperate” answered Franklin.

“When he had a brother that had no problem taking him in?” asked Integra. “Or are you going to say that Ben didn’t want to impose?”

“I won’t pretend to know the psyche of a homeless man.”

“Also tossing the gun in the sewer is way too convenient” said Pip. “Michaels said he kept the gun because he wanted to ‘look cool’. Though that is a pretty sad reason for a man who is thirty two years old, that is something a child would say.”

“Either way, you have your confession. You have the killer on a platter…”

“What about the other missing homeless people?” interrupted Sam.

“That is where my team comes in” said Franklin as if he would rather not have this conversation. “And until they are reported, we can do nothing for them.”

“So you’re saying, we should do nothing and leave them to whatever unholy fate that awaits them?” growled Integra.

“Why do you even care about a bunch of homeless people anyway, Captain Hellsing? You’re practically richer than everyone in this damn building!” yelled Franklin. “Don’t pretend to care now!”

Everyone in the squad room was stunned into quiet at the unexpected outburst from the normally quiet chief. No one knew how to respond, not even Integra. At the moment a uniform walked in and asked to speak to Franklin. After a couple of minutes of hushed talking outside, Franklin went back into the room and said; “This case is over, Captain Hellsing, shut it down. That is an order from the higher ups.”

“I get it now, how much were you paid?”

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t paid anything, Hellsing.”

“Yet you seem eager for this case to be closed and done with. You know that I will find out if you received a single pound outside your paycheck.”

“I was not paid, by anyone. Besides you know it’s against the policy to use police resources to find out information about employees bank accounts unless absolutely necessary or ordered to do so by a higher ranking officer, Captain.”

Integra grinned around the cigarillo that she just lit, “Police resources? You forgot how rich I am.”

“This case is closed” repeated Franklin. “The order came from higher up.”

“Really now? How high up?”

“The mayor’s office. You already heard the confession. Mayor Houghton wants this case closed.”

“What does he have to do with this case?”

“He wants it closed since the killer have been caught.”

“Well that’s too bad, I think he should stick to his own job. There is no way that pathetic excuse of a man, Michaels is the killer.”   
“Please Hellsing, the mayor is…”

“What? I’ll tell you what the mayor is. He is…”

“Please finish that sentence Captain Integra Hellsing and see how long your job lasts” said Houghton. Everyone turned to see the Mayor in the doorway. However they were more stunned when Integra picked up a chair walked over to the short man and placed it in front of him. She then sat in it and stuck her face in his and said, “The mayor is a lying wet sack of shit.”

“This case is closed, Captain Hellsing. But I admit you do have guts.”

“No, this case is over when I say it’s over, not you. I suggest you go back to what you’re good at, lying and kissing ass.”

The mayor narrowed his eyes, “I will not stand for this disrespect, captain. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you do what you’re good at and follow orders. If you don’t, you can kiss your job goodbye.”

“I did not get to where I am by following orders.”

“Well you better learn, I’d hate to have to cut your career short, Hellsing” and with that the mayor walked out.

“Now what?” asked Pip “That confession sounded too hinky.”

“And the mayor showing up makes it more suspicious” replied Sam.

“This case is done” said Franklin sternly. “I’m sure there are open cases that you should be dealing with.”

“Do not tell my detectives what to do, Franklin. There are a pair of balls missing with your name on them, you should go and find them.” The look Franklin gave Integra could make a pumpkin shrivel, but he left without a word.

“Well they broke up”, whispered Sam. Alucard sighed, “They were never actually going out. My lovely captain would never go out with a man who would drop a case because a dwarf says so.”

“Why do you keep saying ‘my’ she’s not going out with you either” said Pip.

“What about this case, is it closed?” asked Seras nervously.

“No, we keep going. We go back the case with Ben Adler, I know we are missing something and that little prick Arnold Michaels is obviously working with the mayor.”

“Well the mayor is refusing to let anyone talk to the chap, so we will get nothing out him” said Walter.

“That midget is a crafty one” said Sam. “I’ll give him that.”

“He just didn’t count on Arnie’s story being complete bollocks” grinned Dara.

With Houghton hiding Arnold, even though he ‘confessed’ and Chief Franklin ass deep in his pocket, as Integra put it, the 1st Homicide had to scour over the evidence that they were allowed access to, which hindered their investigation. This pissed off the entire team off royally, but apparently the brass did not want to mess with the mayor.

Almost two weeks later when the 1st Division were in the middle eating their lunch of hamburgers, which Integra was just staring at them middle with a disgusted look, on the TV Houghton was holding a press conference in front of a large brick building. “Here we have gathered many of the homeless from off the streets to give them a safe place to eat and a warm place to take shelter. I believe that every person in London should have a place to call home and this facility will be for the homeless. We expect to open 50 more with the generous donations from many companies.” The mayor went into detail the care and therapy that the members would receive and inviting people to come and see the amenities. Sam looked around asked, “Hey, where’s Baby Cakes?” The captain was nowhere to be seen, even her office was empty.

“She’s like some kind of ninja” said Pip.

“That explains why we never see her coming” replied Sam looking around as if expecting Integra to pop up at any moment.

Walter chuckled, “Make you want to be more careful about those ‘pet names’ of yours, Sam.” The detectives went back to eating lunch; they figured that eventually Integra would be back and tell them where she went. The only person not happy was Hortense because she was supposed to be attached to the hip with the captain while she was on the clock. “She did this on purpose!” seethed the short woman.

“I wish she could have taken me” said Alucard mournfully.”

“Captain Hellsing knows this is against protocol!”

The other detectives rolled their eyes and Seras said, “Don’t worry, Hortense, Captain Hellsing will be fine.”

“You are to refer to me as Ms. Tunston, Detective Victoria. We are not on a first name basis and we are certainly not friends.”

“You don’t have to be so mean. Do you even have friends?”

While the detectives and Ms. Tunston stewed back at headquarters, Integra made her way to the new homeless facility, perhaps there would be answers to the case. Houghton has so wanted her to drop the case, but Integra would get answers even if she had to wring them out of the mayor himself. Reports from various newspapers, magazines and news channels fired questions at the mayor like bullets at a firing range and sometimes Houghton was amazed at himself at the way he smoothly answered them. And like the nosy journalists they were of course they had to get pictures and ask the inhabitants questions. Houghton had said that those who were related to any of the inhabitants were to see the facility aptly named Second Chance, to visit or even take them home. Houghton smiled to herself, his plan was going well, and nothing could ruin it now. Then he saw _her_ strolling into the building. What the devil was she doing here? This was not going to be good, he needed to deal with the woman before she went around snooping for answers or worst scaring the weak minded into answering her questions. He strode over to the detective and with a fake, plastic grin and grated, “Why Captain Hellsing, I didn’t know that you would be here.”

“Well when you extended that invitation, I felt obligated.”

The mayor leaned closer to Integra and whispered in a harsh way: “I thought I told you to drop the case. Are you hard headed?”

“I am not hard headed, Houghton” said Integra. “And what makes you think I am here to working a case? Should I be? Besides you invited people to look around, so that’s what I am doing.”

Houghton ground his teeth; he was beginning to really hate this woman. “Search her. Take her badge and her service weapon.” The captain smirked as she raised her arms, “Just don’t get grabby. I don’t like grabby.” After getting the all clear, Houghton turned to his bodyguard Doyle and said, “You are to follow Captain Hellsing and don’t let her out of your sight. We wouldn’t want her to get lost, now would we?” Integra had to chuckle at the Mayor’s ‘concern’ for her safety and she did not miss when Houghton said in a low voice to her new escort, “Make sure she speaks to no one.” Doyle could only nod, if Integra wanted to talk to someone, he would be hard pressed to stop her. “Well shall we get this tour started?”  
“This is not some game; these people are here to get help. However at this moment, the Mayor doesn’t really have the trust of the homeless people and if they are here, it could be against their will, which could be classed as kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment. That would give me probable cause to get a warrant to search this place and question its inhabitants.” The bodyguard went pale and Integra took another drag of her cigar before saying, “But I’m sure nothing illegal is happening here, right?”

“Do you always have to do that?” growled Doyle.

“Do what?”

“Being a bitch.”

“It’s a God given gift; I’d be a fool not to use it.”

Doyle did not know or want to respond to here, so he swain nothing and the two walked in silence. He noticed how Integra took in every detail of the rooms, such as the kitchens, bedrooms, dining areas and the lounge rooms. This was a bad idea, Doyle thought to himself, letting the captain to have free range of the place. He knew that she did not have to actually speak to the inhabitants to know what they were thinking. Right now many of them were confused as to why they were there and some had made an attempt to leave. Nurses and facilitators calmed them down with promises that it was only temporarily and a warm meal and if that didn’t work, a sedative. Integra and Doyle were coming in from the gardens when they saw a large metal door guarded by armed security. As Integra approached, Doyle said, “You’re not allowed in there and although she said nothing the captain’s face demanded an explanation, so he gave one: “Some of the residents proved to be a danger to themselves and others , hiding weapons in their clothes and attacking the staff and their fellows. Only staff security and specialized doctors go in there, to try and help them.” Integra seemed satisfied with the explanation Doyle gave her because she nodded and said, “That’s understandable” and said nothing more about the restricted area.

Integra could tell the bodyguard was lying through his teeth, but she knew that letting him know would not get anything done and that he would report everything that happened on their ‘tour’ to Houghton. The man’s first mistake was trying to shut down the murder case of Ben Adler. His second error was letting her inside the farce of a facility called Second Chances. Integra had a feeling that whatever the Mayor was hiding had to be linked to the building where she was at the moment. Houghton thought that he could hide his dirty deeds in plain sight with all the press taking pictures because no one would suspect anything. When Doyle decided that Integra had seen enough, he led her to front doors where the media was still buzzing around trying to get a story for their respective company of the Mayor’s kindness and generosity. As she was passing through the sea of inane questions and cameras, Integra felt as if someone had put something in her pocket. She would worry about that later because one reporter asked, “Captain Hellsing, is it true that the Mayor called you hard headed and can you elaborate on that? Why would he call you that?” Integra grinned as she answered, “I called him lying wet sack of shit, but you ask Houghton for details.” Before the reporter could ask her what she meant, Integra disappeared.

**Big Ben Park- 11:00pm**

The night air was brisk as it blew through the trees and lifted the damp, limp leaves in swirls on the ground. The rain had stopped several hours before leaving the smell of water and wetness in its wake. Very few people were in the park at the late hour, so the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of nocturnal creatures and the horns and engines of the traffic that whizzed up. The park had been created ten years ago as that people had a quiet place to admire the magnificence of the Big Ben clock tower. Tonight its beauty was no different, large spot light installed into the ground shone all the way to the top of the 315 foot structure, shining brilliantly on the four faces. Many people thought that Big Ben was the name of the tower, when it was in fact the name of the largest of four bells inside the tower. As the bells rang out signaling that it was 11:15, Integra took a look at the note that had been slipped, the message read; “Meet me at the Big Ben Park-East End. I have what you are looking for.” No name or any identifiers to tell Integra who it was that gave it to her. The note wasn’t handwritten, but typed; whoever it was wanted to make sure that they couldn’t be traced. Even though both paper and ink could be traces to their manufactures and then to the stores they were shipped to. Judging by the fact that the unknown person chose to meet at Big Ben Park, meant that they work or live nearby. Then searching for customer lists of who bought the ink and the paper in the last month or recently would be the next step to finding the person. However this would be a long and tedious process, so taking the person’s word and viewing whatever information they had to make sure it was legitimate was a better idea. Speaking of mysterious person,, Integra saw the person approach but couldn’t tell who it was or even if they were male or female. They wore dark bulky clothes and a scarf and hood covered their face. Without saying anything they thrust a small brown envelope into her hand and sprinted into a waiting taxi that sped off.

By the feeling of the package, Integra knew it was a thumb drive and it most likely contained the dirty secret behind Adler’s murder and the missing homeless people. Juts then, four more people approached the captain. They had been following Integra and saw the handoff. One of the four was Alpha, who had been keeping her eye on Integra, she wore black tight leathers decorated with ornamental bones, whether they were human or animal was anyone’s guess; she also wielded her serrated bone knife that she so wanted to stick in Integra. Three more people were with her, all men; they too wore leather and bone and had black tattoos on their faces. They wielded large clubs made of bone and wood.

“You four are the ugliest circus clowns I have ever seen” smirked Integra.

“Give us the package and you may live to see morning” said Alpha in an icy tone.

“I have seen you following me for several months. Does girl on girl stalking get you off?” The four Fijians looked at one another surprised that Integra knew that they have been trailing her, but they had been warned by the may0r that she was extremely intelligent and underestimating her would be a huge mistake.

“Give us the package and we will kill you quickly.” growled Beta “There are four of us and only one of you. Don’t make this harder for yourself.”

“Actually there are two of us” said Integra as a slender blond hair young man stepped out of the shadows.

How did they not see him?

The detective tossed the package to the boy, who then threw several homemade smoke bombs covering everything in a thick black fog. All four Fijians lunged, two towards, Alpha and Beta going for Integra and the other two tried to grab the boy, but he slipped away as the smoke choked them. When the fog cleared, Integra was a prisoner and the boy nowhere to be seen.

“Who was the brat?” yelled Chef.

“You’re going to have to ask more politely than that” said Integra. Alpha gave the detective a savage grin, “Don’t worry, we have ways to make you talk, bitch.”

Schrodinger had never been so scared in his life, ok there were other times, but this definitely was on his top ten list. He also never ran so fast in his life. When Captain Hellsing came to him and told him her plan, he thought that she had gone crazy. As much as he had wanted to say no, Schrodinger knew he couldn’t because she had saved his life and he still felt as if he hadn’t yet repaid her. And so now the eighteen year old German boy ran through the streets of London headed towards address that the captain had drilled into his head earlier that evening. People shouted in anger as the teen almost ran into them and several cars screeched to a halt with horns blaring, even as Schrodinger slid across the hood of a car like in those spy movies, but did not have time to think about how cool it was. When he arrived at the building, he didn’t even bother getting on the elevator, but ran all the way up to the sixth floor and to the apartment door where he banged on the door shouting’ “Detective Tepes! Are you there? It’s important! Open up!” The door opened up and Schrodinger found himself looking up a tall man and if one could pull off the expressions of pissed off and tired at the same time, Alucard did it perfectly.

“What is it, boy? This had better be _very_ important.”

“It is” panted Schrodinger. “Captain Hellsing has been taken!” Alucard dragged the boy inside and closed the door. “Who took her? Where? Why?” Schrodinger recalled the plan that Integra came up with and he gave Alucard the package and a cell phone, which the detective stared at for a couple of minutes before he started pacing. “Why didn’t she tell me? I would have stopped her from this foolishness. I might have told her that there might have been a better way.”

“That’s why she didn’t tell you” remarked Schrodinger who shrank from Alucard’s glare. “She …she also said to not to do anything…um…anything stupid like ‘rescue her’ by yourself….” Alucard ignored Schrodinger and turned on the cellphone, in the contacts menu there was only one number under the name ‘Dial Me’, which Alucard did. After several beeps the message on the screen said ‘Transmitting Data…’ followed by a flashing screen. A map with a large red dot as well as the messages ‘Target located’ and ‘Play recording’. On the recording Alucard and Schrodinger could hear Integra say; “Alucard do not so anything stupid like trying to rescue me by yourself, gather the rest of the squad. That’s why you’re on a team, you big idiot.” The recording stopped and Schrodinger said sheepishly, “Told ya.” Alucard glared at the boy again and said; “Just who are you anyway?”

“A fried of Captain Hellsing’s.”

The detective sighed, “I might as well wake up the others.”

**A warehouse somewhere in London 12:55pm**

Butcher looked down at the slender blonde woman handcuffed to the chair and grunted; she was harder to break than he had anticipated. Her bronze face marred by bruises, cuts and sweat, her ribs injured and some even probably broken and she still said nothing. The two Fijians had demanded to know who the unknown boy’s identity and where he was. They also wanted to know who gave her the information on the mayor, but they were stonewalled by a sarcastic answer every time. This only made them angrier, this should have been easy, wasn’t this detective one of those rich snobs? Why wasn’t she crying, begging them to stop or even offering large sums of money? She didn’t even resist when they had taken her prisoner.

“I’m only going to ask you one more time, Hellsing. Where is that boy and who leaked the details to our plans?” demanded Farmer.

“If I didn’t tell before, why would I tell you now, you third world piece of trash?” was Integra’s answer.

“I say we start pulling teeth” sneered Alpha nastily, “Or nails, bet she will be more cooperative.”

“Get your own teeth, you cannibalistic bitch” grinned Integra. Alpha took the captain’s face in a tight grip and snarled, “What did you say?”

“You twats are cannibals, I am right? Correct me if I am, but the mayor bought you here to deal with the homeless problem. So you kidnap them, kill them and package them as meat. All this time London has been eating people instead of actual meat.” This earned Integra another punch to the face, which broke her glasses and blackened an eye even more. “I’m going to take that as a yes.” Alpha looked at Farmer who the leader and said “We should kill her now.”

“I second that” agreed Chef, “she knows too much.”

“We should wait for Houghton…” Waiter started to say.

“No!” shouted Alpha. “We kill her now and feast on her flesh!”

“Whatever was in that package is probably on its way to the police” stated Waiter.” I say we tell Houghton that we did our part.” Farmer pointed to Alpha, Beta, Butcher and Chef and told them to stand guard outside, while he and Waiter went to the mayor to tell him the news. Houghton would be so pissed.

**Streets of London**

An army of police cars and Special Tactical Forces armored vans raced through the streets of London following one car in particular. Alucard had called the rest of the squad and at the moment they were following the map to find their leader. The number on the phone had connected to one of the many military satellites that Hellsing Inc. had launched into space several years ago. The signal relayed to the GPS tracker located in the crucifix that Integra always wore around her neck. Seras opted to drive because the state that Alucard was in led her to the conclusion that it would be a bad idea to let him drive. “If these fools who captured my beautiful captain hurt one hair on her head, I will castrate them!” growled Alucard.

“The signal hasn’t moved so that’s a good thing” said Seras as she took a sharp left.

“Concentrate on driving” said Pip “and it could also be a bad thing, she could…”

“Don’t say it! I’ll rip your tongue out!”

“Calm down, Alucard, the captain can handle herself” reassured Seras.

**Warehouse Somewhere in London- Again**

Being punched hurt like hell, Integra was pretty sure of that because of the look of pain people had on their face when they were punched, especially if she had punched them herself. Those savage idiots thought that she cave a after a couple of blows and were clearly disappointed when she hadn’t. When simple punches didn’t work they had resorted to large clubs made of wood and human bone. Though she was sure they cracked several ribs, Integra was resolved to say nothing, even as she spat out blood and was pretty sure that these crazed cannibal were going to kill her. Death by cannibal was not something that Integra wanted. Right now the 1st Division squad would be on their way to their captain’s location; Schrodinger was smart kid, so there would be no hiccups in Integra’s plan. Except if she didn’t survive the beating the brutes were giving her. Houghton however did not think his plan through, even if the whole of London bought his “helping the homeless by creating a specialized shelter for them” shtick, Integra would not be dissuaded. The dwarfed bastard couldn’t even throw her off the trail properly. Even the imbecilic heathens couldn’t even do their job properly, the smart thing to do would have been to cripple her. Integra sighed as she got up painfully from the chair, went to the door where the four Fijians stood outside and knocked; “The handcuffs came off, I think you need to tighten them.” Beta ran into the room but didn’t make it far before he was laid out with the chair. Yep Houghton would be pissed.

The cavalcade of SWAT and police officers stormed the warehouse where the signal was located. On the scene was a black van, nothing else, everything was quiet. Inside the warehouse also showed no signs of life. The police and SWAT checked each room, calling out “Clear!” for each room that was empty, until someone shouted, “I found her!” The squad rushed into the room to see Integra, bruised and bloodied, but smoking a cigarillo and four Fijians in a pile, unconscious, with a broken chair nearby. The captain chuckled at the worried looks on her team’s faces and said; “I’d thought I’d be here all year, what took you so long?”

“Captain, we were so worried!” exclaimed Seras. “I didn’t think we’d find you.”

“Why didn’t you tell us about the plan?” asked Alucard, upset that his ‘lovely leader’ didn’t include him.

“You would have tried to talk me out of it” sighed Integra “and then you’d pout and be pissed at me when I didn’t listen to you.” 

“You could have been seriously injured or killed!”

“Alucard, you need to have more faith in your abilities as a detective, I trusted you.” This appeased Alucard, while Seras asked with tears in her eyes, “Can I hug you, Sir?”

“I have this gut feeling that even if I say no, you’re going to hug me anyway.” Seras took that a yes and hugged Integra, but had to cut it short when the captain winced in pain. As the four Fijians were secured, Sam saw the discarded handcuffs and asked, “So Sweet cheeks how’d you escape the handcuffs?”

Integra looked quite uncomfortable as she answered; “I’d rather not say.”

“Awww come on boss,” pleaded Pip “I’m dying to know.”

“That’s a secret I’m taking to the grave.”

**LMPD-1 St Division Squad Room- 10:30 pm**

The contents on the drive were one out of a meat filled nightmare and that was putting it mildly. A person narrated the mayor’s ‘solution’ to the growing homeless population. The Fijian cannibals were hired by Houghton and were tasked to kidnap any homeless person by any means necessary, which were mostly Alpha and Beta’s jobs. They would lure their prey with the promises of food and a warm place to sleep, and if that didn’t work, they would drug them. They were then bought to the one named Farmer whose job it was to fatten them up with three high protein meals a day. Farmer also made sure that they were healthy and cleaned them up. Those who were sick were killed and tossed into an incinerator. When the prey was the ideal weight, it was Butcher and Chef’s turn. Butcher would slaughter them, the way a butcher would kill a pig or cow, sending Chef the cuts of meat to choose from for Chef to cook. Chef was a superb cook and if he hadn’t decided to live a life of crime, he could have been great. The ‘meat’ was served up by Waiter to those who wanted to try something and exotic. But serving man a la homeless to rich people was not the only idea that Houghton had. CEOs and owners of several meat packing companies did not mind using the homeless as ground meat or processed canned meat. For the last several weeks the people of London had been eating human. After the narrative, visual footage from a hidden body camera could be seen. The wearer followed the Fijians as they herded a group of homeless towards a giant meat grinder. Every time the group tried to turn back, they received painful electric shocks, which steered them back towards the grinder and then their doom. The cannibals spoke in their own language, mostly because they did not trust the bearer of the camera. Another video revealed the places where many of the victims were killed and the gray stone stalls where they were hosed down and cleaned. There many more videos and images of the process of how the homeless ended up on the plates of Londoners.

Even though all of this information would get the cannibals a long time in prison, evidence that Mayor Houghton was aware of what happened was needed. It came in the form of another video, where he gave out the assignments to the Fijians , even telling them what times they could get their victims without being seen. Houghton also told the group not to contact him unless it was extremely importance and promising that they would not be found out.

After reviewing several hours of video and audio, plus hundreds of images, copies of contracts and emails, the detectives of the 1st Division sat in numb silence, processing what they have just learned. That was all they could absorb as many in the squad room made repeated trips to the toilet. After seeing what was on the thumb drive, Integra was glad she was a vegetarian, but she knew that most of London would be tossing their cookies for many days to come. Now the detectives would pay the Mayor a visit and hopefully the two remaining cannibals would be there. After all it wasn’t like they could leave the country without the help of the Mayor.

**Mayor’s Office-12:30 pm**

Were all savages this stupid? Perhaps this was the reason they still lived in huts and took a shit in a hole dug in the ground. Somehow Captain Hellsing got evidence of his ‘homeless solution’ and then the cannibalistic idiots decided to kidnap the detective, instead of informing him. He would have found a better solution to deal with Hellsing. To make matters worse, she escaped, taking out four of the six. Now police were swarming over the facilities, looking for evidence and taking statements from the victims. If these moronic savages were smart, they would have kept his name out of their conversations. Even if they did mention him; who would believe a bunch of savages anyway? His lawyers would tear them to shreds in court. Now the two who called themselves Waiter and Farmer were in his office looking to him to clean up their mess. Perhaps there was time to call and have a talk to Captain Hellsing, maybe a promotion would be best, and he’d fire anyone of her choosing.

“Magdalene, get Captain Hellsing on the phone ASAP!” Just then the door opened and in walked Integra with several uniformed officers. “I would prefer we have this conversation face to face.”

The mayor smiled nervously and gestured to one of the chairs, “Please, take a seat. We can talk like civilized people.”

“Unlike the brutes you hired for your sick plan? I just wanted to say that I always knew that you were scum, but this surprised even me.”

“I don’t know…”

“I’m going to have to stop you before you tell whatever asinine lie you had planned. We already have all the evidence we need to see that you are in a small cell for a long time.”

“Who was it? Who told you these lies?!”

“Right now that is none of your concern. You should be worried about your roommates for tonight; I hear they really hate politicians.

The Mayor and his cohorts were handcuffed and dragged out of the office. Once outside, Houghton tried to cover his face as reporters tried to get pictures of him. As he was placed into a waiting van, Houghton turned back to see the captain give him a small wave. “I’ll see that you are fired, Hellsing! Your career is done, I tell you!” The disgraced Mayor’s face was all over the evening news. The heads of companies that had gone along the plan, were fired. After hearing that the people of London that for the last couple of months they were eating humans, insults were not the only thing that was hurled.

**LMPD- 1st Division Squad Room**

“So the last hamburger I had was a homeless man?” asked Pip looking queasy.

“I had a medium rare steak last week” said Alucard, who looked a shade of pale green.

“It’s highly possible” said Walter who also looked unwell.

“If you are all thinking of throwing up, I’d rather you not, these floors were just waxed” sighed Integra.

“How come you’re not sickened?” asked Seras.

“Oh, I’m sickened, I just don’t eat meat unless it’s killed and cooked in front of me.”

“So that means almost never.”

“Pretty much.”

“I still can’t believe he would that he would do that. He seemed like a good man” said Dara.

“All politicians are good at wearing masks” scoffed Integra, “It’s why I don’t like them. Now we have to wait and see which clown replaces him.”

A couple of days later, a trial date for Houghton and his conspirators was set and the entire country went on a vegetarian diet for months. Basil asked “Some of those meat packing, weren’t they export? We’ve been feeding other countries our homeless people.” “Some other countries can afford to lose some weight” said Integra.

**Chapter End**

**Author’s Note:** Sorry this came out so late. I have been busy and lazy at the same time. But the good news is that now that I am working closer to home, I will be able to write more- hopefully, and I would hate to make promises about early uploads. Ok see ya in the next chapter.


	8. Moving On

**HELLSING: LAW & ORDER**

**SAPPHIREWYREN**

** Ch.8: M0ving On **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing….doggone it!**

**“** I quit.”

Those were two words that Detective Chief Inspector of the Homicide Division Peter Fargason never thought that would ever come out of the Captain of the 1st Division of Homicide Integra Hellsing’s mouth. He had thought that she would have to be forced to retire years later, even after making her way up the ranks. But there was the twenty-five-years-old woman placing her badge on his desk. It would be a terrible thing for the department to lose one of the best detectives in London. Once any other law enforcement agency found out that Integra quit, they might try and recruit her. “Are you sure this is what you want, Integra?” The young woman replied, “Who knows? I may come to regret it, but at this moment, it’s definitely what I want.”

“What about your team?”

“They’re big kids, they can handle themselves” and with that Integra left the office, while Fargason looked at the badge sadly.

** 1st Division Homicide Squad Room **

“SHE WHAT?!” bellowed Alucard. Hortense nodded her head quickly as she took several steps back, “Chief Fargason told me when I arrived.” Seras had just entered asked “What happened?” But Alucard sat at his desk looking as if someone just killed his puppy.

“Sir Hellsing quit” repeated Hortense.

“WHAT?!”

“Why must everyone yell?” groaned the auditor covering her ears. Pip and Sam sat on the couch looking sullen, “How could Sweet Cheeks just abandon me?” Walter entered the squad room and Hortense pleaded, “Please don’t shout, Walter, but Captain Hellsing quit this morning.” Surprisingly the older man did not look shocked or sad, but more thoughtful. “Hmm, I had thought it would have been a few more years.” Everyone’s eyes were one him, “What do you mean?” asked Seras slowly. Walter took off his coat before turning to the detectives and said, “Captain Hugh Islands had tried to talk Sir Hellsing out of being a police officer when she was younger, to no avail, as you could see.”

“Wait you mean the former leader of the 1st Division, that Captain Islands?” asked Alucard.

Walter nodded, “He knew that Sir Hellsing was too honest for this place with its constricting rules and its corrupt politics. However he let her join to see for herself. Meanwhile in the background, Islands and I have been working on a major project: creating a private investigation firm under the Hellsing Incorporation.” Everyone looked shocked and then Pip spoke, “Who’s going to be in charge of?” Walter raised an eyebrow and asked “Have any of you wondered why you were place in this division?

“Because we are awesome?” answered Sam.

“Well yes. You all would do whatever it takes to protect the people of this city. No matter what it takes. Sometimes the justice system doesn’t work and the one we have can be manipulated by the rich and powerful. Just look at Mayor Houghton, he’s already working on an appeal despite the fact that he had hundreds of homeless people killed and fed them to the citizens of London.”

“So you’re saying that there has to be a new brand of justice on those who would not receive it because they are rich pricks?” asked Seras. Walter nodded as Seras continued, “And Captain Hellsing is going to need a team; a division to help her do that.” Walter’s smirk turned to a full blown grin; he always knew that Seras was a bright young woman. The petite blond took her badge off of her belt and stared at it. Her whole life she had wanted to a detective and to protect the city of London from criminal scum. After the case with the Fijian cannibals, Seras could see that Integra had lost a bit of fire that was burning in her. It was mostly because of Chief Miles Franklin’s betrayal, even though the squad joked about them being secret lovers, Integra’s respect for the man had not been a secret. But to have that trust dashed to the ground and stepped on when she found out that Houghton had paid Franklin to try and shut down the case, hurt her. Sure the Mayor may not have told Franklin why he wanted the case to disappear, but an honest cop would not have been so swayed by money. Would she be able to resist the temptation of more money if that time came? Seras decided that she would not want that temptation to appear before her and placing her badge on the table, looked Walter in the eyes and said in a serious voice, “Count me in.” Walter nodded as Pip and Sam also placed their badges on the table, “I like the thought of no rules” grinned Sam. Pip nudged her and said “There will be rules.” Alucard also placed his badge on the table, “My beautiful captain would be lost without me.”

“I think it’s the other way around, Alucard” laughed Seras. Dara, Basil and Johansen also placed their badges on the table. “What are you guys doing?” asked Sam.

“The same as you” answered Dara. “I wanted to be a detective, but Walter also has a point. Sir Hellsing has been a mentor to me, seeing there are so few female detectives here already. But with all the corruption, I’m beginning to see why women wouldn’t to join.”

“And you’re a big fangirl” smirked Sam.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You guys are going to need someone who knows about computers and I am the best” said Johansen.

“And?” said Walter.

Johansen looked uncomfortable, “And no one really respects me in the tech squad.”

“They are just insecure about their own inadequacies” said Dara.

“Gee, I thought I heard Captain Baby Cakes just now” said Sam. Dara rolled her eyes. Everyone looked at Basil, while the large man just blinked, “I don’t have any fancy speech or anything, I’m just tired of people thinking I’m too stupid to be a detective. It doesn’t take some title to know if something is right or wrong and do something about it.”

“Thought you didn’t have a fancy speech” grinned Pip.

“Also this uniform is itchy.”

Walter chuckled “Well my good man, you’re certainly welcome, you all are. Now shall we go and give Fargason the good news?”

** Integra’s Apartment **

When Integra reached her apartment, (if calling a three story suite an apartment) she plopped on to the couch after tossing her coat on the floor and gave a long sigh.

“Your housekeeper was right, you can be quite the slob when you want to be” chided a male voice. The captain was off the couch in an eye blink, pointing Auto Mag III at the speaker. Seeing who it was, Integra holstered her weapon, “How did you get in here?” Sir Hugh Islands was a tall thin man with iron gray eyes and gray hair. Despite the thin frame, there was still strength. “I see you finally got my message.”

“The one I have been trying to get through your stubborn head ever since you became a detective. I’m just glad you got it sooner than later.”

“Can you please stop speaking in riddles?”

“Come, I have something to show you.”

“Can this wait until I have a drink?”

“Your father tried to solve his problem with drinks and look at how he turned out.” Grabbing her coat off the floor, Integra said, “Let’s go.”

** Metropolitan London Police Department- Fargason’s Office **

What the hell was going on today? The fact that Integra had quit had spread around the whole building like a massive flood. There was shock from some and celebration from others, especially Maxwell. Now this, on the desk of Fargason was a note of resignation signed by the members and their badges lined up neatly, also two uniforms and a member of the tech department. This would a difficult situation to explain to the brass, they would want to know why an _entire_ division quit. However Fargason could find no reason for them to leave, they were after all the best homicide division and had the highest arrest rate. Of the course the rumors that they were in some weird love triangle and started their own brothel, (that one came from Maxwell) were not helpful. The aforementioned captain didn’t care that the 1st Division left, they were gone and to him that was all that mattered. There would be no more gushing over them and how great they were. But Fargason was determined to find members to recreate a new division.

As the former members of the 1st Homicide Division left the building, they could hear the hushed voices and whispers from their former colleagues, but none of them looked back or paid attention to the several people calling them traitors. The members of the brass watched from a window high above, as he saw the former detectives get into a large limousine, Chief of Department Sir Bernard Sheppard snarled, “Find out what the bloody hell is going on.”

As the limousine made its way to a destination known only to Walter, each occupant was quietly pondering their life changing decision. The only two who seemed not to worry were Dara and Seras. The latter knew that as long as she was protecting the people of London, she was doing her father proud. The former was happy to work with someone she admired and respected. Johansen was muttering to himself, “My parents are going to kill me.” Sam had fallen asleep and mumbled something about sandwiches and legs in her sleep. Alucard pondered if his love for Integra was worth the career changing move, for all he knew whatever came next could go belly up and he wondered if it was likely if any of them would be welcomed back at LMPD.

Pip’s train of thought was more on the former detectives being a team of vigilantes. How cool would that be? Fighting crime with no rules or boundaries and best of all no paperwork! The police would constantly try to stop them and would fail. The public would adore them and praise them for the good work. It would be like being a superhero, but without the bright costumes…or maybe they could….

“No one is being a superhero, Pip” Walter said dryly, interrupting the Frenchman’s fantasies.

“Aww man. How’d you know what I was thinking?”

“You had that look on your face, the same one every time you pick up a comic book.”

Even though Walter may have thought that being a vigilante was a poor idea, Pip had to make the argument that vigilantes did not have the burden of choosing which case took precedence over another one. He thought back on the time that a stalking case became a homicide; the police had thought that stalking was not that important of a crime and had done nothing when the poor woman came to the station begging for help. A couple of days later the lady was dead, along with her creepy stalker who thought that it was better that no one could have her, if he couldn’t. This had angered Pip and he regretted not being able to do anything. There was also the rumors going around about other police officers stealing money that was evidence in some cases, among those named was Maxwell, but the brass didn’t want to believe that their little ‘golden boy’ would do anything as such. So no investigation was conducted due to ‘lack of evidence’ and ‘hearsay’, if that was how it was going to be, then Pip decided that he preferred the unknown future even if it did not involve costumes and secret identities.

The one big surprise that everyone got was when Hortense decided to join them. At first they thought that she was there to monitor them and bring word to her employers, but she explained her reason for wanting to join them. “After seeing how Captain Hellsing was so dedicated to not only her job, but to her team as well, I realized I was wrong about her. I have become used to observing employees who didn’t deserve the positions they held and looking for the negative, I forgot about the ones like Captain Hellsing. Also after my interviews with everyone here, no one had anything bad to say about her work ethic. Though there complaints about her personality and how intimidating she could be.” Looking around at the detectives, Hortense pressed on “And seeing who this new firm will be made up of, you will need a good lawyer. I worked as a lawyer before being employed here and even if Hellsing has a team of lawyers, you will need someone who will have your best interest at heart.” Seras hugged the short woman tightly while squealing, “I knew that Hortense loved us!” Hortense’s decision to leave with the members of the 1st Division baffled the brass, as she was supposed to keep an eye on Integra, not join her in whatever hair brained crusade she was on

When the limo approached a large metal gate, the driver told the guard their business and soon they made their way on a paved road that wound around several large ornate water fountains shaped as young maidens pouring water from the jugs they held in their arms and up to the stairs of a large mansion made of windows and stone.

“Look at the size of this place” gasped Pip, “It’s huge.”

“Is this where we will be working?” asked Seras.

“We’ll probably have butlers here” said Sam with a grin.

The limousine parked inside of one of the numerous enormous garages and the ex-LMPD detectives piled out of the car. “Well since we are in here, I might as well let you have a look at some of the transports we have.” Most of the vehicles were cars and SUV’s that were black, with bullet proof glass and doors. There were several armored trucks as well, those made Sam and Pip drool.   
“I can’t wait to get behind the wheel of this baby” crooned Sam.

“Please don’t hug the truck, Sam” said Walter.

“Well Pip is dry humping the motorcycles.”

“They are like kids at Christmas time” laughed Dara.

When Sam and Pip were done acting like idiots, Walter told them about the Hangar which housed several helicopters and planes, one of the hangars served as interrogation and holding facility as bringing dangerous figures directly to the headquarters was not a good idea. When Walter mentioned boats, Basil paled, “No one said anything about swimming.”

“Then I suggest you learn, you too Alucard” was Walter’s answer.

Alucard pouted while Sam said, “I didn’t know you couldn’t swim, Big Al.”

The tall detective said nothing, preferring not to answer. Walter then showed them the armory, which he described as a ‘standard’ armory with standard weapons. The others just thought it made the LMPD’s Special Tactical Team look woefully underequipped. Again Sam and Pip had to be dragged away, with Walter promising that they would have plenty of time to ‘play’ later. Basil preferred the workout/gym areas, “Great to know there is a place for me to maintain my amazing physique.” When they passed by the pool, Sam whispered to Seras, “Dare me to push Al in?”

“That’s not nice” said Seras, shaking her head, although that thought of her tall partner floundering in the pool gave her a bit of guilty amusement.

The group passed by numerous rooms which were used as offices to the support staff and security. One wing of the mansion was used as a medical facility, with doctors, nurses and medical assistants. It was equipped as a full hospital was, with even several operating rooms. Yet another wing served a living quarters for some of the staff, with spare rooms for temporary stays. Johansen asked, “Walter, who owns this place, Captain Hellsing?

“Yes” the older man replied. “This is the Hellsing Manor; it has been in the family for many generations.”

“Does Captain Hellsing live here?” asked Seras.

“She does have quarters here, but resides elsewhere most of the time.”

“Where does she live?” asked Sam with a wink.

“I am not telling you that, Sam.”

“Fine can I see her bedroom here?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on, just a peek?”

“No.”

“I know where she lives” smirked Alucard.

“What?! Tell me!” said Sam.

“Both of you stop being foolish” chided Walter. “Come, there are more important things.”

“What can be more important than Captain Honey Lips’ bedroom?”

“Hopefully the kitchen” said Pip.

What was truly important was the first large room on the third floor, which was filled with large screens mounted on the walls and a number of workstations that had at least two computers and keyboard in them. This place was called the Special Operations Room and not to get it confused with the medical wing’s operation room, it was called Ops for short. It was here that the group met Margot Thomas, a technical logistics officer, with light brown hair, hazel eyes and a plump figure. She also wore the color purple as if it would go extinct the next day. Johansen would be working with her closely as well as five other people in the Ops Room. Pip winked at the young man, with a knowing smirk, “Look at the Lady Killer.”

“Oh come on, we just met and…”

“If you won’t go out with her, I will.”

Walter interrupted their banter by stating that they had to move on and that Johansen would be able to introduce himself properly to Margot later, he then led them to second room. The group entered through the automatic sliding doors and saw that the space was set up similarly to their previous squad room down to the relaxation space and even the kitchen. The captain’s office had the familiar smoke colored glass windows. “This is called the War Room” said Captain Irons appearing behind them. “This is where you will wage war against crime and corruption.” A screen on the wall turned on and Her Majesty the Queen appeared on it. She appeared to fiddling with something and said “John, are you sure this thing is working?” Off screen a man’s voice could be heard, “Yes, Your Highness, it is working.”

“Thank you.” The monarch turned back to the screen. “You have been chosen to join a team that I will personally sanction to fight corruption and bring those responsible to justice…”

“But we have been doing that” interrupted Seras who was surprised at herself.

“I know, but that was with the chance of it being covered up by those who were ranked higher than you. Even now as we speak, many of your former colleagues are not above board, willing to be paid to look the other way or find ways to satisfy themselves instead of serving the people they swore to protect. So I need a team that is willing to do whatever it takes to ensure justice. In any way possible.” The former detectives looked around at each other, so this was what Walter was talking about. The Queen continued “That means you answer to me and only me. There is no group of higher-ups or brass. No one playing favorites and certainly no ‘golden boys’”.

“Someone doesn’t like sharing their toys” chuckled Alucard.

“No I do not. As agents of this task force, you will do what the police and other law enforcement have become too corrupt to do. Due to the amount of dishonesty, agencies have been forced to delegate their duties and powers among themselves, but it is still not enough, that is where this task force will come in. You will be able to go where others can’t go and do what others cannot.”

“You have been chosen for your exemplary acts as detectives and police officers,” said Captain Irons. “Are there any questions?”

“Yeah” said Pip. “When do…”

“Don’t be cliché, Pip” interrupted Integra.

“Welcome to the 1st Division Investigation Task Force” said Captain Irons.

**Chapter End**

**Author’s Notes: I decided to go in a whole new direction, hopefully it doesn’t suck. Ok see ya in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

HELLSING: LAW & ORDER

DIANAPRINCE31

** Chapter 9 **

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Hellsing. By now I should because this story is so much kick-ass, but hey that’s just the way it is.**

**Canterbury, England**

The new moon hung low over the quiet town as the young woman raced through the streets, even though she knew people could hear her screams for help, no one attempted to help or give her aid. She could even see people peeking out of their windows and yet they still did nothing. Behind her, the woman could hear the flap of a thick coat and knew that her assailant was catching up with her. She pleaded again, “Please…please don’t hurt me…what do you want?” The man giving chase said nothing, and the woman tripped and fell, her shoe flew off. However that didn’t stop her, she got up and continued running, she saw a store and bolted for the door, only to find out that is was locked. All hope drained from the woman as she turned to face her killer, she could only hope that the store’s cameras worked so that the police could at least find the killer sooner rather than later.

**9:45 a.m.**

Chief Fargason stood at the entrance of a small park with Captain Enrico Maxwell and detectives Luke Valentine and Yumie Takagi of the 6th Homicide Division of the London Metropolitan Police Department. A representative of Her Majesty herself had called to tell the chief that they were going to send several members of the Queen’s new task force to aid them in the case. The Queen was on the prowl to root out corruption among the wealthy politicians and law enforcement. Someone, in this case, must have been embroiled in something serious if the new taskforce was interested in them. And that was not good news. The 1st Division didn’t operate on the same rules and regulations as other law enforcement agencies. They hunted their prey by gathering evidence by whatever means possible, whether these tactics were legal or not was anybody’s guess. They then kicked in doors, busted a couple of heads and bought the criminals to their knees. A couple of weeks before, a high ranking officer in the Royal Navy was exposed for their participation in exotic animal trafficking and illegal drug smuggling. No one would have guessed he was capable of such a thing because of the respectable position he held. But the new taskforce sniffed it out and now that Naval Officer was sitting in a jail cell in a horrible penitentiary for possibly the rest of his life. There had been a mass cleansing of many companies in London, including Hellsing Technologies and Hellsing Inc. Fargason wondered how Integra must have felt having her businesses raided by a group of thugs.

Shifting on his feet and sighing impatiently Maxwell looked at his watch for the third time and said, “We don’t need help from whoever these fools are….”

“You said that already, Maxwell,” said Fargason brusquely. “But we are a bit understaffed and cases are piling up. I am not averse to outside help, as long as they can play by our rules.”

“I have doubts they will. But I will make sure to make it clear to them.”

“Well here’s your chance.” The chief pointed to the convoy that as made up of a large armored truck and a shiny black SUV. Both vehicles looked like they could take a missile and be on the winning side. The chief and captain looked surprised when they saw the white decals on the vehicles: 1ST DIVISION INVESTIGATION TASKFORCE. It was the first two words that made their jaws drop.

“That sounds familiar…” started Maxwell.

“Don’t tell me…” groaned Fargason. However, his fears were confirmed when he saw a familiar tall tan, blonde-haired woman get out of the passenger side of the SUV with Alucard getting out on the driver’s side. Sam and Pip exited the armored truck, with goofy grins on their faces. The former homicide captain sauntered over to the men and completely ignoring their looks of shock and said, “It’s rare to see you outside your office, Chief Fargason.”

“I didn’t know you were the ones that everyone were calling thugs. When I received the call about Her Majesty’s task force, I know I was told the name; I just didn’t put two and two together. I came to see who would be working with my people.”

Maxwell gave an indignant sniff, “We don’t need you sow….”

Waving a dismissive hand, “Shut it Maxi, adults are talking.” Maxwell made the mistake of swatting at Integra’s hand. Sam then grabbed Maxwell’s arm, flipped him onto his face and wrenched his arm behind his back until he howled in pain. Pip chuckled, while Yumie looked as if she would try and help her superior, but a warning glare from Alucard made her decide otherwise.

“There is no need for this violence, we are here to solve a case” sighed Fargason.

“What violence?” asked Integra, clearly pretending not to notice Maxwell’s arm being tied in a bow. Sam gave the captain’s arm another painful yank. When the white-haired man was released, he made a show of rubbing his arm, “You’re lucky I don’t sue!” Sam grinned, “I’d like to see you try.”

Fargason cleared his throat, “If we are done posturing we can get started. The body is this way.” The group followed the chief through the entrance of the park until they came to a remote area filled with trees and three wooden benches. On one of the tree branches, a young woman was swinging from a heavy rope.

“She’s missing a shoe,” said Pip. “She must have lost it, most likely from when she was running from her killer.”

Integra walked around the body, “There are no grass stains on her clothes, so it’s unlikely that she ran here. She was carried to this spot.”

“How do you know that?” demanded Maxwell.

“Oh I don’t know could be the rope marks on her wrists and ankles that indicate that she was tied” sighed the commander. “How the bloody hell are you a detective?” The deep bluish and purple marks around the girl’s limbs indicated the killer knew his knots and how to secure them. The crime scene team untied the young woman from the tree and laid her in the body bag to be transported to the coroner’s office. Apart from the dead girl hanging from the tree, everything else seemed to be undisturbed. The grass held no footprints or blood, there were no pieces of cloth, nor were there any DNA. The rope was also useless, only the girl’s DNA was on it and it was a common rope that could be found in almost any store. Tracking who bought it could take weeks and that kind of time was not a luxury anyone had. Sam looked around at the few light poles, “Figures there are no cameras here. But someone must have seen something.”

“Looks like we’re going to have to retrace her steps,” said Pip. “Sad that such a pretty girl had to die in this way.”

“She was either killed here or before, then just strung up here. It’s night and there are no cameras, a prime place for someone to discard a body” said Alucard grimly. “However in the day time, this place becomes crowded, mostly with people looking a spot to make out or have sex.”

“So she becomes a public statement when morning comes,” said Integra following the tall man’s train of thought.

“But a message for who is the question,” said Pip.

“That’s a question that can be answered later, for now identifying her is our priority.”

“So we have to go all around the country looking for a shoe?” grumbled Luke. Integra chose to ignore the remark and said to Pip and Sam, “I want you two to find out everything about the victim. I want to know what she ate for her last meal.”

“Anything for you, Baby Cakes.”

“Sam.”

“I mean Commander Baby Cakes.”

“Better.”

Maxwell turned to Luke and said, “You go with them.” Luke just shrugged and said “Whatever.”

“That’s ‘Yes Captain’!”

“I’m going, aren’t I?”

Just then Integra’s cell rang it was Johansen and Margot. “Sir we checked the footage from cameras outside the park and I am sure that the suspect tampered with them. The only footage where it is clear to see where the victim was last seen alive is outside a small 24-hour shop” confirmed Johansen.

“Good job. Anything else?” asked Integra.

“Nothing much” replied Margot. “The suspect wore a hood that covered his face, so no ID there. Also, the camera at the store’s door is not wireless, so we’re going to need the physical hard drive the footage is on to analyze it.”

“Do you know who called in the crime this morning?” asked Alucard.

“It was the Mayor of Canterbury. I have the address of the shop which I am sending to you now.”

“Maybe we will get something from the store’s cameras. Let’s go Alucard.”

Maxwell stepped in front of the two and said, “We’re coming with you.”

“And of what use will you two be?” asked Alucard sarcastically. Fargason interceded on their behalf, “Do I have to remind you that this is a joint investigation?”

“You can remind us, that doesn’t mean we will listen.”

“Look Alucard, we both have the same goal, so let’s just get this over with. Maxwell and Yumie are going with you.”

Alucard looked at Integra, who was smoking a cigarillo, “The papist ass has asked a lot of idiotic questions, we might as well show him, how it’s done.”

“You’re right as always, my beautiful Commander.”

“Ugh” sneered Maxwell “Are you two going to make out?”

“See, a lot of stupid questions. Fine, you two may tag along. Since Maxwell is a sorry excuse for a detective and a man, he might learn something. If he can retain anything, that is.” Alucard laughed at the look of anger on Maxwell’s face. “I have been a detective longer than you have, sow. if anything I have much more experience. I say I should take the lead in this investigation since you two aren’t even detectives anymore” Maxwell shot back. However, this just earned the captain laughter from Alucard and Integra. Maxwell grumbled his grievances as he and Yumie got into the backseat of the SUV.

**Medical Examiner’s Office 10:45 a.m.**

Four pairs of eyes (or three and a half cuz Pip wore an eye patch) looked down at the deceased young woman laid out on the metal table. The woman was 5’6” with brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin build. The bruise that was found on the back of her head was where the killer struck her, knocking her unconscious. Under her fingernails, there was some skin, which made Pip glad that she didn’t go out without a fight. Unfortunately, the DNA did not match any databases. The woman had been dead for six hours before she was discovered. And there was no trace of drugs or alcohol in her. The M.E. also found some gravel in the woman’s hands and knees when she had fallen.

“Who would do this?” asked Pip with a hint of anger in his voice.

“We’ll find out and then you can punch him in the face,” said Sam. She then sent an image to Johansen; once he found out who she was he would send word. However Luke already knew who the woman was after getting a better look at her. “That is the Mayor Hatham Chesterfield’s daughter Regina Chesterfield” he said.

“Well look at that, so the 6th Division does have someone useful” laughed Sam.

“We’re all good detectives, it’s just Maxwell who’s an idiot. He’s up his own ass and he’s as clueless as a five-year-old.” Pip and Sam nodded in agreement. “But now we know why the mayor called it in. looks like we’re going to have a lovely chat with the mayor. He’s ass deep in something, I can feel it.”

“Great, I’ll let Sweet Cheeks in on the ‘good news’, won’t she be surprised. Good job Luke.”

The detective couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. It was a rare thing where he worked. Maxwell usually tried to take the credit and it seemed the rest of the team was content to let him do that as long as he didn’t yell and rant at them. “So...are you guys hiring?” Luke asked with a sheepish look on his face. Sam and Pip looked at each other, dumbfounded. Had working at the LMPD had become that bad that everyone wanted to quit? Was the corruption getting worse?

“You’d have to ask Sir Hellsing and even so, she’s taking into consideration that your brother is Jan Valentine” answered Pip.

Luke nodded, “That’s understandable.” Sam put an arm around Luke’s shoulder, “Aww don’t look so down, all ya gotta do tell her is that you hate Maxwell, that’s one way to see if you have a shot of joining.”

“Sam… don’t get his hopes up.”

“Pip’s just being a downer, aren't you French Toast?”

“If it helps. I’m not that close to Jan. he hates that I’m a detective.”

“Tell ya what, Luke. We can ask Sir Sexy Legs about you joining after the case, ok?”

Luke nodded, it was better than nothing. If this didn’t pan out, Luke decided that he would transfer, but he knew that would most likely not happen. With a whole division leaving, the Homicide Department may not let anyone leave in the foreseeable future; it was like being held hostage. Sam interrupted his thoughts, “Hey don’t you have a crush on Big Al?”

“I don’t have a crush on Alucard! He’s a good interrogator, that’s why I respect him a lot.”

“Oh...sounds like a crush to me. I fantasize about doing dirty things with Sir Hot Buns. And Pip fantasizes about Seras.”

“I do not!”

Sam and Luke laughed and Pip just walked off calling out, “Come on you two, we have work to do”. Sam winked at Luke, “That means he does.”

Integra and company reached the 24-hour shop and saw a young man just flipping over the sign that said ‘Open’. “Strange, I thought that this store was supposed to be open 24 hours,” said Alucard. Maxwell brushed past Alucard and sneered, “Let the police handle this, not you thugs.”

“I could shoot him in the back and no one would be the wiser” whispered Alucard. “Just give me the order, my beautiful commander.”

“As much as I would love to see that pissant dead, that would have to wait, if that fool ends up dead during this case, we will certainly hear it from Fargason and maybe even Her Majesty.”

“Such a kind heart, you have Sir.”

“It’s not that kind, I’m just waiting for the time when I can make it look like an accident or frame it on someone else.”

“We could say that he went crazy and charged at you and I being the perfect gentleman had to kill him to protect you, my Sun to my Moon.”

Integra rolled her eyes, “Can you stop with the mushy ‘compliments’?"

“Only if Sam stops with her crass ones.” That would never happen knowing Sam. 

“Come along Alucard, I see that the terrier and the mouse are having issues with a teenage boy.”

Alucard chuckled at the scene before him as he and Integra stepped through the door. The boy had demanded that the police show a search warrant before he would give them access to the surveillance footage.

“YOU WILL HAND OVER THE FOOTAGE!”

“Go suck your prick, old man! What part of search warrant don’t you understand? You can’t just come in here and demand stuff. I know my rights. What kind of detectives are you?”

Yumie opened her mouth to say something, but closed it before saying anything and instead shrank into a corner with a look of I- would-rather-be-anywhere-but-here. Integra pushed Maxwell so hard that he went flying into several shelves, knocking their contents over. She then focused on the boy and asked, “What is your name?” The teen still feeling belligerent said, “Who are you? More stupid police?”

“I believe I asked you a question first, boy.” No one thought that the commander’s glare could get any colder and yet it did and the boy stuttered, “R-Rupert.”

“That’s better Rupert. Now here is what’s going to happen, you are going to hand over any surveillance footage or I will take your head and smash it onto the counter. So what will it be?”

“You’re the police; you need a search warrant…”

“Rupert, you see those two clowns over there? They are the police, I am something far worse.”

“But…” Before Rupert could finish his sentence, his head was introduced to the counter and the teen was knocked out cold.

“You can’t do that!” cried Yumie. Integra turned to her and said, “A whole sentence. Is that a new record for you?” She then dragged the unconscious teen over the counter and pretty much threw the boy into the Japanese detective, “Here hold this and feel useful.” Alucard opened the door that led behind the counter and retrieved the surveillance hard drive and handed it to Integra. As the agents exited the building, Maxwell who was picking himself off the ground shouted, “That’s illegal! You can’t…” But no one was listening and Alucard was suggesting that they bring the boy to a place called ‘the hanger’. Maxwell knew that he had to take control of the situation and fast before the crazy duo did something stupid. “We will take him back to the police headquarters and question him there!”

Integra looked around, “Did anyone hear me ask for this moron’s input? No? Shut up Maxwell and get in unless you want to walk.”

Maxwell huffed as he entered the SVU, “Fargason will be hearing about this, you can be sure of this.”

“I already feel sorry for him. I am sure that he wishes he was deaf,”

Maxwell didn't answer because he was struggling with the weight of a knocked out teen that kept leaning on to him. The ‘hanger’ that Alucard spoke of was a deserted airfield. At one time this airfield with its many buildings and landing strips was busy, but now it was abandoned. The buildings were clean and there were several guards on duty and their vehicles and two choppers were in view. They greeted the agents with polite nods but eyed the two LMPD detectives and the unconscious Rupert with wary suspicion. The group headed towards one of the smaller buildings which had an elevator. That elevator took them deep underground to a level with a long hallway with doors that led to interrogation rooms. Rupert was handcuffed to one of the tables until he woke.

Having your head bounced off a hard surface like a basketball was painful, especially when it knocked you out. The last thing Rupert could remember was a scary woman with even scarier eyes and now he awoke to those same eyes, as well as a pair of red-brown eyes that were more predatory than human.

“Nice to see you’re finally awake, Rupert” drawled Integra.

“Where am I?”

Alucard’s large grin threatened to tear his face in two, “A place where no one can hear you scream.”

“Why are you doing this to me? I didn’t do anything! This is kidnapping and police brutality!”

Taking the cigarillo that she was smoking from her mouth, Integra tapped it on the boy’s face, “As I said before, we are not the police. We are merely doing them a favor and helping them. And since you gave us such a hard time, I think that makes you a suspect, don’t you think?”

“I didn’t do anything…”

Alucard slid a picture of Regina towards Rupert and asked, “Do you know who she is?”

“She’s...the mayor’s daughter, Regina. I never met her.”

“We’ll see what the footage has to say. Right now our Intelligence team who will scour that footage for anything useful and if you appear to have something to do with this young woman, you will be in for another dose of me smashing your head in” growled Integra.

“If the store is supposed to be 24-hours why were you just opening when we arrived?” asked Alucard.

“The night manager, Edward must have closed it. I don’t know why he did it. And then he called me this morning and asked me to delete all of the footage from the previous night.”

“And you deleted it, didn’t you?”

A pause. “Yes.”

“Aren’t you brilliant?” said Integra sarcastically.

“I didn’t look at the footage. I did it because Ed’s always wanking outside or around the store.”

“Disgusting.”

“So I deleted them without question.”

The two agents exited the interrogation room and Alucard said, “Well there goes any clues about who might have taken Regina. Now, what do we do my lovely commander?”

“Just because the files were deleted doesn’t mean the data was it just means that Johansen and Margot will have to dig deeper.”

“You are aware that you obtained all of that illegally?” Maxwell sneered.

“Again, did anyone hear me ask the idiotic Italian for his input?”

“Perhaps we could learn more from this Edward person. Maybe little Rupert might know where he is” suggested Alucard.

When the two agents reentered the room and asked about Edward’s whereabouts, Rupert said, “He told me this morning that he was going to visit his cousin in New Jersey.”

“Bloody fuck!” exclaimed Integra.

As they ran out of the room, Integra said to Maxwell, “You two clowns deal with that clown!”

**Mayor of Canterbury Hatham Chesterfield’s House 10:45**

“Do you know where your daughter went last night?” Luke asked the portly man sitting in the chair opposite of him.

“She said she was going out with some friends, but later one of her friends, Abigail called to ask where Regina was” answered, Chesterfield.

“Do you know where Regina could have gone if not with her friends?”

“Well there is Harold, her fiancé; they were having a rough time, so maybe she went to talk to him.”

“Do you know where we can find him?”

“Harold is a sergeant at the local firehouse. Is he a suspect?”

Luke shook his head, “We can’t let you know that since it is an ongoing investigation.”

The mayor nodded and said, “Annie was so devastated. I don’t think she’ll get over this.

“I am very sorry for your loss. If you learn anything new, please let me know” said Luke as he handed Hatham a business card. Sam’s cell rang, “Hey Boss with the Bitchin’ Butt...don't get angry. You want us to go to Gatwick Airport, Commander of the Sweet Sweet Ass...ok ok...on our way.” Turning to Pip and Luke, Sam said, “Looks like we have a lead.” Soon two cars with sirens blaring and lights flashing were racing to the airport.

**Gatwick Airport- Flight 2244- Runway 10**

Sarah Miller hated flying next to certain people, especially nervous people. Some of them tended to fidget or using one or more of the barf bags. And for some reason, they always got the aisle seats, so if you had to go to the bathroom, you were trapped between a fidgeter and a hard place. The young man had been sweating ever since he boarded and when he heard that the plane would be delayed for mechanical reasons he turned pale and groaned mournfully. She didn’t know whether to try and talk to him or mind her business. The man didn’t look like he wanted to talk anyway. It was about 50 minutes when the problem was solved and the plane was given the ok to fly. The captain’s voice came over the speaker “This is your captain Keith McTavish; sorry about the delay, but now we’re ready to take to the sunny skies. Sarah was not paying attention because she could now hear the sounds of sirens growing closer and the roar of a helicopter from above. The man next to her nearly pissed his pants. Outside the window, Sarah could see two cars racing towards the plane and hear the captain exclaim “Is that a bloody helicopter?!” Anyone watching from the large wide airport’s windows could see a black chopper come practically nose to nose with the plane. Security ran towards the plane to see what the heck was going on as the chopper landed in front of the plane and two people step off. The pilot was ordered to open the door and lower the stairs. The first to enter the cabin was a man with blonde hair in a ponytail who flashed a badge causing many of the passengers to visibly relax, relieving any fears of a hijacking or a hostile takeover. Then four more people entered the last one plucking the intercom phone from the flight attendant’s hand and said, “We’re the 1st Division and we are looking for Edward Locke. You can come with us voluntarily; Edward or we will haul your bloody ass off of this plane.” When no one moved the woman nodded slightly and the four began to make their way up the aisles looking at all the passengers’ faces. Sarah sighed, another delay, this would be quite a story to tell her sister. And of all agencies to look for some fugitive was the 1st Division, who at the moment now stood over the young man sitting next to her. The woman spoke, “Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way, Edward?” Sarah silently pleaded for him to do the easy way, but of course, he didn’t. “I didn’t do anything!” One of the four agents, the only other woman, grabbed him up so hard that the seat belt snapped. The brown-haired man grabbed Edward’s arms and the young man started screaming and shouting. When he started kicking a tall agent and the blond detective each grabbed a leg in a firm grip and they proceeded down the aisle, each person holding a limb of the young man.

“Help! Stop! Someone help! I did nothing wrong!” The only thing anyone did was pull out their cell phones to record the incident. Sarah could see that the woman who was in charge had a bored look on her face, readjusting her gloves while leaning casually on the wall. Meanwhile, Edward kept screaming, “Police brutality! I’ll sue! Assault! I’ll tell my lawyers!! A couple of passengers chuckled but did not attempt to help. When Edward was finally off the plane, the woman said, “I am sorry about the delay. Please enjoy your flight” and she left. Judging by the smirk that was on her lips, Sarah highly doubted that Integra was at all ‘sorry’ for anything that just happened.

**LMPD Headquarters- Chief Fargason’s Office.**

To say that Fargason was angry was an understatement, the man was beyond pissed. In his office to his right of his desk sat Maxwell, Yumie and Luke. To his left sat Alucard, Sam, and Pip. Integra chose to stand. The chief paced for a couple of minutes, he had learned of the ‘arrests’ of Rupert and Edward Locke from Maxwell no doubt. The ‘arrest’ of Edward became viral on the internet and would make the evening news.

“I thought that I made it clear that this was a joint investigation!” said Fargason making sure to glare at each person.

“And it is,” said Alucard. “It can’t be helped if your officers choose to do nothing.”

“Actually Al, Luke’s been pretty helpful,” said Sam.

“Ok, that’s one.”

“The seizure of the hard drive was illegal!” fumed Fargason.

“And yet it is the best lead, besides the boy Edward,” replied Pip.

“If you think I am letting you near any of those boys, you must be crazy! They want to sue the police department because they have no idea who or what 1st Division is!”

“I say we finish solving this case without the 1st Division” chimed Maxwell, “so hand over everything you have on this case!”

“Do you like making an ass out of yourself, Enrico?” asked Sam, “If the evidence we gathered was illegal, then by the policies of the LDP, they would be inadmissible in court.” Luke could only shake his head at his captain’s stupidity. Yumie said nothing, while Pip and Alucard outright laughed. Luke asked himself how such an idiot became a detective furthermore a captain. Integra asked the same question, only out loud and more rudely. “Fargason, are your sure that the clowns upstairs and this pathetic Papist are not in some kind of fucked-up ménage-a -Trios or something? Because he has no idea what he’s doing, yet he’s still a captain.”

Maxwell bristled, “Look here you heretical slag….” He shut up when it became clear he was staring down the barrel of a Beretta M9, “I don’t recall asking for your input, Maxwell” growled Integra.

“Put the gun away Sir Hellsing” demanded Fargason. Integra’s cell rang, it was Johansen calling, “Is now a good time, Sir?”  
“As good as any. I’m in Fargason’s office about to kill a certain pissant.”

Johansen chuckled, “It’s about the hard drive. I was able to retrieve the data on it and put together the files. The victim Regina went to the store where he worked last night, making Edward the last one to see her alive. Johansen sent the file and in it, the young woman could be seen screaming and begging, while banging on the door. A tall dark attired man came into the shot behind Regina knocking her unconscious; he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before casually strolling away. Not once did he look back at the security cameras, but they could see that he carried a thick rope and the girl’s shoe. Another camera inside the store that faced the door showed Edward hiding behind the shelves, peeking out every couple of seconds as if to make sure that the black-clad man was gone. The occupants in the office were quiet after the video cut off. Over the phone Johansen was the first to speak, “He...didn’t do anything.”

“I know” replied Integra softly. Alucard glanced at his superior, if she was this quiet, that meant something was about to happen. “Where is the boy being held?”

“Sir Integra, I don’t think…” started Fargason.

“That is not the question I asked. Where is the boy being held?”

“I think that we should be rational about this.”

“I just want to ask Edward a couple of questions. There’s nothing irrational about that.”

“He’s in the holding cells on the first floor” Johansen’s voice piped from the phone.

“Thank you, Johansen. It’s refreshing that someone is competent.”

Fargason picked up his desk phone to inform the officers not to let Integra see Edward, only to realize that the line was dead, his cell phone had no signal and the intercoms were offline as well.

“What the hell did she do?”

“She must want to talk to Edward” Pip grinned.

“I will stop that sow,” said Maxwell, but found Alucard standing in front of him. “Move you, idiot!”

“How Sir Hellsing can stomach your insults, I will never know. I for one am not so forgiving. If you cannot speak respectfully about my commander, I will rip your tongue out of your mouth!”

“Fool, I will call her whatever I see fit. You cannot ...ulp!” Alucard stuck his hand in the captain’s mouth and gave his tongue a sharp pull that caused Maxwell to whimper in pain.

“Alucard, take your hand out of that idiot’s mouth, you don’t know what’s been in it” smirked Sam.

The tall agent gave Maxwell’s tongue another sharp pull before saying, “You’re going to be a good boy, okay?” Maxwell only nodded stupidly.

**LMPD Holding Cells**

Edward fell asleep on the gray cold bench due to boredom and fright. The other occupants of the cell chose to talk among themselves, which was fine with him because anyone of them could be a detective in disguise. The cell door slammed open with a loud metallic clang and Edward heard a female husky voice growl, “Get up, you abominable shit sack.” The woman did not give the young man a chance to obey before grabbing his ear and hauling him to a stand. “Oww! That hurts!” Edward was dragged into an interrogation room and pushed towards one of the four chairs, which he fell over. A second was propped against the door so that no one could get in, Integra made herself comfortable in a third chair across from nervous Edward.

“Now you ass spittle, you will tell me if you have ever seen this young woman” demanded Integra shoving a photo of Regina in Edward’s face.

“I want a lawyer,” said Edward defiantly.

“You don’t get that privilege.”

“That’s my right!”

“And I don’t give a shit. Have you seen this woman?”

“I don’t have to answer your stupid questions. I want a lawyer.”

“You can’t afford one.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t have to answer _your_ stupid questions.”

Edward pouted and folded his arms, “I can do this all day.”

“Judging from your occupation, I’m sure you can, but others cannot.” On a tablet that was on the table, the store’s surveillance began to play and Edward found that he couldn’t watch. “Don’t look away, you ass sucking twat.”

“Where...did you get that? Rupert was ...”

“Supposed to delete it? Well, he did a piss poor job.”

Outside the interrogation room, Fargason had ordered some uniforms to open to the door and when banging on it was proven useless, they went to find a drill to take the hinges off. Meanwhile, Sam, Pip, and Alucard were watching the interrogation with varying levels of amusement.

“I love it when she gets violent” purred Sam with lust.

“So do I" agreed Alucard.

“You two are creeps,” said Pip.

“If it was Seras in there, you’d be happy in your pants and don’t lie, French Toast.”

While Pip tried to find some response, back in the interrogation room, Edward still couldn’t watch the video nor could he come up with an answer that made any sense.

“I told her that the store was closed.”

“And how is a store that is supposed to be open 24 hours closed? Was it on fire?”

“Ummm...it just was...my shift was over…”

“So you only had a one hour shift?”

“Yes.”

“Do you realize how stupid you sound right now?”

“I’m telling the truth!”

“And you think I’m going to believe that nonsense? You saw who took that woman and you are going to tell me who it was.”

“I didn’t do anything!”

That was probably-nope that was by far the dumbest thing Edward said all day. First Integra grabbed the man’s head and smashed it on to the table, at which outside Sam groaned. The commander then slammed Edward into the wall, so hard the guy thought that his spine had shattered. “Exactly, you did nothing. You did nothing when a woman was in trouble. You did nothing when some depraved individual dragged her off. Instead, you watched, probably tugging on your prick the entire time! Did that get you off or something?”

“No! I…”

“You did nothing and she was murdered!”  
“She’s dead?’

“No, she’s living happily ever after. Of course, she’s dead, you godforsaken twit!”

“I...I…”

“And you still insist on doing nothing. You tried to get rid of evidence and flee the country. So here is what is going to happen. First I am going to kick the crap out of you, and then you are going to be a good boy and cooperate.”

“Please...I’ll tell you anything!”

“Good boy, now start talking.”  
“Yes, I saw that girl last night but I didn’t open the door because of who was chasing her. They just call him the ‘hangman’ because he hangs all of his targets. People think that he’s supposed to be some kind of vigilante of justice or something. I thought he would have killed me too.”

“I wonder what on earth you have done to deserve his ‘justice’.”

“There’s more. There were four more people that were killed, but there are rumors...that the mayor covered it up.” Edward had thought that pissed off and bitchy were the only expressions that crossed Integra’s face but after learning about the four other victims, he saw a flash of shock and then it was back to pissed off.

“It would seem I am going to talk with Mayor Chesterfield.”

“Can I go now?” asked Edward with an annoying whine.

“No, you are to be charged with obstruction of justice and accessory to murder.”

“What?”

“The next time you see someone in trouble, you help them or alert the proper authorities, don’t sit on your ass and watch! Pity being you isn’t a crime.”

When the commander left the room, Fargason exclaimed, “What was that about?! You can’t whatever you want! I’m sick of telling you that this is a joint investigation!”

Ignoring Fargason, Integra said, “Luke, set an appointment for the Chesterfield, be sure it’s nice and early.”

Maxwell started to protest, “You don’t tell my team…” But Luke already said “Yes, Sir” and left. “Get back here, Luke!”

Integra continued, “Maxwell, you can go eat cow shit, and the rest of you get some rest.”

After everyone had left, Maxwell turned to Fargason, “Why don’t you do anything?! She has monopolized the entire investigation! This belongs to us, not to that heretic and her band of nuts! At this…” The chief raised his hand to shut the captain up; he was too tired to hear the man rant. How Maxwell kept up the amount of energy to do it, even at the end of the day Fargason could only wonder. “Mayor Hatham Chesterfield is coming tomorrow; just try to keep Sir Hellsing from making his crap his pants.”

**Chapter End**

**Author’s Note: I’m sorry that I haven’t been posting as much, but you know life and distractions get in the way. So there’s the 1st Division at work. Now they just need to find out more about the Hangman and why the mayor would cover up his misdeeds.**


	10. And Justice for All

**HELLSING LAW & ORDER**

**Sapphirewyren**

** Ch 10. And Justice f0r All **

****

** Disclaimer:  ** **I do not own Hellsing**

**Hellsing Manor: 1 st Division Private Investigation Task Force Headquarters **

Integra didn't know how long she was asleep, but judging by the cold cup of tea on her desk. It was probably for several hours. It was no use letting good tea go to waste, so she drank it in one swallow, Walter walked in, “Shall I bring you iced tea next time, sir?”

“Very funny. You do realize you're not a butler, right?”

“Just need to feel useful, sir, Perhaps you should follow your own order and get some sleep.”

“I just did.”

“I meant a full night’s sleep. In a bed. In your bedroom.”

“I consider my office my bedroom.”

“That is not what I meant. Go home get some rest, don't run yourself ragged. If you're going to solve this case you are going to have to be a hundred percent, Integra I would hate to have to hogtie you and carry you home.”

“Fine, fine, you win.”

“Good, have a good night, sir.” Integra scoffed, “There is no way that bag of bones can carry me all the way home.”

“I heard that.”

The commander couldn't get out quickly enough.

**LMPD Interroga** **tion Room - 9:00 a** **m**

When Mayor Chesterfield arrived at the LAPD Headquarters, he was led to a room where he saw Yumie and Integra sitting at a table both with faces that said ‘I am already bored with this conversation’.

“Where is Detective Valentine?” asked Chesterfield.

“He is busy; he doesn't have to play tea time with you” Yumie answered, “so you're stuck with us.” Chesterfield bristled at the detective’s tone and was about to reply but was interrupted by Yumie “We would prefer to tell us what you know about Regina's murder or the suspect.”

“I don't know anything about the suspect, except that he's a psycho who love killing and he killed my beautiful daughter!”

“This ‘psycho’ as you call him is known as the Hangman and people in your town believe that he is some vigilante.”

“I don’t know anything about that!”

Integra smirked, "They you are must be la most incompetent mayor. But you're in luck. I’ll tell you why. There were four other victims murdered before your daughter.” The mayor opened his mouth but no words came out "Isn't it strange that the police is finding this this now?” asked Yumie.

“I wasn't involved in any murders!”

“Of course you weren't, Chesterfield” drawled Integra.

“The fact that four murders are just swept under the rug, looks like a cover up” stated Yumie.

“I didn't want to scare the citizens of Canterbury with the news of a psycho who hang people.”

“Aww how sweet of him. He wanted to protect people, Yumie”, the commander then turned an icy glare to the mayor, “however when it is his daughter swinging from a tree, all of London has to know.”

“I didn't want ....” Yumie interrupted, "The people would prefer to know that the police were looking for the suspect, instead of hiding in their homes too scared to go out because they believe the police are doing nothing.”

“I'm sorry” the chubby man blubbered “I’ll do anything to help. There must be something.”

“Just leave” sighed Integra who had no intention of seeing a grown man cry- at least not yet.

“That's it? I can go ?” The mayor was relieved and he pretty much ran out of the room. Yumie turned to Integra and protested, “He knows much more than her told us!”

“I know.”

“But you let him go!”

“I know” “

“What if he's working with this hangman guy?”

“He was.”

“Then we need to arrest him.”

Yumie was getting frustrated with the commander’s two word responses, “He could try and flee the country.”

“He won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” At least that was one more word than her previous answers. There was a knock at the door and Sam poked her head and said, “Hey Commander Sexy Thighs there's a woman here to see you. I hope you’re not seeing other women.”

“The only thing I'm seeing a moron who is about to tell me, why I shouldn’t fire her.”

Sam grinned, “I'm irresistible and you would be lost without me. Also….” The agent shut her mouth at the look Integra was giving her, she left and another woman entered the room. She was tall and plump with brown hair that was graying. She wore a crisp blue shirt suit and on a face that usually wore the look of surety and confidence, was now one nervousness and fright. The woman said, “My name is Ethel Graves, I work for Mayor Chesterfield as his secretary.”

“And what can you tell us about the murders?” asked Yumie.

“I am sure that Mayor Chesterfield is using these recent murders to cover up the theft of the town money. I was looking over the books and the numbers didn't add up. Anything that I had to do with finances, I kept an eye on them, since I was sure that the accountant was in on it. I had also started gathering evidence and then the accountant ended up dead.” The lady looked scared as she finished, “I had to stop when I learned of the Hangman and the murders, I had my hands full trying to deal with all of the phone calls from the police and concerned citizens. I bought a list of the first four victims. That is all I know.” Yumie took the list and read the names and read them, “Cynthia Marshalls,

Mila Barnes, Sherman Hawkins and Clay Barker, they must have something in common for the Hangman to target them.”

Ethel shook her head, "I don't anything else. I was nearly caught by Mr. Chesterfield trying to get these names. All I do know is that he’s involved in it.” After the secretary left, Integra decided that it was best to send Johansen and Margot the list and well as do some research on the Mayor. His Lordship was indeed deep in some kind of corruption.

Maxwell was angry, how dare that prudish whore come and take over the case? How can Fargason agree to such a foolish set up? What was worse was that Luke and Yumie had switched sides. Luke was always sullen, arrogant and rude to him and Maxwell had planned to teach him a lesson. The captain had also thought that he had Yumie under his thumb, but she had changed overnight on this morning. Maxwell had seen to her talking with Integra earlier that morning and now she was in the interrogation room questioning Chesterfield and same lady. Integra had turned his entire team against him! He had given Fargason an earful about this problem and the chief sighed, "How the bloody hell do you manage to be this riled up this early in the morning? Perhaps you should put all of this energy in getting your work done. Also have you thought of showing the other detectives some respect? They work hard and don't deserve the treatment you give them.” Maxwell just scoffed, “They will do I tell them to do!” Fargason sighed, Maxwell would never learn and soon that would bite him in the ass.

**Canterbury- Fire** **ho** **use # 23**

Sam and Pip sat in a small kitchen with Sergeant Harold Greene, who looked down at his hands, "I know you're going to tell me that Regina was killed"

Sam glanced over at Pip before saying, “Chesterfield said that she didn't go out with friends as she had told him, did she come here?"

“I was here, she and I were having... issues.”

“What kind?”

Harold’s face grew angry, "She was cheating on me. I want over to her house and saw her on top of another man!”

“Wow on top ? Girl’s kinda...”

“Pip!”

"I just left I never went back. I tried to call but she ignored my calls and blocked my number. No emails or nothing! That whore!” Another glance passed between Sam and Pip, even if someone was cheated on, their death would elicit some kind of shock or sadness. But being called a whore was not the reaction someone would expect. "Do you happen to know who the other guy was?" asked Pip.

“No, and he better hope I never do find out”. As set the two agents left, Sam said, “Well wasn’t he friendly?”

“He seemed more pissed, than sad” answered Pip.

“Two raw emotions clashing together, he's probably confused about how he should feel, but then again men are stupid.”

“I'm a man.”

“Stop whining, French Toast.”

“We' didn't find out anything, but his fiancé cheating is a motive in my book.”

“We might as well get back to Sir Sexy Ass, but first breakfast. I'm starving.”

**1 st Division War Room **

The report that Integra received about Mayor Hatham Chesterfield was one that disgusted her, but didn't surprise her. He was involved in corruption since he was young. At the age of 22, Hatham Chesterfield worked at an insurance company that scammed people by taking 30 % of their claims money, falsified documents and difficult to understand contracts gave the company more money instead of helping the people who were in need. Each company that Chesterfield worked at seemed to commit one kind of corruption or another. Each form of corruption disappeared into because of his family's wealth, but they couldn't stay hidden as long as Johansen and Margot were behind a computer, with the rest of the 1st Division to kick in doors for information that could not be obtained on the computer. "It seems as if Chesterfield loves corruption” said Luke. Maxwell rolled his eyes “Thank you for that insightful detail, Valentine. Maybe you should get the detective of the year."

“And what exactly have you been doing this whole time, ass hole?” was Luke’s retort.

“That's captain....”

“Oh shut up and answer the question.”

“Well I found....”

“Nothing. You have been doing nothing. You're just going to take credit for all the hard work that everyone else have been doing. You do always at that!” “And you let him?” asked Integra.

“Huh?”

“Not 'huh’, that is not answer. You let this fool take all the credit as if he's some

one man crime solving machine?” Luke and Yumie just stared at the table and Maxwell had a haughty look on his face as of asking Integra what she was going to do about it. “Does he take credit for all the unsolved cases, you fools have piling up on your desks?” No one answered. “Well does he?”

“No” Yumie said in almost a whisper.

“Wow, they really do suck” said Alucard laughing, "So just where are your balls

Luke; in Maxwell’s hands? Or is his dick in your mouth, Chinese girl?”

“Woah harsh “said Sam. “There's no need for that, Al.”

“But just think about it, for all these years, the 6th Division has ever since Maxwell took over, they have probably solved about 3% of their cases. Also the all original members of the 6th Division all transferred to a different division or precinct all together” said Pip.

“So that means Maxwell got to hand pick anyone that would suck his tiny dick and say nothing about it! You idiots are as useful as dog shit” laughed Alucard. “We’re not dog shit” yelled Luke. Integra noticed that Maxwell did nothing to defend his team against the verbal assault and he still wore the annoying smirk as if he had already worked out a plan on how he was going to take credit for his team. Alucard said to Integra, "My lovely Commander, why do we have to work with such a useless group? They haven't done anything. They are foolish for listening to the idiot Maxwell and they are ignorant….”

“That's enough Alucard!”

Glaring at Maxwell, the commander asked “What is the victim's name?" She held up a hand when it looked like Luke or Yumie was going to answer. But Maxwell said to them, “Answer the question!”

“I did not ask them, Maxwell, I asked you.”

The captain of glanced at the two as if hoping for a hint, but they did or said nothing Integra asked again, “What is the name of the victim?”

“That’s not….”

“Important? You think tot knowing that name of the victim is not important?" “I didn't….”

“You're no longer on this case, get out."

You can't kick me off the case! I'm in charge!”

“No you are not. You know nothing about what we are doing here. All you did was follow people around and yell like some kind of a degenerate warthog! So you’re no longer on this case, so you can either fucking leave on your own feet or you can crawl on your belly after I break your legs!”

“Fine, we'll leave. Fargason will hear of this and if he does nothing to discipline you then I will….”

“Get the hell out!

Maxwell got out of his chair and as he stormed out Luke and Yumie looked as if they were going to follow him out, but Integra said, "Sit down, I said Maxwell as off this case, not you two." They sat back down. When the captain realized the two detectives were not following him, he went back to the War Room. “Why aren't you two idiots coming?” He looked up in time to see Integra hurl one of the laptops at him. The computer hit Maxwell on the back as he ran and everyone could hear him yelp with pain. “We’re going to need a new computer” said Sam with a smirk. When Maxwell left, the rest turned their attention to a large screen which showed for the images of four people. “These are the Hangman's first four victims before Regina, and if you don't know the victims’ names, now is a good time to write them down." said Integra, no one picked up a pen. Margot was told to dig up the last known wrong doing that they had done because it was mostly a motive for the Hangman to exact ‘justice’ on them. The first was a woman named Cynthia Marshalls, she was a lawyer, her crime: cheating on her husband. She would meet up with him after work hours at her office or a hotel "She liked some extracurricular activities” said Sam. The second was Sherman Hawkins, he was a doctor; his crime stealing: from the medical inventory and selling the items to make extra money. “Is there a cure for stupidity?” asked Sam.

“No, it’s terminal” answered Alucard, “it comes in many forms.”

The other two were linked together; Clay Barker was a math professor who taught at the local college. If a student wanted a better grade, he demanded they have sex with him. Mila Barnes, one of Barker's students had no problem doing just that. “

Why isn't the man that Cynthia was sleeping with up there?” asked Yumie. “Maybe he could be the Hangman's next victim" replied. Sam “Or that he just

blames the woman.”

“The man's name is Tad Granger” said Margot, “I thought it was prudent that the police bring him in for his protection.”

“I checked the surveillance cameras according to M. E.’s report of time of death

for each victim. This Hangman fellow was careful not be seen by security cameras but not enough for traffic cameras" said Johansen, showing pictures of a large man go dressed in black. In the particular video, he was shown with the professor draped across his shoulders, unbothered by his victim's squirming or struggling. No evidence, no DNA, a rope, an obviously stolen van and a perverted sense of judgment, who the hell was this guy was the thought of all the occupants in the room. 

“I wonder if I can get him to kill Maxwell” mused Integra.

“Don't say things like that” said Walter. "Remember what happened last time?” 

“I didn't get my trip to Aruba, that's what happened.”

Walter shook his head, “I am serious, sir.”

“So am I. What's better than being piss drunk on a 1sland?”

“If I was there with you, my beautiful Sir Hellsing” said Alucard

“I've already shown you enough skin, how much more do you need to see?”

“Can I the make a suggestion?” asked Sam, waggling her eyebrows. But Integra already knew what she was going say, “I'm not coming into work naked just get back to work. I refuse to have another body on our hands.”

Chesterfield dialed the phone number again and got the same robotic

female telling him to leave a voice massage. "Blast! Pick up the damn phone Harold!" It had been several weeks ago when the Mayor had confided in his future son-in-law that he had been stealing money from the town of Canterbury. He didn't know why he told Harold; maybe he thought it would make him feel better. Chesterfield shook his head as if to get rid of unwanted moisture, now he wished he didn't. But he needed a distraction, the accountant and his secretary were beginning to put the pieces together. Harold had assured him that he had a plan to distract people from the mayor’s corruption. He told him that he knew a man who would be willing to kill a couple of unknown people for some cash, but beware of the guy’s strange behavior. The corrupt man decided to meet with the man at around 11 at night in a parking garage. And Harold had been right, the man was strange, he had his face covered and his mouth covered so it muffled his voice, so the Mayor couldn't place it. Chesterfield noticed that the man carried a thick rope and spoke of ‘bringing justice to all that deserved it’ and ‘purging society of the unjust sins of humanity’. Yep this guy was completely nutters. But that didn't stop Chesterfield from paying the man and when he asked for the man's contact information, all he said was, “I'll find you", and disappeared. Though this unnerved Chesterfield, in a few days he saw results and he didn't question the Hangman, but now his beautiful daughter was dead and he decided to put a stop to it. The Mayor dialed Harold's number, but there was no answer. When the Mayor entered his house, he ran to ha bedroom to see if his wife was there but only found a note ‘Hatham, I went brunch with some of my friends, I couldn't stay in the house, Anne’. Maybe he could get email Harold, or call the firehouse. As Chesterfield left the office bedroom, he saw the Hangman "We have to talk.... how did you get in here?" The tall figure just held up a key. Chesterfield paled, "I never gave you a key. Wait....did you do something to Harold? Where is he?" The Hangman took off his hood and face covering Chesterfield took several steps backward, “Harold. It was.....”

“Yes it was me all along. I am the one killed Regina.”

“But why? I have....”

“That whore cheated on me! She didn’t deserve to live, just as the others. They were all that was wrong with society. And so are you.”

“Wait, hold on. I can change.”

“It is too late; you must be brought to justice for your sins as well.

“Let's not talk about this, we shouldn't be hasty.” The portly man turned and ran toward the front door, screaming for help, he never made it.

When Integra saw the recording of the interrogation between Sam and Pip and Harold, she immediately knew that there was something off. He seemed more of angry about Regina's infidelity than her death. If he truly loved her then he should be at her declaring it to her. Tell her that they could work it out or "Hell, tell her that it could be an open relationship or they could have a weekly threesome” said Integra.

“Wow Sir, you're kinky” said Sam.

“This Harold moron didn't try hard enough. He probably wasn't that good in the bed either, maybe that's why Regina was on top of the other man."

“Integra!” cried Walter. The commander rolled her eyes, “It's just sex Walter.” “Let's try to stay on topic.”

“We are on topic.” Johansen said as he walked into the War Room, “Harold didn't report in for work this morning."

“My guess is that he went to see the Mayor, after all if the guy did what he was supposed to do and have the freak investigated probably....” said Luke. As Integra rose from her chair, she said, "Harold is the Hangman." Luke looked shocked, "Wait, how do you know?”

“He made a lot of calls to the Chesterfield before the murders answered Pip, “you would think he would call his fiancé more. And there are payments to unknown account and it certainly was going towards paying for a wedding.”

“All those can be circumstantial; Harold could get along with Chesterfield, see him as a father figure, even. And anyone can have more than one bank account, that doesn't make them a criminal.”

Alucard chuckled, “It's true the 6th Division does have someone useful, sort of. But I believe that my beautiful goddess of a commander was talking of the pictures.” On the screen there was a picture of an article from a local Canterbury newsletter with a picture of a fireman carrying a person to safety - the same way Hangman carried his victims. “It's called the fireman's hold and this is what gave Harold away. And he's headed to Chesterfield's house as his end game. So I don't didn't really give a shit who he called or the account, in this case none of that was helpful” said Integra.

“Shouldn't we be moving at a faster pace if we want to stop him from hurting the mayor?" asked Yumie.

“You should, however I am under no obligation to save the fat bloated garbage, we are tasked to stop corruption and if that means that someone dies, well, someone dies.", this was said with a bored look and ta shrug. While Yumie looked concerned, Luke merely nodded his understanding. Rich people like the mayor with the right lawyer would never see the inside of a prison and if he did it would be for less than five years, money and power had that her effect on a person. Even if Integra did some crime, she would get the same privilege and honestly she would take advantage of it. When the two detectives left the commander said “I could use a chocolate milkshake” and Walter shook his head.

**Chesterfield Residence**

A large crowd had gathered outside the house, every person hoping to get a glimpse of the victims or trying to get someone to answer their questions. The police had set up a barrier and were trying to keep the large crowd at bay. News vans were parked haphazardly in the street and even on the sidewalk, while news reporters shoved their microphones in people’s faces; each hoping to get the story first for their network. When the 1st Division agents arrived on the scene they were bombarded with questions, none which were deemed important enough to answer. In the backyard Luke and Yumie were holding and trying to comfort a screaming and crying Anne, who had found her husband and Harold strung up in one of the large trees, like a used bird feeder. A woman handed Integra a piece of paper, the suicide note left by Harold explaining his sense of justice and why he had done what he did. “I feel cheated” said Pip clenching his fists. “I never got to punch him for what he did to Regina.”

“It would look wrong to use a dead body a punching bag” said Sam, “but I’m not complaining.”

“I didn't think that he was going to hang himself" said Alucard,” he probably thought of it after what he had done to Regina. It would be hypocritical to judge others without judging yourself.”

“We’re finished here" said Integra after surveying the scene and she headed back towards the car. One of the reporters said to the commander, "Is there anything you to have to say about the investigation? Is the mayor involved?" Integra smirked, "Canterbury is going to need a new mayor” and she handed the reported the milkshake before she walked off.

**1 st ** **D** **ivision Task Force Headquarters**

"Well that was a heck of a case” said Pip as he stored the evidence of the case in a virtual storage. “I wonder if we will have more cases like that."

“I just don't want to deal with the 6th Division again” said Alucard, “I didn't sign up to hold hands with what are supposed to be experienced detectives.” “We would have done just fine without you” said Luke hotly.

“Al, just be glad that this one is over” said Sam. Sir Irons walked in, “Also don't be so quick to burn bridges, Agent Tepes. There will be times in the future when we will need other agencies assistance just because we work directly with Her Majesty, we are not all powerful.”

“It is that mentality that leads to corruption within an agency” said Walter Alucard nodded, "I will remember that. My apologies, Detective Valentine" Luke was surprised at how quickly Alucard was to acknowledge when he did wrong. “Apology accepted the detective said as the two men shook hand. “I bet Luke’s got a boner” Sam whispered to Pip.

Before the two detectives left, Luke stopped by Integra's office, "I just wanted to say thank you for helping with this case. I... um… have a question....” “You're welcome and the answer is no” Integra interrupted.

“Huh?”

“No you can't join the 1st Division. That is what you were going to ask wasn't

it?”

“Well, yes. But you see I thought....”

“I know what you thought and my answer is still no."

“Why not?"

“You're not qualified.”

Luke looked over at Sir Irons, who was sitting in a chair, but the older man just shrugged. This was between the detective and the commander, “What does it take to be qualified, it's not like you are experienced agent or anything. You were just a captain in homicide and you quit. So what do you know about a qualifications?"

There was silence, before Integra said, “You are right, so I will differ to someone with more experience. Sir Irons perhaps you tell detective Valentine his qualifications or lack thereof.”

Sir Irons gave Luke a steely gray-eyed glare as he strode towards him. “Let me start with this: questioning Sir Hellsing's qualifications is just as bad as questioning me and let me assure you, boy, I am a lot more qualified than your whole 6th Division put together. I made the choice to place Sir Hellsing in charge of this task force! So if she does not believe that you are not qualified, then you are not qualified. Your behavior and idiotic comments alone proves Sir Hellsing correct.” Luke's defiant glare disappeared as Sir Irons continued “Your comment to Agent Tepes about how you would have done well without our assistance shows your arrogance, which is not needed here. As well as your lack of a spine, you don't take a piss unless Maxwell tells you to! No detective Valentine you are not qualified. Deal with the cases that the 6th Division has not yet solved.” The young man just nodded mutely as Sir Irons returned to his seat. Integra spoke again, “Are you satisfied, Valentine?" She did not wait for him, “If I let you join then every fool who work with us will think they deserve to join and I don't have time for that. Your immaturity, arrogance and complete ignorance on how things actually work make you unqualified. However I will say this you and Yumie were most helpful in this case, so for that I give you my thanks.” After Luke left, Sir Irons said, "That was mature of you, Integra so how do you really feel?"

“If that little blond pissant ever questions my credentials again I will rip his balls out through his mouth and shove them up his nostrils!” Sir Irons laughed, “There's the Integra I know and love.”

**Chapter End**

**Epilouge**

Though the case of the Hangman of Canterbury had been solved, Maxwell I did not feel any joy. Since he had been kicked from the case, he didn't care. Maxwell didn’t care if cases were solved or not, just as long he got the credit and keep his cushy job. Soon he will be getting a promotion and he wouldn't have to see anymore dead bodies or lackey detectives who didn't show him the respect he deserved. But Maxwell would show them all! He had much higher aspirations and if everything went according to plan, he would have a high seat in politics. Hell Maxwell would try to go for Prime Minister. This seemed like a great idea, even if England was a country of heretics, it would be great to be the most powerful man in the country. This would show everyone to fear and respect him! Maxwell's inner musings were interrupted when his driver said, “Sir, we have arrived.” The captain Sighed disgustedly, leave it to stupid peasants to be so damn annoying and he let the driver know this. A glass of wine would make everything better. That *putana of a maid had better have a warm dinner waiting for him!

When Maxwell opened the door, the mini mansion was dark like a cave and the captain sighed, he was going to fire that lazy bitch. He stomped into the living room and turned on lights, and was about to yell for the maid, when he realized Integra sitting in his chair and drinking his wine

“What the hell are you doing here, you sow?” be bellowed.

“You yell too much, Enrico. One day your voice box is going to give out” the commander replied.

“Leave or I will call the police.”

Integra started laughing and this pissed Maxwell off even more, "What is so funny?”

“How do I say this nicely? You are the police.”

“What are you doing here? I have....”

“I'm here to talk about a girl named Patrizia Cesaretti.” At the mention of the name Maxwell turned as white as his hair. "Where did... I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Not what you bag of piss. Who? The girl is not a thing.”

“I... don't know....”

“You both were eighteen and you liked her, if you can call it liked. But however she had no interest in being one of your conquests. Besides she was a university student with good grades and you were just some insignificant orphan who barely had a job at a local restaurant.”

“Shut up!”

“I'm just getting to the good part. You stalked her one evening to her class where you proceeded to sexually assault her. When Patrizia tried to get away you had to stop her, so you introduced her head to a brick wall.”

“You're making that up!” Integra picked up a remote and turned on the TV, where everything she had said played on the screen. “You thought you got away with it but you forgot about the security cameras.” Enrico could only stare blankly as the video played over and over again in a loop. “Soon after that you disappeared and showed up under a new name: Enrico Maxwell with a new at identity, no one would be able to trace you back to that crime. And the ironic twist was that you decided to become a police officer. After all no one would even suspect an officer of the law in England for a crime that happened in Italy.”

“You bitch get out of my house!” now Enrico was now red in the face and looked like an enraged animal. But Integra was not finished, “You just did not expect to be placed in the homicide division. So did all those dead bodies bring back memories? Did they remind you of the crumpled body of Patrizia, Maxwell? On should I call you Arturo Camerini ?” Enrico eyes widened, he hadn't been called that name in a long time. He charged toward the chair where Integra sat, but she was faster than him. “You know nothing, whore, nothing!” “But I know everything, Arturo.”

“Stop calling me that! My name is... “

“You can keep telling yourself that” the commander pointed towards the folder on the coffee table. The captain picked up inside was a copy of his original birth certificate, hospital records and even the name of the orphanages and group homes he had stayed as a child. There were several pages of notes from therapists who had him as a patient. The folder also contained DNA reports and the death certificates of Maxwell's parents.

“You may play to fool, but you had to make sure that your ass was covered, because who know if this information would bite you in it. You did an extensive amount of research. You found some juicy skeletons in the closets of the brass, secrets they would prefer to stay hidden and you black mailed them.” Integra now lit a cigar. “I’ve always wondered how a man with the reflexes of a mentally ill chimpanzee can become captain. But it would seem that if it benefited you actually make a good detective.”

“You think you're smart!".

“What are you going to do, Arturo? Sexually assault me and then beat my brains out? Either way all of this information has been sent to the brass.” His life was over because of the British whore stood in his living room with a smirk on her face and a cigar in hand. “You will pay for this, Hellsing. I'll see to it! You will regret this!” But Maxwell had no idea, how he would make Integra pay. She did not have skeletons; well any that he knew of. “I have to go because I will still have my job tomorrow so that means I need a good night’s sleep. Also your maid Emilia no longer works for you.”

“What?! Where is she?!"

“You think I would leave her here, so that you could do God knows what to her? She is the least of your problems” with that Integra left the house, and Maxwell proceeded to tear to up everything he could lay his hands on.

**6 th ** **Division Homicide Squad Room.**

The detectives came onto the room one by one, expecting the usual rude comment or screaming from their captain but he was nowhere to be found. “Maybe he's late said Yumie and Heinkel nodded in agreement. There were days when Maxwell came in late and expected all of them to be hard at work, if he thought that they were slacking, Maxwell would yell some more. “Hey his office is empty, everything is gone” said Luke and everyone want to look The room was empty, there was barely speck of dust was left. “I wonder what happened?” pondered Anderson “If his office is empty, which means we will probably have a new captain” said Makube with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Who could it be?" said Heinkel.

“As long as the next person is not like that idiot Maxwell, I don't care” said Luke. He was stiff still miffed that Integra had said that he could not join the 1st Division. But maybe, just maybe he would be the captain. He could imagine, making the 6th Division into a respectable squad. Soon Chief Fargason walked into the squad room followed by two people. The first was a youthful looking young woman with round glasses; she had freckles sand long dark hair that straight except several strands that made curved bangs which seemed to defy gravity. She wore a navy blue pants suit, she waved cheerfully and Fargason said: “This is detective Brunhild VanWinkle, she is your new teammate.”

“Please just call me Rip.” After some courteous greetings, Fargason said, “After some unfortunate information that came to light and a thorough review of your former captain Enrico Maxwell, he has been demoted as ordered by Commissioner Bernard Sheppard.” The whole team suddenly burst out in questions such as what was the information. What took so damn long? Who found out the information? What position did Maxwell have now? “I was not given the specifics of what information was given in but I do know that Maxwell will never be seeing another promotion.” Fargason gestured to the second person, a man of average height, and build yet his aura gave everyone in the room the idea that he could probably pick up Anderson and hurl him two years into the future. He had messy gray hair and a long goatee of the same color. His fierce hazel eyes scanned the group of people that would soon be in his charge. He wore the tan jacket and reddish-brown beret of the British Army. “My name is Robert Walsh,” said the man in a gruff voice, Lieutenant-General Rob Walsh to you lot and I've served in the British Army for a long time and before many of you were born.” Walsh had been chosen of his experience, but as well as despite his gruff nature, had a tendency to see potential in his subordinates, which was something the team detectives of the 6th Division needed at the moment. The detectives of the 6th Division couldn't help but grin, Maxwell had been a terrible captain and now they could actually get some work done, and solving cases, helping people, what they were supposed to be doing.

When Fargason left the room, Luke ran out after him, "Chief do you know who sent the information?” The older man shook his head, “No, I do not, but that is not for you to worry about. You've got a new captain, worry about staying on his good side.” As Fargason returned to his office he murmured, “You never cease to amaze me, Integra.”

**Chapter End**

**Author’s Note: Another chapter finished. Also the reason why Maxwell was even a captain of a squad in the first place is finally revealed! I mean he is stupid , but even he couldn’t have been that stupid. Will we be seeing Maxwell anytime soon?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellsing: Law and Order**

**DIANAPRINCE31**

** Ch. 11: He started it. **

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Hellsing Manor: Headquarters of the 1 st Division Investigation Task Force**.

Walter walked into Integra’s office and said: "Sir, I've been informed that we have a case.” The commander continued to read the papers in front of her.

“Sir, I said...”

“I heard what you said. What does that have to do with us?”

“It is Lord Charles Grimwald and his wife; they say that their daughter has been kidnapped.” Walter handed Integra a piece of paper on it were letters glued on it and it read: ‘For your dishonesty and corruption we have taken your child. If you want them back safe and sound, you must pay 500,000 pounds. Do not go to the police or your child will be killed. We will call you in two hours with the deposit spot.’ The Grimwalds sat of the converted offices; the wife was a short, thin woman with dark blonde hair in her hands was a handkerchief, which she used to wipe the tears from her swollen eyes. The man sitting next to her was Lord Grimwald, a man of average height with a medium build and a belly. The most noticeable feature about him was his large mustache that matched gray hair. Lord Grimwald had the air about him that he expected to be obeyed when he spoke and knew that he was a man of power and affluence. Grimwald’s career was one of longevity. He was an outstanding criminal judge, one of the best in London.

Before Integra and Walter could sit down, the woman said, “You must help us, our sweet Lydia been taken by some unknown ruffians!”

“Abigail, get a hold of yourself.” Turning to Integra, Lord Grimwald said “I'm sure the note told you everything you needed to know. And since your company does not fall into the category of law enforcement, my wife thought you were the only one to turn to. I expect this to be wrapped up quickly and quietly.” Integra did not attempt to respond to Lord Grimwald; instead, she stared at him for a few moments then said, “You like to demand things don't you?”

“Do you know you know who I am?”

“No” lied Integra with a shrug, “should I know?”

“Yes, I am a very important figure in the field of law; you would do well to remember that. Your team is the thugs that are going to find the criminals that took our daughter.”

Integra hated people like this, throwing their wealth and power in people's faces and expecting people to jump at their orders. The pompous ass was wearing a superior smirk that the commander would have no problem wiping off his stupid face. “Mr. Grimwald, you have no clue what you did do?”

“That's Lord Grimwald, and what are you talking about?”

“According to this ransom note, you committed some kind of corruption and that's why į your daughter was abducted. Here, my group of thugs and I investigate corruption cases, so guess what that means.”

“I am not here to play games!”

Integra continued ignoring the judge as he grew angrier, “It means while we are looking for your daughter, we will be investigating you as well.”

Grimwald's mustache twitched, “You...you... can't do that! I've done nothing wrong! I just want to find my daughter.”

“And I want to find out why your daughter was kidnapped. You pissed off someone and now it's come to bite you in the ass. Unfortunately, it's your daughter is the one who had to pay for your misdeeds.” Grimwald arose from his chair, “I knew that this was a mistake. We will pay the 500,000 pounds and be done with it. Come, Amelia, I will not waste time here.” However Amelia remained seated, “You know that once the kidnappers receive payment, they will not let Lydia go. They might kill her and disappear or keep demanding more money.”

“These goons are going to spend more time making up crimes against us than looking for our daughter.”

Walter raised a hand, “That is not true, we will find your daughter if you give us a chance.” Amelia looked pleadingly at her husband, "They may be able to work faster than one lone private investigator. Please this is our daughter's life we are talking about.”

“As long as that is all they will be doing because I do not have time for this nonsense!” Integra opened her mouth to respond, but Walter gave her a sharp jab in the ribs and said, while ignoring the well-deserved glare, “We will take this case very seriously and I will send Agent Uriel D’Angelo down to talk to you.”

Just then Dara came in followed by another woman who was plump with dark brown hair and eyes. "My name Anne Stafford and my son, Daniel was kidnapped. I found this letter in my mailbox." The letter was the same as the one the Grimwalds had received but the beginning started with ‘For your husband's dishonesty and corruption.’ “Why would they target my husband he is already in prison, hasn't my family suffered enough?”

“Not enough for the kidnapper's satisfaction” was the cold reply from the commander.

"Do you agree with these scum?” said Lord Grimwald, “you think that our children deserve to be abducted and possibly killed? Aren't you supposed to be law enforcement?” Integra raised an eyebrow, “A couple of minutes ago, you said we weren't law enforcement then you proceeded to call my team a group of thugs, all the while shoving how rich and powerful you are in my face, you'll have to forgive my lack of sympathy for your plight.” This response received gasps from both Ladies Grimwald and Stafford. While Walter said, “Sir, I don't think you are helping the situation....”

“However,” Integra said cutting off the older man, “your children are innocent in your blatant stupidity, so while your children will be safely returned to you, I will make sure whatever corrupt mess you are in lands you a place in a small cell for the rest of your life, Grimwald. As for your husband, Stafford, he can be sure to see that his sentence becomes lengthened tenfold”.

“You... why are you doing this to us?" whimpered Lady Grimwald.

“I am only doing what Her Majesty asked of me.”

“Well she would be appalled at what you're doing,” said Lord Grimwald.

“You can let her know if you want to. I, however, have work to do. If you want to leave and get someone else to look for your children then, by all means, do so.” When it looked like Grimwald was two seconds away from strangling Integra, Uriel asked, "Do you know have an idea where your child might have been kidnapped from?" Amelia replied, "They had a school outing to the British Museum today."

“So most likely on the way back to the school.”

“Yes, several classes were on the bus....”

“And yet they only took two students,” said Walter.

“Make that four,” said Margot entering the room, handing Integra the thin tablet she held. “A busload of children was dropped off at the LMPD headquarters only four were unaccounted for. Also, a teacher's assistant named Ashton Hall was unaccounted for.” “That Ashton Hale is clearly in on the kidnapping,” said Integra, “This is too coordinated and the targets are not random. You may leave now.”

Grimwald stood up, “That is it, you're just dismissing us like that? I think not!”

“Well I don't want you sitting here; you will only be a distraction. Someone will update you on the situation and Grimwald don't leave the country” and Integra left.

“You'll have to excuse her....” started Walter.

“I do not! Her behavior was rude and obnoxious! I have done nothing to warrant an investigation into my life! Who is her superior? I demand to speak to them!”

“This task force works directly with Her Majesty, so you would have to so you would have to contact the Queen.”

“Well, I will do just that I should have hired a private investigator!”

“I just want my Lydia back” sobbed Amelia.

“Don't worry?" said Uriel in a soothing voice, “We will get your daughter back. Meanwhile how about you get a cup of tea?" Amelia and Uriel left for the kitchen and Grimwald huffed, “At least someone is doing a competent job."

Meanwhile, in her office, Integra was on the phone with the Superintendent of the LMPD's Missing Persons Department, Aria Kennedy, who was also the acting Detective Chief Inspector ever since Milo Franklin's suspension, departure or what Integra would call 'poor life choices’. Aria was not happy that a case that should be Missing Persons was going to the ‘thugs of England’. And she made sure to tell the commander this. “This is a missing person's case and the families were foolish to go to you for this. You should leave this to the professionals.” Integra chuckled when she heard the word ‘professionals’. “Unfortunately Superintendent Professional, I can't just hand this case over. Too much paperwork would be involved and I'd prefer not to be glued to my desk. However, I am sure we will somewhere in the middle."

“I let you do as you want Commander Thug, but we will conduct own Investigations and I pray that you don't get in our way."

Well then I hope God hears your prayers even if they are ridiculous” and Integra hung up the phone.

Walter was glad that the 1st Division Task Force had acquired the talented D'Angelo. At the moment, he was talking softly Mrs. Grimwald and Mrs. Stafford through the process most likely to be used, though Walter had a feeling that Integra would throw that out of the window. Uriel then asked the ladies about their daughters, such as their favorite

to their favorite food, toys and things to do. Usually, this was hard for many to do because of the situation they were in, but the man's warm brown eyes and infectious smiles soothed the women and at the moment this what they needed most. Walter placed two cups of tea, with a small platter of biscuits and confections on a nearby table. One of the women

laughed as she recalled a humorous story. Yes, Uriel had been a good acquisition. Walter wondered how Integra had gotten him and Walter decided that he would have to talk to her about her treatment towards the families. And he arrived in time to see her hang up the phone. “Who did you anger now, sir?” he asked.

“Why do you assume that I made someone angry? Perhaps I livened up someone's

day, bought a smile to their faces” replied Integra. There was silence in the room before they both burst out in laughter. When they had finished laughing, Integra said: “That was Superintendent Aria Kennedy and she's not too happy with the situation.”

“Perhaps we should....”

“No.”

“I think it would put the parents at ease.”

“I don't care.”

“Integra, we have to think about the children. The parents would cooperate if they thought

the person in charge gave even the smallest shit.”

“Then you should have seen my toilet after that burrito ...."

“I'm serious!”

“Fine I'll give Grimwald a hug, would that make you feel better?” Walter was about to admonish Integra when Seras poked her head in and s said

“Everyone is ready, sir.”

“Thank God. I could kiss you Seras.”

“What? Why?”

“Walter is beginning to get on my nerves. He wants me to babysit people.” As Integra left the office, she said to Walter over her shoulder, "Don't scowl at my desk like that. It did nothing wrong.”

In the War Room, Seras, Basil Dara, Johansen, Uriel, Pip, and Hortense sat at the table seeing the auditor-turned lawyer, Walter said, "Let me guess Lord Grimwald want to sue, Sir Hellsing?”

“Among other things,” said Hortense mildly. “Sir Hellsing, if you should be sued please make this easy for me.”

“We'll cross that bridge when we get there and someone reminds me that I have to throw that scum off of one. Ok, let's get started.”

Seras started, “The four children are Abner Jacobs, 12; Maisie Doyle, 13; Lydia Grimwald, 12; and Daniel Stafford, 13. They are all from prestigious families."

“Don't you just love the rich and powerful?” coked Basil in a sarcastic tone.

“I have no problems with looking myself in the mirror every morning, Stoekes” Integra said with a smirk. The large man looked embarrassed, “Sorry sir.”

“I recall the Superintendent of the Narcotics Department having a daughter named Maisie" said Walter, “Is this the same one?”

Seras nodded, "It is."

“That could be one reason why Kennedy preferred that her department take over,” said Integra.

“Not everyone is corrupt, sir," said Walter. “

Not according to the kidnappers” said Basil. “They targeted the kids of those who did something to them, so it's personal.”

“How about we focus on where the children would be?" asked Walter.

“That's for Uriel to do,” said Integra.

“We have about an hour and a half until the kidnappers called to tell them where they can drop the ransom. Someone from each family will bring the money in a black gym bag. I tried to contact the Jacobs and Doyle families but it would seem that they either went to the police or are going to try to go it on their own.”

“Well Doyle is part of the LMPD, so the kidnappers are taking a big risk abducting his kid,” said Dara drumming her fingers on the table.

“Whatever Doyle did, the kidnappers thought that it was thought it was worth the risk. Once they get his money, it would be better assume, we’re bringing back a body” said Integra. “Until the drop off time comes, all of you see if you can find what these lovely people did. Go back into their childhood if you have to, except you Uriel you contact the Doyle and the Jacobs again before they do something stupid."

“What are you going to do?” asked Hortense.

“I’m going straight to the source as far as Doyle is concerned. I might come back with another lawsuit against me or two” replied Integra.

“I did not hear that.”

**LMPD - Narcotics Department – Superintendent Randolph Doyle's Office**.

Randolph Doyle was not having a good day. The morning had started with an argument with his wife, Violet and another one with his twelve-year-old Maisie, both who suspected that he was cheating. When Doyle got into work, he got chewed out by the Detective Chief Inspector Royale Addams, she had wanted to know where several undercover officers, who hadn't checked in with their handlers and that conversation had not gone well. The thin man had stomped back in his office to try and get some work done. Several hours later his wife ran into his office crying with a note in her hand, their daughter had been kidnapped and the abductors accusing him of corruption and demanding 500,000 pounds. He learned that three other children had been kidnapped as well along with a teacher’s assistant. One of the teachers gave them the list of all children who were supposed to go on the field trip, the kidnapper had warned against telling the police the children's names but said nothing about the attendance list. Once the police found the four names they tried to contact the other three families. Only the Jacobs came to the headquarters, the other two foolishly went to the 1st Division to try their luck. Doyle knew that they had made a big mistake; their skeletons in their closets would only get them arrested. Integra had no interest in finding the children, she didn't even like kids. The superintendent tried to call the Grimwalds and Staffords again and only got an answering machine.

Doyle leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes; he needed to clear his head. Aria had allowed him to choose the Missing Persons 2rd Division, the best, to take on the case. Edmond Saunders and his detectives would find his daughter and bring her back safely. Tears came to his eyes remembering that the last conversation with Maisie was an argument. He would have let loose while he heard a cold voice ask, “You are capable of feelings?" Doyle opened his eyes and standing in his office as if she owned it was the last person he wanted to see. “Don't you have somewhere else to be Sir Hellsing?”

“Yes, here. I just wanted to do ask: What the hell did you do?”

“What do you want?”

“I want to know whose life you fucked up that they would want to kidnap your child.”

“I did nothing. You even thought it would be for the money and that this whole corruption is just some ruse?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And?”

“I realized that I'm dealing with the LMPD.”

“You forgot that you used to work here?”

“I can't, I'm reminded every day.”

“And you would turn against us? We are a family. We should be working together to bring those bastards down and getting these children back safely.”

“So you are not going to tell me, who you pissed off?”

“Haven't you been listening, Sir Hellsing?”

“I'll take that as a 'no'. Good luck with your search. As for my ‘LMPD family,’ they walked out the same day I did.”

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note: I will try to keep these chapters short, so they would not be intimidating to some readers. Hopefully, this means I will be able to post and update more frequently. See ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Eeny Meeny Miney Mo

**Hellsing: Law & Order**

**DIANAPRINCE31**

** Ch. 12: Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

**Trafalgar Square**

On any other day, Trafalgar Square would be bustling with many types of people; a tourist, students, artists, natives, but today was not that kind of day. It was unusually rainy even for London and Seras hated it. The agent jumped as another boom of thunder crescendo through the air followed by a bright jagged flash of lightning. “That was to close” muttered Seras. “Stop muttering and jumping, you look like a frightened animal,” said Integra. The commander's voice in her earpiece caused Seras to jump again. "Sorry, sir."

“You are supposed to blend in.”

“Blend into what, there's nobody here!”

“There are plenty of people here, including LMPD detectives who might as well be wearing signs saying that they are the police.”

Seras looked at one of the benches and saw a man reading a newspaper, but he kept looking around. Also, he didn't have an umbrella, so his newspaper became soaking wet. Seras tried not to roll her eyes. “I saw that”.

Seras looked around, “Where are you, Sir?"

“Just pay attention to where you should be looking, Seras.”

Each family was ordered to place the ransom money under one of the statues in Trafalgar. The Grimwalds got the statue of General Sir Charles James Napier located in the southwest of the square, The Doyles; Major General Sir Henry Havelock in the southeast. The Staffords, King George IV in the northeast of the park and the empty plinth in the northwest of the square went to the Jacobs. The members were then ordered to stand by the large fountain until they were permitted to leave. From where she was

Seras could see the grim faces of the four parents whose children were kidnapped. Their faces were masks of hoping that the kidnappers would be true to their word and fear that they would not be. Then Seras saw a hooded figure walking towards one of the statues. “Sir, it looks like there's activity at all of the plinths” this time it was Johansen who spoke. Through the camera of several drones, he could see four people making their way towards the statues. “Do you see any of the children?” asked Integra.

“No, I don't.”

“I am seeing four different vans, but no kids,” said Margot. Pip, Basil, Uriel, and Dara confirmed movement as well but no children. “I got my hair wet for a bloody setup.... what the hell?” Seras could hear the commander exclaim. On a silent order of Saunders, the LMPD officers began to move towards the hooded figures. This was not a good idea, because the detectives were spotted. Grabbing the bags of money, the four ran towards the vans, three of them made it and drove off. The fourth was not so lucky because he tripped and went sprawling. Seras moved quickly and was on top of him before the man could escape. He struggled against the small woman's grip but couldn't free himself. The detectives approached and captain Saunders, “Hand him over, gırl let the...”

“If you say ‘professionals', I will amuse myself by shooting off your toes one by one,” said Integra.

“This is the LMPD's jurisdiction, Sir Hellsing.”

“You got the 'dick part right,” said Seras, “your oaf of a squad messed everything up.”

“Quiet! You don't think that could have been our plan?” scoffed a detective. “I don't know what you incompetent clowns are playing at, but your better leave.”

“Seras, let him go," said Integra.

“Huh?”

“Not ‘huh’. Do we have to go through the role-play again?”

“No sir. That was too weird.” Once released the figure stood for a moment stupefied as if he was trying to figure what the hell just happened until Integra said, “What are you waiting for?” The man was off like a bolt, jumped into the waiting van, and drove away. “I hope he doesn't spend all the money in one place.” Saunders was steaming pissed. Seras could swear she saw I steam coming out of his ears and nostrils. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!”

“He looks pissed enough to shit eggs,” laughed Basil. But the detectives did not find any humor in what just happened. “YOU FUCKING LET A SUSPECT GO! WHAT ARE YOU STUPID? RETARDED? HOW LOW IS YOUR IQ?!”

“At least my plan worked,” said Integra unbothered by the man's tirade.

“AND WHAT MASTER PLAN WAS THAT, OH GREAT ONE?

“Are you angry?”

“YES, I AM ANGRY! VERY ANGRY!”

“Good, my plan was to piss you off.”

The captain was still for a few moments to process what Integra just said and then he lunged at her. Basil and Pip tackled the enraged man and when it looked like the other detectives had the same plan, they found themselves staring down the barrels of Sera, Dara, Uriel, and Integra's guns.

“You idiots are a bunch of thugs,” said another detective.

“When you are finished with your Mexican standoff, it would seem that the families just received a text,” said Margot.

“What does it say?” asked Integra.

“It says, ‘you tools have bought in the police when you were told not to, so now one of your children must die. You chose. You have 24 hours.’" This, of course, did not sit right with parents, who all started shouting that both LAPD and 1st Division were useless sacks of flesh who were more rubbish than humans. As they drove back to headquarters, Integra said. “I have a feeling that the rubbish comment was aimed at me.”

“Why do you say that?” asked Uriel.

“Grimwald was looking directly at me when he said it.” When the commander stepped into the door, both Walter and Hortense rushed her with questions and one exclamation; “It’s all over the news!”

“Why are you two acting as if it's the end of the world?”

“The Queen is in your office!” shrieked Hortense. The commander didn't bat an eye, “I'm going to fix my hair, it's a mess.” As she walked off, Walter felt like pulling out his hair and then he said, “I'll bring Her Majesty some tea in an attempt to stall for time, make sure that Sir Integra hurries.”

It was some time when Integra arrived and the first thing she said was, “Walter why is the tea cold?” Walter took some calming breathes, he was tempted to smash the teapot over the commander's head and damn the consequences. The Queen spoke in a stern voice, “Commander Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, do you mind telling me what the bloody hell is happening?”

“You're yelling at me was the answer.”

“I meant what happened at Trafalgar Square. I was told you botched a case-on purpose!”

“So it would seem, Your Majesty.”

“That's it? So it would seem is your answer? I was informed that two of your agents assaulted a police captain? Is this true?”

“Yes, but he seemed like he needed to lie down. He was turning red in the face,

like you are now.”

“Commander Hellsing, it would seem that you would make a fool of the Crown!” now the monarch was standing, “when I approved of the task force....”

“Do you trust me?”

“Huh?”

“Not ‘huh’, Your Majesty. I asked you do you trust me? Do you trust that I am of sound mind to do what must be done? Do you trust my judgment?” There was a stillness in the office before the Queen answered, “I do trust you, Commander Hellsing.”

“Thank you, now I must politely ask that you get out of my office so I could do my duty.” “Oh of course, good evening, Sir Hellsing.”

“Good evening to you, Your Majesty.”

As Walter escorted the Queen to her car, she asked him “What just happened back there?”

“I believe Integra kicked the Queen out of her office.”

“So it would seem” the monarch chuckled. When Walter returned to the office, he said,

“You nearly gave me a heart attack! You don't talk to the Queen like that!”

“You look like you need to lie down. Should I get Basil and Pip to assault you?”

“That won't be necessary. But how are we to fix this? The Grimwalds and the Staffords will not be using our services.”

“Sir.” said Margot, “sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Grimwald insists that Uriel be part of this case. Just Uriel.”

“No one can resist my charm” smiled Uriel.

“Sure, sure whatever you say, pretty boy.”

“Fine, Uriel, you may go and hold Mrs. Grimwalds hand” sighed Integra.

“Should I do some undercover spying? Snooping around?”

“Why would you need to do that?”

“You know, to see what LMPD is doing?”

“There is no need for that. They will mostly go through the basic missing person procedure. These kidnappers don't care about the children or even the ransom.” Integra handed Margot a thin brown wallet, “I would like to talk to this fellow as soon as possible.”

“How did you get this?”

“That was a part of pissing Saunders off.” The ID inside belonged to the hooded man that was one of the four at Trafalgar Square, then Margot realized why Integra let him go. Looking at the ID card, Margot saw that the man was a kid of seventeen and the picture showed him attempting the face of the rebellious teen. “I'll see what I can do.”

At the LMPD Headquarters, the parents, more like the fathers were arguing about the ultimatum. How was someone supposed to choose whose child would be killed? “This is some sick, twisted game to them!” yelled Jacobs. Grimwald had suggested they hand over Daniel since his father was in prison. “We will not play into their hands,” said Doyle, “my oath as a police officer will not allow me to do such a thing. We will get all of the children back and make these people regret what they had done.” While the men were having their talk, the wives also sat together chatting. “This is insufferable, what did we do to deserve this?” moaned Lady Grimwald, her head in her hands “all this for money, and we still didn't get our children back,” said Mrs. Doyle. “But what did we expect of these scum?”

“I am not going to choose,” said Mrs. Jacobs, “that is just too barbaric and wrong.”

“What if they kill a random child or all three?” asked Lady Grimwald. “Perhaps we can offer more money?” asked Mrs. Doyle, but none of the women believed that would work.

“Maybe that Sir Hellsing woman was right,” said Mrs. Stafford. “Maybe it is something we did.”

“Don't listen to the poisonous lies of that woman!” said Grimwald, clenching his fist. “She can't even do her job properly and yet has the nerves to try and do the police's job!” The two other men nodded their agreement.

Saunders and his detectives sat in their squad room, angry and morose. They had no leads, no witnesses, and no description of the hooded figures that were at Trafalgar Square. “If we had just that then we could start somewhere” grumbled Detective Melanie Beckett. “That bitch ruined it for us,” said Detective Steven Houston "How on earth was the 1st Division any good with her in charge? She probably paid someone else to solve all their cases.” A third detective, Albert Sterling, who was pacing, said “No, the 1st Homicide was truly great at what did they did. I have talked with Hellsing before, while she was still captain.”

“So what, you got a crush on her or something?” said Houston.

“That woman does not do anything without a reason. She knows who the guy in black is.” “What? No way” said Beckett, “She let him go.”

“Only after one of her agents had caught him. Hellsing was focused on one of them. Even if it would not get her that much information, she still took that risk.” Sterling went over to a computer which showed footage of the failed money pick-up. He played the part where all of the figures had grabbed the money and ran. The one who had tripped, was where Sterling stopped the footage. “See that guy suddenly raises his hand to his face why?”

“The ramifications of the horrible deed finally dawned on him and he couldn't face the truth?” said Houston sarcastically.

“Don't be an ass, Steven. The idiot got something in his eye, a well-aimed laser pointer

in fact.” said Sterling. “Notice that all of her agents are placed around the statue of Charles, she wasn't focused on the others. “So while Hellsing was pissing off Saunders, she had gotten the information, maybe an ID or something,” said Beckett catching on.

“She ain't gonna get much,” said Houston, he was not going to call that silly bitch clever just because his teammates all of sudden got stiffies for her. Sterling just shook his head, he decided not to say anymore and hope that Houston was right.

The next morning Seras and Integra drove towards the owner of the ID's house Michael Dixon. Margot had worked her computer magic and found the address of the teen. Seras was still wondering why would anyone do what he did carry around his school ID. “Sir, how come I never see you drive?” asked Seras.

“I'm legally not allowed after a certain incident.”

“Why do you get yourself in these crazy positions?

“It wasn't my fault, he had it coming.”

“Do I want to know what happened ?”

“Yes, but I don't have time to tell you.”

Seras sighed when she started as a police officer, at Cheddar, she had heard some crazy things happening at the LMPL, for instance, an officer had reversed their patrol car and pinned a man to a building: on purpose. Seras had heard the last name as 'Sing', but now it clicked. "That was you?!" the blonde exclaimed.

“Keep your eyes on the road, Seras.”

“What did the guy do?"

“I would prefer to be in one piece by the day's end, so focus on driving, Seras.”

“I'll just ask Sam. Also, why do we have to use the company’s car, why not mine?”

“Your car is too small. I'm a tall woman and I have no intention to fold myself like origami.”

“My car is fine.”

“I would feel like I'm getting into a clown car.”

“Hey! My car.... oh we're here.” As the women exited, Integra said, “Don't forget to lock the doors, I would hate to see 600,000 pounds disappear.”

“600,000 pounds? Who would spend that much on a car?”

“Not just the car itself, I lost two watches and an engagement ring in there.”

Seras groaned, “Let's get this over with.” This was beginning to become weirder than the day Integra forced her to role-play. After ringing the doorbell, the door was opened by a woman with messy dark hair, “Who are you? What do you want?”

“We're here to talk to your son," said Integra and she brushed past the woman. "Hey! You just can't barge in here. Who the bloody hell do you think you are…”

“I'm sorry about that ma'am,” said Seras “We are from the 1st Division, I'm Agent

Seras Victoria and the crazy lady is Commander Integra Hellsing.”

"What do you want with Michael ?”

“We want to ask him some questions about where he was yesterday evening.”

“He was over at his friend’s house. Or at least that's what he told me. Is he in trouble?”

“That depends on how honest he is.”

Seras and Mrs. Dixon jumped at the sound of a commotion and several yelps and surprised yells. Integra finally came down the stairs, holding Michael by his ear while he howled in pain. The commander threw the boy into the closet chair, while she sat in the one across from him. Seras realized that the boy's pants and underwear were around his ankles.

“Sır, couldn't you wait until he finished getting dressed?”

“He wasn't getting dressed if anything he was getting undressed.”

“Can I pull my pants up?” whined the teen.

“Whatever for? You seemed comfortable before, what changed? British Indian women don't get you off like cartoon Japanese children?”

“I wasn't....”

“We're not here to talk about your porn fetish. I just want you to answer some questions. And by want, I mean, I demand you answer my questions honestly or you will be pissing blood.”

“Maybe I should talk to him, Sir, you're scaring him.”

“That's the point.”

Seras turned to the teen and asked, “Who hired you to pick up the ransom money at Trafalgar Square yesterday?” Mrs. Dixon looked astounded, “Ransom money? Trafalgar Square? I thought you were at Andrew's yesterday!”

“I was! These two are making up stuff. Call Andy's mum, she’ll tell you I was there!”

“You poor idiot,” Integra said, “I found this in your room.” She revealed a large black duffel bag and poured out its contents. “Congratulations, you are 500,000 pounds richer.” Mrs. Dixon's eyes nearly popped out of her head, “Where did you get all of that money? What did you do?”

“N-nothing….”

“You're trying what little patience I have, boy,” said Integra.

“Ok, ok! Some lady said that there would be a duffel bag of money at Trafalgar Square and all I had to do was get it. I tried to ask her what she was up to, but she wouldn't tell me. She just said some weird stuff about the corrupt finally paying for their crimes.”

“Wait, a woman?" asked Seras, "not a man?”

“No, it was a woman. She had a mask on but I could tell by her voice. When I got to the Square there were three others and we were each told by the same woman which statue to go to. I… I didn't know that it was ransom money... I'm sorry...”

“Did you recognize the other three people?”

“No.”

“Well I have heard enough, come Seras.”

Mrs. Dixon said, “What about the money?” Looking at the money on the living room floor, Integra shrugged, “Keep it. Finders keepers, right?” When the two agents were back in the car, Seras said, “We didn't learn anything.”

“We confirmed that the kidnappings are personal and that the money means nothing to them.”

“That means the suspects want something else. But what? Do you know what it is?”

“Yes.”

Seras looked at Integra, expecting her to say what it was, but the commander said was “Keep your eyes on the road, Seras.”

“Aren't you going to say what it is?”

“I can't do all the thinking.”

“But... Fine, I'll change the topic. I didn't know you had Indian in you, sir." 

“Now you do.”

“Do you speak any of the languages? Say something right now, please. Did you ever go to India?”

Integra said nothing

“You want me to stop talking about it, don't you sir?”

“A regular Sherlock Holmes.”

“Is it a secret?”

“What?”

“Is the fact that you being part Indian like a girl secret between us?” 

“No.”

“So I can tell anyone?”

“If you want to.”

“Even Sam?”

“If you want to.”

“Aww, I was hoping for us to bond.”

“Just focus on what you're supposed to be doing.”

When they reached the manor, Dara said, “Sir, Mrs. Stafford is here, she said she wanted to talk to you.”

Anne Stafford had always thought that she was a good and kind person. She gave to charities and even hosted several charity events herself. She had always tried to be kind to her fellow humans, but now she felt as if she did not do enough. Anne had come to that realization during her sleepless night. The abductors did not attempt to call before their 24-hour deadline and the police were no closer to finding them their children. The ransom money drops off had been a mess in which the LMPD and 1st Division were getting flack about. And since the LMPD had been insistent about maintaining jurisdiction over the new case instead of letting the 1st Division help, they were taking most of the blame, being called among other things, ‘incompetent’, ‘inept’ and even ‘lazy’ The kidnappers wanted to cause chaos and distress among the families and they succeeded. Now they had to choose which child was to die because of the LMPD's involvement. Mrs. Stafford, they are now convinced that Integra was right; cold, blunt, and rude, but right. Her husband had wronged someone and they wanted revenge. However, her husband, Astor Stafford, CEO of Stafford Construction and Manufacturing was in jail for assaulting one of the workers. His lawyer had convinced the judge to give his client 5 years and the worker was compensated a good bit of money. A year later, Ashton's sentence was reduced to 3 years and this year was his last. The punishment did not match the crime, the victim had spent four months in the hospital and needed years of surgical procedures. Meanwhile, Astor would be free and back in his position as CEO, as if nothing had happened. As she handed Integra the folder containing the information of her husband’s crime, Mrs. Stafford, “Before finding this, it the topic of the assault ever arose, I would refer to the man as 'that poor fellow. Ashton never told me his name. What's worse is that I am sure that Astor doesn't even remember his name."

“Typical rich douche,” said Basil.

“I am sure that Astor has angered many people and many would want their revenge but I just don't know who. And I foolishly sat by and now my poor son is being treated only God knows how.” As Uriel comforted the woman, Integra read through the files. The victim's name was Hector Rhodes and at the time of the attack, he was 18 years old. He had dropped out of college and started working as a construction worker at Stafford.

“Have your husband ever told you why he assaulted Rhodes?" asked Integra.

“I was told that Mr. Rhodes tried to blackmail my husband with slanderous lies and false evidence.”

“And what was were these lies and false evidence?”

“Astor never told me, I believe he told his lawyer.”

Integra handed the business card to Basil and said, “You look like you need something to do besides scowling at the lady.”

“I wasn't scowling, Sir.”

“Well, you weren't smiling. If you have to rough the lawyer up some then do so, just leave enough fingers and teeth for him to communicate.” Integra flipped through the pages again, but nothing stood out. Stafford's lawyer had been good extremely good. One had to be if they were able to reduce the charges of assault to only three years, especially assault that Rhodes went through. The images that were in the folder showed a broken nose, a broken jaw in several places, broken or fractured limbs, fractures to the ribs, face, and skull, bruises and cuts in multiple places, and gashes all over. “How the hell does anyone does this and only serves three years?” Integra asked Mrs. Stafford. The woman could only shake her head. The commander lit a cigarillo before she continued, “Yesterday, you had asked if your family haven't suffered enough? Imagine how his family feels knowing that the brute who did the is going to walk free in a couple of months.”

“I don't know.”

“Of course you don't! The family is probably still paying for medical bills because what your husband gave them wasn't even enough to scratch the surface! So do you still think that it w your family who is suffering?”

“I'm sorry....”

“Your apologies mean nothing. What I want you to do now is think hard and try to remember who your husband has angered or who else's life he made miserable.”

“I don't know if you would consider ... well, I suspected him of cheating several years back because I found this card in his pocket,” Mrs. Stafford handed Integra a card that said ‘Nightly Temptations’ and there was the image of a woman belly dancer in a sensual pose. The commander gave a long sigh, “Out of all the ‘gentlemen's’ clubs, it had to be this one." “Do you know this place?”

“Let's just say that I will be very glad to see this place shut down.”

A few minutes later Walter found himself in Integra's office trying to convince her that her latest plan would get her the in more trouble.

“It's not like I haven't spoken to her before, Walter”

“And how well did it go last time?”

“I would say it went rather well.”

“Rather well? You threatened to carve out her nether region and place them somewhere unsavory.”

“See? Rather well. I threatened; I didn’t do anything- yet.”

“This is too personal to you. Why not send Dara and Basil?”

“Basıl went to track down Stafford's lawyer and Dara is looking into Jacob's past.”

“You can't have any more lawsuits. At least take someone to make sure you don’t do anything....”

“Stupid?”

“Irrational. I suggest Seras.”

“Seras?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, as you wish.”

“I just wish you wouldn't go at all, but since you insist and I can't stop you.”

Seras glanced over at Integra as she heard the click of the magazine of the gun being snapped into place. “Sir, are we going someplace dangerous?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“That's the sixth time you checked your gun. I've never been to a strip club, but I'm

sure the most dangerous thing was stains on the chairs.”

“Maybe I like checking my guns.”

“But do you need three?”

“Just focus on driving.”

“Also couldn't we take a car, an SUV is a bit....”

“I was contemplating driving it into the building and running over some patrons - and a certain owner.”

“Sir Hellsing!”

“I said ‘was’ and we're here.”

Seras looked at the building, “I’ve never seen an Indian themed strip club.”

“It’s a bloody front for prostitution and hopefully by the end of the week, I will enjoy watching it become a pile of rubble while its proprietor is tossed in prison.” The two agents walked inside and were assailed by the smell of spices and incense On the shelves were statues of the numerous Hindu gods and Seras heard Integra mutter the words ‘bloody heathens’. On the floor and draped over some couches were rugs of various colors and designs. “Wow those are beautiful,” said Seras in awe.

“And are most likely covered with some kind of venereal disease, I strongly suggest you touch nothing here, Seras.”

A woman who wore a sari that was so transparent covered nothing approached and said: "Welcome to Nightly Temptations, what will your pleasure be?”

“I'm here to see your employer,” said Integra.

“Oooh, going straight to the top? I like that.”

“That is not what I meant, you distasteful slag!”

Seras stepped in, "We’re from the 1st Division, I'm Agent Victoria and this is Commander Hellsing-hey wait!” At the mention Hellsing, the woman fled from the room. “What did I say?” wondered Seras. Integra opted to light a cigarillo. Well, that was odd thought Seras, I didn't even finish talking. A couple of minutes later, another lady entered, she was older than the first one and unlike the first, her sari was not transparent, however, it was hastily thrown on. Integra noticed this and gave a derisive snort “I'm sorry, was I interrupting something important?” The woman glared at the commander, “I thought you were raised with manners, Integra.”

Integra? No one calls Sir Hellsing by just her first name, thought Seras, and did it just get colder in here? “How I was raised doesn't concern you, Indrakshi.”

“You've become a foul woman”

“And you smell foul, woman.”

“Do you know what you need Integra?”

“If you say sex, I will punch you again.”

“I was going to say a hobby, sex is a good one.”

“Have you ever thought that not everyone wants to be on their backs with a faced full of dirty dicks, you fossilized cum dumpster?” Seras gasped, Integra was never this vulgar with anyone, who was the woman she loathed so much? “Umm, Sir Hellsing, who is this woman?” Keeping her glacier-like glare on Indrakshi, Integra growled, “I had the misfortune of crawling out of this slag’s dirty cunt at birth.”

“She means that I'm her mother.”

Seras’ jaw hit the floor as she stammered “You're Sir Hellsing's... Your mother is a prostitute?”

“What did you tell the child, Integra?”

“I am not a child,” said Seras. No wonder Walter thought Integra coming was a bad idea.

“Why couldn't I have a normal daughter?”

“After a thousand years of fucking for money, I'm sure you'll find one, or have you aborted them all?” There was a deadly silence on in the air, until Indrakshi screamed, "Get out! You have no right to talk to me like that in my place of business!”

“We need information on a case we're working on,” said Seras trying to bring the discussion to a professional tone. “We need to know if a man named Astor Stafford came here and who he interacted with.”

“I don't know who that is.”

“You answered that rather quickly,” said Integra.

“You're not getting anything from me until I get my money, Integra.”

“Money and sex, that's all you care about, how pathetic.”

“We need that information, ma’am. The lives of four children depend on your cooperation.”

“I'm sorry - Where are you going?” Integra had stalked past her mother and was headed towards the back office, “You're wasting your time trying to appeal to her ‘good’ side, Seras.” “You need a search warrant!”

“No, I don't.”

The patrons that have been watching the scantily clad women scattered like roaches in a just lit kitchen when the commander stormed in. The women and waitresses ran as well, but Integra had grabbed one by the arm, and peering closely asked: “How old are you?” The girl who looked no more than fourteen, stammered and said "Nine-nineteen” but both Seras and Integra knew she was lying, but the Integra let the girl go. “You have no right to interrogate my employees!” said Indrakshi. Integra ignored her and when she reached the back office and the computer she inserted a thumb drive into one of the ports. “What are you doing? What is she doing? You better not be putting a virus on my computer!”

“The only virus you have to worry about is the one between your legs.”

“She's making a copy of the hard drive” explained Seras, “everything that is on your computer will be uploaded to 1st Division’s servers, along with any computers connected to the internet in this building.”

“She can't.... stop her!”

“I'm sorry, but as I said before the lives of four children depend on your cooperation.”

“I don't care about some stupid brats! What you are doing is illegal!” Just then a man poked his head in and said, “Sir Hellsing, I'm sorry we’re late.” Seras recognized him as Benjamin Knox, leader of 1st Division's Search and Seizure Department. What wasn't on the computer or digital was taken by his teams, such as paper files and evidence. Integra just nodded. “Make sure you check every corner if you have to tear the walls down, then do so.”

“Yes Sir,”

“You can't...”

“And if anyone gets in the way, feel free to remind them why people call us thugs.”

“Of course, Sir Hellsing.”

The employees of Nightly Temptations could only watch as the building was torn inside out. and anything that could be used as evidence taken, including Indrakshi.

**1st Division Headquarters**

Back at HQ, the agents had a ton of files and paper to sort through. “I didn't know you had to apply to be a table dancer,” said Pip holding up a folder marked ‘applications'.

“And you need a résumé,” said Seras. “3 years of top dance, 3 years of pole dancing.

“Is lack of brain a requirement?” asked Integra coldly.

“What's going to happen to all the employees?” asked Pip.

“They are prostitutes Pip, not employees, there is a difference,” said Integra. “As of right now they are the Special Victims Department's responsibility.”

“But one of them was fourteen-years-old….” said Seras.

“We have other things to worry about.”

Johansen said “It looked like the owner had a 'no-hitting the merchandise'- her words, not mine- policy. Except one person was allowed to do so because he kept giving the owner a lot of cash.”

“Stafford?”

“Yes Sir. He also had a particular favorite, her name was Sarah Freeman. She left when Stafford beat her unconscious. She filed a police report, but there were no witnesses except one and she said that Freeman fell down the stairs.”

“I already know who this ‘witness’ is.”

“This incident happened several months before Stafford was arrested.”

“Could it possible that Freeman is one of the suspects?”

“She tried several times through the years to have her case reopened.”

“She must have heard of Stafford's weak sentence and was trying to have it lengthened," said Basil. “But his lawyer kept getting in the way. I did have a nice talk with the lawyer, his name is Ferris Ashford.”

“You didn't have to rough him up too badly, did you?”

“Sir, I didn't have to touch him at all, Ashford was quite willing to talk. He's afraid that the kidnappers might come for his kids.” Taking out an envelope, Basil opened it, “The reason why Stafford assaulted Rhodes so badly was that he believed that Stafford was his father and he had proof.” The sheet was a DNA chart and it showed that Rhode had been correct. There was little as to say why Stafford wanted to keep it a secret, while it was not rare for a man in his position to have illegitimate children, he was worried that his wife would leave him and Rhodes would demand some kind of inheritance. “So one kidnapper down, three more to go,” said Walter.

**Chapter End**

**Author's Note** : So we got to meet Integra’s mother and boy is she a piece of work.

Will the other kidnappers be identified? What is LMPD doing? And which one of the children be killed? This is coming up soon. And what was the role playing thing that Seras mentioned? See ya in the next chapter!


	13. Anger and Hereditary Insanity

**HELLSING: LAW & ORDER**

**SAPPHIREWYREN**

** Chapter 13: Anger and Heridetary Insanity **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

Seras felt proud that they had found at least something that could lead to the finding of the four children. But she could not shake the image of Indrakshi's anger and uncaring behavior at the thought of cooperating with Integra. All she cared about was sex and money. Seras wondered how a person could be like that, especially a mother. Seras couldn’t believe that Integra's mother was a prostitute, if she hadn't been there, Seras would have thought that it was made up. How could Integra turn out the way she did when her mother was so disgusting? Maybe she got it from her father. But Integra didn't talk about him either, which made Seras wonder what kind of man he was. The commander didn't talk about her personal life to anyone, maybe she did with Alucard.

Meanwhile, Margot had worked some more of her computer magic and found out the names of the prosecutors for Grimwald’s last cases that he had presided over. Most of them were big cases that had been in the news, such as the triple homicide, where a man had killed his girlfriend and her parents by shooting them and trying to hide their bodies in a landfill. There were several more murder cases and some rape in the files. But one case stood out, it was a trial of a man who accused of stealing company secrets and trying to sell them. The case seemed so mundane compared to the others. So why did Grimwald get the case? The name of the alleged thief was Timothy Tibballs and he was a factory worker for the company. At the time of his arrest, he couldn't afford a lawyer, but that didn't bother him, he had studied law and was able to defend himself successfully, convincing Judge and jury of his innocence.

“So what the book heck happened?" asked Dara, “he was still sent to prison and he couldn't keep a job after being released.”

“The prosecutor happened” answered Pip. “His name is Henry Whitfield. He’s a big shot lawyer who got out lawyered by a factory worker. He probably didn't think that would happen. So here's this university-trained experienced prosecutor about to lose to someone he thinks is an uneducated idiot. So he has to do something because this is going to make the news, so he bribes Grimwald.”

“We're going to need proof of this, not theories,” said Integra, “You're going to need to wring it out of him, Pip. Send Johansen and Margot the account numbers. You can go with him Basil since you like making rich people piss themselves.”

“Yes sir” Basil replied with a grin.

**London Metropolitan Police Department - Doyle's Office**.

"I thought you were supposed to be the best!' Doyle railed as he paced the office. Captain Saunders's and his three detectives stood ramrod straight in front of the wooden desk "So far I haven't heard anything new from you lot! You were to put all other cases on hold until we found my daughter!”

“We did, sir,” said Saunders.

“So why are you not getting results? What have you learned, hmm? We are running out of time. Those punks want us to choose which child dies. Is that what you are waiting for?”

“No sir! We would…." said Houston.

“Save it, I don't want to hear it.” The superintendent glanced at his watch. “I do not have time for this. If you have to walk the streets calling out the children's names than do it!”

“Yes, sir!” said four voices, and they exited. When they returned to their squad room Beckett spoke first, “Well that sucked.”

“Of course it sucked. These guys are not playing by the rules abductors normally do. These are different” said Houston.

“Look into that assistant, Ashton Hall, there might be something more.” said Saunders “Beckett go to the school and talk to all the teachers that were on the field trip, maybe they saw something and they didn’t recall it then. And Sterling, the search warrant came through so head over to the British Museum and check the footage. Maybe someone was following the kids, just look for anyone acting suspiciously.”

“Do you think that Sir Hellsing was right about the corruption accusation, sır?” asked Sterling. “For Grimwald, Jacobs, and Stafford it is possible, but not about Doyle. I know he is a man of honor and integrity. And I’m headed over there to make sure she remembers that. Sir Hellsing can't just leave and slander LMPD just because she working with Her Majesty.”

“I agree, sir.”

**British Museum Security Office**

Head Security Officer Patrick North sighed and said, "Someone from the police already came for the footage.”

“And you just gave it to them?” steamed Sterling. "Of course not, I asked to see a search warrant and a badge.”

“And who were they?”

“She said her name- oh wait she gave me a card, here it is, Agent Dara Hudson of the 1st Division.”

“They are not the police!

“She had a badge.”

“They are a pain in the LMPD's ass!”

“Who do they work for then?”

There was a pause. “They work for the Queen.”

“So aren't they higher, like MI6 or something?”

“Just get me a copy of the footage already!"

“Ok, ok. It'll be a while; I'm guessing you want the same thing."

“Yes, and hurry up.”

**1st Division Private Investigation Task** **Fo** **rce - Headquarters - Hellsing Manor**

Saunders ground his teeth as he hung up his cell phone; he had just spoken with Sterling who said that Integra had sent one of her agents to get the security footage. What was she playing at? Could it be possible she was no closer than his squad was? Maybe she was ahead? As he passed through the gates of the manor, Saunders saw Walter approaching him. Perhaps the retired detective could help, maybe he would. The two men shook hands and Walter said, "You're here to see Sir Hellsing."

“How do you know? I could be here to see you, old man.”

Walter chuckled, “I know you, Edmond. In a case this important, you barely sleep in your bed. So I know this isn't a social call.”

“You're right, Walter, I am here to see Sir Hellsing.”

“And you want to tell her that this LMPD's jurisdiction.”

“Even if I did, she wouldn't listen. I am here to tell her to relinquish all of the evidence she has attained....”

“Now that is rather unfair,” said Integra who had seemed to appear out of the blue or green or whatever color you want. “You have to learn to do your work.”

“You ruined our investigation by letting what could have been a suspect go and now you're sending people to get the security footage. What are you up to? The families wish to have nothing to do with you, so it's over for you. It’s time for you to stop this charade.”

“I’m afraid I can't do that."

"This wild goose chose you on is pathetic. Why you're so, bent on destroying a good man's career? Is it because you pissed yours down the toilet? So now you want to destroy the LMPD?”

Integra shrugged, “Maybe I am, how's that your problem?” Saunders wanted to slap the woman, “You know that Doyle is a good cop, a great one and you know it. You know that he is not in any sort of corruption. The only thing corrupt is you.”

“Maybe you're right. But, again, how is that your problem?”

“I can have you arrested for interfering with an ongoing investigation. I can get a search warrant to have this entire place searched for evidence of your interference.”

Integra raised an eyebrow, “You mean you're going to have this entire place searched for evidence of this so-called interference and then use that evidence to help you with your investigation.”

“If that's what it takes.”

“When you return with the proper papers, you know where to find me.”

“Now Saunders, you know there is no interference here,” said Walter, “there is no need to resort to such foolishness.”

“Foolishness? I am being serious! The Missing Persons are the ones who should be conducting this investigation, so I demand you stop interfering! I will be back with those warrants, Hellsing!” and Saunders stormed off brushing past Pip and Basil. After the pissed-off captain was gone, Pip said, “I was right, Sir Hellsing. The prosecutor, one Richard Holmes did bribe Grimwald to overrule the jury's verdict. Sent Margot the account number, Grimwald was paid 500,000 pounds, ironic huh?”

Basil then said, “Richard recorded his confession and was nice enough to write and sign it as well.”

“That leaves us with the identities of the other two kidnappers,” said Pip. “By the way why was Saunders here?"

“To tell me that he is going to have me arrested for interfering with an ongoing investigation” replied Integra with a smirk.

“But shouldn't he have an investigation to interfere with in the first place?” asked Basil and Pip laughed. “This is serious,” said Walter “We cannot have anything interfere with our investigation”

“Saunders can't have you arrested, sir,” said Basil. “Mrs. Stafford came to us for help, so in a way, and I hate to say it, this is a joint investigation.”

“Oh, hell,” said Integra rolling her eyes. “Someone give me a pen, I'll write my own arrest warrant.”

Walter chuckled, “Dramatic much, Sir?”

“Let’s just find out IDs of the other two before Saunders does more stupid things.”

**Back at the Missing Persons 2 nd Division Squad Room**

The footage had been played over and over and over again, yet still, nothing seemed out of place. The class of the children could be seen with their teachers and the tour guides. None of the other patrons paid them any mind, they kept to themselves. No creeps were staring at the kids intently and no one attempted to get their attention. Sterling rubbed his eyes, while Saunders stretched and yawned, “We must be missing something and we better find it soon, the kidnappers are going to call and we can't mess this up. Beckett's search for any new information had borne nothing; the teachers’ stories remained consistent with the ones they told on the day of the abduction.

Ashton Hale proved to be different though. He worked as a teacher's assistant for two years. Before that, he worked at a coffee shop. Ashton had a serious gambling problem; he usually blew all his money in underground gambling dens and online casinos. He also tried to do a couple of side hustles, which included even selling drugs. But he had been caught on several occasions. Saunders did not doubt that Integra knew this already. The captain decided that he would try and get a warrant for that upstart's arrest, once she was out of the way, his squad could do their job the way it was supposed to be done. And if she and her group of clowns had any worthwhile evidence, he'd take it and say his team found it. Saunders called a friend of his who was a judge, Leighton Walsh, if anyone would give him an arrest warrant it was Leighton. When his friend answered, Saunders, “Ah, Leighton, my good friend I need you to do me a huge favor, I need….”

“An arrest warrant for one Commander Sir Integra Hellsing?” asked the judge.

"Yes! You always- wait, how did you know that?”

“Two of her agents just left here asking me not to give you that arrest warrant.”

“I trust that you laughed off such a ludicrous request.”

“Actually I did not.”

“What?! How much did she pay you?"

“Edmond, I am insulted that you would even think that I would take a bribe. Mrs. Anne Stafford was with the two agents and she said that she had gone to Sir Commander Hellsing and the 1st Division for help.”

“But Leighton, you saw the news, Sir Hellsing lost us our one lead! We need to...”

“I'm sorry, but I couldn't turn Mrs. Stafford away. She is suffering at the kidnapping of her child and she has placed her trust solely in the 1st Division.”

“But they are trying to destroy the good name of Superintendent Randolph Doyle!”

“Unfortunately, I never truly liked the man; there were several complaints about his so-called ‘integrity’. Besides, Mrs. Stafford has made it clear that she doesn't believe that the LMPD is doing enough.”

“You know that isn’t true!”

“I do know that and I did try to convince her to give you another chance. Whatever the 1st Division is doing, they must be doing it right.”

“But Leighton, you must help me.”

“I don't know what I can do. The 1st Division believes that some kind of corruption is the reason for the kidnapping and their specialty is in such matters.”

“We both know they are a bunch of washed-up cops who are now playing at the same thing they pissed down the toilet!”

“Who, by the way, is employed by Her Majesty and I believe that she is in a healthy mental state and of sound mind.”

Saunders sighed, “Leighton, such betrayal wound me.”

“I'm sorry you see it that way” and the judge hung up. Saunders picked up his computer and threw it against the wall, its innards flying everywhere. “Remind me never to donate to the LMPD again” drawled Integra, who was now leaning against the doorway. Saunders was not in the mood. “What the hell are you doing here?” The commander held up a piece of paper, “Search warrant for Doyle's office and home.”

“What?! Did Leighton give that to you?!”

“No, he did not. You're not the only one with friends, Saunders.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“So none of those four children have to die in four hours.”

“Bullshit! You don’t care about those children! You’re doing this….”

"I am not here to hear your analysis of me."

“Then why are you here?"

“To piss you off of course. And to see Doyle's face when he realizes that now I know all of his dirty little secrets."

When Doyle returned to his office, he saw the 1st Division’s Search and Seizure hard at work and he blew his top “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“We have a search warrant for your office” replied Dara calmly. “So if you would kindly stay out of our way, so we could do our job, that would be appreciated.”

“DO YOUR JOB?! YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH!” the superintendent grabbed Dara by the front of her shirt. “I’LL SHOW YOU….”

“Put her down, Doyle.”

“Go fuck yourself, Hellsing. You are….” He felt the muzzle of a gun against his skull. “I will not repeat myself, put her down.” 

“So now you're threatening to kill me, is that how it's going to be? You are going to murder me in front of all these witnesses?” Integra said nothing; she just pulled the hammer back. “You see? Do you see? Nothing, but a bunch of thugs!” While the man was ranting, Dara punched Doyle in his Adam’s apple, causing him to sputter. The head of the Search and Seizure Division, said, “There doesn't seem to be anything here, Sir. The computers are clean as well.” “Ha! See? Nothing. I've done nothing wrong! You idiot! Now get out!” Integra just shrugged but didn't seem surprised at having found anything, and Doyle did not like that. She had planned something. “What are you up to? Tell me!”

“You'll have to wait and find out. In the meantime, I have to take this call, so you and Dara play nice. However, if you ever put your hands on her again, I will kill you.” When Integra left, Doyle sneered, “I will make sure you and that over-bloated bitch regret this. You both used to work for LMPD and you both seek to destroy it.”

“I have no idea why everyone here is saying that. What we're trying to do is get those kids back and if the kidnappers said you're the reason why they took your kid then we will find out that reason.”

“Rubbish! I've done nothing wrong.”

“Not that you care to remember. Someone out there believes you screwed them over so they are getting their revenge. If I were you, I would start trying to remember what I did.” Integra returned and on her face, she had a knowing smirk, “It would seem that you have a serious drug problem, Doyle.”

“What the devil are you talking about?” Holding up her phone to the man's face, he could see the image of several small bags with a white powdery substance inside. “We just found this in your house.”

“WHAT ARE…?”

“Search warrant and stop yelling, you look stupid. I just needed you here so you wouldn't interfere.” It then hit Doyle; Integra got a search warrant for his office even though she knew that there was a possibility nothing would be found there. This had merely been a distraction. All along she was focused on his house. “Those are not mine; I was doing... research they are from the evidence room.”

“You know taking evidence outside the building is against protocol, Doyle.”

“I work with undercover cops; we need those to make their covers look more believable. The UCs would sell the drugs to known drug dealers; all the while they would have trackers in them. This way we could catch more them as it circulated, it helps in raids and drug busts as well.” Integra nodded, “Seems plausible. Come, Dara, we're finished here.” Dara sighed, Integra didn't really buy that swill of a story, did she and when they were on the road, Dara asked the commander the question. “Of course I didn't believe him, but I knew he would have an excuse or a story to try and cover his ass. We just have to look at every raid and drug bust from the last couple of months or even years."

“So we’re on to something?"

“Doyle should have kept his mouth shut. I think he's been stealing evidence and selling it.”

“Or at the very least planting it on someone.”

Once back at HQ, Seras greeted them and said, “Doyle has led four drug busts in the last six months, which is unusual for because he never I did that before, he usually left the legwork for his division captains.”

“Easy access to drugs and money changed that,” said Integra.

“He is probably working with someone higher up the chain of command," said Dara, “of course by now they have already left him out dry.”

“Who he was working with is not important at this time, we will find that out eventually, but when he was stealing the drugs are more important," said Integra.

“The number of drugs written in the paperwork and the amount logged in to evidence is the same,” said Seras. “So it had to be some time while he's at the scene or the transport back to the evidence. I'm going with the former.”

“That is going to be hard to prove, unless someone actually saw him, nothing will look amiss unless we measure the amount of evidence against the amount logged in the records.”

“I doubt they will give us access to the evidence room,” said Walter.

“So we need another angle.”

“I believe I have that angle, sir," said Pip. “The criminals that were arrested in a raid that happened about three months ago were known drug dealers or their underlings and associates, except one”

“This sounds interesting.”

“It gets even more interesting, our unknown fellow's name is Matthew Corde and he is a petty thief by night, worked as a locksmith by day. According to his account of the night of the raid, he was supposed to break into a house, but he entered the wrong one. By the time he realizes it, Doyle is leading a night raid on that house.”

"So Corde is caught in the raid." 

“At first no, he claims he hid and the police did not see him however Corde swears he saw Doyle putting several bags of drugs in his coat pocket. Corde is so specific to say it was the left breast pocket.”

“So he was stealing evidence," said Seras.

“Yes, mon che’re,” said Pip with a grin. “Corde said he wouldn't have cared, but Doyle caught him and as he arrested him, he planted the drugs on the thief when he started to blame Doyle of what he did.”

“And no one believed him because Corde is a thief and a criminal, but Doyle is an ‘honorable police officer’”, said Integra with disgust, “and who would believe the word of a thief?”

“Exactly,” said Pip. “Corde was fired and sentenced to ten years in jail, until a recent jail riot, when he escaped.”

“So Matthew Corde is another one of the abductors, his vendetta was against Doyle for framing him.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Looks like Doyle is not such a great cop after all,” said Dara.

“I think that most cops after they are promoted past captain become rotten,” said Pip.

“I think you should see the evening news,” said Hortense waving a remote control in her hand. They followed the woman to the living room-turned... living room. On the Screen, Detective Chief Inspector Royale Addams, Superintendent of Narcotics Randolph Doyle, looking pissed as well as acting Detective Chief Inspector Aria Kennedy with Captain Saunders; also looking enraged and the detectives Beckett, Sterling, and Houston, were standing outside the LMPD Headquarters, A mob of reporters, press personnel, journalist, radio show hosts and many camera handlers were waiting to hear the latest news.

“Has the kidnapper called yet?” said one reporter.

“Are there more than one?”

“Have you found the location of the children?”

“Since the failed ransom drop, has there been any more demands for money?” Chief Kennedy stepped up to the podium, "We are here to tell the suspect that we know who you are and we will find you....”

“Is the 1st Division involved in the investigation? A source says that there is corruption in the LMPD and that is the reason for the kidnappings!”

“I assure you that your information is wrong. The 1st Division was involved but we have demanded that they recuse themselves from this case, which they have. If the foolish theory of corruption is still circulating then the 1st Division attempts to stay relevant in this case is foolhardy.”

“There is no corruption going on in…” started Addams until someone held a picture of one of the ransom letters, “It seems that there is corruption, that’s what the note says. It starts with ‘For your corruption and dishonesty’, sounds like corruption to me.”

“We have briefly explored that option,” said Saunders, “but there is no proof that corroborates that claim.”

Another journalist, a female, said “All of the children are from affluent families. In my experience, those are the families with the most to hide.”

“Well, the 1st Division is led by a member of one of the richest families in the country so….”

“Sir, they did not kidnap Hellsing's child. What I want to know is….”

“You will find out more when we tell you more” interrupted Doyle angrily. “My daughter was abducted by hooligans -"

“So there's more than one?” Journalists started writing furiously in their note pads. Doyle started again, “My daughter was kidnapped along with three other children, we are the victims, and we must focus on the children and bringing them home safely. That is the main priority.”

Another man raised his hand, “Well my source told me that there was communication between the kidnapped and the families after the incident in Trafalgar Square. What did they want?”

“Was it more money? When is the deadline?"

The female reported raised her hand, “Which child will you choose?” All of the personnel turned pale and Saunders made the mistake of asking “How did you know that?” This caused an uproar as now everyone was asking when the demand was given. And what will be the families’ choice? Were there ramifications if they did choose in time or at all? More and more questions were being yelled at the LMPD staff and to make matter worse the crowd started to push towards them.

The staff at the 1st Division watched all of the drama unfold on the TV screen. Seras spoke first, “How did she know about the second demand?” “Did someone here tell her?” asked Walter. Everyone shook their head; no one would risk doing something stupid like that.

“You think she is one of the kidnappers?” asked Basil. 

“No, but she is probably working with them,” said Dara. “Maybe they are getting tired of waiting. They are speeding up towards their end game.”

“But we don't know the reason behind the fourth kidnapping,” said Seras. "Doyle framed a guy, Stafford beat up a prostitute and Grimwald was bribed and put an innocent person in prison. We're still missing Jacobs, what did he do?”

“This is probably the kidnappers' way of sending a message to the LMPD,” said Pip. “Or us,” said Integra, “They already know we're involved and since we do not work in the same way the LMPD does, they probably think we have more information they do.”

"So like Stafford, they are putting their faith in us? asked Walter bewildered. “Why would they do that?”

“Because we deal with corruption,” said Basil.

“Sir Hellsing!” said Seras "Where are you going?”

“To find a certain reporter.”

“I thought you weren't allowed to drive.”

“What idiot told you that load of bull? And who said anything about driving?”

Lilith ‘Lily’ Harvey only knew one thing and that was she had to get the hell out of there now. She knew that as soon as she asked the question. The LMPD knew nothing, had nothing. They were grasping at straws hoping that the kidnappers would reveal themselves. When the news broke about the kidnapped children, Lily received a large envelope in the mail. In it contained a bulky folder and a smaller envelope with a wad of cash. There was also a note that said, "Read the contents carefully but do NOT say anything to anyone or write anything in your paper. We will contact you with further instructions.” Now anyone in her position would be curious to know what was in the envelope, so when Lily reached her apartment at the end of the day, she forgot about dinner and read the contents in the folder at least five times. It spoke about the crimes of the four families against the kidnappers. There was a copy of the ransom note and pictures of the abduction as it unfolded. However, there was no mention of where the children were. A day later Lily received a note about the ransom drop off in Trafalgar square and they had known that the Lot Division would be involved. If you mention corruption they would be there. The kidnappers had led Mrs. Anne Stafford to the 1st Division to get involved, they did not expect the Grimwalds to go to them, which made their plan even more solid. With his big mouth and snobbish attitude, Grimwald would become a pawn in their plan.

When the ransom drop had failed and the kidnappers learned that the LMPD was involved they made the demand that the families choose a child to kill in 24 hours and Lily received a copy of the recording of the call as well. With the families and public getting antsy for results, a press conference was sure to happen. It would be more to cover the LMPD's ass, rather than letting the public know anything new. Lily was instructed that soon as she asked that question to get the hell out of there and bring everything she had to the 1st Division, they would take care of the rest.

But of course, no car or van was waiting to whisk Lily off to safety, she was on her own. If they wanted this information to get to the 1st Division, at least leave me a bloody car to drive the reporter thought in frustration. She could hear a man bellow, “Seize that woman!” Several uniformed officers barreled through the crowd of journalists towards her. Great, sic the biggest ones at her. Lily headed to the gates, looking both ways for a taxi or a cab. At this moment, she would have taken a donkey with a saddle. As Lily was about despair her downward turn of luck she could hear a helicopter in the distance. Great, another set of media clowns and they would do a story of her getting arrested. However the helicopter got closer and closer until it landed in the middle of the street, Lily tried not to inhale the dirt and debris that the propellers caused to fly up. She noticed that the chopper was not the multi-colored ones that the news outlets used but a sleek, shiny black, one. The door slid open and a blond young woman shouted above the engines, "Are you, Lilith Harvey?” The reported nodded. “Now would be a great time to get in.” Lily didn't need to be told twice and she was aboard in seconds. “I need to get to the 1st Division's headquarters quickly. I have information that might help.”

“You're in luck” the blonde smiled, "I am Agent Seras Victoria and the crazy woman who decided that landing a helicopter on a crowded street was a good idea, is Commander Sir Integra Hellsing. Lily looked over at the second woman who frowned, “Seras that was the second time you have introduced me as the ‘crazy woman’, I'm beginning to feel insulted. You’re forgetting who pays you.”

“Then stop doing crazy things, sir!”

“This is not classified as crazy, I should know.” As Lily saw the ground fall away, she felt a little sick; this morning had been normal and now she could be as a wanted fugitive. Sera gave her a concerned look, “Are you alright, Ms. Harvey?”

“Just call me Lily and not really..”

“If you're going to vomit, open the door and do it outside” interrupted Integra, “I just had the interior cleaned”

“Well it's good that the police can't chase us up here,” Lily said to herself even though she knew one that they would probably be waiting for her at the headquarters. Then Lily heard another helicopter and another and then a third “Great, just bloody great” muttered Seras. “They can't shoot us down, can they?” screamed Lily. “Oh god. I’m going to die! I don't want to....” SLAP! The slap caught Lily off guard, “We are not going to die.” Seras said firmly and Lily just held her face and nodded. “What are we going to do now, sır?”

“If that old goat had listened to anything I said, there would be rockets on here. So we'll have to do this the hard way.”

“The hard way? Sir, what is the hard way? Sir?” Integra didn't answer; she just took out one of her guns, opened the door of the chopper, leaned out and fired.

“Sir! Are you insane?!” Seras pulled the commander back into the cockpit. “Sir, that was nuts!”

“I missed... I never miss. I didn't take account of the wind. As for me being nuts, insanity runs in my family, apparently it hereditary. Three uncles, two aunts, and my father.” The commander said this as if it was a casual conversation topic. “My aunt stripped naked and stepped in front of a moving train. She said she didn't want the demons to tear at her clothes as she stared into the light.”

“You're joking right?” asked Lily nervously.

“Do I look like I'm joking?”

“I'm learning way too many uncomfortable things about your family, Sir” sighed Seras. Before Integra could respond, Saunders’s voice came over the radio, "Land right now and hand over the reporter, Hellsing! If you do I will not press charges against you for attempted murder.”

“Maybe we should...” said Lily she closed her mouth when she saw the glare Integra was giving her.

“Give it up, you crazy bitch!” shouted Saunders, “It doesn't have found like this!”

“Remind me to tell him the story of my aunt later.” The helicopter descended towards a large helipad not too far from a mansion. Lily sighed in relief unless the police had an arrest warrant they wouldn't come on the property. As the three women disembarked from the chopper, Lily decided that she did not want to do that against. Above the police, helicopters circled above like vultures and Lily could imagine that they were frustrated, but she didn't care as long as she finished her mission.

**Hellsing Manor. 1st Division HQ - War Room.**

Lily waited nervously outside the War Room as the agents combed over the contents that she gave them. She preferred seeing Integra as the poised commander of the agency than telling sordid stories of hereditary insanity. Next to her sat Mrs. Stafford, who was surprisingly calm and reading a book. Inside the War, Room Hortense was still fuming, “Sir Integra, was that really necessary every police officer is searching for you!”

“They need to get their priorities in order. Instead of having that ridiculous press conference, they should have been doing their jobs” Integra answered without looking up from what she was reading. “The last kidnapper had a sister who came from Ethiopia,” said Seras. “Her name was Aziza Tsegaye Arefani. Her brother came to England about a year before she did and had set her up to work for another family, but they had already found a housekeeper.”

“But the Jacobs needs a housekeeper and posted an ad online” Margot bought up the ad on one of the screens. “Loving family. A large, clean spacious bedroom with a private bathroom. Good pay, meals with the family, vacation time. Holidays off, flexible work hours, health, and medical insurance.”

“With an ad like that it's no wonder Aziza decided to work for them,” said Dara, “It seemed like everything was going well. Her brother Abebe was able to visit at times and she sent him emails about how good and caring the family was. But several weeks in and the emails and visits suddenly stopped. Abebe was no longer allowed to see his sister.” In the folder was a picture of a beautiful dark-skinned young woman with bright eyes and a pearly white grin. Wrapped around her head was a bright colored scarf, which was yellow, orange, and green, with white stripes. Integra gazed at the picture; here was the image of a young woman who was looking for a happy future with a family that had promised that, a country that had promised that.

“What the hell did they do to you?”

**Chapter End**

**Author's note: We are getting to the** **endin** **g. What will happen next? It’s time to see how it all ends.**


	14. Of Poverty and Riches

**HELLSING LAW & ORDER**

**DIANAPRINCE31**

** Ch. 14: Of Poverty and Riches **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hellsing

“They killed her”, said Seras softly. On the screen now was a copy of a police report that the Jacobs had filed. They had filed a missing persons report for Aziza, but it went nowhere especially after the Jacobs had told the police that Aziza was from Ethiopia and probably went back. Not wanting to step on any toes, especially Interpol’s, the police backed down. Abebe go away went to the police station and tried to get them to find her. He had even gone to the police in Ethiopia, but they too made no progress. In the end Abebe suspected that the Jacobs did something to his sister, there was no way that she could just disappear. He tried to talk to the Jacobs again and they wanted nothing to do with him going as far as to have him arrested for harassing them. “Abebe suspects that his sister was buried somewhere on their property” said Dara.

“I'll make some calls and get a team out there to search the property” said Walter. “So now we know the identities of all four kidnappers, we know that the teacher's assistant Ashton Hale saw a chance of monetary gain and we know the personal reason for the children's kidnappings, all this and we have no idea where the children are. What was this all for?”

“Mrs. Stafford will soon get a message from the kidnappers and they will tell her where to meet them” said Integra. “And then Uriel will convince them to hand over the kids and give themselves up and we would be heroes” laughed Pip.

“It will not go that way” said Integra.

“Aww you gotta make things hard, Sir?" said Basil. But he knew Integra, was right. The kidnappers had made it hard from the start. These were a different kind of abductors, they had changed the rules of the game and their endgame would not be as predictable as a hostage handoff. Mrs. Stafford’s phone began to ring and a voice said, “Have you made your decision, Stafford?”

“I am not choosing anyone. I will not choose any child to die.”

“You, unlike the others have a kind heart.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Grimwalds, the Jacobs and the Doyles have chosen that your child, Daniel Stafford be the one to die, since you have allied yourself with the 1st Division and not LMPD.” Mrs. Stafford broke down into tears while the members of the 1st Division stood shocked at the revelation.

“Did we... we didn't get Daniel killed, did we?” asked Seras, looking at Integra.

“No” said the voice on the phone, “the other three families have signed their own children's death Warrant with their selfishness.”

“Wait. Please don't-” cried Mrs. Stafford, but the line was dead. On the screen, an address appeared, it was the address where the children were located. Lily also got a message; she was to call the police to let them know where the children were and she was to also call every news, radio, and print outlet, so that everyone would know the truth.

“How could they choose my Daniel to die?" asked Mrs. Stafford.

“You didn't go the LMPD” answered Uriel.

“I know why they made the decision, I don't understand _how_. How will they live with themselves?”

“The deaths of their own children will remind them” said Integra coldly.

“You will talk them out of killing the others, won't you Uriel?”

Before he could answer, Integra said, “They will not listen to him or anyone. They have already made up their mind; so don't waste your time Uriel, you'd only be embarrassing this agency.” Uriel bristled as he asked defensively, “How do you know that?” The man did not like having his talents questioned or doubted. The commander looked him in the eyes and said “Because if I were in their position, I would do the same thing. Now convince me why I shouldn't. Talk me out of it.” Uriel found that he mouth was dry as if someone had thrown a handful of sand into it. He could not find the words. He could appeal to her sense of duty or her honor. Maybe there was a maternal side deep inside of Integra. Then perhaps for her family's sake. He could remind her that she had been a police officer once, an enforcer of the law and protector of the citizens of London. That it was only depraved criminals who did this. But then he realized that the four suspects had been normal people once. They were once citizens that the LMPD were supposed to protect, yet one of their own had betrayed them. That was the reason why Integra left; she had seen someone whom she respected become one of the faceless traitors for a bit of extra cash, throwing aside his sworn duty. So as Uriel looked into the blazing blue pools that were has commander's eyes, he knew nothing he said would change her mind, just as nothing he said would change the kidnappers minds. This was the end games the final count down, the fat lady was about to get on the stage and sing for the final time. It had all come down to this and Uriel found that he could only stand and watch.

Integra watched the man's face and knew the inner turmoil that was going on through his mind. Uriel wanted to say something, anything to change her mind. And when he knew he couldn't, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Just as I thought” she said bitterly, “I do not doubt your skills Uriel, if I did you wouldn't be here. However you have to learn when you can win and when to let it go.”

“So you knew the whole time?”

“Yes, since the beginning. I knew it from the time I saw the ransom letter” said the commander and as she began to walk away, “And Uriel, if you so much as a peep comes out of your mouth consider yourself fired.” When the Integra was gone Mrs. Stafford said, “You’re still going to try, right? If you save the other three perhaps she won't fire you.” Uriel just shook his head. “So she was right wasn't she?” Uriel nodded. “I don't think she meant now” said Pip. “I think she was talking about when we get to the site.”

“Let's not take that chance” said Seras.

**Residential Building in London**

Huge circular lights surrounded the building and where pointed to the roof where three children could be seen. Even though they have been missing for nearly two days, they didn't look any worse for wear. The only thing that was difference were the bombs strapped to their chests and the look of abject fear as they peered down at the crowd that was growing in size. The whole media circus was there, uniforms were trying to keep the civilians behind barriers, the members that held the press conference were there and they were not happy to see the 1st Division. There were several priests from the nearby church praying and anyone with a cellphone now had it pointed towards the roof. There were a strange set up of tables and chairs as if an intellectual forum was to be held instead of a hostage standoff. No one dared to move the furniture. There were also large speakers and screen projectors plugged into long extension cords, it made some think of a performance.

“Everyone had better get out or this is will be your fault Hellsing” growled Saunders.

“I am not going to take the blame for your ego and incompetence, pissant” replied Integra.

The front door of the building opened and a man wearing a mask of a lion walked out, the police were ready to pounce, when he said in a deep robotic voice, “If you win think about moving, all the kids die.” The officers lowered their guns, but they were still tense. “Calm down boys, now you want to do your job, when it comes to hurting someone else?” A murmur went through the crowd and the lion said, “This is what is going to happen, you all are going to do what we say, when we say, because it you haven't noticed, this is a residential building - with residents.”

“Do you think we could send a special force team in there?” whispered Kennedy.

“I say we try” said Doyle.

“We can't risk the children, who know what this nut will do” said Saunders.

“Let’s begin the show” said Lion. “To my left there are seven seats, so if the seven parents of the lovely children can sit on them that would be nice.”

The parents went to the chairs and sad gingerly m them. “Good, now the table that says LMPD on it, I would like the detectives and their superiors who are working the case have a seat.” Beckett, Houston, Sterling, Saunders and Aria sat down. “Thank you and if you have a negotiator they can sit in the empty chair at the end of the table.” A tall man in a brown suit sat down in the chair. “Alright, the table that says 1st Division, only the agents working the case and their commander may have a seat. Integra, Seras, Basil, Dara and Pip sat down. “If you have a negotiator, they may sit as well.” Uriel did not move. “Ok, in front of you or in your chair there is a microphone, we will use those, so we don't get sore throats from yelling. So turn there on now. Now the negotiator from the LMPD if you don't mind, you may introduce yourself, we already know the rest.” The man stood up slowly, “My name is Barnaby Blake, lead negotiator” after he was finished he sat down quickly.

“Now you are probably wondering why you're all here. I'm sure you thought it was in going to be a simple exchange of children and then you would arrest me and my compatriots and be heroes of London” Lion chuckled, “Well it’s not going to be that way. No matter what happens, someone will die tonight.”

Saunders wanted to wring the man in the lion mask’s neck. This was a serious situation and here he was treating it like a game. As the captain was contemplating shooting him, the door of the building opened and several people in sheep mask carrying baskets came through. “If everyone at the tables will kindly place all weapons, concealed or otherwise in the baskets, I would appreciate it” said Lion, “if not a random sheep gets to go boom.” Looking closely Saunders could see the wires under their shirts. “They could be bluffing” whispered Houston. The sheep nearest him suddenly exploded and anyone screamed as that poor person’s body was splattered on the LMPD’s table, with Houston wearing most of the bloody mess. “I'm being dead serious about this” said the lion. Everyone disarmed without hesitation or another word. If anyone under the sheep masks were affected, Saunders couldn't tell. “Ok” said Lion “Let’s begin the show. My compatriots and I were in our lives wronged by one of these families. Being rich and powerful they got away with their corruption so we had to come up with a way to make them realize their sins.” Pointing to the LMPD table the lion ask “One of your members were among them and instead of looking into him, you morons dragged your feet.” Turning to the 1st Division table, you are a task force that is ordered by Her Majesty to find corruption and stamp it out, isn't that right Commander Hellsing?”

“That is correct” Integra replied.

“And what did you do?"

“Our job.”

“Exactly! While the LMPD thought that it was money we wanted the 1st Division already knew what we wanted.”

Seras didn’t feel right being complimented by a criminal, but he did have a point. Barnaby stood up again and asked, “What is it do you want? We can get it for you. Is it money? A helicopter to get away from here? It that is what you want, we can get it, but first let the children go as a show of good will.” Lion tilted his head, “I didn't think that you would start that cliché shit so soon.” Looking back at the door, he said “How about it guys, you want to take a helicopter tour of London?” Three more people walked out through the front doors, one wore a mask of a rhino, one wore a mask of an eagle and the lone female of the group wore a mask of a wolf. The Rhino spoke first, “One day, but today ain't that day.” Eagle seemed more interested in why Houston was covered in blood, “Damn starting the party without us?” Wolf said not a word. Lion took Wolf's silence as a ‘no’ and continued, “Sorry Barney but no helicopter rides today. You see we are not a bunch of amateur bank robbers who got caught. We planned this, so sit down.” The negotiator sat down, but now without a scowl that showed how little he appreciated being made of in front of hundreds of people.

“Now it's time for everyone to know the truth about these families” said Rhino “First off they are generally all around terrible people. Yesterday they were given a choice: Choose a child to be killed.” The crowd gasped and many started yelling questions, who did they choose? Did they choose at all? If they did, how could they?

“Three of the families chose Daniel Stafford to die, because his father is in jail, how typical.” said Lion, “But let's get to the reason why we're here. I am sure that many of you here are used to the fact that the rich and powerful get away with everything. And if they are caught they get a slap on the wrist. Well I don’t think that is fair.” Lion then walked over the Lord Grimwald and said “This is the judge that put me in jail, because the prosecutor, Henry Whitfield, who was terrible at his job, bribed him.” Grimwald said, “I did no such thing! I would never take a bribe!”

“That's not what your secret account says and there is a written and recorded confession from that weasel Whitfield.”

“Where did you get that this nonsense from? If you got it from the 1st Division, then I feel sorry for you, they are a bunch of phone and thugs!”

“For a man whose daughter could be blown up at any time, you sure have the wrong attitude. You should be begging me to release your brat.”

“I will do no such thing! The police will stop you!” Turning to the crowd, Grimwald said “What are you waiting for? Arrest these barbarians and save our children!” The negotiator Blake stood up, “There is no need for this. We will make sure to have Grimwald fully investigated, so just let the children go.” Lion laughed, “You think I'm stupid? You think that I am going to believe what you say? You will just let this pompous pig go!”  
“Look!” said a man in the crowd. On the roof, Wolf had walked up behind Lydia.

“Please!” screamed Mrs. Grimwald “I'm sorry! Please!” But the woman's pleas fell on deaf ears as the girl was pushed. Mid fall, the bomb that had been strapped on Lydia detonated, raining bits of the girl on the crowd. Mrs. Grimwald passed out as her husband sank into his chair; face a pale mask of shock. Some of the people, including police officers threw up. The “So who else thinks that we are fucking around?” said Eagle who though no one could see it, he was grinning widely. “Grimwald if you can find a piece at of your daughter, you can keep it.”

Saunders stood up, “Stop the nonsense! We get it, you were wronged, but this not how you….”

“Shut it, you dirty pig. If you idiots did your job instead of trying to cover it up, then none of this had to happen,” said Rhino.

“Anyone interrupts me again,” said Eagle “and someone else gets to be in pieces. My problem is with Chadwick Jacobs.”

As he watched on from the sides, tasting bile in his mouth Uriel knew that Integra was right. This was personal for the kidnappers. He had heard some of the officers planning to send in the Special Forces Team, but when they went around the back, they saw that the exits were rigged. What was worse was that some of the residents of the building were also part of the bombs. So even if the Special Forces made it through the doors, they would only have five seconds to disarm the second wave of bombs and that was not enough time. They had planned everything own to the last bit. Michael Gallagher, Leader of the Special Forces Team so suggested an aerial rescue, but this idea was also shot down. If the suspects thought their plan for a second was in jeopardy, everyone dies. Uriel hated feeling so useless, but there was no reasoning with these brutes. And the negotiator from the LMPD had only made things worse. He was going through all the basics of trying to talk the masked thugs out of what they were doing. This made it seem that the LMPD was looking down on them. Someone in the crowd muttered, “If he doesn't shut his trap he's going to get himself killed.” Uriel looked over at the table where the members of the 1st Division sat, Seras looked as if the situation would scar her and it would Dara and Basil looked as it has they were going to be sick, Pip looked a cross between shocked and pissed, as if he was thinking about jumping out of his seat and attacking Lion but knew the consequences if he did. Integra was stone faced almost as if none of what was going on fazed her, even though Uriel knew that was not true. She was most likely angry that the 1st Division had to been part of the nonsense that the suspects were putting on. Uriel thought of calling Johansen to see if he would use drones to take out the kidnappers, but he noticed that the teacher's assistant Ashton was missing. He would detonate the bombs remotely if anything happened to one of them. Smart, very smart indeed. They were truly taking no chances.

Walter hated giving Integra bad news, nothing good came from it. And what he was about to show her was classified as extremely bad. Seras had been correct; the Jacobs had indeed killed Aziza and buried her body on their property. As soon as he got the warrant, Walter and a team dashed over to the Jacob's home and dug up everything until they found the remains of Aziza and she still had on the colorful scarf that was in the picture. The advisor gave the folder of the new information or was about to when Lion and Eagle approached, “Who are you, old man?” asked Lion with suspicion.

“I am the advisor and consultant for the 1st Division, Walter Dornez” was the reply.

“What's the folder?” asked Eagle.

“I really think...”

“Show them Walter” said Integra softly, the older man glimpsed at the commander and knew that she already knew the contents of the folder.

“The search of the Jacobs property revealed the body of Aziza Tsegaye Arefani. The M.E believes that a blow to the head was what killed her. However there are several fractures and broken bones, including a broken rib, which could have punctured her lung.”

Eagle snatched the folder and from Walter and saw the picture of the skeletal remains of his sister. He held up several sheets of paper and asked, “What's this?”

“Those are the written testimonials of three other housekeepers employed at the Jacobs household, the other ran away after she was physically abused.”

Eagle stormed over to where Jacobs were sitting and punched Sophie in the face so hard that she fell out of her. “It was you weren’t it, you bitch?! You promised my sister would be taken cared of!” Sophie just whimpered in pain as Jacobs shielded her from Eagle if he were to continue hitting her. But the masked man just went inside the building. Everyone knew was going to happen. Jacobs turned to Lion, “Please! Don't let him hurt my son! He's only a boy!” Lion just shrugged “Your kid should be happy, at least his death will be quick.” At that an explosion could be heard and the flailing body of the boy was in bits of bloody chunks. Lion turned to crowd and said “Two clown or blown up, two more to go. LMPD you guys are the next so listen carefully.” Rhino started, “I was just your far above average thief, break into your house steal some stuff to sell and disappear into the night. But one night everything went wrong when I went into the wrong. Should have grabbed some cash and left.” Pointing to Doyle, Rhino continued, “But this cocksucker…”

Doyle said, “I'm sorry, I admit it! I have been stealing drugs and selling it. But it wasn't my idea; it was from the higher ups. Please don't kill my daughter. I will take any punishment! I will go to jail for the rest of my life if I have to!” Rhino just laughed, “Just like the typical rich person, trying to control what happens. Unfortunately, you don't get a choice, my friend. You chose to cover up your crime and make me the scape goat, so this is your punishment.” Eagle kicked Maisie off the roof where she met the same fate as the other two children. By now many of the people from the crowd had left, not wanting to witness anymore of the barbarisms of the kidnappers. Doyle and his wife screamed as they watched their daughter's horrific death “You monsters!” shrieked Violet. “You will burn in hell for this!” Rhino didn't seem all that concerned about the state of his soul as he said, “Hey Anne, you're up next,” Mrs. Stafford turned pale and she looked up the roof expecting to see her son, Daniel there, but there was no one. Wolf had said nothing at all during the carnage but now she stood above Mrs. Stafford, “Your husband is a disgusting pile of trash. I came to London looking for a way to make a living. I'm not proud to say this now, but at the time I figured that stripping was easy money. However the owner of the place I worked had different ideas, she decided to run an underground prostitution ring. She had a no hitting the merchandise policy, except that rule didn't apply to your husband!”

“I'm sorry" said Mrs. Stafford tearfully.

“I can’t blame you, it’s not like he came home and told you he was sleeping around. But your husband still needs to be punished.”

“Please no, not my son. He's still so young.”

“We promised you that your son would not be hurt, however I hope you don't mind your husband getting violated everyday while he’s prison.”

Mrs. Stafford gasped, she hated the thought of her husband being raped, but she wanted to her son to be safe. Besides she had decided that she was going to divorce him. “He has made life for my children difficult and he committed such heinous crimes, so the punishment must be fitting.” Then in a nervous voice Mrs. Stafford asked, "May I see Daniel now?”

“Choose which member of the 1st Division you want to get your son.” Mrs. Stafford paused, seeing how the four masked people were quick to blow up people and push children off of buildings, she didn't know if she could send anyone else to their death. "Couldn't I just go myself?” Wolf shook her head, "You must choose or...”

“I choose... Commander Hellsing.” If anything the woman looked like she could walk across WWI no man’s land and survive. “I’m sorry...” To Stafford's surprise Integra didn't seem to be upset by being chosen, she actually smiled. Maybe I did make the right choice. Wolf turned to Integra, “The boy is on the fourth floor on the apartment with the number 6 on the door. You are to only go there. Follow the blue tape. If you deviate from the path, everyone dies. If you try to rescue anyone that is not the boy, everyone has dies. Do I make myself clear?”

“Your voice is slightly muffled with that ridiculous mask” said Integra, “but I get the gist of it.”

“Good, you may proceed.”

When Integra entered the building, she saw just how serious Wolf was about ‘the everyone’ dies bit. C4 were placed everywhere, the walls, the ceilings, the floor and on the bodies of the residents who set huddled outside their apartments. “Help us” whimpered one man. But Integra couldn't do anything for him, so she kept on walking. Following the blue path, the commander soon reached her destination. The door was unlocked and she entered. The place was dark and Integra decided against turning on the lights, who knows if that might set off the bombs. Yeah the Bomb Squad would love this. Daniel was tied to a chair in the middle of the living room and he jumped at the sound of the door opening. When he saw Integra, he asked, “You're not here to kill me are you? Please don't.” Integra sighed, this event would traumatize the boy forever and she had to take this child outside where bits and pieces of his friends littered the ground. If those four clowns thought that rich people were cruel, they were going to learn how far cruelty could go.

Outside Mrs. Stafford and the whole crowd waited with their breaths held to see what was going to happen, even the reporters who have been giving the gory happenings that played out on the scene. The nervous mother was unraveling quickly with each second. What if Integra decided to play hero? Or what if this was all just a trap or sick game? What if Daniel was already dead and she had sent the commander to fetch his body or whatever pieces were left? These questions and more ran through Mrs. Stafford's mind. She was grateful that Walter was allowed to comfort her. The entrance doors opened and Integra and Daniel walked out. Mrs. Stafford wanted to run to him and wrap him in a tight hug, but stayed where she was. Any sudden movement may rile the four kidnappers up. The boy also made no attempt to run to his mother. The boy made his way towards her as if on a casual stroll, but he did not take his eyes off of her, t not as the crowd cheered, not even as some people called out to him. Daniel only had eyes for his mother. It seemed like hours but when Daniel reached his mother, she hugged him crying tears of relief and happiness

The four suspects handed themselves over to the police quietly and without fuss, even when the masks were torn off of their head roughly and they were placed into a police van with just as much force. The police were clearly taking their frustration out on them. They had once again been made fools of and the whole side show was going to be in the news for weeks.

But the drama was not over yet. The three other families made a bee line for Mrs. Stafford and started yelling accusations that she had been in to league with the kidnappers and she knew what was going to happen all along. They hurled blame and insults at the poor woman who looked miserable while clutching her son. It had gotten to the point $ where some were afraid that there would be a brawl. The police and agents of 1st Division had to try and shield the woman and boy from the others. Grimwald was leading the charge so he did not see it when Integra cracked him in the jaw. He did feel it and the force sent him sprawling into the others. Before anyone could ask the commander if she lost her mind, she said, “I’d advise that you leave this woman alone and wait until the medical examiners can tell you what's left of your children and then you can mourn them, Also Chadwick Jacobs Lord Charles Grimwald, and Randolph Doyle you're all under arrest.” The three men began to protest and Walter said, “Sir Integra…”

“Don’t Sir Integra me, Walter" said Integra “these three committed crimes, so they are being taken into custody. What did you think was going to happen?” Basil, Pip and Dara placed handcuffs on each one and led them away; all the while they shouted how Integra was going to pay. “Sir, what about Ashton?” asked Seras.

“He's in apartment 7 but I believe that the coroner should get him” was the reply.

“Why did those four kill him?”

“It is highly unlikely. I believe no one told him about exploding children, especially not ones that he had working with for months.”

“Out of all this, only one survived, I will never understand some people, no matter as old I get” said Walter, looking over to where Uriel was talking to Mrs. Stafford and Daniel

“He's going to need therapy for years" said Seras “and because of this.”

“He’ll be all right. Children are resilient” said Walter

“I hate when people say that” said Integra bitterly. “We're all going to need some therapy” and she walked off.

“Where are you going, Sir Hellsing?”

“I just broke my hand, punching a brick wall, Seras, where do you think?”

“And that is why you use your words first, Seras” chuckled Walter, “violence should be used only as a last resort.”

“I'll remember that, Walter. How she is not screaming m pain is a wonder to me.”

**Hellsing Manor - 1st Division Headquarters**

Even though the craziness of the evening had finished; Mrs. Stafford and Daniel were safe at a relative's house, remaining paperwork was being done and the cleanup of the crime scenes were preceding, Integra had to deal with angry phone calls. How did all these people know the 1st Division's phone number? The first to call was Superintendent Aria Kennedy and the conversation went like this:

 **Kennedy** : Can you please explain the shit show that happened?

 **Integra** : I spaced out through most of it. I was going to ask you the same thing.

 **Kennedy:** So you find this funny?

 **Integra:** No. Do you?

 **Kennedy:** Stop being so insufferable, Hellsing!

 **Int** **egra** **:** I just broke my hand all I can be is insufferable.

 **Kennedy:** Oh boo hoo. What happened tonight was not the way things were supposed to happen!

 **Integra:** You had a plan? Why didn't you implement it?

 **Kennedy:** Because of the unpredictability of your team.

 **Integra:** Is this going to be one of those calls where you blame me for your stupidity? Because if it is, I'll take the sex call off of hold.

 **Kennedy:** What is wrong with you?

 **Integra** **:** You can yell at me in person tomorrow, I have to tell Bruce, I just took off my shoes and he's going to have to work harder to earn my socks.

After Kennedy hung up in disgust, a thin, willowy woman in a loud plaid power suit stormed in with Walter hurrying after her. “I'm sorry Sir, I tried to stop her.” The woman said in a clipped tone, “I am Nell Pemberton; I am on Lord Charles Grimwald's legal team. He is pressing charges for an unwarranted assault on his person.”

“Well unwarranted' is a funny word to use” replied Integra.

“It is what happened. Lord Grimwald is also suing for illegal arrest. He did nothing wrong.”

“Is the rest of Grimwald's legal team made up of gophers because I would rather talk to them? If you can't see that he's guilty by the large mound of evidence, then you shouldn't be a lawyer.”

“The prosecutor's confession was coerced ....”

“Walter, take Ms. Pemberton to see my legal team, they can explain the nuance of being a lawyer better than I can.” As soon as the woman left, the phone rang again, it was Saunders and he too was pissed at the outcome of the hostage situation. No one was supposed to die; everyone was supposed to come out unscathed. He demanded to know why 1st Division didn’t do more to help and why was their negotiator side lined after he had spent so much time with the families. They felt betrayed. Saunders claimed that Integra and her team only cared about making the four look like victims, while the true victims were vilified for things that happened in the past. “Maybe they should have made better decisions in the past, and then what happened today would not have happened" was the commander's retort.

“So you are blaming the families?”

“Of course.” Integra to truly believed that their post had come back to bite them and if they had taken responsibility then their children would not have been killed. Saunders hung up with a loud slam. However Integra was not naive to think that the four were completely innocent. When they went to trial, the prosecutor would have to prove that the four would not have gone with a different plan. In each one's home, there were plans, blueprints, receipts and lists of everything that they planned. They had searched the internet for tutorials about how to make bombs and use C4. There were lists of the places where they had held their meetings; there were recorded reminders and there were an even the minutes written by Tibballs. Video footage showed the four kidnappers stopping the bus and taking their four victims; that would be the last time they would be seen alive, along with Ashton Hale. Integra had been right, the cause of Ashton's death was suicide, he had shot himself in the head and his blood had oozed out from underneath the door of apartment. The four's apartments had been four sanctuaries of their chosen individuals. They had found out their personal information, stalked them so that they could learn their schedules and patterns and photographed them, filling several SD cards. Ashton had been the one to get the children's school and class schedules, and the field trip that all of their victims would be on. The commander had visited the four apartments and seeing the obsession into the affluent children's lives knew that there would be no talking them out of what they had meticulously planned for over a year. It was better that they let it play out and hope for the best which was a least one child being left alive. Integra had sent all of this to the LMPD however according to her liaison on the inside; they had cast it aside as nonsense. If the Missing Person's Squad had even looked at a little they would have been able to plan accordingly and perhaps all of the children would be alive. They had been focused on keeping Doyle's name clean that they had neglected his daughter Maisie and his wife, something that Walter was extremely angry about.

There would be a nightmarish amount of hearings and questions to be answered. Finger pointing and unaccountability would be abound and that was something that Integra and the rest of the team was not happy about. And it would be at the most inconvenient times, most likely during another investigation. But Integra decided that they would cross that bridge when they reached it; at the moment she had many more delightful calls to answer. There were ones from individual detectives in the Missing Person team who didn’t work the case; there were a few whom she never met. Integra let those go to the answering machine, they were insignificant and of little importance to her. Then there were calls from every media outlet in the country that wanted more information or an interview. There were even some media outlets from different countries. The four made sure they got a lot of attention. There were cells from the family, Doyle's friends and so many lawyers. The higher ups of the LMPD also called, probably to find some way to cover their own butts. Somewhere in between Integra fell asleep and all calls went to the answering machine. After the others left, Walter went into Integra’s office and was appalled by the number of messages left on the machine, Walter listened to a couple of them, some were professional, others were spiteful ones from the LMPD, one questioning Integra's 'manhood' which caused Walter to shake his head. What was wrong with people? How long had she been listening to call like this? Many others would have broken and quit, but somehow Integra found the fortitude to keep going. “Integra, why do you keep doing this to yourself?”

“Because I'm a bloody masochist.” Walter jumped, “I think you're a sadist, are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“Always so dramatic.”

“By the way, when was the last time you saw your therapist?”

“Is that....”

“I will set an appointment for as soon as possible.” There was no arguing with Walter at this point, “Fine. Good night….”

“Integra.”

“Okay, I'll go home.”

“And try not to punch anyone in the face.”

Integra chuckled as she held up her broken hand, “I’ll try my best.”

 **LMPD** **Headquarters - 9:30 am**

Timothy Tibballs hadn't slept all night, more like the police had made sure he didn't get a wink of sleep. Every time he drifted there was a detective banging on the table or throwing a cup of cold water in his face. They had wanted him to tell them everything that led it to the events of the previous evening. Tibballs was sure that they were doing the same thing to the others. But they weren't saying anything which pissed off the defectives, especially Saunders. Tibballs didn't want to talk to the institution that had gone so far to hide their corruptness, especially when it was lying in front of them. He did however want to talk to Integra and that sent Detective Houston into a blind rage, “WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER? SHE DOES NOT WORK HERE! YOU WILL ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS!” Sterling said, “Steve, calm down. He's just getting a rise out of you. Sir Hellsing isn't even going to want to talk to him.” Detective Beckett said, “They all want to talk to that broad.”

Maybe Grimwald was right, maybe 1st Division was with them....” started Houston.

“Just call her” sighed Saunders. Sterling was right, Integra had no interest in speaking to as she put it, ‘depraved, cowardly and despicable punks who thought that throwing children off of a building in front of their parents was a way to resolve any issues they had’ But even after hearing this they were still adamant in speaking with her.

**LMPD - Headquarters - 12 Noon**

When Integra entered the building, she was greeted by the glares of Saunders and his sleep-deprived squad. I'm going to have to thank Walter for forcing me too sleep, “You four look like shit” she said. “You are shit” spat Beckett, trying not to yawn. Integra raised an eyebrow, “You couldn't tell.”

Saunders said “They are in Room 10 and secured. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you due to your handicap, now would we?”

“You mean you don't want to take responsibility for anything else?”

“Let's get it over with.”

In the Interrogation room, the four were sitting on a bench that was secured to the floor, while they had handcuffs on, they wore chains on their ankles and they were shackled to each other by the waist. If one moved, they all moved. Two officers stood on either side but left when Integra dismissed them. Behind the glass Houston said bitterly, “Such a show-off. I'm now he wishing we didn't secure them.” Meanwhile, in the room, Integra said, “Let's keep this short, what do you want?” Tibballs started, “First I wanted to thank...”

“Stop right there, filth. I do not want nor need your pathetic gratitude. What I did was not for you. So there is no need for that nonsense. What do you want?” Whatever gratitude Tibballs had gone out the window when Integra called him ‘filth.' “Did you just call me filth?” Integra did not answer him right away, instead she took out a cigarillo and placed it in her mouth, and then she lit it. “Did you prefer to be called something else, peasant?” This only made Tibballs angrier and the others weren't so happy either.

“You better watch your mouth” growled Abebe.

“How cute, another lowly piece of trash making demands. Don't look so upset, you wanted me here, so here I am - on my terms. After another drag the heiress continued, “Here’s what’s going to happen, you four clowns will spend the rest of your lives in the worst prison this country has to offer. What was it you told Lady Stafford yesterday, Amy?”

“My name is Sarah....”

“Whatever, you told Lady Stafford that her husband would be violated every day. How about you four peasants join him?”

“You wouldn't,” said Corde who did not like that idea of all.

Integra gave them a wicked grin, “I would and could. Can you guess why? Because I have money... lots of it.”

“I thought you weren't like the others” snarled Tibballs. Integra laughed and said “I'm not. I'm much worse. I have a brain and I use it.”

“So you're just like the other rich pricks.”

“I wonder what gave you the idea, I was any different. Were you hoping for someone rich to pity your cause you worthless pile of excrement?”

“Don't call me….”

“Would be you like to be called refuse or how about a quarter cup of sewage? You look like the dirt a dog just pissed on. Talking to you four idiots is a waste of time, but you should be happy, you were able to be my presence, even if you're not worthy of breathing the same oxygen that I am.”

Outside, the four had no idea what to make of what was going on. They have never seen the side of Integra, even if it was an act. She always had the attitude of ‘meh, it's just money, so what?’, now she practically was telling the four that she wiped her ass in 100-pound banknotes, "Can you imagine if she was like that while she worked here ?" asked Sterling, “working with her would be unbearable.”

“She's still unbearable to work with,” said Houston. He was beginning to feel bad for them, but they wanted to talk to Integra and they got their wish, and now they were regretting it. Back inside the interrogation room, Integra was wrapping things up, “So what was it you wanted? Nothing? Just like you are? Good, because I can't stand the smell of stupidity and poverty.” The commander then placed what was left of her cigarillo in Tibballs’ mouth “Keep that, it is probably the most expensive thing you'll ever own. Enjoy your time in prison, peasants” and with that, she left without a backward glance. Once outside, Saunders said, “What the hell was that?”

“A lesson and I hope you were taking notes” replied Integra chuckling at the expression on his face.

“And what lesson was that?”

“Don't mess with the rich Hellsing bitch.”

**Chapter End**

**Author's Notes: Too gory? Who wants the same old hostage handoff or police stall for time** **set** **up? I tried to keep it interesting.** **Ne** **xt chapter will be a sh** **ort one, an** **overal** **l wr** **ap u** **p o** **f things** **\- ma** **y** **be I may** **wri** **t** **e it and see if I would upload it. If not, then we are jumping to a 2 year and a half later and headed to Los Angeles! Reviews and Comments are always appreciated. I’m also a Beta Reader, so check out my profile. See ya in the next chapter!**


	15. NCIS Los Angeles (and Great Britain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents of 1st Division hop across the pond to stop a madman bent on using powerful drones to exact his revenge.

**Hellsing: Law & Order**

**Sapphirewyren**

** Ch.15: NCIS Los Angeles (And Great Britain) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

“Never heard of them,” said Agent Ralph Grace dismissively. His boss Director of NCIS based in Los Angeles, Christian Heinz said, “That’s because they are based in Great Britain.”

“So why do we need them?” asked Agent Rosalyn Bently.

“Because the suspect and his goons are from their country and The Queen already sent them.”

“We don’t need….” started Agent Alison Walcott.

“They may have information and insight for us, so stop complaining. Mr. Wells has a presentation about the agents that will be joining us.”

Nelson cleared his throat and began:

The 1st Division Private Investigation Task Force is backed by and answers

solely to Her Majesty, the Queen of England. In her absence, the Prime

Minister. They are not bound by the same rules and regulations as other law

enforcement agencies. They are given free rein to get their objective done.

“The Queen’s got her pack of thugs?” asked Agent Mark Lin Lau. But the director waved an impatient hand and Nelson continued:

The 1st Division is indeed known as that by other agencies, but they have been

extremely effective at what they do. The agency was founded two and a half

years ago by Sir Hugh Islands and Walter C. Dornez who were both homicide

detectives. The starting or core members were mostly homicide

Detectives from the same squad, 1st Division.

“Lack of imagination in branding” muttered Ralph.

The reason behind the creation of this agency is because Her Majesty wants to get rid

of corruption among powerful entities after the fiasco with the Mayor, Payton

Houghton and his extremely cruel way to handle the homelessness crisis in London,

you already know about that case. Now on to the good part, their finances. Though the 1st Division

is funded partly by the Queen, they get most of their money from Hellsing Inc. and Hellsing

Technologies. Rumors have it they bought Big Ben.

“We don’t need rumors or stupid speculations,” said Heinz impatiently. 

“Sorry. Ok, the members that will be coming are, Agent Seras Victoria, who had

only been a homicide detective for a year. Before that, she was an officer for the

Cheddar Police Department. Her specialties are firearms and hand to hand combat.

It’s said she wrestled a bear.”

“Jessica, your turn since Nelson here is going back to rumors and nonsense,” said Heinz as Nelson sat shamefaced in the nearest chair. Jessica picked up a tablet and gave the screen a quick swipe.

Agent Gregory Johansen is the technical operator and Intelligence analyst along

with Margot Thomas, he provides computer logistics back up for the field agents.

he is also trained in weapons combat and search and rescue. Agent Johansen

has medical training, so when he is in the field he is the principal medical

personnel. Then there is Alucard Tepes….

“You mean like Dracula? Alucard is…..”

Jessica sighed, “I know that Ralph and you kind of have some of that info mixed up.

“He probably thought it would look or sound cool.”

As I was saying Alucard Tepes is a field agent ado a top interrogator. He is also

is an excellent marksman. Sam McClaren and Pip Bernadotte are experts in vehicle

mechanics and maintenance, demolition, firearms, and medical skills between the two

of them. Also don’t leave these tw0. alone with helicopters. And lastly, there is the

leader and commander of 1st Division, she has a ridiculously long name; Sir

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, I hope I said that right.”

“Did you say ‘sir’?” asked Nelson.

“Did you say ‘Hellsing’?” asked Mark.

Yes, I did. Sir Hellsing was knighted for saving the Queen’s life. And she is the

same Hellsing that is the owner of the businesses mentioned earlier. At the moment

a man named Shelby Penwood is acting CEO. While Sir Hellsing was known as

a dedicated and a great leader as a homicide captain, some-or all who knows her

says that she could work on her personality skills and tone down the violence- by

A lot.”

“If she is so damn rich, why to become a detective?” asked Ralph. Jessica shrugged, “You’ll have to ask her when she gets here.”

Director Heinz held a hand for silence, “I expect, no demand, that you treat these agents with respect. Try to cut back on the insults and sarcastic remarks. We are better than that; we will respect this agency and what it stands for.”

“So you mean suck up?” said Alison.

“Did you hear me say suck up? I said to respect, if you need a dictionary, Alison, I have one on my desk. I know you’re not happy with the intrusion, but they were sent before I could decline. I’m sure they aren’t happy with the arrangement either. Just try not to be jerks; I don’t need the Queen of England on my ass.”

“Let’s just get this over with” sighed Rosalyn.

“Sir are you sure there is no way to do this without them coming here?” asked Ralph.

“None that I could see. I would have preferred the lack of international interference, but by the time I got the call, I was told they were on their way. They work fast.”

“But they don’t have any rules!” exclaimed Alison. “What if they do whatever they want here? That would screw us over.”

“Well then that would be the first thing that we discuss” smirked Heinz. “I just hope they brushed up on their American law.” Heinz left the room and the other occupants in the room looked at each other, “So do we ignore Heinz?” asked Mark with a grin.

“Yeah and give them a real ‘American’ greeting” laughed Alison.

“They're going to be like ‘ello’ and ‘pip pip cheerio’ and stuff,” Nelson said in a poor and mocking imitation of one or many British accents. He went on with the whole ‘good day guvnor’ and ‘spot of tea’ jokes until Rosalyn, with tears of laughter in her eyes, laughed, “Please, Nelson stop.” Nelson would have ignored her if the next voice that spoke with a tone of ice freezing the sun hadn’t said, “Yes Nelson, please do stop, you’re making an ass out of yourself” The NCIS agents turned to see the pissed off face of Heinz, the rather bored looking face od Integra and the not so amused faces of the rest of 1st Division, even Pip and he’s French.

“Nice to see that your team is so damned productive, Heinz. I’m so bloody envious” drawled Integra, her voice slathered in sarcasm that clearly stated the opposite.

Typical Americans, Integra thought to herself as she walked in the room to hear the insults about her countrymen’s accents or as these ass hats would call in ‘British accent’ as if there were only one. Seriously what was wrong with them? According to the information Johansen had provided, these people were in their thirties and here they were acting in the most immature manner. Integra would say it was an American thing; however, this sort of behavior also happened in London as well. Alucard said it was people’s way of dealing with their insecurities. Just as long as the idiots didn’t get in their way, Integra had no qualms with using violence to get what she wanted.

“Now that we are done acting like immature apes, let’s go to the conference room and see if we can catch this perp as soon as possible”, said Heinz crisply.

Once everyone was seated, Ralph said, “Our victim is Lieutenant Staples, a drones expert in the U.S. Navy. The reason why you, the 1st Division task force is here because we believe that Staples’ murderer is from Great Britain. The perp popped up in our facial recognition database, he’s on everyone’s most-wanted list for what he did in London.”

Johansen stood up and said, “The suspect’s name is Chief Petty Officer Arthur Blake. He was dishonorably discharged from the Royal Navy for disciplinary reasons.”

“We know all about that already” interrupted Ralph, “We just want to….”\

“Shut your bloody trap and listen!” snapped Integra. Johansen continued “Petty Officer Blake was caught with homemade bombs at his residence, he reason: was to get revenge for his discharge. In prison, he made a couple of friends, all ex-military. With the help of a guard they escaped and they detonated a bomb at a local bar where naval officers were known to frequent.

We were able to identify Arthur’s three companions; Chief Petty Officer Oliver Frost, Warrant Officer 2 Lance Moss, and Warrant Officer 2 Ethan Haynes. According to their computer activities on the dark web, Arthur found a man who was willing to sell them several drones the MQ-1C Gray Eagles.”

“Well that was useless” sneered Ralph, “we already know that too.”

“Maybe you have something to add, oh wise one?” asked Sam sarcastically.

Seras sighed at barbs and cold looks flew across the table. Well, being civilized was out the window. Walter had lectured them, and it was a long one, that when they were in America they represented England, their agency, and the Crown. The last part he had put great emphasis on. If they did anything to undermine this, the agency could be shut down at the discretion of Her Majesty. No one wanted that, they had worked and trained too hard for the last two years to let a bunch of territorial, moronic Yankees ruin their careers. While the others talked, Seras took the time to observe the NCIS team. The leader of the team was a large muscular man named Ralph Grace. He had the typical alpha male personality; loud and the belief that everyone should listen to what he said. Ralph’s square jaw, close-cut brown hair, and piercing eyes made his pretty intimidating as well. The tall thin man that sat next to him was agent Mark Lin Lau. He had friendly eyes but the way he was glaring at the 1st Division agents with his mouth drawn in a thin line, one could not see that.

At the sound of a boisterous woman speaking loudly, Seras looked at her and recognized her as Agent Rosalyn ‘Ross’ Bently, no relations to the car. She was a stocky woman with her blond hair in a tight bin that made her seem distant from the others. On her left arm was a tribal tattoo and on her face was a look of distrust and anger. Agent Alison Walcott, was silent as if sizing up the 1st Division and Seras got the feeling that Alison thought of her as the weakest of the group, something that Seras had come to accept after Integra had told her that she could use that as an advantage. Out of the two Intelligence Analysts, Seras only liked Jessica Nester, the short woman wore a bright sundress with sunflowers printed on it and white sandals, and she was as springy as her bright red curls. Jessica had a bright smile for everyone. Whereas Integra and her team had refused to shake hands with the NCIS agents, they had greeted Jessica, who also apologized on behalf of her co-workers. Seras felt Nelson gawking at her and she gave him a nasty glare, his response was to stick out his tongue. Before Seras could even roll her eyes at the immature gesture, Alucard said, “Is there something wrong with your tongue, Nelson? If there is, I can remove it for you.” Being under the red-brown glare scared Nelson even more.

“Don’t scare the child too much Alucard, I’m in no mood to smell urine” said Integra in a bored voice.

Ralph tapped the table impatiently, “Can we please stay on topic? You two can kiss later.”

“We have reason to believe that Lt. Michael Staples was involved with the stolen drones,” said Jessica. “I found a surveillance video shows his murder. It looks like Arthur wanted information.”

“Play the video, Jessica,” said Integra.

“Yes Sir.” The video played and on it, Lt. Staples and Arthur were yelling at each other, what they were saying was unknown because there was no audio. After more yelling and waving of arms, Arthur pulled out a gun and said something. Lt. Staples turned and rand, but was shot in the back, Arthur then walked over to the prone man and shot him in the head. The group left the soldier on the ground, not looking back as they got into a car and drove off. Afterward, the screen went dark. Alison said, “Since Lt. Staple was an expert on drone technology; they most likely went for him to help them operate the drones.” Mark nodded, “These are not those toys kids play with, by military weapons.”  
“Or he could be more involved than playing drone instructor,” said Pip.

“The only way to know for sure is the search his property,” said Seras.

The NCIS team gave the blond a look of askance, they know that the 1st Division did not wait for something so silly as search warrants, they just kicked in doors. Integra stood up and turning to Heinz said, “Well Director, what is your call?”

Heinz looked shocked for a moment, “What?”

“My team and I are merely guests here. I would hate to overstep any boundaries.”

Pip, Sam, Seras, and Alucard gave each other worried glances, Integra was all about overstepping boundaries.

“My beautiful commander are you unwell?” asked Alucard.

Now it was the NCIS agents turn to look at each other, “Did he just call her ‘my beautiful commander?’” whispered Rosalyn. They noticed that Integra was not put off by Alucard’s comment.

“Maybe it is some weird British thing,” said Nelson.

“Or they are sleeping together” smirked Alison.

“They look like they’d make a cute couple,” said Jessica. Heinz cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “As I said before I know we are not pleased with the situation, but if it didn’t happen this way then the suspect would get away or be at large for a longer time. So we are going to keep it civil so that we catch this guy and his crew. If you can’t act maturely, you will be looking for another job, am I clear?”

The director had paired up each NCIS agent with an agent from the 1st Division and since Integra was the odd woman out and not one to sit on her butt while her team put themselves in danger, she was on the team with Ralph and Alucard-for now. Knowing Integra she’d end up on the other teams if only to make the NCIS agents uncomfortable and show them how she would still overstep boundaries.

Seras and Alison were headed to the aircraft carrier the USS Liberty to investigate and to ask about Lt. Staples. Admiral Gary Haas met them, “Lt. Staples was a great man, and the sailors here liked him. He didn’t give any trouble.”

“Did his personality change over the last couple of days?” asked Seras. “Perhaps he became more withdrawn or secretive? Or even paranoid?’

“Or maybe he stayed out past curfew?” added Alison. The admiral shook his head, “Not that I know of. I’ll give you access to his locker, it may in finding his killer.” When the two women reached the locker, they saw that the lock had been cut and the contents scattered on the ground. “Damn it, this guy moves fast,” said Alison. Seras stopped one of the soldiers who was just closing his locker, and asked: “Has someone been in here recently?”

“Yeah, a custodian or someone dressed like one” the soldier answered.

“‘Someone dressed as a custodian? If you didn’t think that he belonged here why didn’t you stop him?”

“Because I didn’t”

“You ass sucking Yankee….” Alison held Seras back before she could slug him. The soldier walked off laughing while Alison said, “Punching him gets would not get us anywhere.”

“The moron sees an intruder and says nothing! What soldier does that?”

“It’s a minor setback.” Alison began to search through the things on the floor but there was nothing there. “We’ll have to check the surveillance cameras.”

“Fine, but one thing first.” Seras went overt to the soldier who she just spoken to, pick the lock, and then proceeded to throw everything out of his locker, breaking possessions and tearing others. Even going so far as to take some of his possessions and dropping them into the toilet. “Well that was immature,” said Alison with a smirk.

“He got what he deserved.”

When the two agents checked the security video, they could see the ‘custodian’ break the long and rummage through Lt. Staples’ locker, but not once did he look at any cameras, so identifying him was out of the question. “Damn it,” said Alison again and she called Ralph to let him know of the situation. Seras also told Integra what she did to the soldiers’ locker and the commander chuckled, “I would have done the same. After we’re finished here, you can find him and knock some of his teeth out.”

Seras smiled, “Yes Sir!”

“Is your boss always violent?” asked Alison.

“That was her being nice.”

Pip and Rosalyn were at Lt. Staples’ house and met the same problem that Seras and Alison did. The house was completely trashed, furniture overturned, papers on the floor, drawers were pulled out and the walls had holes in them. Every floor was torn up in the same way. As Pip glanced at the couch that looked like it had a run-in with Jason Voorhees, “They are certainly searching for something” he said to himself. Rosalyn heard him and sneered, “No shit captain obvious.” Pip just laughed and said, “That is agent obvious, I’m not a captain.”

“Does it freaking matter?”

“Why are you so angry?”

“We don’t need you 1st Division idiots.”

Pip just shrugged, “You can talk to your boss about that. Or worse my boss.”

“I ain’t afraid of that bitch.”

“Good because she hates cowards.” The man turned and walked out of the room, that woman needed to relax and get laid. Looking at Lt. Staples’ desk in the home office Pip saw papers and articles about the Grey Eagles. Rosalyn entered and said, “Whatya looking at? We have to go, there ain’t nothing here that’s useful. Pip grabbed the papers said, “You’d probably look nicer if you smiled.”

“That’s sexist.”

“That’s true.”

Rosalyn was tempted to punch Pip but held herself back, she did not want to look for a new job, and he was not worth it. Pip called Integra to update her on the situation and then he handed to phone to Rosalyn and said, “Sir Hellsing wants to talk to you.”

Rosalyn sighed, “What do you want?”

“You’d look better if you smiled more, Agent Bently” and the line went dead. Pip took his phone back before Rosalyn could throw it out the window and laughed.

Sam and Mark’s search was not as fruitless, they found some blueprints of the Grey Eagles, but nothing else, unless you count a homeless lady trying to rob them at umbrella point at the bus station nothing. And then after Sam called with an update, Mark tried to put the moves on Sam, “You want to get drinks after?”

“I don’t mean to sound racist, but I dated a Chinese guy some time ago and he was packing peanuts when I wanted coconuts if you know what I mean.”

Giving Sam a dirty scowl, Mark said through gritted teeth, “Yeah I know what you mean.”

“And don’t get me started on the front.”

“I get it!”

Sam could then hear some muffled laughter and realized it was coming from her phone, “Sir Sexy Legs is that you laughing?”

“Yes” came Alucard’s voice, “She heard everything and is right now trying to breathe.”

“But he was so small!” Another round of laugher could be heard.

“Please stop making her laugh, Sam.”

“Fine, but I’m telling her the story later” and she hung up. When Sam realized that Mark was glaring at her, Sam shrugged and said “What?”

After Integra had composed herself from her laughing fit, Ralph said, “Was that that funny?”

“Yes.”

“That was not very professional.”

“He’ll get over it. He acts as if she was talking about him.”

“Pity, he thought that there was enough of it for Sam to get on” smirked Alucard.

“If I bloody piss myself, you owe me a new pair of underwear, Alucard.”

“Can we please get back on track?” asked Ralph impatiently.

“Some people have no sense of humor,” said Alucard feigning sadness.

“Since the others didn’t find anything, maybe Lt. Staples’ vacation home may have something if we’re lucky,” said Ralph. Just then he saw Integra take out a cigarillo and light it. “Hey, no smoking in the car!”

“Why not? I don’t see a ‘no smoking’ sign in here” said Integra in a bored voice. Why did everyone complain every time she smoked? “I haven’t had a smoke today, so quit whining.”

“Some of us care about our health.”

“Some of us don’t care about your health. Just drive chauffeur.”

“Can you stop calling me that? Just because I’m driving doesn’t make me your chauffeur. When we go back, you’re sitting in the front.”

“I never sit in the front with the chauffeur that would send the wrong message.”

Ralph decided not to argue with Integra, so he let Alucard and Integra while he just drove. When they arrived at the house everything seemed quiet, “I hope we got here in time” said Alucard, who was growing tired of bad news.

“We’ll see when we get inside and have a look inside,” said Ralph. When Integra opted to stay outside, Ralph could help but tell her triumphantly that all her smoking was making her unfit, while Integra just replied. “We’ll see.”

Mikey was pissed at his brother Doug for being a douche. Doug had found a $20 bill and Mikey said “I get half, I saw it too.”

“No, you don’t. It’s all mine, I found it first.”

“You dummy!” yelled Mikey and swung the aluminum bat at Doug but missed. He was going to swing again when he heard a voice say, “You child, I will give you $500 to use that.” Mikey looked around and saw a tall woman leaning on a black SUV smoking.

“$500.”

The woman nodded.

“Show me the money, lady.”

“Cheeky aren’t you?” The woman pulled out five crisp Franklins from her waistcoat pocket. Mikey handed her the bat and took the money, “Whoa thanks.”

Suddenly from one of the houses, a man dressed in black rushed towards them and Integra cracked him with the bat-in the jewels. The man dropped to the ground grabbing his groin, moaning loudly. Mikey and Doug stood surprised at what happened. Integra returned the bat to the boy, hauled the man to his feet, and handcuffed him.

“Wow! Cool! I helped the police catch a bad guy!” Mikey exclaimed excitedly. Before he ran off, he said “Tell me when the bad guy goes to jail! Bye officer!” Integra couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s exuberance. Ralph and Alucard saw everything-well the part where the guy got cracked in the nuts.

“What did you do?” asked Ralph.

“He‘ll be fine. His balls will grow back” answered Integra, who then picked up the black laptop the man had dropped.

“Sir, testicles don’t work like that,” said Alucard.

“That’s a shame, with all the bullocks I’ve kicked in, there’s a lot of men who are never going to have sex straight or children. It would seem we have what we are looking for.” The commander didn’t care that the man had now passed due to the pain. Alucard opened the trunk and placed him in, while Ralph gaped. Did the 1st Division treat all suspects in this manner?

“His name is Samuel Jenkins,” said Nelson. “He’s out on parole for assault and battery. We contacted his parole officer.” Handing the laptop to Johansen, Integra said, “See if this has anything useful on it.” In the interrogation room, Ralph and Rosalyn sat across the table from Samuel, who still haven’t recovered from his run-in with the bat. And when Heinz heard of the incident he decided to let his agents interview Samuel for fear that more violence would occur or that the suspect would clam up at the sight of Integra and Alucard.

“This is police brutality” muttered Samuel painfully.

“The woman who did that was not a police officer,” said Ralph.

“Still wanna press charges.”

“We’ll get to that later,” Ralph remembered that as they drove back to the NCIS headquarters that Integra told Alucard that it was the best $500 she had ever spent. Who would do that? And how did she know where Samuel was going to be? Was that why she didn’t bother going into the house? Ralph promised that when he got Alucard alone he would try to find out Integra’s secret.

“Were you the one that was on the U.S.S. Liberty?” asked Rosalyn.

“Yeah, some English dude paid me and Roy and gave me some addresses to go to. Said he was looking for a laptop.”

“How’d you get on the Liberty?” asked Ralph.

“I was told to meet a soldier named Cody Daughtry at a bar and he would get me aboard as a custodian.”

“Did this British dude give you a name?”

“No, he just called himself Camelot.”

“Did he tell you what he needed with the laptop?”

“He said something about an ‘assistant’ and a drone, but I just cared about the money.”

“So you didn’t catch where the drones might be?”

“I just said I cared about the money, what do you think?”

“You want another bat to the nuts?” growled Rosalyn. Samuel paled as he said, “You-you can’t do that!”

“Yeah, but I know someone who wouldn’t mind.”

“Fine, I’ll answer your questions!”

“Where is Roy now?”

“He’s probably at home or girlfriend’s house,” Samuel wrote the two addresses on a paper.

When the two agents left the interrogation room, Jessica said, “Roman ‘Roy’ Hobbs is also on parole for assault. One more thing Roy’s house caught fire last week, so he is most likely at his girlfriend’s who live in Compton.”

“Sounds lovely,” said Integra blandly.

“That wanker whose locker I trashed his tag said ‘Daughtry’ on it!” said Seras.

“The bastard was standing right in front of us acting like a smug dick” exclaimed Alison.

“You should have let me punch him.”

“I agree.”

“We’ll find him, Seras,” said Alucard placing a hand on Seras’ shoulder.

“But he was right there!”

“After seeing us, he might not be on the aircraft carrier anymore especially after you trashed his locker”, sneered Rosalyn. “Looks like you Brits fucked up again”. Of course, rubbing it in didn’t help Seras’ mood and Rosalyn continued, “Aww is the little baby gonna cry now?” Before the situation could escalate, Integra decided to have a word with Seras outside.

“I fucked up didn’t I?” asked Seras.

“Do you think you fucked up?” asked Integra.

“Yes.”

“Ok, then you did.” Seras looked up at Integra, she didn’t expect that, but she knew that Integra was not one to coddle or beat around the bush. “So now you have to rectify the situation.”

“Yes sir.”

“If it helps, Daughtry wouldn’t have stayed once he knew we after Blake, even if you didn’t trash his locker.”

“It helps a little.”

“You could still knock Daughtry’s teeth out. And agent Bently’s teeth if you inclined to.”

“I’d rather not get in trouble with the Queen and especially Walter.”

“He’ll flip when he hears what I did with a baseball bat and $500.”

Meanwhile, inside the operations room, the atmosphere was volatile. Both agencies looked like it was going to get all West Side Story, without the singing and dancing.

“The next time you talk to Seras like that, I’ll shove that badge of yours down your throat” growled Pip.

“Maybe she should grow a pair” replied Rosalyn while Mark laughed.

“What are you laughing at?” Sam asked Mark. “Rosalyn knows so much about balls, maybe she could give you some pointers about growing them.”

“Come over here and say that bitch” replied Mark rising from his chair.

“It’s not my fault you pieces of Euro-trash can’t solve your cases, so you come crawling to us” smirked Ralph.

“Crawling to you?” scoffed Pip “cute coming from a man with more muscles than brains. How did you solve any of yours with Mr. Meathead and Ms. Shortstack over there?”

“They are always so pissed, they must have some childhood issues that need to be dealt with,” said Sam.

“We can take this outside, you dirty French monkey,” said Ralph.

“Why so that more people can see when I kick your ass?”

“Pip, remember what Walter said,” said Alucard who was getting weary of all the fighting.

“Yeah listen to whoever this Walter bitch is for your safety,” said Rosalyn with a bark of laughter. Now Alucard usually wouldn’t respond to Rosalyn seeing her as a bitter and petty woman who had issues but to insult a man whom he deeply respected when he wasn’t here to defend himself, pissed Alucard off. “You filthy cunt stain!” said Alucard as he leaped across the table. Ralph jumped up to meet him in the middle. The agents had to hold back the raging men from killing each, while Nelson shouted, “Fight! Fight! Fight! Kick his ass, Ralph!”

A gunshot thundered through the air above the shouts and everyone ducked for cover. Not used to people popping off firearms indoors, the NCIS agents had their guns out ready to fire. In the door stood Integra and Heinz looking like two enraged bulls with anger management problems.

“Would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on?” asked Integra. Seras stood behind the two directors, with a look of fear on her face. Uh oh, she’s using her quiet voice, this is bad.

To Alucard and Ralph who were still on the table, Integra said, “You two get down now.” The commander holstered her gun, “I would hate to see the outcome of what would happen if both agencies couldn’t put aside their petty differences to do their job efficiently.”

“I agree with Sir Hellsing,” said Heinz. “And if you imbeciles haven’t realized it yet, an angry and unstable man is searching for several high powered attack drones. So while you’re here acting like children, two countries are in imminent danger.” The agents had the decency to look ashamed of their childish antics and realized that Heinz was right. If Blake got a hold of one of those drones, he would be able to do serious damage. This would leave people wondering why the NCIS and 1st Division didn’t do anything to stop him and there would be grave consequences.

“So can we get back to work like adults instead of asinine morons?” asked Integra with a glare for each of them. Then Johansen said, “The laptop found at the vacation house confirms that Lt. Staples was the seller.”

“So why the hell did Blake kill him?” asked Alison.

“This is why.” On the screen popped up an email. “Lt. Staple promised the drones to Blake and his crew, they even wired a down payment of $50,000.”

“However on the day they were supposed to pick up the drones from a warehouse they met up with all these people,” said Jessica. On the screen were the images of about 50 other people from different countries most were from countries that were enemies of America and Great Britain.

“Who are they?” asked Alucard.

“They are the buyers. Lt. Staples did not intend to sell the Eagles he intended to auction” said Johansen, “he tricked all these people into paying him $50k.

“So Blake finds out that he paid $50,000 on an auction and not the actual drone,” said Mark “and only one can win at an auction unless Staples was going to sell each separately. Either way, this pisses Blake off so he confronts and kills Staples.”

“An update: Roy was just picked up the police for violently hijacking a car,” said Nelson. Heinz decided that talking to Roy would be a waste of time, he would know just as much about Blake as his friend did and at the moment he was drunk.

“We know that Staples was murdered by Blake, but now that leaves the question where are the drones?” asked Sam stretching in her chair.”

“Everyone that list is going to be looking for these drones,” said Seras “and it’s pretty much a wild goose chase.”

Jessica then played a video that showed all the buyers in the warehouse, each one surprised to see that someone was promised the drones. Lt. Staples appeared and said, “Everyone, I am glad you made it. My assistant is right now overseeing the merchandise….” One man called out, “You think you can get away with taking our money and tricking us in an auction?”

“It is not what it seems, my assistant….” The men didn’t want to hear it and their goons chased after the ex-soldier. Staples jumped into a waiting car and drove off. The agents know that was the last time they would see him alive. Heinz sent Seras and Alison back to the USS Liberty and found out that Lt. Daughtry had asked for time off. “He said it was a family emergency,” said Admiral Hass, “he seemed flustered and anxious, but I thought it was because of his business.

Also for some reason he trashed his locker, I will have to have him take a psych evaluation when he gets back.” Sera tried to hide a smile and when the two women left the office, Alison said “Maybe you need psych evaluation, Seras.”

Seras laughed and then said, “What if Daughtry left something behind? Maybe his locker has something that could lead us to Blake.”

“Good idea, I’ll check his bunk” agreed Alison. Sometime later the two agents met up. “So what did you find out, Seras?” asked Alison.

“I found out that Daughtry needs to clean his underwear more thoroughly. And judging from the grin on your face, you had better luck than me.”

“I found this folder between his mattresses, must have been in a hurry.”

“Wow, that is a lot. It’s going to be a long time to go through all of that.”

Alison grinned “I’ll just look at the pretty pictures.”

As they drove back, Seras thought to herself at least two are them are civilized besides Heinz.

“Hey, Seras?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m….sorry about this morning I shouldn’t have been…you know rude. You guys are not so bad; you’re just trying to do your job.”

Seras’ eyes lit up, “Apology accepted.”

“Jessica and I are going out for drinks, wanna come?”

“Sure that would be great.”

“You know what, how about the whole team comes?”

“Really? Wow, that’s cool! They’ll be happy. What about your co-workers?”

“Ralph and Mark are going to the game tonight and Rosalyn well does her own thing.”

“And Nelson?”

“Oh hell no! He’s annoying and when he thinks we don’t know he makes fun of Jessica. Nelson thing he knows everything about computers.”

Seras smirked, “Next to Johansen, he doesn’t know anything.”

“Good, Jessica is nice and doesn’t deserve the treatment Nelson gives her.”

“And Jessica says nothing?”

“She takes it in stride. I asked her about it and she said she didn’t want to make a big deal about it. Besides she said didn’t want to get him fired.”

“You want me to sic Sir Hellsing on him?”

Alison laughed, “Oh no that would make things ten times worse for poor Jessica. So how do you work for such a scary woman?”

“Sir Integra is much nicer than you think.”

“Is she behind me right now? I bet she could get anywhere quietly like a ninja.”

“She’s not here. But she cares about her team.”

“So Sam calling her things like ‘sexy thighs’, she just lets it go?”

“Pretty much.”

“You think that she secretly likes it?”

“Definitely.”

“And what’s with Alucard?”

“Oh, he’s stupidly in love with her. I think something happened before I was a homicide detective. Neither one says anything about it. I never asked Alucard about it.”

“Jessica thinks they make a cute couple.”

“More like a slave/mistress thing.”

“Like a dominatrix?”

“Yeah! I got pictures from the LMPD Halloween party* from several years back, but you can’t tell Sir Hellsing I showed them to you. I might get fired.”

“Fine, I swear, even if she tortures me.”

Seras showed Alison the phone and the agent’s mouth dropped, “Holy shit! Was this a dare or something?”

“No, Sir Integra came up with the idea.”

Alison swiped through the pictures, “How many do you have in here?”

“Too many. Sam couldn’t stop taking pictures. And there are also videos, but they are in the Cloud. Sam has those on her computer.”

“Wow, she’s got a great figure. I will never be able to look at her the same way again.”

Back at the operations room Jessica, Johansen, and Nelson were scouring through numerous databases for information about the other buyers. Heinz speculated that if they could arrest them they could find the drones unhindered by outside forces. Also catching the other buyers could prevent the others from the Eagles. Blake, they knew would try and use them right away because he was bent on revenge. The others would wait for a less predictable time and both agencies would be waiting anxiously until a threat was found. In this, if Heinz had to choose, he would rather that Blake find them, but an ideal decision would be if the NCIS and 1st Division agencies found them first. The director glanced over at Integra who was engrossed in rereading the information that the teams had found. He sighed he would have to tell her about putting her feet on the table and smoking indoors. I guess the stereotype about British people having good manners is not true.

“Hey Johansen,” said Nelson. Johansen tried not to roll his eyes, the man was extremely annoying and constantly blowing his nose or playing with his blond hair. Johansen also noticed that Nelson had candy wrappers and soda cans in his terminals. How can anyone get any work like this? Johansen chose a terminal as far from Nelson as possible, which of course the thin man took as an insult. He also didn’t like it when Integra completely ignored him. If she needed something in the logistics department, she deferred to Johansen or Jessica. One time Integra had asked Jessica a question and Nelson answered before the woman could. Integra gave Nelson a disgusted look and then asked Johansen, “Is he correct?” This pissed Nelson off, “Why would you ask Jessica, when I know more and I am the best!”

“You are a braggart. You are immature as your behavior this morning has shown. I have worked with Johansen for years and Jessica has proven to be quite capable, but you on the other hand are no better than a child.”

“I’m not some dumb kid!”

“You think I didn’t notice you muttering idiotic British stereotypes under your breath? I don’t have time to deal with a childish basket case. I think it would be in your best interest if we have as little interaction as possible.” Johansen was surprised that Integra didn’t threaten to shove one body part in somewhere and then pull it out somewhere else. However, trying to avoid Integra meant now Nelson could bother him. So here was the idiot trying to talk to him.

“Hey, Johansen.”

“What do you want?”

“Is Seras single?”

“I thought you hated British people.”

“I do, but she’s cute. She’s not snobby like that Hellsing bitch.”

“You’re going to have to ask Seras yourself.”

“I was hoping you could introduce us.”

“Are you joking?”

“I’m not joking, I’m serious.”

“When we came in this morning, the first thing we see is you making fun of British people. Why would I want to help you?”

“Look I’m sorry. I apologized now can you introduce me to her?”

“No.”

“Fine be….”

“Nelson! Why are you bothering Agent Johansen?” barked Heinz. “You have work to do; it’s not time to leave yet.” Nelson skulked back where he belonged, but not before shooting a glaring Johansen, who just grinned. Nelson had no shot to get with Seras, no shot at all; Johansen wondered how Pip would take the news.

Alison and Seras arrived at headquarters to see Integra outside smoking. Glancing at the folder in Alison’s hand, Integra said, “I see you found something. I hope it is useful.”

“Yes, Sir” replied Alison quickly, and then she proceeded to run inside followed by Seras, but was stopped when Integra said, “Seras, Alison get back here. Now.” The two agents slunk back to stand in front of the commander. Integra stared at them for a couple of minutes before she said, “Seras, you showed her the pictures.”

“N-no, sir….”

“What pictures?”

“You two are terrible liars. You showed her the pictures didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did Sir.” The two agents were surprised when Integra just grinned, “I knew it.”

“How?’

“By the look on your face when you saw me. I’ve received the same look enough times to know when someone saw those pictures.”  
“You’re not upset?”

“Should I be? Alucard on the other hand may not be too happy.”

“So don’t tell him?”

“Quite the opposite, make him very uncomfortable,” Integra entered building chuckling.

Alison looked at Seras and said, “She is unpredictable.”

“I’ll say! If I had known that she didn’t care about who saw those pictures, I would have shown them to everyone! Well not everyone.”

In the conference room, Alison shared her findings with everyone. When they were going through the images, Pip said, “I saw pictures of the drones at Lt. Staples’ house.” He took out the paper and it was the exact copy of the one in Daughtry’s folder. “If both of Staples and Daughtry have the same pictures of the drones, that could make Daughtry the assistant”, said Alucard. Even though Blake set up for Samuel to find Lt. Daughtry’s things, he didn’t know that Daughtry was the assistant. Of course, Daughtry knew that eventually that Blake would find out, so he went into hiding. The agents needed to find a way to draw him out.

Ralph, Pip, and Integra went to see if there were leads at Daughtry’s house. They knew that he would be so stupid as to go home, but the possibilities to find more information could not be passed up. Ralph and Pip searched the house and found nothing that would tell them where the location of the drones.

“You’d think that he would have the location somewhere here, written down somewhere,” said Ralph.

“That makes no sense, something like that stays in your head. He’d have it memorized” answered Pip.

“What would you know?”

“Are you still acting like a piece of shit?”

“If you boys start arguing, I am going to come in there and beat you both so that you’ll be shitting urine”, said Integra who stood in the living. Pip joined her and said, “There’s nothing here, sir”

“Another useless trip,” said growled Ralph. The Brits were having him running in circles and he was growing tired of it. As the agents left the house, Integra looked back at the large photo hanging on the wall. It was an image of the Mojave Desert. Something told her that there could be something there, but more information was needed to confirm.

But right now it was time for some rest, a break would be nice. The lack of information, the useless running around and petty infighting was taking their toll on everyone. Integra figured that she could go on for a couple more hours, but she was more tired of the ignorant and immature American agents whom she and the team were forced to work with. When they returned, Heinz told them, “Go home and get some rest, tomorrow we have a big day, so come ready to work together.”

“Drinks are on Baby Cakes!” said Sam.

“They always are. I’ll join you later, I need some exercise” said Integra.\

“Maybe I’ll join you.”

“I’m not going to a gym, Sam.”

Rosalyn was glad when Heinz let them go, she was getting tired of the agents of the 1st Division and she needed to let off some steam. She was not happy that Jessica and Alison went with them od get drinks. Oh well, who cares? Rosalyn needed to release her pent up her anger and she felt better as she drove her car into the parking lot of a large sports center. The Champion Sports Center of Los Angeles was a 24/7 center where many people including champions of various sports came to practice or recreation. Rosalyn had never told her co-workers that she was a champion fencer. She had won numerous first place medals and trophies being one of the best fencers in the world. One couldn’t tell by her stocky build because many thought that a fencer would be a person of the thinner build. But Rosalyn loved it when people thought she was slow because of her size, it only amplified the satisfaction of seeing the shocked opponents' faces after she annihilated them.

At that moment Rosalyn had defeated her sixth opponent and was feeling a lot better.

“Wanna go another round, Ross?” asked Hank, another champion fencer.

“Sure” she replied.

“Who here wishes to challenge the champion?” No one said anything.

“Oh come on, I need lucky number seven.”

A lone person walked towards them. Rosalyn grinned, “Great another victim. I’ve had a shitty day at work, so I’m going to enjoy crushing you.” Her opponent said nothing but took a fighting stance. As the match began Rosalyn knew that she was not fighting stance. This fighter had speed, blinding speed. It was as if they became a wraith as they moved. They had already scored two points at the beginning of the match. Now they fought in a more relaxed manner but still with the same blinding speed. There were where Rosalyn’s opponent could have scored more points, but they ignored it-on purpose. Rosalyn knew that they saw the opportunities she knew that was no amateur. However she knew that this person had never been to the Center before, Rosalyn knew all the fencers here and right now most of them stood watching. Rosalyn feigned to the left but her opponent did not fall for it. They parried her sword so hard that strength behind it, lifted Rosalyn off the ground, while the crowd gasped. Their sabers clashed again and again, and then a third point was awarded to the silent fencer.

Rosalyn backed up; she needed time to assess her opponent. The two circled each other slowly, each one waiting for the other to make a move. The wait was maddening for Rosalyn and as she was about to move, the opponent lunged at her barely giving her time to register it, but Rosalyn successfully blocked the blow. Her opponent broke away and lunged again quickly gaining the fourth point. Rosalyn had never been this far behind before and it frustrated her. Hank saw this and called, “Don’t get flustered, Ross!”

Rosalyn took a deep breath; everyone had a weakness, so this fencer must have one as well. Again sabers clashed against each other and at one point the fencer knocked Rosalyn’s saber out of her hand and it went sailing into a wall quivering as it stuck fast. Rosalyn had to get another because no one could pull the first one out of the wall. Who was this monster? This renewed Rosalyn’s resolve and she fought with more vigor, strength, and speed, but she could never get her opponent on the defensive. Another opening and another point, one more point, and Rosalyn would lose. Rosalyn has lost matches in her career, but none where she didn’t get at least three or more points. She lunged again, her opponent parried with the same strength as before. Rosalyn’s opponent proved to be agile and flexible as well as strong and ruthless.

As Hank watched, he was enraptured with the unknown fencer’s ability. “They must have been fencing since childhood,” said Hank to his friend Sarah. The woman nodded, “It’s as if it’s a part of them. Maybe an Olympic Champion?”

“No, they are another level, a much higher level. If there are fencing gods, one graces us with their presence.”

“How poetic.”

The crowd murmured as the unknown fencer scored the winning point. Hank rushed forward, he would find out who was under the mask. He watched as thick blonde hair tumbled free from the bun that was pinned up in and Rosalyn’s face turned from shock to pure rage, “YOU?!”

“Yes, me” smirked Integra.

“You know her, Ross?” asked Hank.

“This is the bitch I was talking about?”

“So everything negative then?”

“You and your team are sticking your noses where it doesn’t belong!”

Hank and Sarah didn’t care about work squabbles, “Where did you learn?” asked the lanky man.

“From only the best in the world, my father made sure of that. But I am a bit rusty.”

“A bit rusty? A bit rusty?” exclaimed Sarah, “what I saw was magnificent!”

“Ross is one of the best fencers in the world and you defeated her!” said Hank.

“I know, it’s why I came.”

“So now you’re stalking me?”

“I just wanted to see how I would fare against a world champion. It seems I did just fine.”

“I want a rematch!”

“That rematch will have to wait; I don’t trust Pip to do an adequate job of babysitting Sam. But I will thank you for the workout.” Rosalyn ran after Integra, “Sir Hellsing, you can’t tell my coworkers.”

“Tell them what?”

Pip was glad when he saw Integra enter the bar, “I’m glad you’re here, Sam’s been doing karaoke for the longest!”

“And she’s horrible at singing” moaned Alucard.

“How much have you all been drinking?” asked Integra.

“I only had two drinks,” said Seras, “but after hearing Sam singing, I could go for a couple more.” At that moment Sam began caterwauling another song enough to make everyone in the building cringe. “Dear Lord, that’s bad,” said Integra. The commander got on the stage, threw Sam over her shoulder amidst boos, and sat her in a chair.

“Baby Cakes…you came….she’s my girlfriend!” slurred Sam.

“She’s aware she is still going to work tomorrow, right?” said Integra.

“I don’t think that she’s aware of anything, sir,” said Alison.

“If her behavior gets me another tattoo, I will be very upset?”

“You have a tattoo?” asked Jessica. “How?”

“Long story.”

“Is it like the Halloween party?”

Integra gave Seras a look, “You showed her the pictures?”

“Yes Sir.”

“I tried to stop her” sighed Alucard.

Pip laughed, “He got as red as his coat!”

“Those are private and intimate pictures between and the lovely Sir Integra.”

“I wore that outfit in front of a lot of people, that is hardly private, Alucard. As for intimate, that’s not the word I would use.”

“I…have some….words…Sugar Cunt….” said Sam before her head fell in Integra’s lap.

“Looks like I’m on puke duty tonight” sighed Pip and he picked Sam and left.

“I hope he remembers where the hotel is, he’s a bit drunk too,” said Johansen.

“You know, we should go to a beach, Sir Integra, just the two of us,” said Alucard.

“So you can try and propose to me a tenth time?”

“No…maybe….are there nude beaches here?”

Integra punched him on the arm.

“See?” said Jessica to Alison, “They do make a cute couple.”

“I agree,” said Alucard with a wide grin.

“Of course you do,” said Integra. “I’m going to get something to eat and then go to bed.” The commander left and the others proceeded to either chat, drink, or sing karaoke. When Jessica left the bar, she was surprised to see Integra outside.

“I thought that you were leaving too,” said Jessica.

“So did I” replied Integra, “I guess I got carried away observing the people.”

“Yes, they are interesting.”

“And disgusting.” A man spat out a large glob of phlegm into the sewer grate. “Now I’m glad I didn’t eat.”

Jessica saw a limo across the street and said, “I wonder who’s getting married this time of night.”

“Don’t worry; he’s getting paid by the hour and a handsome tip.”

“Isn’t that a bit extravagant?”

“I am legally prohibited from driving.”

“What? They do that in Britain?”

“When you pin a man between a car and a building on purpose. It was either that or jail time.”

“Why would you do that?!”

“He was a rapist with an excellent lawyer.”

“What happened to him?”

“He’s paralyzed from the waist down, can’t use his prick.”

“You don’t regret it do you?”

“I would do it all over again.”

The two women were quiet until Jessica said, “I’m sure that many people have asked with all that money you have, why’d you become a cop.”

“For a purpose. I did not want to become another rich airhead trying to get more money while sitting around doing nothing. When I was younger, I promised myself I would do something meaningful with my life.”

“I wish all rich people were more like you, Integra, using their wealth for good, instead of having ridiculous parties or taking advantage of the less fortunate.”

“That’s the first time, I’ve ever answered that question. Perhaps it was the way you asked it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You were right, many people have asked why I became a police officer though I was rich, they had already decided that they would not believe me if I told them, so I’ve never answered it.”

“They probably also had an answer to the question, didn’t they?”

“My favorite one was ‘a rich girl who is bored, so now she’s playing cops and robbers’. I believe it was Agent Grace who said that.”

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry, I….”

You have nothing to apologize for Jessica. Make sure the rest of them get back to the hotel to get some sleep.”  
“I will and it was a pleasure talking with you.”

“Likewise.” As Jessica watched the limo drive off, she thought she had Integra pegged all wrong. This morning her co-workers hated the thought that an unknown agency would be on the case with them and Jessica had to admit to herself that she had her doubts. But as the day went on the members of the 1st Division had proved to be good at what they do and on their off time were friendly and interesting. She would feel sorry when they had to go back to England especially Integra.

**Chapter End**


	16. Bombs Away!

**HELLSING: LAW & ORDER**

**DIANAPRINCE31**

** Ch. 16: Bombs Away! **

****

** Disclaimer ** **: I do not own Hellsing.**

The next day, the agents of the 1st Division arrived at the NCIS headquarters in high spirits, still reveling in the high of the good time they had the previous night. Alison and Jessica also shared in the positive vibes as they joked and laughed with them.

“I’m surprised that you are not hung-over, Sam,” said Jessica “I was sure you wouldn’t make it today.”

“I didn’t drink that much”, replied Sam, “if I can remember my horrible performances at karaoke and calling Sir Integra ‘ Sugar Cunt’, I was not that drunk.” The rest laughed and Pip said, “I’m just glad you held your drinks down and did not throw up.”

“Then you missed the truly fun part, Pip,” said Integra.

“What was that?”

“Getting matching tattoos and strange looks from the hotel staff when you’re hauling Sam’s sorry ass to her room.”

“They thought that Baby Cakes and I were a couple.”

Integra rolled her eyes, “I had to threaten to rip someone’s eyes out just to get the bloody staff to stop winking at me!”

“Then you should probably stop tossing Sam over your shoulder then” laughed Alison.

“She likes my ass in her face” winked Sam.

“I want to know the story of how you two got those tattoos,” said Seras.

“I want to see the tattoos,” said Jessica.

“Look at Sam’s then, because I am not taking off my clothes.”

When the group entered the conference room, Mark, Ralph, and Nelson were already there. Mark and Ralph were talking about the game, while Nelson was playing a game on his phone. Jessica and Johansen went to the computers to see if any new information came through during the night. When Rosalyn arrived, she made a beeline for Integra and said “Sir Hellsing I need to talk to you privately.”

Integra sighed and followed her out of the room, “This is about last night?”

“Yes. You humiliated me and then you said you were rusty.”

“It’s true; I haven’t fenced in eight years.”

“I want a rematch tonight.”

“And if I say no?”

“I’ll just keep hounding you.”

“To the point where your co-workers might find out?”

“If that’s what it takes.”

“It was just a fencing match.”

“To me it’s important. This job and fencing are all I have.”

“Fine, you may have a rematch.”

“Thanks, this time I will destroy you” and Rosalyn left. Integra sighed again, that woman needed to invest in other outlets.

Soon everyone settled into work mode and then Jessica said “We received these images just now. Blake seemed to have had a busy morning.” Jessica bought up on the screen several pictures of dead soldiers. Among the dead was Admiral Haas. The victims had been shot multiple times except one who was tied to a chair with bruises, stab wounds, and a large bullet hole in the back of the head.

“We’ll to the U.S.S Liberty and see if we can find out more about what happened,” said Heinz.

“The tortured soldier’s name was Harris Evans, he as a good friend of Daughtry, so Blake found out somehow that Evan and Daughtry knew each other,” said Nelson.

“But how would he do that?” asked Alucard.

“We told him,” said Heinz.

“None of us…” said Ralph.

“What I mean is when I sent Agents Victoria and Walcott back to the U.S.S Liberty, Blake or one of his companions must have seen them. And as a soldier, who better to trust as you assistant in criminal affairs than a brother-in-arms?”

“So this is some sick love triangle?” asked Sam.

“Sort of, Lt. Evans was friends with Daughtry, so it would make that he included him in the scheme,” said Johansen. “When Staples was killed, Daughtry stayed as to not arouse suspicion. Now Daughtry is in hiding, but Evans may have told Blake where he is during the torture.”

“Hopefully, he kept his trap shut,” said Integra, but she had a feeling that was probably not the case. Heinz decided to have the agents question the soldiers who found the bodies; maybe they had seen anything or anybody. Johansen had hacked into the aircraft carrier’s surveillance cameras and in his eagerness to find the drones, Blake was getting sloppy. He didn’t disable the security cameras and he was leaving bodies behind. Blake was bent on revenge and he would have it. It was this type of thinking as time went by that made unpredictable and readable at the same time, hopefully, this could be used against him.

The agents of the 1st Division were happy to see two shiny silver SUVs with their logo decal parked outside. Even if the two agencies were working together, the 1st Division was going to show everyone that they were their own entity. Also riding with the agents of the NCIS was tiresome.

“I get to drive!” said Pip excitedly and he jumped into the driver’s seat of one. Once it was established who would drive, the agents were on their way to the U.S.S Liberty. When they arrived, a black car pulled up and two men got out. They walked over to Heinz, who did not look too happy to see them. The first one said, “Director Heinz you may take your agents and go home. This is now our jurisdiction.”  
“And since when does the FBI have jurisdiction over this case?” retorted Heinz coldly.

“Who are these clowns?” asked Sam.

“We are Agents Daniel Hickory and Gregory Holmes of the FBI” answered the second man. “Who are you?”

“Your mother. Now go home and play with your toys.”

Heinz smirked before saying “We are doing a joint investigation with the British agency the 1st Division Investigation Task Force. Their commander is over there. The short man pointed to where Integra was talking to Pip, Seras, and Alucard before getting ready to board the aircraft carrier. Agent Holmes walked towards the group, “You there!” Alucard looked at the man with a bored glance and went on talking. “You there!” Holmes called out again, “I need to talk to you.” Integra looked him over and said, “I don’t need to talk to you.”

But Holmes pressed on, “Your agency is no longer needed here, you can go home now.”

“And you are?”

“I am with the….”

“The FBI, I already know that. But who are _you_?”

“I am agent Gregory Holmes with the Federal Bureau of Intelligence.” The portly man puffed out his chest. Cute. “Well agent Gregory Holmes, I am Sir Integra Hellsing, commander of the 1st Division Investigation Task Force and I was sent here to do a job, so if you don’t mind I would like to do that job.”

“You have no jurisdiction here.”

“I will warn you against hindering our investigation, agent Gregory Holmes.” As the commander turned to walk away the agent made the mistake of grabbing her arm, he was met with a gun muzzle under his chin. “That was not a bright idea agent.”

“As I said before….”

  
“I know what you said, so stop repeating it. Here is what going to happen, you’re going to take your grubby monkey paw off of me and I won’t splatter your brains all over the asphalt.” Agent Holmes let go immediately and backed away. “Good boy, now take your little friend and go back to where you’re from. And if anyone asks then tell them that I would prefer to talk to someone of status, not their grunts.”

While the FBI agents stood stunned, the others boarded the Liberty. Things were a bit chaotic because the highest-ranking officer was dead and the next rank was back to Lieutenant. The problem was there about 16 people with that rank onboard.

“Shouldn’t there be a commander and a captain?” asked Mark.

“Let them deal with that problem themselves or maybe it could give those two feeble FBI agents something to do” answered Integra.

At the moment Sam and Seras were questioning the secretary who had come into contact with Blake. “He was huge and angry, he said that he wanted to see Admiral Haas, but I told him that he needed an appointment. I didn’t bother to ask how he got on board. And then he shot me!” the woman said, “I thought I was going to die, so I decided to play dead and hope he didn’t check to make sure. I should have done more.”

“There was nothing else you could do,” said Seras shaking her head.

“But he killed Admiral Haas!”

“We will catch him,” said Sam. “Is there anything else?”

“Four of them went into the Admiral’s office but only three came out.”

Seras and Sam looked at each other, there was still one of Blake’s men on the carrier, most likely dressed as a soldier and relaying whatever was happening to Blake. Seras called Integra and gave her a new bit of information. Johansen sent the teams the images of Oliver Ford, Lance Moss, and Ethan Hayes, so if they came across the man they could apprehend him. Heinz said, “We can’t search the whole carrier. We don’t know if he is still here. And if he is, once that he knows we are looking for him, he’ll bolt.”

“That hasn’t stopped them before,” said Alison. “Blake seems the kind of person that to like watch his works unfold.”

“When he planned to blow up the British Embassy the police found a pair binoculars and a map with an ‘x’ on it. That was the place he had intended to be to watch what would happen”

“Then we need to lure him out,” said Pip. “And he’s still here, that helicopter isn’t part of the fleet from here.”

“Sam, go and disable that chopper, and the rest of you get everyone below deck, except you Alucard. I’m going to need the case in the trunk then meet me in the bridge” said Integra.   
“What are you planning, Sir Hellsing?” asked Heinz wary of what the commander had in mind.

“I plan to go hunting.”

Heinz found a PA system and made an announcement, “All personnel is required to return to their bunks and remain there until told to do otherwise. This is to preserve the crime scene from any contamination or the mixing of any other variables.” When the soldiers were on their way to their bunks, the CSI team was allowed to board and Alucard went to one of the cars and returned with a long metal black case. Inside was a precision rifle called the Accuracy International AS50. “What are you going to do with that?” asked Heinz.

“I already told you. I don’t like repeating myself, Heinz.”

“What if this plan of yours doesn’t work?” asked Rosalyn.

“Then we go to Plan B.”

“And what’s Plan B?”

“It’s better if you don’t know that right now.” Rosalyn glanced over at the 1st Division agents to see if their faces gave anything away, but they didn’t. Guess they were used to this crazy bitch’s hair-brained plans. “So what do we do now?”

“We wait.”

“What?! We don’t have all day!”

“Neither does whoever Blake left here.” A tense 45 minutes later, a figure could be seen creeping onto the gallery. He looked around to make sure that no one was watching. “Ah there is the little rabbit now” smirked Integra. The man began to sprint towards the chopper but looked back when he heard the loud bark of a rifle pierce through the air. The man cried out in anguish as a large bullet bored through both of his legs and he crumpled to the ground.

“Damn, I do not want to be on the other side of any gun, Sir Hellsing holds,” said Alison.

“Let’s go and have a chat with our new friend,” said Integra after putting the rifle back into its case.

Lance Moss knew that he had to tell Blake what happened, so he dug into his pocket for his phone, only to see that it had been broken in his fall. So he dragged himself slowly towards the chopper, he was losing blood quickly, but he had to still try. Lance heard a group of people coming towards him, leading them was a tall woman with a not-too-friendly look on her face and a cigarillo in her hand.

“Shit….so they sent the 1st Division thugs….” said Lance.

“I’m glad you know who I am, Warrant Office Moss.”

“I ain’t gon’ answer your questions you thuggish bitch. I’m not like that snitch, Harris Evans….”

“He told Blake that Lt. Daughtry was the assistant and where to find him,” said Integra. By Lance was beginning to lose consciousness, “Please….help me….”

“Only after you tell me where I can find Blake” was Integra’s reply.

“Mo…moja…desert….” and Lance collapsed. As Sam checked for a pulse, Rosalyn said, “Great plan, Sir Hellsing, kill our only lead. How’d you get your job again? Rich douche.”

“It sounded like he said ‘no desert’” said Seras.

“Well he’s as dead as Rosalyn’s love life,” said Sam “and he said ‘mo desert’ whatever that means.”

“He tried to say the Mojave Desert. Daughtry had a picture of it on his living room wall” said Pip. 

“That’s almost four hours away! Plus Blake already had a head start” said Ralph. “He could….” The sound of two helicopters approaching interrupted the agent’s rant as he gawked at the two Wildcat MK2s that landed on the carrier.

“You come prepared for everything, don’t you Baby Cakes?” grinned Sam.

“Being a rich douche has its advantages.”

Johansen watched the screens intently, at any moment Blake would bring one of the first Eagles online and he would have a location to give the pilots, so they wouldn’t have to waste fuel. There! In the dead center of the Mojave Desert. Borrowing a satellite, Jessica was able to see the image of a large structure that had been erected; the drones had to be there. Now that Blake was online she would hack into drones onboard computers, blocking him out and rendering them useless. But that was not what happened. The drones’ security system kicked in and would lead the hackers into an endless hoop of numerical codes, changing the password every 10 tens. “Damn it!” swore Jessica, “It’s impossible!” Nelson and Johansen joined in trying to pin down a passcode, but it proved to be harder than they thought.

Meanwhile, the NCIS agents had tried to talk Blake into surrendering, but the ex-soldier was not hearing it. What was worse was that he said if he saw any guns he would drop a missile on all of them.

“You fools can sit there as I destroy all of Britain’s naval bases. This is revenge for all that they did to me” said Blake who was now getting that look in eyes. “With these drones, I will be able to get anything I want!”

“It was your idiotic behavior that got you kicked out of the Royal Navy, Blake” Integra, “You should take responsibility for your asinine behavior.”

“Shut up, you self-righteous bitch! You don’t know anything! I will be able to create a navy of my own! I will build a great warship and call it Camelot and….”

Blake’s prattling about his dreams was beginning to annoy Heinz and he said to the two other, “Haynes, Frost, you don’t have to continue to do this. If you turn yourselves over, I will make sure that you can get a deal.”

“That can’t happen, the bitch is going to make sure that we are dragged back to England and most likely spend a lifetime in prison,” said Frost.

“Your crimes were committed in the States, so you will be tried here.”

“Hey, you Yankee don’t try and turn my friends against me! We will have the strongest navy!”

“Sir! What do we do now? One of the drones has launched!” said Seras.

“We go to Plan B,” said Integra. “Johansen, when I give the signal you will only have one minute to take control of the Eagles.”

“Sir what are you going to do?”

“I’m activating Project Hermes.”

“What is…?”

“There is no time for questions. The EMP on Hermes will freeze the Eagles’ computers.”

“But there is a backup program that will….”

“Take a minute to activate, so you will have to be faster.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Heinz was still trying to convince Haynes and Frost with the offer of a trial when Ralph called out “Where’s Lt. Daughtry?” Both men glanced at Blake who was not intent on choosing his target and Ralph knew that the assistant was dead. “He tried to steal from us, so he got what he deserved,” said Blake. “I’ve found my first target: 1st Division’s Headquarters….Hey! What the hell? The computer froze!”

“Now would be a good time to get to cover,” said Integra.

“Take cover from what?” asked Alison.

“Plan B.” The agents scrambled behind the Wildcats using them to shield themselves from sand and debris.

“We have control of the drones, Sir,” said Johansen. Integra said nothing; she just tapped the screen on her phone. At the sound like the scream of a hawk, Blake looked up to see a missile speeding towards him.

The only sounds that could be heard in the still air were the coughing and heavy breathing of the agents as they stared at the blackened ground where Blake, Frost, and Haynes used to be. Soon the skies were filled with military choppers headed towards them. “Oh shit, we’re in deep shit,” said Ralph.

“I knew having these Brits here was a bad idea,” said Rosalyn. Heinz was beginning to agree. Integra had just blown up three men with a missile! That was supposed to happen.

“Walter’s gonna be so pissed,” said Pip.

As they approached, four-star general Philip J Kearney could see the ground not too far from the missile strike zone, two Wildcat Mk1s a military chopper used by the British, two groups of people, and a lone person standing at the edge of the blackened spot. Soldiers quickly disembarked and surrounded the people. “Can someone tell me why there was a foreign drone strike on US soil?”

“It was that bitch!” said Rosalyn pointing to Integra.

“Well remind me never to have her save my life,” said Alucard. General Kearney walked over to Integra who was smoking a cigar unfazed by the soldiers surrounding her with assault rifles pointed at her. The soldiers had taken her three guns.

“Packing some heat aren’t ya?” asked one soldier.

“Apparently more than you” smirked Integra and the soldier scowled. But he saluted when he saw General Kearney.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked gruffly.

“I am Sir Integra Hellsing, commander of the 1st Division Investigation Task Force.”  
“Never heard of them” one soldier piped up. This earned him a glare from both leaders.

“Do they always speak out of turn, General?”

“Not if they want to remain in the Army. You want to tell me what the drone strike was for?”

Seras fidgeted as she looked over where Integra and General Kearney were talking. What were they talking about? What would happen to them? Would they be arrested? Would the Queen disband the 1st Division? If the happened where would she go? Why didn’t Integra tell the team what she was planning? They would have tried to stop her. But Blake had said that his first target was their headquarters. Why had he chosen there? Seras thought that he would target naval bases. Maybe he wanted to use it as a test run. No one would ever know. Seras then looked over at her fellow agents; they also had worried looks on their faces. The soldiers had set up a tent with computers and were now awaiting orders. Seras noticed that now both Kearney and Integra’s postures were relaxed and it made her feel a little better when she saw one of the soldiers return Integra’s guns to her and then she and the general approached the group.

“Wonder what she said to get out of this pickle,” Alison said softly.

“She most likely told him the truth,” said Alucard “or a convoluted story about British military and some secret agreement with the President.”

“You can let them go,” said General Kearney and the soldiers lowered their weapons and walked away. Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief.

“It seems strange the US military can track a foreign missile strike, yet it doesn’t notice when four Gray Eagles are missing.”

“It was probably an inside job,” the general said defensively, “and speaking of Gray Eagles.”

“Johansen, relinquish control of the drones, the US military wants their toys back.”

When the analysts checked the logs of the drones, they saw that Blake had a long list of targets, one of them being Buckingham Palace, and the other was the Pentagon. Learning that Blake had intentions of destroying such important places, it could be said that many were happy that he met his demise at the end of a missile. Kearney thanked both agencies for averting what could have been an embarrassing terrorist attack.

“I’m used to cleaning up other people’s messes,” said Integra.

General Kearney glared at the commander and stomped off. She may have saved two countries, but did she have to rub it in? He would be glad when she went back to England and judging by the faces of the NCIS agents' faces so would they. Soon the Wildcat helicopters back to the U.S.S. Liberty and from there to headquarters. Once they returned, Heinz retreated to his office to process what happened and to make then necessary phone calls one had to make when a crazy British woman drops a drone missile on three men. He didn’t know how he would explain what happened. Later Heinz came out of his office and called all the agents together.

“The good news is that this ‘incident’ gets out to the public and the medical examiners were able to find something left of the three men so that they can have the proper military….”

“Those three pissants do not get any military funeral; you might as well flush their remains down the toilet.”

“Isn’t that a bit cruel?” asked Ralph harshly. “Don’t you have a heart? “You’re the one who killed them when two of them could have a deal with the prosecutor so that Blake would spend the rest of his life in jail!” Ralph was on his feet, fists clenched, glaring at Integra.

“Ralph, calm down,” said Alison.

“No, this bitch comes in here and blows up our whole investigation, literally.” Integra met Ralph’s glare with her own. “Did that tantrum make you feel better, Agent Grace? I’d prefer not to hear any hypocritical sanctimonious bullshit from you. I see no need to explain myself to you. Just know that those three were traitors to their country, so they received their just desserts and if I had to I would do it again.” Integra lit a cigar and the look that she was giving Ralph was one that dared him to say anything. However, Heinz said “There will be other agents looking for the buyers that showed up for the auction. The remains of Blake, Frost, and Haynes will be transported as well as Moss back to England. Even though we stopped a potential terrorist attack on two countries, it was a shame it was in such an unorthodox way.”

Sam shrugged, “I don’t know why you’re crying over would-be terrorists, and we all know what you Americans do to terrorists and traitors in Guantanamo.”  
Integra got up, “Let’s go if I had known we would be finished this quickly I would have booked fewer days at the hotel.”

“So that means we can have a couple of days? Please Sir?” said Seras with her adorable puppy eyes.

“Fine,” said Integra. As the 1st Division left the building, Alucard said “My lovely Sir Integra, we can spend some time in the hot tub.”

“I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“And I didn’t say you needed one.”

Jessica nudged Alison, “See? Cute couple.” Alison just chuckled and sent Seras a text.

As Matthew Merriam sat in his living room reading the newspaper, he could hear his sons Mikey and Doug outside, talking, but sometimes there was a pause as if someone was talking to them. He got up from his chair and looked outside and saw that his sons were talking to a woman.

“Linda, who is that woman the boys are talking to?” Linda joined Matthew at the window, “I don’t know.” She was about to go outside, but Matthew stopped her, he pointed out something that Linda had missed: the very visible guns in the double shoulder holster. “Should I call the police?” asked Linda softly.

“I’ll go and see what is happening, but keep the phone close.” Matthew opened the front door and Mikey said, “Hey dad, this is the police officer who I helped a couple of days ago, so can I get my money back now?” Matthew laughed nervously at the predatory gave Integra fixed on him.

“I thought he found it.”

“Doug found twenty bucks and you didn’t take it from him” pouted Mikey. Turning to Integra, “He didn’t believe it when I told him that you paid me to use my bat to hit a criminal in the nuts.”

“So where is his money?” the commander asked. Now Matthew turned red, “I gave it to the police….”

“Dad! Come on!”

“Well son, you could earn it….”

“He did earn it.” Integra took out another $500 and handed it to the boy, who cheered, “I’m rich again! Thanks, lady cop!” The boy ran inside hollering to his mother about his wealth, with his brother demanding half, which he never got. Integra gave Matthew a business card, “You owe me $500, Mr. Merriam” and got into a waiting SUV. He looked at the card for a few moments, Linda joined him, and “So who was she?” Looking at the card again they both saw Integra’s whole name.

“You work at the branch of Hellsing Inc. here.”

“I think I just met the owner.”

“Does this mean you’re going to get fired, dad?” asked Mikey grinning before scampering back inside the house.

As the plane flew back to London, Seras looked over at Integra who had fallen asleep when the plane took off, and was glad she was not the one who had to explain to Her Majesty why she had dropped a drone missile on the three people they were supposed to bring back. Well, the Queen never said if she wanted them dead or alive. And at least there were some pieces of all of them that were identifiable, so that should count for something, right? But Seras wondered how Integra could sleep before such an important meeting. If that was her, she’d be a nervous wreck. Seras would have been up for the past three days wondering what she would say and how she would say it. She did hear a part of a phone call Integra had with the Queen, she wanted details in person. It was a good thing that there an extra three days.

The first two were spent in boring meetings with various with numerous Intelligence and Defense agencies were all screams and shouts, until Integra would ask how they manage to lose four MQ-IC Gray Eagles drones and not notice. If it had been just one, it would not have been as serious. Even the blueprints to the Gray Eagles would have been better because of the slight chance that the thief would make a dud. However, four of the actual drones, “My agents and I merely got rid of the men stupid enough to sell them and the ones asinine to buy them. However whoever gave Lt. Staples access to them is still out there and they may work for the military. Perhaps it would be wise to search for them instead of boring with these meetings.” Of course, Integra’s blunt way of telling people things unsettled them, but they knew that she was right.

Johansen had been able to download the list of Blake’s intended targets in Great Britain and how that the Queen would not be pleased. “Besides one look at the list and she’ll be glad that Sir Hellsing dropped a drone on them” Johansen had said with a grin. Seras didn’t know why but she felt a little the Queen’s. Seras’ mind then turned to some lighter thoughts such as Integra’s match or it this case matches with Rosalyn in fencing. Seras would have never thought that Rosalyn fenced. She seemed like the kind person who woke up and found out that someone had pissed in her cornflakes every morning. Rosalyn was surly, belligerent, and highly xenophobic, at least to Seras. She had equated fencing the chivalrous men who fought to protect a lady’s honor or defended the helpless. Integra, Seras could see being a fender, but Rosalyn?

**The Morning the Previous- The Champions Sports Center of Los Angeles**

“I finally got her to agree to a rematch today, she kept making lazy excuses of being busy” Rosalyn sneered to Hank.

“You know since you told me about the drone strike, I would think that cleaning that up would be time-consuming,” said Hank patiently.

“It’s not my fault that she fucked up.”

“But there’s no impending attack on either country regarding the case you just finished?” asked Sarah joining them.

“No there isn’t.”

“So why are you upset again?” asked Hank shrugging his shoulders. He liked Rosalyn, but sometimes she could be extremely petty.

“It’s not that I’m upset, it’s the principal.”

“Crazy guy from England steals drones and threatens to blow up stuff. The agency from England comes and blows up crazy English dude. To me it seems like they came to clean up, not fuck up” said Sarah.

“Or could you be mad because the 1st Division saved the say? They saved America from a terrorist attack?” said Hank.

“It doesn’t matter; I’ll feel better when I crush her.”

“I believe you said that before and lost- miserably,” said Integra.

Hank looked like someone had given him a million dollars, “Sir Hellsing, I wanted to see you again.”

“Easy there, Romeo, you’re a married man” laughed Sarah.

Just then a group of people walked in.

“So this is the place Sir Integra was before getting drinks with us,” said Pip.

“This place is so cool,” said Johansen, “You think they have professional laser tag?”

“I saw a room full of trampolines,” said Seras.

Sam grinned, “I’d like to give Sir Hot Thighs some swimming lessons.”

“She already knows how to swim,” said Alucard.

“How do you know?” Jessica asked with a wink. Alucard turned slightly pink, “She laughed at me when I told her I couldn’t swim.”

“When you get back you should take some lessons,” said Seras.

“I’m taking lessons,” said Alison, “it's fun.”

Even though the group was happy to see the large sports center and all it had to offer, Rosalyn was not happy to see them. “I thought you said you weren’t going to say anything!”

“I didn’t tell them anything they just followed me here. There was nothing I could do.”

“You could have told us, Ross,” said Alison. “The fact that you are a champion fencer is amazing.”

“We won’t tell the guys if you don’t want them to know.”

“I would suggest that you do because you have no other redeeming qualities,” said Pip.

Rosalyn glared at him and Seras said “Pip, be nice.”

“Enough of this, let me go and crush Integra once and for all” growled Rosalyn. Hank shook his head, “Ross, you’re going to need to calm down before picking up a foil.”

“I am calm.”

“I don’t want you killing Sir Hellsing.” Integra’s smirk grew at this remark, but she didn’t say anything.

“Alright, let’s do this,” said Sarah, “I want to see what Sir Hellsing looks like when she’s not rusty.”

“Ummm yummy,” said Sam with a sultry smile.

“You better fight seriously, bitch.”

“As you wish. Alucard, time it, she wants me to be serious.”

Sometime later, Alucard said, “Three minutes and six seconds.” Everyone in the gym stared.

“What just happened?” asked Hank in astonishment.

“I-I have no clue,” said Sarah. “I have never seen anyone move so quickly.”

“Alright Agent Bently, you had your rematch.”

“No! That wasn’t a rematch.”

“You can’t have match after match until you defeat me; if we did we would be here for an eternity.”

“One more match.”

“I’m going to have to decline, I have things to do.”

“You said that for the last two days.”

“I know, but I took fifteen minutes for this rematch you wanted so badly. I didn’t think it would end so quickly.”

“Make it more interesting” suggested Pip “how about two versus one?”

Integra grinned, “Good idea.”

“Rosalyn and her partner just need to get six points; three points each or two and four; but Sir Hellsing needs to get six points on both of her opponents. The first person that she gets six points from leave and then it one on one again.”

“Don’t you think that is a bit much?” asked Sarah.

“I have faith in my beloved Sir Hellsing,” said Alucard.

“If I’m going to be here, I might as well have some fun.”

“I’ll be Ross’ partner,” said Hank. “I want to experience what it is like to fence against her.”

Rosalyn wanted another match against Integra, but this would have to do for now.

“Ok fighters get ready,” said Sarah.

“This is going to be good” smiled Seras. Ross and Hank knew each other’s fighting skills, so there would be no stumbling and bumping into each other.

“I’m hoping that Integra wins,” said Jessica.

Johansen asked, “How could you root against your co-worker?”

“She will be bragging on and on about how she beat Sir Hellsing.”

“But not without help.”

Even though Hank was an experienced fence he was not prepared for power and speed behind Integra’s lunges and parries. Rosalyn made the first touch and she crowed in delight; however, that did not seem to faze Integra. Hank made the next two.

“Oh no, she’s losing,” said Alison.

But Alucard shook his head, “She’s letting them get those points, by the time they realize it will be too late.” Alucard was right after Rosalyn got her second point; Integra scored six points on the agent in quick succession while dodging Hank and Rosalyn’s swords.

“It would seem Hank got that one-on-one match after all,” said Sam, “I just love how fluid her body is. Imagine that in the bed.”

“I agree,” said Alucard.

“You two are gross” sighed Seras.

“Just watch the match and stop being so damn horny,” said Alison... Meanwhile, Hank got the feeling that now Integra was toying with him, but unlike Rosalyn, he did not get flustered after he needed two more points. Unfortunately, Hank did not have a chance to get those points because several minutes later, he had lost. “I should have bet some money,” said Pip forlornly.

Even though he lost, Hank had a huge grin on his face, “Sir Hellsing have you ever thought of entering any tournaments?”

Rosalyn nudged him, “What the hell are you doing?”

“She’s far better than anyone I know, I think she should….”

“While I thank you for the invitation, my work does not permit me such leisure time,” said Integra.

‘The next tournament takes place in France, that’s not far from England” said Hank, “I would love to see how you fare against the best in the world.”

“I’m still going to have to decline.”

“What’s the matter?” sneered Rosalyn, “the people your daddy got to teach you are probably old or dead. Their techniques are obsolete. You wouldn’t last two minutes.”

“What the hell are you doing?” whispered Hank; whatever Rosalyn was doing would get her hurt if she didn’t shut up. He wouldn’t underestimate Integra because of her slender build and the glare she was giving Rosalyn scared the heck out of him. However, Integra didn’t fall for Rosalyn’s taunting reminding her that is was the obsolete techniques had defeated her. “If this so-called new technique is the best you have to offer, then I am going to refuse. It’s no fun to defeat a child. Now if you don’t mind I have to leave.” As Integra started to head for the door, she called back, “Agent Bently, the last time someone referred to my father as ‘daddy’, they ended up dead; their body has yet to be found.” When the commander and her agents left, Sarah said, “I hope that’s not true.”

“I wanted to see her in a tournament” bemoaned Hank; Rosalyn just rolled her eyes.

**Back on the London-bound plane**

Seras smiled as she recalled the trip to the sports center, though she didn’t get a chance to explore the place, she made a note to visit on her next vacation. Speaking of vacation, Seras knew that she would have to convince Integra to take one or she would wear herself out.

“It’s too bad that I couldn’t get her in the pool,” said Sam. “And I was so close.”

“Until she pushed you and Alucard in for being horny” chuckled Johansen.

“I told her if she could wear so little leather than she would have no problem skinny dipping,” said Alucard.

“You can’t even swim, why would that matter and how’d you get out of the pool?” asked Alison.

“With help” muttered Alucard, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Seras settled into her seat and soon was asleep. It seemed like only five minutes until Sam was shaking her awake. When Seras exited the plane, she saw two black cars bearing the flag of the Royal family and an icy feeling bore its way into her stomach.

“We are so screwed” she muttered, Sam nodded. Before Integra got into one of the cars, she said “Head back to headquarters, I’ll be there soon.” Hopefully, with a job, Seras thought as the cars drove away.

“Damn, you’d think they’d let her rest,” said Pip.

When the agents arrived at the headquarters; “What the bloody hell were you doing?!” screamed Walter. “A DRONE STRIKE?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be yelling this at Sir Hellsing?” asked Johansen.

“And you didn’t stop her?!”

“We didn’t know until the dudes were turned to paste,” said Sam.

Walter sighed, “Go home and get some rest. I’ll call you. The man walked away and Alucard said, “That doesn’t sound good.”

The next morning the agents arrived at HQ, they would be damned if they waited for Walter to call them. Basil greeted them, “At least you guys get to keep your jobs.”

“What about Sir Integra?” asked Seras earnestly.

“Since the government decided to keep the incident undercover, so yes. For America they had to keep it a secret, how would look if the public knew that four high powered drones were stolen right under their Navy’s nose?”

“Where is she? Is she in her office?” asked Alucard.

“Didn’t see her come in.”

“Maybe she’ll come in later,” said Sam. “Now time to get yelled at by Walter some more.”

Later the Queen had to the agents via telecom to thank them for saving their country.

“So you’re not pissed at us?” asked Pip.

“Whatever for? The amount of paper work is atrocious, but the 0bjective was to Blake and the villains he was working with. I am especially grateful after I saw the list of targets.”

“What a relief!” sighed Seras.

“However you will have to keep an eye on the Americans and their progress finding whoever provided them with the Eagles. They are still out there and they could be waiting to strike. I have told General Kearney that I expect to know if they catch whoever was behind the stolen drones, I do not want a repeat of what nearly happened.”

“We might not be so lucky next time,” said Integra walking into the room.

“Sweet Twat, you’re here” grinned Sam.

“You’re going to have to come up with more names, not just ones for my ass and vagina.”

“How about….”

“Save that for later,” said Walter, who had no idea how anyone could be so vulgar in front of the Queen. However the monarch didn’t seem to mind and she said her farewells, after all that paperwork was not going to do itself.

“I’m glad that’s done,” said Pip, ‘those pieces of _merde_ were douches.”

“What happened?” asked Basil.

“Let’s just say that if you were there, you would have knocked some of them out,” laughed Sam.

“Jessica and Alison were nice,” said Seras, “but the squat woman was just mean.”

“Someone needed to get a good shagging” said Sam.

“Besides dropping a missile on three people, I hope you all behaved yourselves,” said Walter.

“Yes, Walter,” everyone said.

“Good.” 

As the man left, Integra whispered, “So when do you think it’s the best time to tell him that Jessica and Alison saw the pictures?”

“Probably never,” said Alucard.

“Good idea, I wouldn’t want to….”

“SIR INTEGRA!!!”

**Chapter End**

**Author’s Notes: I hope you enjoyed the 1 st Division’s time in Cali as much as they did. Hehehe.**

*** _merde: French for ‘shit’_ Learning something new every day.**

**Ok, See ya in the next chapter. Spoiler: It’s more Seras centered**


End file.
